Roses for the Dead
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: Two months after Kyoto, wounds still fresh and bleeding for two weak hearts. A single blooming rose may come to heal them, but all roses have thorns. Rated T for some violence and content on later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Sowing the seeds

Hello! theCatandtheCow here, just wanted to give you all some info. As most of you know, I've written several one-shots for Yami no Matsuei thinking that a full-on story would not make it. Well, I'm going to finally prove that I can write chapters and finish one! -determined pose- I would like to know what you all think of this story so reviews are appreciated! Thank you for listening to my little inane rambling here and please enjoy the story! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's character's in any way, shape, or form (but I wish I did!) I do however, own my own characters, so no stealing! Or face the wrath of Hisoka-chan!  
Hisoka: Why does it always have to be me?  
theCatandtheCow: Becauause! You're soo cute! -glomps-  
Tsuzuki: Yaya! Lets all glomp 'Soka-chan! -glomps too-  
Hisoka: GET OFF ME!  
theCatandtheCow: On with the story! Heheh...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sowing the seeds**_

_Blood red moon hanging above his head. Sakura petals dancing around his limp, broken form. Sobs penetrated the silent night. It didn't matter, no one would hear him. Opening frightened emerald optics, he was met with the sight he dreaded to see. A man drenched in blood, his own blood, licking at it and grinning demonically. The face was lowered to his. He stared at the eyes. Where he had expected to see silver, he saw violet…_

_The scene melted away, his screams burning on though, searing his throat. Heat overwhelmed him as did panic, and he was all too aware of this next portion of his dream._

_Dull violet optics stared at him, not really seeing him. The black flames curled around him, eating away at his flesh. He called out desperately, but the eyes just turned away, looking back up at the giant snake about him, the source of all this chaos. He was going to die._

_No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No!_

_Scratching desperately at the force that held him back, tears blinded him. He screamed in a mixture of fury, fear, and need._

"Tsuzuki!"

Wide awake and panting heavily, luminated emerald optics darted to his wrists. They were fine now, yet a thin line where they had healed quickly could be seen. Desperate for air, yet disturbed by the contents of the dream caused him to wrap his arms around his lithe form. Steadily rocking back and forth, a wave of nausea washed over him due to the onslaught of emotions he had felt emit from the dream.

_Scared. Alone. Dark. Pain. Fire. Burning. Smoke. Drowning. Silver. Red. Moon. Sakura. Violet. Green. Black. White. Kill. Scared._

Shaking the thought away, he began to breath more evenly and calmly. Familiar surroundings brought peace back to him, though it wasn't enough to send him off to sleep. With that thought in mind, he glanced at the clock at his bedside. It was four in the morning. Still three hours before he began getting ready for work. Until then, he would read. Unfortunately, images from his nightmare flooded back to him, keeping him from turning on the light to read by. _Baka…_ he berated himself for being so pathetic, but still made no attempt to turn on the light.

* * *

Hisoka Kurosaki appeared to be an average sixteen year old boy with sun-kissed locks and long bangs that fell into bright green eyes that seemed cold and distant. He had a feminine-like structure, pale, lithe, and young. He wore usual attire, an orange sweater, jeans, and a matching jean jacket. However, he was not average. He was dead. 

He had become a Shinigami, a guardian of death, in the afterlife to gain revenge upon his murderer. He had been raped, cursed, and murdered in one night, but it took three years to fully accomplish. This left him cold and untrusting and way too serious for someone his age. Actually, he wasn't even sixteen, he just looked that part. In reality he was eighteen. Even with being dead, he couldn't be an average, dead sixteen/eighteen year old boy either. He had be an empath too.

Being an empath meant that he could feel others' emotions and have them mingle with his own. He found this annoying, but occasionally saddening or comforting or painful. Being an empath had ruined his life. His parents had practically disowned him, keeping him alive only to take on the Kurosaki Clan's curse. He was forced to live in a dark, damp cell all alone and cold and hungry. His empathy always forced him to be alone, even now when he was surrounded by others who cared about him. He couldn't understand how anyone could care about him, yet the people in Meifu did, especially his partner.

So, all-in-all, Hisoka Kurosaki was your average, feminine-looking, dead, sixteen year old who was really eighteen, empathetic boy.

It was just another way for saying he was a freak and that he hated himself for it all. He would never voice this aloud though, that would mean risking getting the complete wave of sympathy, worry, and concern from his idiotic excuse for a partner, Tsuzuki Asato.

Speaking of which, Hisoka suddenly dreaded going into work. Every since Kyoto, things had been awkward for everyone. He didn't need his empathy to notice the tension that hovered over them all. Tatsumi had eased up on paperwork a bit and wasn't as strict with Tsuzuki, Watari was careful about what he said and wasn't always pleading for guinea pigs for his sex-changing potion, Terazuma wasn't picking as many fights, Wakaba was always leaving treats for Tsuzuki and sometimes for Hisoka as well, Chief Konoe hadn't sent them on a case in two months, and Saya and Yuma were keeping their distance.

This bothered Hisoka greatly, but not as much as his partner's latest behavior pattern. Tsuzuki would enter the office cheerfully as usual, but as the day dragged on his mask would slip and his shield would falter. This resulted in Hisoka either shivering or becoming surly. Tsuzuki would apologize over and over again, but didn't seem to mean it much. Then he would smile so fakely, Hisoka would feel his heart drop at the sight of such a pathetic act. The man rarely said a word to him, only when they were desperate for conversation.

Frowning at his reenactment of the day when it hadn't even started, he teleported to his office. Stepping within the building, he felt all shields raise. He groaned, it would be a long day...

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed with relief as the glare sent his way moved on to the paper in front of him. The green-eyed Shinigami had seemed on edge all morning, tense and tired, but every time he asked, all he received was a famous death glare and silence. He sighed, Hisoka didn't trust him. It was as simple as that. 

Sometimes he wondered if what he said in Kyoto had actually occurred, but the occasional glances of worry from the entire Shokan division said enough. Even Hisoka looked afraid and worried sometimes. He smiled sadly to himself when he recalled a time where the boy had fallen asleep at his desk. Tsuzuki had left briefly for a snack in the break room. He had returned to find a wide-eyed, shaking Hisoka.

_He thought I'd left him._ he had told himself as his partner began scolding him for getting more food when they needed to finish the paperwork. _What he's really saying is, 'Don't you dare leave me again, don't even think about it. Baka.'_ Tsuzuki had added the last part for old times sake. He really missed that.

"Baka."

Coming out of his reverie, Tsuzuki blinked at Hisoka who was now staring at him intently. Unsure of what he had done wrong, the violet-eyed man tilted his head to the side in question.

"Hmph." Hisoka shook his head, then elaborated. "What's amusing you so much that you feel like crying? Don't tell me it's because I'm not calling you 'baka' because I just did."

Tsuzuki struggled for a response, damn his partner's empathy, "Umm, well, I was… I was just thinking of how cute you looked, 'Soka."

_Now I'm gonna get it!_ he thought, bracing himself for the impact that never came. Puzzled by this, he took in Hisoka's expression. The boy was blushing furiously, whether out of anger or embarrassment he didn't know, but the glare in his eyes was enough to tell Tsuzuki otherwise.

"Don't call me that!" he growled bitterly, "And I'm not cute!"

"But 'Soka-chan, you're incredibly cute!" Tsuzuki emphasized, enjoying making Hisoka blush. It was really quite adorable.

Okay, now he was caught off-guard. A large book was hurled at him, giving him a large bump on his head and a chibi-inu look of complete sadness. Hisoka was at a loss for words, though that wasn't unusual, as he continued on his paperwork.

Tsuzuki however, was not. "Awww! 'Soka-chan is so mean to me! He's cold and bitter and a meanie! I try saying something nice, and what do I get? A book thrown at me! A very heavy book! Waaah! I feel so unloved! Why does my partner have to be such a meanie? Why?"

Somewhere during his rant, Tsuzuki had said something that struck a cord in Hisoka's mind. The boy froze, his face void of any expression, but his mind was racing. Tsuzuki took note of this and watched his younger partner spring up from his desk.

"I'm not a meanie. Stop saying that." he scowled, but it looked forced, not like his normal surly expression.

Tsuzuki continued, "But you are! You threw a book at me and called me stupid! Such a meanie!"

"Stop it, I said!" Hisoka was now shouting, looking thoroughly upset. Tsuzuki stopped his ranting and simply stared at the blonde in wonder. He could faintly make out a tremble in his pale lips, but teeth firmly bit down upon his lower lip. His emerald eyes averted, staring at the ground. His fists clenched.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki started, rising from his seat as well, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"You always say that…" his voice cracked, he was trying to be quiet.

Silence met his weak statement, while anxiety and various bitter emotions hung in the air. Tsuzuki had opened his mouth to reply, but nothing emerged. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this. He had pushed Hisoka too far again, he should've learned by now that Kyoto's events still deeply affected the boy and anything that was remotely related to questioning their partnership left him speechless and shaken.

"Ah…" sound finally spurted from the older of the two, "Hisoka…"

"What?" the boy spat back defiantly, raising his gaze to Tsuzuki's, anger flashing in their emerald depths as well as fear.

Staring for a moment, Tsuzuki allowed a sad smile to appear on his face, "You really are cute."

Silence enveloped them again, finally penetrated by Hisoka, "Baka."

"I'm sorry." somehow, Tsuzuki had edged himself closer to his partner so that he was directly in front of him. "I'm really sorry, please? Forgive me?"

Hisoka remained emotionless and replied monotonously, "You're forgiven."

"Sankyuu!"

Hisoka expected a glomp to accompany the reply, but none was received. Arching an eyebrow in Tsuzuki's direction, the amethyst-eyed man simply shrugged it off and turned to go back to his desk. In doing so, he came face to face with Tatsumi.

"Oh! Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki beamed happily at the appearance of his friend.

He smiled slightly in reply, then a stern look replaced it, "Ah, hello Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Hisoka blushed at the comment, then opened his mouth to reply, but Tsuzuki beat him to it. "Ne, Tatsumi. We were just talking, nothing important."

"That's good, but you should be focusing on your paperwork." Tatsumi spoke sternly, but ceased to when he noticed Hisoka cringe. "But, that will have to wait for now. You two have a case."

It would be hard to tell which of the two was funnier to look at, for both had gone unnaturally pale and jaws opened in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, end of chapter 1. Like I said earlier, reviews are appreciated, but no flames please. Also, if you have any suggestions, questions, etc... please do not hesitate to email me or say so in the review. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! R&R and you get cookies! 


	2. A rose in bloom

Welcome to chapter 2 of my pride and joy! Heh, only half serious here. Just to clear up somethings, I will switch off and on with the Japanese and English words. Sorry if it confuses anyone! I just think that in some places in my story 'I'm sorry' can come off more effectively than 'Gomen', but that's just me. So, without further ado, I bring you chapter two! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's character's in any way, shape, or form (but I wish I did!) I do however, own my own characters, so no stealing! Or face the wrath of Hisoka-chan!  
Hisoka: Haven't you learned your lesson yet?  
theCatandtheCow: Ah ha ha heh heh...

* * *

**_Chapter 2: A rose in bloom_**

It was always dark. That was probably one of the reasons she had gone out again that night, this time she had no intention of returning to that damned place they called a home. _More like hell…_ she thought bitterly, shivering in the cold wind. _Though, I'm not doing so well out here either._ But anything was better than her room, even the chill of the snowy night.

Yet, it was still dark. Darkness frightened her to no extent. It let the shadows consume her and mock her, the fears that she kept hidden surfaced and tried to catch her and bring her down with them. They were always there, ever since that doctor… Her body tensed, that doctor.

He had ruined her life, and for that she would eternally loathe him. Sure, her parents had adored him, but she had seen right through his act. The demon disguised as an angel clothed in white. If she hadn't seen that eye, then maybe she wouldn't have hated and feared him so, but the inhuman orb that dwelled there was fixated on her. It held a secret and laughed at her for not knowing. Even when she had been a child of five years old, she had already begun her plans to get rid of the demon doctor. It was as if he read her mind. No matter what she did, he always bounced back, laughing at her trivial attempts to free herself from him.

_Now, I'm eternally linked to him, trapped in his grasp and I can never escape. Damn him. Damn that doctor Muraki!_

* * *

"You can run, my precious doll, but you cannot hide… not from me. But perhaps," a sinister grin graced the deathly pale lips of a menacing man, "I'll let you have a little fun first. You would like that, wouldn't you my doll?" 

Turning away from his previous observation, the man began his slow pace and directed his attention toward the clouded sky that cried frozen, white tears. Landing upon his face, the snowflake melted quickly when connecting with his body heat. Another dead… the smirk had yet to leave his lips. His unnatural blue eye glinting mischievously while his slit-like gray eye remained unemotional. He seemed to be searching for something, but the sky provided no answers for him. His interest in it slipped fairly quickly.

"Will this get your attention, my dear Tsuzuki-san?" he crooned sarcastically, "I'll be waiting for you. Find me quickly. Or I'll be forced to take extreme measures… you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

With a flick of his pristine coat, the doctor known as Kazutaka Muraki continued on his path. His destination already in mind.

* * *

"A series of murders have occurred in Kanagawa, not normally your district, I know, but Wakaba-chan and Terazuma-san are the only others available besides you two and they just got back from a case two hours ago. They need to rest and recuperate, so it's up to you two to get down there and collect those lost souls, perhaps you could stop the serial killer as well?" Konoe eyed the two shinigami before him carefully, then turned his attention to his secretary, "Tatsumi-san. Will you please brief them of the case?" 

The secretary nodded, "Of course, kachou. Now, Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun, the victims of the murders were all killed in the same fashion. Slashes on their necks resembling crosses and on their lower backs of pentagrams. Quite grotesque and this is how they've lost all their blood. Their eyes have also been gouged out and their tongues cut off. All the murders took place ten hours within the last, this has been going on for three days. So there have been seven victims so far. Each victim was found outside of their house, the first four found near the local cathedral and the last three near the graveyard. All between the ages of ten and twenty. Their souls have yet to return. You are to investigate this, retrieving the souls and preventing anymore murders. Understood?"

"Yes, Tatsumi-san." Hisoka replied, feeling uncertainty grow in the pit of his stomach. This seemed like a particularly difficult case, it would be hard to get back into the swing of field work, but it was better than doing paperwork right? Right?

Tsuzuki however, had other ideas, "Awww! But kachou! Tatsumi! This looks so hard! Can't we have an easier case first? Please?"

"Tsuzuki-san, if we could, we'd send someone else," Konoe sighed, "But we need this case solved immediately and you two are the only ones available. I'm very sorry, but work is work."

"I know…" the violet-eyed man pouted, then glanced down at his younger partner who was pretending to be extremely interested in the files on the case.

Tatsumi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, you two are to set off immediately. Reservations have already been made for you at a hotel since we believe this should take some time. No more than a few days though, understood?"

"Understood, Tatsumi-san." Hisoka nodded, "C'mon Tsuzuki." He turned around and began dragging his partner out the door with him.

"Kurosaki-kun. Wait, a word please." Tatsumi called after the boy, "Tsuzuki-san, you may go on ahead. I need to speak with Kurosaki-kun privately."

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, looking thoroughly confused. Hisoka nearly mirrored that image, but he complied and walked back over to the secretary. He sent one last look at his partner, who nodded and began walking down the hall again. Despite him trusting Tatsumi dearly, Tsuzuki couldn't help but worry about the boy and wondering why he wasn't able to listen in. _What could they possibly have to tell Hisoka that I can't hear?_ He pouted, _I **am** his partner after all._

Tsuzuki resolved to pester Hisoka about it when he joined him later on. It shouldn't take too long, so he'd just wait for him in the break room while enjoying some of Wakaba's homemade sweets. He chirped happily and bounced off towards the sugary goodness that awaited him.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, don't look so nervous, it'll only be a minute. You're not in trouble." Tatsumi was amused by the uncomfortable look Hisoka took on once Tsuzuki had left. He really doesn't like being without him… Tatsumi thought to himself, observing the boy. 

Hisoka met his gaze evenly, "What is it Tatsumi-san?"

"Well, I suppose you are aware of our concern with sending you and Tsuzuki-san on this case. We just want to make sure you're clear on some subjects." he paused, pushing up his glasses, "While on this case… please make sure that you keep a close eye on Tsuzuki-san. What happened in Kyoto hasn't blown over yet, even the slightest of incidents could set him off. So stay close to him, alright?"

"I-I understand… Tatsumi-san…" Hisoka averted his gaze, waiting for a reply. When he was dismissed with a pat on the shoulder, he quickly turned and headed in the direction he'd seen Tsuzuki leave in.

Tatsumi watched him sadly, he knew that both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were not in the best emotional states. He'd rather have them continue to rest, but regulations called that shinigami must be on call at all times. There would be no exception. However, Tatsumi doubted that with Hisoka around the violet-eyed man wouldn't try to erase his existence. The boy had a strong hold on him, which could be both a good and bad thing…

Sighing in resignation, the secretary turned his back on Hisoka's retreating form and walked back to his office. Although he doubted he'd get any work done…

* * *

Tsuzuki was close to inhaling the plate of baked goodies set out on the plate. Danishes, muffins, doughnuts, and cream puffs, all extremely delicious in their own fluffy way. It was pure bliss for the purple-eyed puppy. _Such sweet goodness! You'll soon be mine!_ He nearly leapt with joy at the sight of no one else around his precious sweets. 

He took a bite of a cream puff and nearly melted with satisfaction. It was gone in about 1.345624 seconds. Moving on the chocolate frosted doughnut, Tsuzuki nearly swallowed that one whole. Despite his happy appearance, his thoughts were no where near that emotion. _Why? Why another serial murder case so soon? What if it's Muraki? What if I let someone down and they die? I couldn't bear it if any more lives were lost on my account. And what about Hisoka? What will this case do to him? His empathy will probably act up, no doubt. I'll have to keep my emotions from him, even if it pisses him off when I do. It's all for the best though._

He sighed, mid-way through a third doughnut, and was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a cheerful, plump owl that hooted up at him. It was 003, Watari's owl. As if on cue, the genki scientist popped out from around the corner and pounced on Tsuzuki. He was beaming and 003 quickly picked up on her master's happiness and began to fly around in circles, hooting excitedly.

"Watari? What the-" Tsuzuki started, his mouth full of doughnut and chocolate.

The blonde cut him off quickly, "Tsuzuki! Just the man I wanted to see! Listen, I need a favor…"

Warning bells went off in the man's head, when Watari needed favors… it either involved him drinking a sex-changing potion that didn't work or asking Tatsumi for a raise. Both always ended with disastrous results. "Wh-what do you need Watari?"

"I need you to try my new experiment!" Watari thrust a beaker filled with a pink liquid into his face, "My sex-changing potion! I am seventy-seven percent sure that it will work this time! So go ahead big boy! Drink it aaaaallll up!"

Tsuzuki began to panic, "S-seventy-seven? What about the other thirty-three percent!"

"Oh, well… that doesn't matter! C'mon! Please? I'll give you free sweets for two months!" Watari was practically, no scratch that, he was begging, "Three months? Four? Please Tsu! I'm desperate!"

"I can see that." Tsuzuki shook his head, "But I'm sorry, Watari. I'm not gonna be your guinea pig again. End of discussion."

The scientist perked up slightly with a new idea, "Then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I slipped some of this into Bon's coffee… would you?"

"Aw! Come on Watari! Leave Hisoka out of this," his face fell, pouting with his traditional inu look.

"Then drink it!" Watari cackled like the mad scientist he was, causing Tsuzuki to yelp in alarm and turn and run smack into someone.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing!" Hisoka scowled and glared at his partner who was now on the floor, but still in chibi-inu form.

Tsuzuki leapt up and cowered behind Hisoka, "Eeeeeep! Please Hisoka! Save meee!"

The empath rolled his eyes and sighed, but gave in to the supposedly 'older' man and looked Watari straight in the eye. "Sorry Watari-san. Tsuzuki and I have to go on a case, we're leaving right now. He doesn't have time to try your potion. Go test it on Tatsumi-san or something."

Watari frowned, then brightened at the thought of Tatsumi as his test subject, "Ooooh! Tatsumi-chan would make a pretty girl! Thanks bon! See you two later, have fun!"

The genki scientist scampered off in hot pursuit of the secretary. Hisoka shook his head and turned to face Tsuzuki, then realized that the man had not yet let go of him. The happy inu was wagging furiously and beaming up at Hisoka, all while clutching his waist. Hisoka blushed at the close contact, but it only served to have Tsuzuki cling even more tightly.

"Yay!" he chirped, "Sankyuu 'Soka-chan! You saved me! Thank you!"

Hisoka pried him off, "Baka! Let go of me! And don't call me 'Soka-chan!"

"Whatever you say, 'Soka."

The boy blinked up in a stupor as his partner resumed his normal appearance and smiled warmly at him. In his amethyst eyes, a little secret shone. He ruffled his partner's hair and then headed off down the hall. He paused, only to turn and call back to the blushing empath.

"C'mon 'Soka, we should get a move on! This case won't solve itself, you know." Tsuzuki pointed out, watching with much amusement as Hisoka warily approached him, the blush still staining his pale cheeks.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you my beloved reviewers! You all get cookies!  
1. Kyreewolf: Thank you! You're so kind, and my first reviewer for this story! I do try to keep an eye on my grammar and spelling, though I sometimes slip up -sweatdrops- Oh well. Thanks again!  
2. Daily: Thanks for the review! And that's a good idea. I'll post a little summary of what happened in Kyoto right below this. I appreciate the suggestion!  
3. lunarkitty14: Yeah, I'm continuing it! It will be long though, -hopefully- Sure, I'll read some of your stories. Thanks for reviweing!  
4. Rev: Thank you, I'll be posting new chapters ASAP.  
5. jaderoseangel: Thank you for reading and more will be coming soon! 

Okay! I was asked in one of my reviews to place a summary of the Kyoto arc somewhere to explain the story line a little bit better. So, I hope it helps some of you. I'm sorry if my summary isn't very good! Please don't hurt me! Heh, just kidding. Enjoy the summary of the Kyoto Arc!

The Kyoto Arc- according to the show  
A string of serial murders occur in Kyoto, the similarities in the women being murdered is that hanks of their hair have been cut off. Watari is called to the case, but asks Tsuzuki and Hisoka to accompany him. The reason is that strands of platinum blonde hair streaked with silver were found at the scene of the crime. The same hair color of Muraki. Despite their uneasiness, Tsuzuki and Hisoka agree to go along and meet up with the doctor. He asks Tsuzuki to go back with him to where he's staying, a friend's brothel, and Tsuzuki goes but only for answers to his questions about the murders. Instead, Muraki brings up the subject of why Tsuzuki wears a watch on his right wrist. It's to hide the scars from slitting his wrists over and over...

Tsuzuki got no answers and Hisoka gets worried when Tsuzuki starts acting different. He then gets angry and frustrated when Tsuzuki doesn't trust him to tell him what's wrong. Watari then pops up and they all go to the university that the scientist got a lead from. Every month Muraki visits his old college professor Satomi at the university. The professor is known for his human cloning experiments, which are illegal, and make him very suspicious. With the help of two girls, Maki and Mariko, they get to talk to Satomi but recieve no information. Muraki sees that the two girls helped the guardians of death and sets out to kill them. When Tsuzuki and Hisoka intervene, Maki is already dead. Tsuzuki freaks out and thinks he's the cause of her death, then Tatsumi comes and saves him, Hisoka, and Mariko. Muraki manages to escape relatively unharmed. Tsuzuki is depressed over the fact that he killed someone again, despite Tatsumi's reassurances. Hisoka is depressed over the fact that he can't do anything to help his partner. The four shinigami decide to go undercover as three teachers and a student at Mariko's school to protect her from Muraki.

Muraki meets up with Tsuzuki at the school and asks him to a Noh performance, threatening to kill Mariko if he doesn't go along. At the show, Muraki reveals to Tsuzuki that he was a patient of his grandfather's 72 years ago. That for eight years Tsuzuki managed to live despite not eating, drinking, or sleeping at all. It was because he was inhuman. His purple eyes gave him away; Tsuzuki had the blood of a demon. Tsuzuki begins to lose it, afraid of what Muraki is reminding him of. He finally leaves and ends up finding Hisoka somewhere. They go to a bar where Tsuzuki gets really drunk, drunk enough to tell Hisoka that he wasn't human. He then runs from the bar and Hisoka follows, trying to stop Tsuzuki from hurting himself. Hisoka tells Tsuzuki that he's human over and over, reassuring the man by doing this. Then Mariko walks by and collapses. Tsuzuki and Hisoka take her back to Meifu, somehow Tsuzuki is sober again. He watches over a sleeping Mariko while the others leave, but Muraki turns her into a beast that is forced to kill Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki doesn't want to hurt her so he doesn't defend himself. Suzaku sees this and comes out on her own will and kills the girl despite Tsuzuki's pleas. This sends him completely over the edge. Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka all come to help him. Hisoka freaks out when he sees that Tsuzuki's in trouble and tries to go to him, but is stopped when Muraki takes Tsuzuki away.

Watari and Tatsumi decide to go and talk to professor Satomi about Muraki's wherabouts, believing if they find the doctor they find Tsuzuki. They drag a depressed Hisoka along, but find out Satomi was killed. Muraki killed him to keep his plan from getting out. Muraki's plan was to find a way to transfer his dead brother into another's body so he can kill him again himself. Muraki's brother was responsible for the death of their family. The three shinigami go to the brothel that Muraki had been staying at, forced to fight the owner and friend of Muraki, Oriya, in order to get a key that will let them into the basement of the university where Muraki is. Hisoka fights him since he's the only one who's had any kendo training. Oriya gets two solid blows and drains a lot of Hisoka's blood. But Hisoka wins because of his need to save Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki however, snaps out of his little world and stabs Muraki. Then he calls upon Touda, the deadly fire serpent. He asks Touda to kill him and Muraki both. Tsuzuki believes his existance was only meant to hurt others. Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari see what Tsuzuki's planning to do. Tatsumi and Watari feel they can't do anything to stop this, Touda's fires can kill the strongest of shinigami. Hisoka panics and leaps into the fire, running to Tsuzuki. When he gets to his partner, he pleads for him to come back with him because he needs him. Even if Tsuzuki doesn't want to live, Hisoka wants him to live for him. And if he doesn't come back with him, then Hisoka will die by his side. Tsuzuki asks if he can stay with Hisoka and recieves a nod, then they pass out. Tatsumi manages to save them with his shadows and the two are taken back to Meifu. Tsuzuki and Hisoka recover, but are troubled to find out that Muraki managed to live somehow. They decide to work together in order to someday exceed him.

The End! Yeah, it's a kind of sucky ending for the series. It made me sad! I want to see more! Luckily, the manga is still being made so there'll be more story lines there. I hope that helps those of you who have not seen the end of the series and need to be cleared up on the whole Kyoto ordeal. Here's a link to a site with better summaries; though they're from the manga, but it's basically the same thing: http/ Just click on volumes 7 & 8 for the Kyoto arc!


	3. When comfort dies

Disclaimer: I do not own the uber awesome Yami no Matsuei written by Matsushita-sensei. I do own my own character however. So noooooo stealing! -shakes finger-  
Puppy Tsuzuki: Yeah, noooooo stealing!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: When comfort dies_**

"Hmm, Tatsumi's being cheap as usual." Tsuzuki sighed, eyeing the hotel room.

It was fairly small, consisting of one queen-sized Western-style bed, a small desk, a chair, a dresser, and a bathroom that was uncomfortably small. Hisoka was also looking over the room with a frown plastered on his face.

"Guess 'Soka-chan gets the futon!" the man sang out as he bounded over to the bed.

Hisoka grumbled slightly, then shuffled over to the closet where a spare futon was located. "Don't get too comfortable, Tsuzuki. We should begin working."

"But we just got here! Can't we have a moment to relax?" he whined pitifully, sprouting ears and a tail that resembled a puppy's.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, then strolled over to situate his futon and set down his stuff. After doing this, he plucked a few folders from the bag, files on the case. Tossing one at his partner, the blonde sat down on the bed and opened one for himself.

"There, you can relax while reading that." he said quietly, not looking at the older Shinigami.

He pouted, "Mou, Hisoka you're so-" he froze mid-sentence, then quickly redeemed himself, "Hisoka you're no fun!"

Hisoka snorted, but gave no further reply. Tsuzuki sighed in relief, he had suddenly remembered the boy's reaction when he was called a meanie. He didn't want to relive that experience again. As if sensing the man's thoughts, which he probably could seeing he was an empath, Hisoka edged away from him ever so slightly. Tsuzuki noticed though, he made sure his mental shields were up before allowing any traces of sadness or disappointment seep through into the boy.

"Ne… Hisoka?"

"What?" he acknowledged his partner's question, even if he didn't raise his gaze from the file.

Tsuzuki fidgeted uncomfortably, "Umm…" He was going to ask if something was bother him, he'd been strangely quiet on the entire trip down to earth. More so then normal. "Do you think we could get some dessert later?"

"Sure."

Any other time, Tsuzuki would be leaping for joy at his partner's agreement to go get dessert, but this seemed different. There was something almost… fearful in his tone. He didn't sound at all like Hisoka. Something clicked in his mind, Tatsumi. It must be something Tatsumi said. But what? Tsuzuki knew his tightwad friend wouldn't say anything to hurt Hisoka, not intentionally anyway.

_Tatsumi did seem concerned with us and this case… maybe he told Hisoka that? I forgot that I was supposed to pester it out of him… Oh well, I'll ask now._ The violet-eyed shinigami leaned closer to Hisoka, concerned with what the secretary had told him. _Is it his empathy? Is he resigning? Oh gods… He's resigning. He doesn't want to be my partner anymore. That's why he's so distant. That's why he- smells like vanilla?_

Tsuzuki's worrying faded momentarily, his face hovering just behind Hisoka's shoulder. He had been planning on tapping the kid on the shoulder, but he was suddenly enamored with the way his chest moved up and down calmly, the hidden scent of vanilla on him, the way he chewed on the tip of his pen, lightly yet forcefully. He felt his face heat up at the direction of his thoughts. Sure, it wasn't the first time he observed his partner like this… but it was the first time he was this close and the empath hadn't noticed. His wheat colored bangs blew lightly, caressing his pale skin. The pale skin was slowly reddening. _Beautiful…_

Emerald optics flashing, Hisoka whirled around to snap at his partner, "What the hell do you-!"

He stopped mid-sentence, he'd been expecting to come face to face with Tsuzuki, but the man was on his side of the bed, pouting and gazing at the file in his hands forlornly. At the sound of Hisoka's voice, he looked up and met his gaze evenly. Subconsciously, his finger tips went to the back of his neck. He could've sworn he felt someone breathing right there. Yet Tsuzuki was much too far away to be the culprit.

"What is it 'Soka?" he asked, chocolate bangs falling into amethyst eyes as he tilted his head in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"N-no… nothing…" Hisoka muttered, turning his back to Tsuzuki and looking back at the case files. There were three things he couldn't explain right there. One, the explanation of the murders. Two, if Tsuzuki wasn't breathing on his neck then who was? And three, if it had been Tsuzuki like he thought… why had he liked it?

* * *

_So cold. So dark. But have to keep moving, have to...Can't let them find me. Can't let them lock me away again. Don't wanna go back. Somebody… help me…_

The tiny form of a girl collapsed in the deep snow banks. Eyes of a dark brown shone dully with a lack of life. Skin paled and frostbitten, lips quivering and turning blue. Limp light brown locks fell around her tired angelic face. Her entire body ached and protested, it was too cold and she was too tired. She just wanted to die. _Maybe… it's better this way…_

Letting eyelids slip closed, she pressed her baby soft cheek into the powdery snow. Her entire form quivered, shivering in the slight but bitter wind. The light blue coat she had donned no longer shielded her from the cold. Her stockings were soaked through, her boots too big and falling off her feet. Her skirt was also soaked and clinging to her legs. One of the ribbons holding her hair back had been lost a while back, so the thin locks blew haphazardly and clung to tear-stained cheeks.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san…" she murmured sleepily, "Why do you hate me…?"

_You are a demon. A monster. No one could come near a monster._

"O… only because… you made me that way…" she debated quietly.

_They all hate you. You demon. You murderer. My little doll, come back to me, I'll protect from cruel words and harsh blows. My doll._

She gasped, "No…!"

With little energy, she pulled herself off the ground and stumbled a few feet before collapsing once more. Panting heavily, heavy lidded eyes searched desperately amid all the white surrounding her. _But he wears all white… I'd never see him in time…_ This thought threatened to suffocated her with fear. Soon she was on her feet again, but gravity betrayed her and pulled her down again.

"Stop… please…" she choked out, frightened sobs threatening to take over.

_I think someone needs to show you your place._

"No…" she whispered, crawling on the ground, head spinning and making her nauseous. "Please… no…"

"Oh, I think I will." the sadistic smirk was all her near-lifeless eyes could distinguish, "And I don't think you're in a position to stop me."

* * *

It was entirely possible. No, it was probably true. Take out the probably and you have one very important fact in solving the case. A description that matched that of Muraki's was held within the case folder that rested in Hisoka's trembling hands. He had been sighted… he had been sighted right before one of the murders had been committed… right where it had taken place. 

His lips parted and he tried to call to Tsuzuki, but no sound emerged. It was like that night. Even now, Muraki could prevent his doll from speaking. He had complete control-

"No!"

"Hisoka!"

The loud shattering of something glass rang in his ears, then nothing. Wide green optics stared blankly at the folder he'd flung forward, not aware that he threw it so hard that it would knock over the lamp on the nightstand. It now lay in pieces, broken. _Just like me…_ Flinching inwardly at the thought, Hisoka felt bile rise up in his throat and he suddenly had the need to vomit. Nausea overwhelmed him. He clutched his sides and doubled over. His mental shields faltered, then collapsed. Emotions were running rampart. Anger, fear, joy, guilt, love, concern, confusion, worry, hatred, depression, self-loathing, vengeance, caring, kindness, pain, hostility. Every single emotion that was within the hotel accosted Hisoka's writhing frame and he cried out in anguish.

_Oh gods, make it stop! Make it end! Please!_ He felt hot tears running down his face as his stomach emptied itself of it's contents. If he looked hard enough, he could see a little blood too. He was lightheaded, everything spinning and spinning. His chest constricted. He couldn't breath. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth mingled with the vomit and saliva that had gathered there. A choked sob shook his body, curling up into a tight ball as the dizziness continued.

Then warmth. Everything seemed to slow down, he was aware that he was hyperventilating. Clouded, dazed emerald optics came into focus, the room still blurred by tears. Emotions not his own still entered him, but they blocked out all the others. Relaxing slightly, Hisoka liked this feeling; compassion, concern, affection, and need. They were warm.

He was aware of someone brushing away his tears, soft and gentle. Rubbing his back and smoothing his sweat-drenched hair back, just in case more nausea came upon him. He coughed, blood and spittle, it was violent and made him tense again, but the gentle caress and slow rocking motion immediately calmed him. He didn't feel childish like this. He needed this. The comforting murmurs of nothing reach his ears, he sighed contently. The room stopped spinning.

"Hisoka…"

"Mmmm…?" that was all he could say, he was still lightheaded and exhausted, not really completely aware of his surroundings, like being half asleep.

"Hisoka! You're okay? Oh gods, you scared me. You are okay, right?" Concern was evident in the voice that reached him. "Hisoka?"

"Tsu…zuki…" he mumbled, turning his head so that his half-lidded emerald optics gazed up into bright amethyst. "'m okaay…"

Tsuzuki shifted Hisoka so that the boy was in his lap, his head supported by one arm. His bangs were brushed back by his hand. The boy's forehead was burning and sweat-drenched. It was apparent that he was not well, Tsuzuki wondered what could have made his partner react this way.

Brushing away the remaining tears, the older of the two surveyed the younger, "Hisoka… what happened? You screamed out 'No' and then you just… I don't know what!"

Guilt swarmed the semi-conscious boy as grief echoed in Tsuzuki's voice, "Mmm-mur…" He blinked a few times, then green eyes darted to the fallen file and broken lamp, "… aki…"

Anger flashed in Tsuzuki's eyes, suddenly understanding. There was only one thing, one person, who could scare Hisoka so badly. Reaching down, he made sure not to lose his hold on the limp boy and retrieved the file. He flipped through it, coming across the page Hisoka must've been reading.

_"A man with platinum blonde hair streaked with silver was identified at the crime scene, Kanagawa Chapel. He is about six feet tall with one gray eye and one made of glass. He has broad shoulders and was seen wearing a white suit and white coat. It has been discovered that his alias is Dr. Kazutaka Muraki, the renowned physician, but he is a suspect due to the fact that the fourth murder occurred only an hour after his appearance. This was after he stated that we should be very careful around the crime scene, it was not known when the killer would strike next. His knowledge of the next murder was much too coincidental."_

Tsuzuki didn't read anymore, he was shaking with fury and fear combined. How? Muraki perished in Touda's fire right? He had to have! There was no possible way he could have survived! But then… it was Muraki they were talking about…

A whimper alerted Tsuzuki that his thoughts were seeping into the weakened and vulnerable empath. He sighed, then pulled up his shields, but just so his anger was hidden. Hisoka relaxed, drifting in and out of consciousness. Tsuzuki gazed down at him tenderly, but sadly, what were they doing here? It was obvious both of them were not ready to take on a case. Especially not one that dealt with their psychotic doctor friend. _No… not again…_

_TBC..._

* * *

Thank you my beloved reviewers! You all get cookies!  
1. kiokie-princess-of-pain: Thanks for the review, more chapters are on the way!  
2. Nana-Riiko: Thanks for reviewing! 3. ffpanda: Thank you, yeah I really want to stay true to the actual story-line. It can be very difficult to keep them all in character sometimes though! -smiles- Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
4. kinko: Yay! Thank you! I love the story too! 5. lunarkitty14: Thanks for reviewing again! More chapters are on the way! 


	4. Love is pure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's character's in any way, shape, or form (but I wish I did!) I do however, own my own characters, so no stealing!  
Hisoka: I think they get the picture.  
theCatandtheCow: Yeah, I know, but I still must remind people just in case 'Soka-chan!  
Hisoka: Don't call me that.  
theCatandtheCow: You let Tsuzuki call you that!  
Hisoka: No I don't. Besides... that's different.  
Tsuzuki: Yay! 'Soka-chan loves me!  
Hisoka: No I don't! -blush-  
Tsuzuki: Waaah! 'Soka-chan wa hidoooii!  
theCatandtheCow: -raising voice so to be heard over whining- On with chapter 4!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Love is pure…**_

Hisoka squirmed, his sleep was not peaceful, Tsuzuki could see that much. It was apparent that he was both anxious and fearful of their case now that their good ole doctor decided to make another appearance. His behavior for the remainder of the time had been, well, not strange since Hisoka was normally quiet, but unnerving. The boy had been thinking deeply about the situation, while his partner cleaned up the broken lamp and vomit, trembling and murmuring inaudible things, until Tsuzuki coaxed the tired and sick empath to get some rest.

Tsuzuki sighed, hanging his head. He should've known that he and Hisoka wouldn't have been ready to face another case, more so, the boy was still emotionally unstable. It was apparent even in everyday antics. Kyoto had scarred them both, however, Tsuzuki couldn't help but worry about his partner's wellbeing more than his own. Which was what explained his shields and lack of emotions overwhelming Hisoka.

Cradling his heavy head in his hands, memories of Kyoto flooded him. He felt guilty. Hisoka shuddered in his sleep once more, so Tsuzuki toned down his emotions and brought up his shields. He couldn't help feeling responsible for both girls' deaths, if only he had been stronger. If only he hadn't let the bastard Muraki get to him like that and weaken him. If only, if only. That was all he could think about since the flames from that night. If only he didn't care so much. That was the big one. _He cared_.

He cared too much about everything! About Hisoka, about Tatsumi and Watari, his other co-workers, the victims they had to send on, relatives of the victims, random people he didn't know, and the list could just go on and on.

Tsuzuki sighed again, receiving a shudder from Hisoka. The blonde then muttered something in his sleep that could've been deciphered as 'Baka' or something similar, then he curled up into an even smaller ball.

Gazing on forlornly, Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka tried to get smaller, shielding his body by bringing his knees to his chest. A slight whimper could be identified, a quiet 'No' and then silence. Seeing Hisoka's discomfort, the older Shinigami edged closer to his partner's bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. At first he tensed, but slowly relaxed and allowed a content sigh to escape his lips.

_He can't take this. I can't take this. We won't go through with this mission, we're not ready for another run in with Muraki._ Tsuzuki thought sadly, gazing upon his partner's calm, sweet face. _I'll call Tatsumi and tell him we won't go through with it, but I should probably inform Hisoka of this first… when he wakes up._

With his free hand, Tsuzuki stroked the boy's hair lightly before pulling away, "Don't worry Hisoka, you won't have to see Muraki again. I promise."

Even in his sleep, Hisoka was caught between finding this comforting or unnerving.

* * *

_"Nii-san! Nii-san, help me! I'm scared!"(1)_

_Darkness, engulfing pain, piercing agony. No light, everything dark. Hard to breath, please help. Can't see. The dark scares me. Help._

_"Nii-san! It hurts, make it stop!"_

_Flames, licking at skin. Burning everything away. Everything away. So painful, it hurts. It won't stop. It keeps burning. Burning._

_"Nii-san! Don't leave me! Please! Nii-saaaan!"_

_Scared. Alone. Dark. Pain. Fire. Burning. Smoke. Drowning. Silver. Red. Moon. Sakura. Violet. Green. Black. White. Kill. Scared. Don't go._

"Don't leave me!"

Hisoka screamed, clutching his shoulders in an attempt to calm himself. He was shaking terribly and his eyes were clamped shut. His throat now hoarse from screaming, silent sobs wracked his fragile form. His skin felt like it was on fire and his heart pounding in his ears. Emotions rushed through him, some not his own. Tears gently slid down his cheeks, leaving wet trails that dripped off at his chin.

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head slightly and looked around. It was dark. That was the first thing that scared him. The second was that he didn't know where he was. The third was that he was alone.

Shuddering, Hisoka sat up a little more and let his eyes grow accustomed to the dim lighting from the moonlight. Memories quickly flooded him, he was in the hotel room Tatsumi booked for them. However, the room being empty was not a good sign. He whimpered, feeling inanely pathetic, but desperately wishing for someone to come back.

Hushed voices could be heard on the other side of the hotel room and judging by the emotions, Hisoka guessed that Tsuzuki was out there. However, he figured his partner were briefing either Watari or Tatsumi on what had happened.

Another whimper, slightly louder this time. The voice ceased for a moment, then continued. The empath sighed, feeling his partner raise his shields, then crawled back down to the bed. He buried his face in his pillow, attempting to stop the heart-wrenching sobs that came from him.

"Hisoka?"

Pressing his face even harder into his pillow, the muffled sobs could still be heard in the darkened hotel room. Footsteps revealed someone edging closer to the bed. Hisoka curled up tightly, but left his face in his pillow.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki inquired, his voice laced with concern.

An incoherent mumble was emitted, "Hnn?"

"Are you alright? I heard you scream from outside. Did you have another nightmare?" he tilted his head to the side, though the boy couldn't see.

His words a little more clearer now, he replied, "I'm fine."

"You're crying." the man stated simply.

"So?" Hisoka growled, rubbing hastily at his face which was difficult since it was pressed against an object.

The springs on his bed creaked as Tsuzuki sat on it, "How can you be 'fine' if you're crying? C'mon, tell me."

Silence was all that could be heard as the boy pondered how to answer. Finally, he resulted with a: "No."

"Hi-so-kaaaa…" Tsuzuki whined, "I can't help you if you don't tell me-"

"I don't want your help!" Hisoka spat back, now glaring at his partner, having moved his head so he could see. "I'm fine!"

For a moment nothing was said, but Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was only trying to think of something to say now. The boy attempted to feign sleep, but knew it was pointless. Tsuzuki would see right through him.

"Hisoka?"

He groaned softly, then rolled over to face his partner, "What?"

"Want me to call Tatsumi?" he asked, tilting his head in inquiry.

Hisoka shot him a skeptical glance, "Why?"

"So we can go back to Meifu. Someone else can take over this case." Tsuzuki explained, then cut off Hisoka when he saw the boy was about to protest. "I don't think it's the right time to be dealing with Muraki, not with what happened last time… I'd just feel better if I knew that you were okay and safely back home-"

"Me?" Hisoka frowned, "What about you? Listen, I'm fine with this. Unless you feel extremely uncomfortable with this, then we're staying. We need to get back to field work. It's stupid just to give up a case because you're worried about me. I'm not a child. I'll be fine."

The violet-eyed man sighed, "But, Hisoka-"

"No buts. We're staying on with the case, that's final." he glowered before rolling over onto his side so he faced away from Tsuzuki.

Feigning sleep once more, Hisoka hoped his partner would catch on and leave him alone. Finally, Tsuzuki left the bed and went to the futon. Once the other was asleep, Hisoka allowed silent tears to stream down his face. Curling up into a tiny ball, he tried to drive his thoughts from Muraki and his dream of, what he believed to be, Touda's fire. Yet this proved to be futile, for the rest of his dreams were filled with images of that night when the moon's hue was that of blood and the sakura petals danced around them.

* * *

Tsuzuki yawned lazily, rubbing at his eye as rays of sunlight filtered in from the window. Morning. He struggled to open his eyes and attempted to move his left arm to rub at his other eye, but found it nearly impossible. Blinking down in stupor, he noticed a mop of unruly blonde hair.

Now, nearly fully awake, Tsuzuki stared in surprise at Hisoka. The boy was clinging to his arm as if it were a stuffed animal, his head nuzzled against his chest, and his body curled up against his for warmth.

Allowing a smile to play upon his lips, Tsuzuki dared not move again for fear of awakening his slumbering partner. He reveled in this moment, relaxed at the cuteness of his adorable counterpart and calmness of his sleep. Hisoka was much too sweet at this point. It was so tempting to place a kiss on those pinkened lips. He'd kill me if he knew I was thinking about him like that… and being sweet, adorable, and cute. He hates that. Suddenly, he moved slightly, the serene look on his face replaced by one of discomfort.

"Tsu… zuki…" he whimpered, pulling himself closer to the older Shinigami.

Tsuzuki felt despair come over him, as he wrapped his free arm in a comforting grasp around Hisoka. "Shh… It's okay, Hisoka. I'm right here."

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka sounded so small, tears threatening to spill over, "Don't…"

Pulling him closer, Tsuzuki laid his head atop Hisoka's before continuing to comfort him. "'Don't' what Hisoka?"

"Don't leave me… I don't want to… be alone." he mumbled, quieting slightly by the reassuring touch.

"I won't, I promise." Tsuzuki replied to his half-conscious partner, "I won't leave you again."

This caused Hisoka to return to his deep sleep, but his cuddling did not waver. The boy clung to Tsuzuki until he awoke about fifteen minutes later, bright red and stammering whilst the man went on smiling.

TBC...

* * *

1. Nii-san meansbig brother in Japanese. Just in case some of you don't know that.

I know, short chapter, but hey... lots of cuteness! Heh, well, things may seem a little confusing now but don't worry! They'll get more confusing later on. Heh, kidding. I'm hoping to clear some stuff up in the next few chapters. You know, like: Is Muraki really behind it all and what's his motive? Who's the girl and what's her purpose? And the most important question... WILL TSUZUKI AND HISOKA END UP TOGETHER! Well, the last question won't be answered yet my little TsuSoka fans, but there will be some exciting twists that can make or break their relationship(crappy line, I know). So stay tuned!

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You are all so kind! -gives cookies- And thank you my wonderful readers! You are all why I continue this story! Okay, enough sap. -goes to write next chapters-


	5. Lust is not

Disclaimer: I do not own the uber awesome Yami no Matsuei written by Matsushita-sensei. I do own my own character however. So noooooo stealing! -shakes finger-  
Hisoka: -rolls eyes- I should just steal it to piss her off.  
theCatandtheCow and Tsuzuki: GASP!  
Hisoka: -scoots away- Or not.  
theCatandtheCow: That's better, 'Soka-chan. Behave yourself my little muse! Now, sit back and enjoy the show!  
Tsuzuki: Yay!  
Hisoka: Whatever...

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Lust is not_**

"All the murders occurred within ten hours of each other, there were seven victims, but since we didn't really do much last night, there are eight now and if my timing is correct, then the ninth should occur in about half an hour." Hisoka scowled at his choice of wording, it sounded like he was listing show times, "We can't afford to let another person die." Tsuzuki shuddered at this, the boy pressed on, "The first victim was aged twenty, the second was eighteen, third was nineteen, fourth was seventeen, fifth was fifteen, sixth was sixteen, seventh was fourteen, and eighth was twelve. The pattern in the ages is distinguished, but there is also a pattern in genders. First was female, then male, then female, then male, female, male, female, and male. So I'm guessing the next victim is a girl. He age is estimated to be younger, about thirteen, and she is probably going to be murdered at the Cathedral. That's all we have so far, right?"

Sitting across the table from his partner, Tsuzuki nodded, but his eyes kept drifting. Hisoka sighed, his partner had been like that ever since he woke up and they went out for breakfast and to come up with some kind of conclusion seeing as they only had half an hour before the next murder. It was obvious the man was just trying to make sure no one, namely Muraki, snuck up on them, but it was annoying the empath to no end.

"Will you stop that?" he hissed, wanting to smack Tsuzuki across the head.

Amethyst eyes blinked innocently at him, "Stop what?"

"What you're doing! You look rather conspicuous, you know. I suggest you stop projecting that you think Muraki will just pop up behind us and say-"

"Hello bouya, fancy meeting you here."

Hisoka's blood ran cold at the familiar voice, one so sadistic and cruel that it could only belong to one person. One glance at the anger flashing in Tsuzuki's eyes and he knew that his killer and rapist was right behind him. His empathy really sucked lately. Turning his head so that he could see the white demon behind him, a glare entered his eyes.

"Muraki." both he and Tsuzuki replied, hostility tingeing both their seemingly calm voices.

"Ah, ah, ah…" the doctor smiled, "No need to be so rude towards me bouya. My dear Tsuzuki-san, what a pleasure seeing you again. Have you been well? I know Kyoto must have been quite a strain-"

Muraki didn't finish his sentence, for Hisoka found that to be the perfect moment to punch him right in the gut. He had a vantage point anyway, he was seated and in perfect range of hitting him. The chance was too good to pass up. Besides, the bastard didn't have any right to bring up something so painful to Tsuzuki. Hisoka wouldn't allow it.

_"What happened in Kyoto hasn't blown over yet, even the slightest of incidents could set him off. So stay close to him, alright?"_

Suddenly, Hisoka found himself yanked out of his chair, and pulled forward. Tsuzuki had a firm grip on his forearm, stepping in front of him to act like a shield. Hisoka glared at him, about to yell at him for something or other, but the look on Tsuzuki's face froze his retort. Watching him with a puzzled gaze, Hisoka gulped and fidgeted when he felt the feral urge to protect him emit from his partner. The grip tightened, as if to say: _'You're not going anywhere, so don't fight it.'_ He let his arm fall slack and Tsuzuki's hold lessened.

It was then that Hisoka realized Muraki had made a grab for him right before Tsuzuki pulled him away. It hadn't been threatening in any way. A simple, yet sick smile plastered on his lips, the gesture had been almost sensual. Hisoka shuddered, suddenly feeling very weak and helpless from behind Tsuzuki and hating every minute of it.

"Let go." he whispered angrily.

Tsuzuki didn't look at him, but Hisoka could feel from his emotions that the answer was most definately _'no'_.

"You're becoming a very bad doll, bouya…" he pushed back some of his platinum strands, "Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

Hisoka opened his mouth to retort, but Tsuzuki beat him to it, "Shut the hell up, Muraki. Leave Hisoka alone. And the victims, all those innocents murdered, it was you wasn't it? Wasn't it!"

"Relax, Tsuzuki-san, no need to cause a scene." Muraki chuckled, both shinigami realized many people were staring at them. "But in answer to your question, I'm afraid I'm only half of the problem. You see, my new doll has been acting up, so I'm trying to teach her who holds the strings. Bouya knows, don't you? You're such a good, obedient doll, you scream when I want you to-"

"Stop it! They are not your dolls!" the violet-eyed man was livid, eyes ablaze, his grip on his partner tightening. Hisoka winced at the onslaught of emotions, tugging on his arm in a desperate attempt to escape. "And what about this new 'doll'? What have you done?"

The smile never faded from Muraki's face, "Well, I suppose I've said enough. Do take care dear Tsuzuki-san. Oh, and don't worry, you'll meet my new doll soon enough. I suggest you begin your search in the woods. I believe she was heading over there."

With that said, he walked past them and left the tiny café they had been in. Tsuzuki tried to calm his erratic breathing, while Hisoka tried to calm down his partner's emotions and free his hand. Suddenly, Tsuzuki thrust money down on to the table and walked briskly out of the café, dragging a startled Hisoka behind him.

"What the hell were you _thinking_! Doing something so brash like that! Were you even considering the consequences! Did you see how he looked at you? Do you want Muraki after you again? _Do you?_" the harsh tone of his partner caused Hisoka to flinch, and instinctively pulled away, but Tsuzuki wouldn't have it.

The empath glared at him, "No. But he deserved it. He was going to say something-"

"I don't give a damn about what he had to say!" Tsuzuki shouted, receiving stares from passerby's.

The anger was overwhelming, the intense hatred, Hisoka tried to pull away again, "Let go of me."

"No."

"Let go."

"I said, no."

"Let go!"

"No, Hisoka."

"I said, let go!" he cried, suddenly frightened of his partner's behavior, "Let go! Please…!"

Without the support Tsuzuki had been giving him, Hisoka found himself on the snow-covered sidewalk. Regaining his composure, he glared up at the violet-eyed man. Tsuzuki himself appeared startled, as if he hadn't realized what he had been doing.

"I'm not fragile, Tsuzuki. I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection." He didn't care if every word he spoke was a lie, right now the boy was furious that his partner thought him to be defense-less and weak.

"Hisoka…" the man looked on the verge of tears, not necessarily hurt by what he said, but by what he had been doing to him, "Hisoka, I'm sorry… I-"

"Yeah, well, think next time! Your emotions are bad enough as it is, I don't need you touching me to make it worse!" Hisoka had raised his tone slightly, "I don't need you to protect me. And you may think you're helping, but when you touch me it just makes things a hell of a lot worse for me. All your guilt, anger, depression, self-loathing…"

He trailed off when he saw the wounded look in Tsuzuki eyes. _I was only trying too help him…_ The thoughts that rang with distress hit Hisoka head on, accompanied with his own guilt for making his partner upset. But he wasn't going to take any of it back, that would only serve as to make him look stupid and childish.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hisoka…" his voice quivered, as if he would break down right there.

Hisoka got up and brushed off his pants, they were wet now. "It's okay, just stop apologizing, baka."

Tsuzuki didn't say another word as they set off in the direction they believed the woods to be in, aware that they still had a case to solve. The guilt that had failed Hisoka when he spoke the lies now attacked him full on. He felt completely miserable for what he had said, Tsuzuki didn't deserve any of that. Not after all he'd done for him. _I'm cruel. Cruel, and rotten, and spoiled… I'm just like him…_

Hisoka hesitated, stopping in his tracks. He watched Tsuzuki continue walking, he didn't notice that his partner wasn't beside him until he got to the corner. Whirling around, fear in his gaze, he relaxed when he saw the boy not too far behind. He approached him cautiously, bracing himself for rejection.

"You idiot…" Hisoka murmured, seeing the tears that were trying to be hidden within violet eyes and feeling his heart drop, then stepped forward touched Tsuzuki's cheek lightly and brushed away the liquid that threatened to spill over, "You're such a stupid, stupid idiot, you know that?"

Amethyst orbs widened in surprise, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Hisoka was confusing him, but when the apologetic emerald pools met his, he saw that he hadn't meant one word of his outburst. But then, he normally never did.

"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki." he whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear, "I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. So don't cry… okay?"

Hisoka pulled back his hand, blushing furiously, then averted his gaze and began to walk on. Tsuzuki was quick though, his own hand shot out and grabbed Hisoka's. He smiled at his younger friend, appreciating the apology.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Thank you, Hisoka." was all he replied, squeezing the hand gently before letting go and continuing on. Tilting his head to the side in confusion, the empath watched his bittersweet partner for a few moments. Then he broke into a run to catch up.

* * *

Tsuzuki had accepted his partner's apology, but he couldn't help but keep his distance from the boy. It wasn't that he was afraid of what Hisoka would do to him, though that was pretty scary to think about too, he was afraid of what he'd do to Hisoka. 

He hadn't been aware of his tight grip on him, nor that his darkened emotions were overwhelming his empathic senses. And when Hisoka asked him to let go of him, he didn't. His anger had clouded his mind and all that mattered was getting Hisoka away from Muraki, even if it hurt the boy in the process. Tsuzuki shivered at the thought, he could've hurt his partner physically. He wasn't even sure how tightly he had been holding onto him, but the panicked voice brought him back to reality.

But what could guarantee that he wouldn't do that again? _I don't need your protection_. It was times like these that made Tsuzuki question his choice. He had continued to live as a shinigami because Hisoka asked, no, pleaded with him to stay. Pleaded because he needed him. Well, if Hisoka didn't need him… what was the point in staying? It would be so simple… sneak off while he slept and summon Touda somewhere far away from any other humans so no more innocent lives would be put at risk. But what about…?

That would mean leaving Hisoka all alone in the same city as Muraki. That was practically begging the doctor to come and take him into his possession again. I_ didn't mean it. I'm really sorry._ Tsuzuki smiled sadly, Hisoka still needed him, that much was certain, whether the boy was ready to admit it or not.

* * *

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You are all so kind! -gives cookies-  
1. ffpanda: I know, I feel so bad for Hisoka -gives 'Soka a hug- I'm sorry 'Soka! Heh, well thank you for the review and sticking with my story! I really appreciate it! 

2. Sam: Thank you so much, I'm trying to make it suspenseful and whatnot. And I'm glad you think my spelling and grammar is good, that was one of the things I was worried about. Thanks again for the review!

3. Rev: Yup! Lots of new chapters on the way too! Thanks for the review!


	6. A petal falls

Disclaimer:I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's character's in any way, shape, or form (but I wish I did!) I do however, own my own characters, so no stealing!

Hisoka: Why would anyone want to steal your story?  
theCatandtheCow: Aw... 'Soka that's mean...  
Tsuzuki: Yeah, why do you have to be so mean Hisoka? Be nice to Cat-chan! Apologize.  
Hisoka: Gomen...

theCatandtheCow: Apology accepted! -hugs Hisoka and Tsuzuki- Now onward!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A petal falls**_

Heart pounding fiercely in her chest, she found it difficult to breath. Her lungs were burning, constricted. Her throat was sore and tearing. Every bone and muscle in her body screamed out in protest, but she had to keep going. Had to keep running. She wasn't going to let it catch her.

Everywhere she went looked the same. She could no longer distinguish where she was and if she was running from the danger or to it. The raspy breathing from behind her clued her in. Her sprint was slowing to a trot, her endurance was low due to lack of food and sleep, plus the cold did nothing to assist her. All she could hear were the crunching of snow beneath her boots, the beast's ferocious growl as it hunted it's prey, and her own blood pumping in her ears. Tear-rimmed optics searched desperately for another being to help her, but she saw only white.

"Help!" she screamed, stumbling suddenly as she tripped over a branch in her path.

She had somehow wandered into the woods, apparently not giving it much thought at the time. Trees loomed over her with dark, foreboding shadows. Darkened snow was piled around her, no where to hide. There was a feral growl from behind her. Gasping, she whirled around to face the terror that had been stalking her for quite some time. It was pure white, glistening, but the red glaze in it's eyes pierced her soul. She cried out in alarm, but there was no one there to help her. This demon, a dragon of some kind went straight for her.(1)

She leapt to the side, managing to avoid being ensnared within that mouth full of sharp daggers posing as teeth. Her skirt had torn, one of her boots now missing, but at the moment she just wanted to escape this nightmare. _Wake up and have this all be a horrid dream! Let my parents love me!_

"Somebody! Help!" she found her voice again, though it was falling hoarse, "Please."

The demon was coming for her again, glowing red eyes that frightened her entire being. It's rank breath was hot on her frozen skin, but in a stomach-churning sense. The rumbles that came from it's throat were threatening, it's figure showed no mercy. Swiftly it darted towards her, it took all of her strength to just crawl out of it's reach. She barely made it that time.

On hands and knees now, exhaustion overcame her fear and she found it almost impossible to move at all. Her limbs stiff and frozen. She panted desperately for breath, tasting the demon's foul stench making her cough in disgust. Something caught her eye, it was fleeting, but she could've sworn she saw black amidst the frozen hell she'd found herself in since the previous day. The roar from the beast behind her brought her attention back. Spinning around to face it, she screamed once more, shielding her body with her arms. She braced herself for the impact.

It never came. Opening one eye, she could faintly make out the outline of a barrier of some kind. Tilting her head in confusion, she could see that the demon was having trouble with it and getting angered by this. It lashed out at someone or something that wasn't her. Her gaze following the white dragon, she saw it prepare to attack a man holding a slip of paper. Her mocha optics widened when he didn't move at the beast's approach.

"Look out!" she called, but it wasn't needed. The dragon bashed into another barrier, the slip of paper in the man's grasp seemingly the culprit.

She was then aware of someone else beside her, "Come on. We have to get out of here."

Craning her neck so she could see the owner of the voice, she found herself gazing into intense emerald optics. This person also had a slip of paper, another barrier creator, in one hand while the other yanked her up from her kneeling position on the ground. They dragged her off over to a tree, where they took little shelter. She found herself caught between observing the beast and man or examining the person who saved her.

She came to the conclusion that he was a boy, due to his masculine-like frame. He was still very frail and possessed a feminine quality. Wisps of wheat tinged hair slightly obscured emerald eyes. His skin was very pale, much too pale to be healthy. He was holding onto her arm in a supporting grip, she realized this when her legs gave way yet she didn't plummet to the ground. Her vision blurred, exhaustion washing over her in warm, relaxing waves.

_"I bow to thee and beseech thee, the twelve gods that protect me, appear before me. Come out Suzaku!"_

With much effort, she managed to turn her heavy head so that she could see the man and the demon. But neither met her gaze. All she saw before succumbing to darkness, was the fiery tail of a phoenix.

* * *

Tsuzuki watched despondingly as the blazing embers of Suzaku faded, leaving a patch of melted snow and singed trees in it's wake. But the fearsome beast was no where to be seen. He let out a suppressed sigh of relief, the dragon had not been difficult to take down, but it had been strangely familiar. He recognized it from somewhere, but his memory was a little foggy so he couldn't be sure. He'd faced so many demons in his days as a shinigami, but this one immediately made him think of Muraki. 

Once he finished surveying the area for any 'spiritual trace residue'(2), Tsuzuki quickly turned his attention towards his partner and the young girl they had barely managed to rescue. Hisoka had lowered the now unconscious girl to the ground, taking off his jacket to wrap around her as a blanket. Despite their earlier conversation, or dispute or whatever you wanted to call it, Tsuzuki couldn't help but place a hand on Hisoka's shoulder, stopping his motions.

"What?" he asked irritably, already in a foul mood because Tsuzuki had made him stay back.

The violet-eyed man offered a small smile, "Let me handle that Hisoka, I don't want you to catch cold." He proceeded to remove his black trench coat, "Besides, I think this will keep her warmer, don't you?"

"Whatever…" the boy mumbled, rising from the crouched position he had taken. He put his own jacket back on and watched as his partner wrapped the huge trench coat around the small girl's shivering body. "What are we going to do with her?"

Tsuzuki made sure she was snug before scooping her up in his arms, cradling her easily because of her tiny size, "Well, I guess we should take her back to Meifu since we don't know who she is. Or find her family, they might be looking for her-"

"They're not." Hisoka stated simply, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

Tsuzuki blinked in a stupor for a moment, then asked, "How do you know?"

"I read her emotions, a little of her thoughts came in with it. They were incoherent for the most part… but I could still feel similar betrayal and hurt." he didn't need to clarify any further, Tsuzuki immediately understood.

"Oh…" violet eyes containing pity for the figure in his arms, "Poor thing…"

_Just like Hisoka, parents disowning their own children. Who could do that?_ He stared at the troubled, yet angelic face of the girl in his arms. She was so cold. _How long has she been out here?_ Tsuzuki looked up at his partner, but the boy's gaze was somewhere off in the distance. _Is he remembering his parents? How they treated him? Was this innocent girl treated the same way?_

"Let's take her back to Meifu, Watari-san and Tatsumi-san can help her, then maybe she can tell us what she knows once she's well-rested." Hisoka looked to Tsuzuki, as if asking permission to do so.

The man nodded his consent and both were about to teleport when a slow, spine-tingling clap sounded through the clearing they had made thanks to Suzaku. The clapping continued from behind them, so they whirled around to face the culprit.

"Well, well, well." A silver eye gleamed bemusedly, "I'm so glad you've found my doll, Tsuzuki-san. Isn't she just precious? I told you you'd been meeting her soon."

"Muraki. So you're behind all this!" Tsuzuki was quick to accuse, stepping forward and tightening his grip on the child in his arms.

The doctor smiled maliciously, "Why yes, I do believe I am. It's a good thing you came around when you did, she was to be the ninth victim when I found that she didn't cooperate. That was the demon responsible for killing the victims, I simply reanimated them and carved the death symbols into their skin. Thanks to preserving their souls, I could hear every anguished scream as I dragged the knife along their skin. So delicious."

"You sick bastard." Tsuzuki glanced sideways at Hisoka, both had said that at the same time, he wasn't distracted for long though.

"Yes well, I'll hand the souls over to you now. You've done your job, now if you could be so kind as to hand over otome?" a flicker of amusement, "I'll be needing her."

The amethyst-eyed shinigami held the child close, attempting to shield her body from the crazed doctor. _I'll protect her, I won't let her down. I won't lose her to Muraki, not another innocent will fall into his hands on my watch._ His eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the white clothed man before him. The said man merely chuckled sardonically. Beside him, he felt Hisoka cringe and scoot closer to him. This did not go unnoticed by Muraki.

"Trying to hide behind dear Tsuzuki-san, bouya? How pathetic." he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "So childish."

"Shut up." the boy hissed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Muraki smirked at his defiance, "Well, he won't be there for very long."

The sound of something hard crunching into the snow startled Tsuzuki. He turned his head in Hisoka's direction, only to find him kneeling on the ground. His legs had given way at the shock of what Muraki had said, his body trembling slightly. Tsuzuki watched wide-eyed as Hisoka regained his composure and stood back up. He shot the man a glance that could be interpreted as 'I'm fine.' which seemed logical.

A snarl formed on Muraki's lips at the sight of his broken doll fixing itself, Hisoka however picked up on this thought and was on his knees again shortly. Tsuzuki was now glaring at Muraki, not sure what he had done, but very aware that he had placed some kind of thought into his partner's mind.

"I wish you wouldn't look so angry, dear Tsuzuki-san." Muraki cooed, the snarl fading once he saw the boy crumble yet again. "Now, otome, if you please?"

Tsuzuki growled at the doctor, "No, never. I'll never hand her over to you." He was aware that he didn't even know the child, but he wouldn't be the cause of another life lost. Not again. "Get out of here Muraki!"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "Very well then, my dear Tsuzuki, you may keep otome for now. But do not think this will be our last encounter. Because you are strongly mistaken if you do."

With that said, the silver-haired man vanished, leaving a seething chocolate tressed shinigami, a bitter empath, and an unconscious, frostbitten girl in his wake.

* * *

Notes:  
1. Remember the dragon in the first episode of the anime? It's the same one. Yeah... I'm not very creative when it comes to things like that -sweatdrops- but also it clues you in to the idea that it'sMuraki!

2. I'm sorry, that line cracked me up in the anime, I couldn't resist putting it somewhere in this fic.

I love you all my wonderful and faithful reviewers! Thank you for being supportive of my story!

1. LunaP TSB: Thank you, I'm not sure if I'd call it beautiful but I appreciate your compliment anyways!

2. lunarkitty14: Yeah, I'm trying to make it seem livelier with the off-story banter so it can even out the drama in the story. Thank you for reviewing again! You're so dedicated! lol.

3. Nana-Riko: Muraki is quite evil, always sneaking up on people like that. And I get really into fanfics and animes and stuff too Well thank you! I wasn't sure which to stay true to, the anime or the manga, so I kind of put a little of both in. Don't worry! More is on the way!


	7. On the other side

Cat-chan: I'm glad this story has been getting so many reviews! I'm so proud of it! -hugs story-  
Tsuzuki: That's the spirit, Cat-chan!  
Cat-chan: Of course!  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka and I are glad to be of service, right 'Soka?  
Hisoka: You might be. I'm forced to be her muse so I'm not entirely sure if I'd call that 'glad to be of service.  
Cat-chan: Aw... but 'Soka I get my best ideas around you!  
Hisoka: Fine, I'll be your muse still.  
Tsuzuki: Hooray! Now on with the next chapter!  
Cat-chan: That's my line.  
Puppy Tsuzuki: Gomen.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: On the other side_**

"Bon! Tsuzuki!" Watari beamed as his friends entered his lab, "What have you got there?"

The bundle cradled in Tsuzuki's arms captured the scientist's interest, for it was breathing and shivering and wrapped up in Tsuzuki's trench coat. Obviously, it was alive or something of the like. With orange hued optics hidden behind large lenses, Watari peered closely at it, surprised to see that the bundle was a young girl. She didn't appear to be in the best of sorts, so he ushered the three of them into the infirmary where he could take a proper look at her.

"Tsuzuki, set her down there. Bon, go fetch some more blankets, we've got to warm her up first off. Ah, okay! Now Tsu, go get Tatsumi in here and inform him of what's happened. Thanks!" Watari bustled around, collecting the medical tools he'd be needing.

Tsuzuki had gently set the girl on one of the hospital beds, pulling back the covers and tucking her in just like he had done to Hisoka the previous night. After accomplishing this, the brunette quickly fled from the room in search of Tatsumi. The green-eyed youth did as he was told and brought two extra blankets from the closet. He draped one over the bed, then the second and stepped back when Watari came forth with his supplies.

"Great, thanks bon." he commented before grabbing his stethoscope and lowering it to the girl's chest. "Now, could you please go into the waiting room?"

Hisoka nodded, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He turned his back on the scientist and exited the room. Seeing a chair not too far off, he seated himself in it and waited for Tsuzuki to return with the secretary. As he sat there despondently, the memory of feeling the girl's emotions came rushing back to him. _Hurt. Guilt. Betrayal. They left me. They left me here to die. So this is my fate, huh? Fear. Worry. Remorse. Loathing. Desperate need. Why do they hate me? Kaa-san. Tou-san. Help._ The confusion at why she had been hated by the people she loved hit Hisoka hard, it was like he was looking at his own emotions from when he was a child. _Alone._

Shaking away the discomforting thoughts, Hisoka huddled up in his chair, hugging his knees to his chest. He recalled Muraki calling her his doll as well, what had the bastard done to her? Had he stolen her innocence? He didn't think so… he couldn't sense the taint of adultery on her. Her spirit was still young and pure.

His eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall for some period of time. The memories of his parents looking upon him with disgust and scorn, his father beating him, his mother denying him, no one saving him when Muraki delivered the final blow that made him break. _A broken doll… A broken, obedient doll… that's what he called me._ Hisoka shuddered. He didn't like reliving this. It was because of the child's emotions.

Scowling lightly, he blamed her for his unfortunate reminiscence. As quickly as the intense hatred came, it passed leaving him with an awkward sense of guilt. It wasn't right to blame her, just because she had suffered the same fate as he. If anything he should feel sympathy for her. Yet… none came… only guilt and the leftover anger from the encounter with Muraki. Why couldn't his thoughts focus on one subject at a time?

Suddenly, a wave of emotions not his own came rushing into him, giving the empath little time to gain his composure and lowered his legs to the floor. His eyes took on a disinterested gaze and said nothing as he observed the opening door from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Hisoka, is Watari fixing her up?" Tsuzuki asked as he reentered with Tatsumi right behind him, Hisoka had sensed them coming, so their arrival had not startled him.

The empath shrugged, "If that's what you call looking her over, then yes. He said to stay here."

"Oh, okay." the man took a seat next to Hisoka's, while Tatsumi sat opposite them. "You think she'll be okay, 'Soka?"

Hisoka opened his mouth to retort with an irritated 'I don't know.', but recovered with something more reassuring, "Yeah, her life force is strong. Don't worry."

Tatsumi arched an eyebrow in the boy's direction, but he avoided all eye contact. "Well, then. Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun. I suggest that while we wait, you inform me of what occurred with the case."

"Hai." both replied at the same time.

Tsuzuki took over from there, "It was Muraki again. He murdered the victims by the use of a demon of some sort, then reanimated their corpses and marked them. We destroyed the demon before it could attack that girl, she was to be the ninth victim. Muraki referred to her as his do-"

"-Muraki returned the souls to us, then asking for the girl in exchange. We didn't comply." Hisoka had cut off his partner, his posture straight and tense. He hadn't like where that conversation was going. "So, the case was solved, the souls are back, right Tatsumi-san?"

"Oh yes, we have received word from the Hall of Candles that the souls have been registered. Good work you two, you solved this case rather quickly." Tatsumi nodded his head in approval.

Tsuzuki beamed at his friend, "Does that mean a raise? Or a bonus?"

"No."

"Awww…." a distressed inu-Tsuzuki took the place of the shinigami, whimpering pathetically, "Tatsumi's sooo mean!"

Both ignored the cries from the purple-eyed puppy, Hisoka continued on one of his thoughts, "But I don't think we're through with Muraki. He's obviously scheming something, why else would he have any use of the girl?"

"My exact thoughts. We will have to interrogate the child and find out what she knows, then we will keep a close eye on our doctor friend."

The partners nodded, Tsuzuki having regained normal form at the mention of Muraki. Hisoka curled back up in the uncomfortable office chair, but it was like second nature to him to get as small as possible when sitting. Tsuzuki lazily slouched, muttering about getting some sweets after this. Tatsumi tapped his leg contemplatively. When the door to the infirmary opened, two of the three looked towards it, Hisoka continued to stare at the wall opposite him. Watari entered and smiled at them all before taking a seat next to Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki looked up at Watari, quite anxious to hear the news of the child's well-being, "Well? How is she, Watari? Will she be okay?"

"She's just fine!" the scientist beamed, "Aside from a lack of nourishment and a little frostbitten, she's in very good condition. A nice, long rest and some breakfast and she'll be as good as new!"

"That's great news, Watari! Thanks," Tsuzuki relaxed and grinned, he then turned to his partner who was now looking at Watari, "Isn't that great 'Soka?"

He replied hesitantly, "Uhh, yeah, sure."

"Can we go look in on her Watari?" Tsuzuki asked, hopping up from the chair, "Please?"

Watari nodded his consent, "Sure! Just don't wake her up, she needs her rest if we want her to clear things up for us and get better."

Tsuzuki began to approach the door leading to where the sleeping girl dwelled, but paused when he noticed his partner wasn't with him. "Hisoka? Aren't you coming?"

"Maybe later… I'm going to go out for a little while. Want me to bring something back for you?" the empath was on the opposite side of the room, exiting into the hallway, stopping his movements only to wait for Tsuzuki's reply.

"Ooooh! Really? You'll get something for me? Yay! Sankyuu 'Soka-chan! Noji apple pie please!" the chibi-inu was beaming with indescribable joy.

Hisoka sighed and walked out, "Yeah, yeah…"

Watari watched the boy depart, then cocked his head to the side and looked to Tsuzuki, "What's up with bon? He didn't look too well. Something happen while you guys were gone?"

"Oh, he's just tired." Tsuzuki smiled sadly, "With the nightmares he's been having and running into Muraki, it wouldn't surprise me that he's exhausted."

With that said, he disappeared into the room, leaving a perplexed scientist and curious secretary. Both exchanged glances, Watari's golden eyes practically begging for an explanation. Tatsumi nodded and complied, proceeding to tell his friend about what had been revealed to him by Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Tsuzuki had taken a chair and placed it beside the girl's bed. Although he wanted to make sure his partner was alright, he felt an intense need to protect this girl, just incase Muraki decided to make a move. Besides, it was likely she would be scared and confused, possibly distant as well. He wasn't expecting her to behave like a normal little girl, he figured due to her upbringing that she wouldn't trust them and be cold towards them.

_Just like Hisoka was… which is no surprise considering that they were both ostracized by their families._ Tsuzuki thought sadly, running his fingers through his hair, _So we may not get any answers, and she might be afraid of us… of me…_

* * *

It was a strange sensation, as if she were floating. Everything was dark, a black abyss which she concluded with a clouded mind was her consciousness. It wasn't cold, per say, but it provided no warmth either. It was void of all feeling. It was like she was drowning, her movements, if there were any, were constricted and sluggish. Like a barrier was preventing her from moving about freely. At first it startled her, but as memory flooded her, she soon found this extremely annoying.

_Let me out._ she pleaded internally, a pair of crimson optics staring at her maliciously. _Let me out._

_"Murderer. You murdered all those people. We warned you didn't we? That you were a threat. You should've died when you had the chance. Why do you go on living, otome? What compels you to? You're hated. A creature not worthy of acceptance or love."_

_Shut up!_ Mocha eyes blinked open sleepily, a tiny yawn emitting from chapped lips. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the sleep from them. The room was blurred slightly, fresh rays of morning sunlight peering in through the window. _Where am I?_ She squinted, then saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Suppressing a startled gasp, brown optics widened at the sight before her.

A man with chocolate locks was slouched in a chair beside her bed, head lolled to the side. He was snoring lightly, chest moving up and down rhythmically. He was wearing some kind of work suit, black in color with a white dress shirt and a red tie that was done hastily and messed up. He looked familiar, but the child couldn't put her finger on it. It was when he stretched and lazily opened one eye, one amethyst-tinged eye, did she recall him.

A sound of surprise issued from his throat, the girl before him was awake, but only just, her coffee colored eyes half-opened. She was gazing at him, trying to figure out who exactly he was and where she was. Finally a smile appeared on those pink lips, startling him.

"Ohayo tenshi-sama."

TBC...

* * *

**Words that should be defined for the good of the readers:  
**1. Ohayo: Good morning

2. tenshi: angel

3. bon: kid

**Reviewers!**  
1. Sam: Thank you for the review! I'm trying to fix the problem with my spelling and grammar getting all messed up when transferring documents, hopefully this chapter is free of mistakes! I'm picky when it comes to my own grammar. I'll try to be updating regularly, so maybe one or two chapters every other day or so. It depends on how much inspiration I get!  
2. Nana-Riiko: The line is in the anime only, not the manga -sweatdrop- Sorry if I confused anyone by saying that. Thank you for reviewing again!


	8. Angel where art thou?

Cat-chan: I'm so happy! Two chapters posted in one night! What an accomplishment!  
Tsuzuki: Good job, Cat-chan! How long will the story be?  
Cat-chan: Shhh! It's a secret, I'm not telling.  
Puppy Tsuzuki: Mou.  
Hisoka: Baka, it's obvious that it will be a long story if she hasn't even revealed the evil scheme.  
Tsuzuki: Well of course you would know what happens 'Soka! You're with her when she writes it!  
Hisoka: Aa, but only in spirit.  
Cat-chan: Too bad he can't be there physically... Well, onward!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Angel where art thou?**_

"Ohayo tenshi-sama." she said timidly, tilting her head against the pillow. Short, choppy strands of light brown hair falling about her head like a halo.

"Wh-what? Me? An angel?" Tsuzuki blinked stupidly at her, he had been called an angel only once before and that didn't really count since it was himself in one of the Earl's books.(1) "No-o, I think you have me mistaken. I'm no angel."

"Oh, really?" she pouted slightly, "That's too bad. But thank you for saving me anyway. It means a lot to me, aniki-sama."

He smiled at her behavior, relieved slightly that she was so open with him. Awake for a few minutes and already having a conversation with him. "You're welcome, but you don't have to give me a title or anything. You can just call me Tsuzuki."

"Tsuzuki?" she blinked up at him, then grinned, "Is it okay if I call you Tsu-chan?"

"Sure, go ahead. Whatever you're comfortable with." Tsuzuki replied, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

The child didn't try to sit up, as if she were well aware that she didn't have the energy yet to do that, "Okay, Tsu-chan! Oh! And I'm Itsuki Setsuko, pleased to meet you. Thank you again for saving me and taking me to your house."

"Hnn? This isn't my house," he remarked thrown off because of this, "This is the infirmary."

"Infirmary? What's that?"

"It's like a hospital." the violet-eyed man clarified.

The playfulness that had shone in her eyes vanished at the mention of hospitals, "Oh… so he's here then, right? The doctor?"

"Well, if you mean Watari, then yes. Oh, but you haven't met him yet. Hang on for a sec, Setsuko-chan, I'm supposed to tell the others when you woke up. I'll be right back." He rose, then started for the door, aware of the eyes that remained on him.

Her voice sounded small and out of place, "You won't leave me here long, will you?"

"Nope, like I said, I'll be right back." Tsuzuki was amused and saddened by her worry of him leaving and not coming back. _She's like Hisoka in some ways… but definitely not like I'd imagined._ "Hey, Watari? She's awake."

"Oh good!" the bubbly scientist bounded into the room where she lay, 003 following right behind, "Ohayo! It's good to see that you're awake! Let me just look you over, okay chibi? I need to recheck you're health."

The sudden appearance of Watari startled her, yet she complied and let the man look her over after gentle reassurance from Tsuzuki. It was surprising how much she trusted him already, but it might've been just because Tsuzuki had this kind aura about him or that she remembered him saving her.

"Where did the pretty bird go?" she asked as Watari checked her heart rate, "The one on fire?"

Tsuzuki smiled, "Suzaku? She went back to GenSouKai."

"Where's that?"

"Oh, it's far away from here. But she comes when she's called, as do my other shikigamis." he informed her, feeling smart. "Suzaku is a shikigami, the phoenix goddess of fire."

Setsuko's eyes shimmered with awe, "Wow! She must be really strong. And you must be too if she belongs to you. Are you a sorcerer?"

_Funny how we're supposed to be asking her the questions, but she's doing all the interrogating._ He chuckled to himself, "No, not exactly. You see, Watari here and I are shinigami, guardians of death. This here is Meifu, land of the dead."

She gasped, "So, I'm dead?"

"No, no, you're not dead. Far from it, chibi-chan." Watari smirked, finishing up his check up on her, "We, however, are dead. We brought you here for your own safety. Also, so you could recover."

"How long was I sleeping for?" she asked, sitting up now, propped up by a pillow.

The scientist pondered for a moment, "Quite some time, about thirteen hours or so? Fourteen? Something around there."

She nodded her understanding, then began looking around the room, as if searching for someone, "Anou, where's that boy? The one with the green eyes?" She looked back to Tsuzuki and Watari, "Is he a shinigami too?"

"That was 'Soka-chan! He's my partner. I'm not sure where he disappeared to, but he's bound to show up sooner or later! He always does!" Tsuzuki beamed, then patted the girl on the head. She stared at him for a minute or so, taking in the reaction he had to mentioning the boy, then she smiled in return.

"You must really like him," she stated innocently.

The eruption of laughter that issued from Watari called to Tatsumi's attention. The secretary entered the infirmary to be met with the sight of a confused girl, a hysterical Watari, and a stunned, blushing Tsuzuki. The child frowned and started apologizing profusely, thinking she upset him or something of the like.

"I didn't know, gomen! Gomen nasai! I didn't know that you didn't like him." she pleaded, shaking Tsuzuki out of his reverie.

Watari patted her on the head, "No, no chibi, it's okay! Tsu here really likes bon, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. He just needs to sort out his feelings."

"Watari…" Tsuzuki warned, scowling at the scientist who backed away.

"Oi, sorry Tsuzuki. Didn't know you were so touchy on that subject!" he held his hands up in defense, "I thought you had both progressed in that area of forming relationships! You do sleep together sometimes, ne? You necrophiliac, you!"(2)

"Nani?" Setsuko blinked in confusion, but Watari dismissed it with a wave of his hand. There was a look on his face that read: 'You're too young to know that'.

The playful wink he gave the man slightly enraged Tsuzuki, the comment clearly embarrassing him, "You're lucky Hisoka wasn't in here when you said that."

"Said what?"

Tsuzuki gave a small 'eep!' and hid behind Setsuko, looking extremely frightened at the appearance of his partner. Watari proceeded to hide behind Tatsumi who looked amused by the situation. Tilting her head slightly, Setsuko turned her mocha gaze on the new intruder. Hisoka was sending Tsuzuki a suspicious glare from his position in the doorway. His emerald eyes reflecting little emotion other than that.

"Here, baka, I brought you your apple pie. And stop hiding behind her, it's pathetic." he rolled his eyes at the actions of Tsuzuki, yet handed the bag he had in his hand over to him anyway.

Setsuko blinked up at him, "Ah, you must be 'Soka-chan! Thank you for saving me. It was very kind."

Hisoka frowned at the pet name Tsuzuki had given him, "Which of those two was it that called me that?"

"Uh, Tsu-chan did. Why?" she asked, watching him cross the room and stop right in front of Tsuzuki, who was now whimpering. Hisoka then hit him upside the head. Hard. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Hidooooiii!" the man cried out, "I was only kidding, 'Soka! You didn't need to hit me!"

"Yes I did. Now you don't get your pie." he stated simply, looking at his partner with indifference.

Tsuzuki was in immediate crying puppy mode, "Nooooo! 'Soka, please give me my pie! Pweeeeaaaassssee?"

Hisoka sighed and glared at the puppy, but tossed the bag at him anyway. Tsuzuki leapt up happily and began to devour his treat, nonexistent tail wagging furiously. Watari breathed out a sigh of relief, that it had not come down to violence and then resumed to check on the confused child. Tatsumi pushed his glasses up his nose before sending the boy a look that made him stiff and tense. Setsuko was extremely puzzled and her mind formed a lot of questions that required answering.

Tatsumi could see this and offered the answers, "Ah, Itsuki-chan was it?" she nodded, "Well, I am Tatsumi Seiichiro, the secretary here at Shokan division. This here is Watari Yutaka, the scientist and medical assistance. You've already met Tsuzuki, and I see you recognize Kurosaki-kun. Well, you're probably wondering why you're here. Is that correct?" Another nod. "You were taken her as an act of protection, also because we were unaware as to where and whom you lived with. Do you know who we're trying to keep you from?"

"H-hai…" she replied hesitantly, "Doctor Muraki… right?"

"That's right. We know that he is after you, but we don't really know why. Do you think you could fill us in on your relationship with the doctor?" the secretary inquired.

Setsuko contemplated this, worry and uncertainty dancing on her face. "Uhh… hai. Doctor Muraki, he- well, he was my doctor when I was really little. I got sick a lot… so my parents called for a doctor and he came. They adored him," she laughed cynically, everyone save Hisoka cringed at the sound, "But I knew… I knew that hidden behind that angelic appearance was the soul of the devil… He hurt me, I-I'm not sure how… but he'd make me sicker. He toyed with me constantly. I hated it. When he finally left… I was so relieved, even if he had managed to convince my parents that I was a monster… I didn't care as long as he was gone…

"He came back, not too long ago. When Kaa-san asked where he had been, he said he was on a cruise ship, the Queen Camellia? Anyway, it was then that he… he… I'm not sure what he did, but it changed me. My parents hated me. They hurt me. He made that happen. Something… he put something inside me…a-a curse or disease…" her voice cracked, bordering on despair and anger. "He said I'd never escape. So I'd run away a lot, even more so when he blamed me for the deaths of all those people…" a silent tear slid down her cheek, "I-I didn't mean too-! But they all, they all s-said that I killed them! I…I didn't… you have to believe me… I didn't want any of this to happen…"

The child started trembling, hugging her knees to her chest and letting tears run down her face as she took shaky breaths to calm herself. Tsuzuki looked on sadly, setting down his pie so he could wrap an arm around her. She welcomed the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were frightened as she observed the others standing around her, but her gaze fell distinctly on Hisoka. There was little emotion on his face, but the few traces that managed to seep past his shields were of sympathy, understanding, and anger.

"It's okay, 'Suko-chan," Tsuzuki comforted, giving her a reassuring smile, "You didn't do anything wrong. No need to cry, okay?"

"Okay…"

The man gave her a pat on the head, the positioned himself so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed. He offered her some of his pie, which she gladly took a bite of. Tatsumi could see that it would be too much strain on the girl to inquire about her curse, so he let her be for now, already impressed with her willingness to trust them. Watari hopped about and debated with Tatsumi on what to do with her.

"I mean, it's not like we can send her back to Earth and all… not with old silver and crazy down their trying to get his hands on her." Watari pointed out as he and the secretary made way for the offices to discuss this with Konoe. "And something tells me her parents wouldn't be too much help either."

Tatsumi nodded, "Hai, I think the best solution will be to keep her here for now. We'll ask kachou his opinion of the situation. For now, we'll just see what this will do to Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun, it may help them recover from the Kyoto episode. This Itsuki-chan could do them some good."

"We'll see." the scientist laughed, continuing on with his friend.

TBC...

* * *

Notes:  
1. A memory he has of book five when he meets the girl who's supposed to be him in the Earl's book world.  
2. Necrophiliac: Someone who sleeps(sexually) with dead people Since Hisoka and Tsuzuki were dead I thought it was pretty funny that this could apply to them should they do something like that. Couldn't resist adding that. 

Sorry if Setsuko comes off as a Mary-Sue, I wanted to make her seem like a regular nine-year-old which is proving to be a bit difficult. But 'Suko is needed in the story later on, or else the big plan I have in store wouldn't be able to happen! And that would just suck now wouldn't it? Well, R&R please! Ja ne for now!


	9. Without a sound

Cat-chan: Hey hey hey hey hey 'Soka!  
Hisoka: What?  
Cat-chan: I have a surprise for you!  
Hisoka: I don't want it.  
Cat-chan: Aw, why?  
Hisoka: Because knowing you, it's probably something dirty. Either finding some way to get me and Tsuzuki together in some hentai way or having me marry some rabid fangirl.  
Cat-chan: -gasps- How did you know! Oh yeah, you're an empath... Well too bad! I already promised a faithful reviewer I'd tell you that she wants to marry you!  
Tsuzuki: What! But I want to marry 'Soka!  
Cat-chan and Hisoka: o.O;;

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Without a sound**_

"Everything is going according to plan, otome. Thank you for your cooperation. Finally, my doll is learning to be a good doll. Isn't that right bouya? You can sense me… can't you? Living within the flesh of that delicate child. But I won't reveal my plan to you just yet, not when you think you are winning Tsuzuki-san, no… you are far from that." A sinister chuckle issued forth from the doctor as he calmly walked along emptied, frozen streets. "You have no idea what I've got in store for you, my love."

* * *

"Kannuki, what the hell are you doing?" the hiss from behind her startled the copper-haired girl, causing her to whirl around to face the emotionless face of her partner. 

Wakaba Kannuki let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, Hajime-chan! I'm glad it's just you."

"Cut the crap." he muttered through the cigarette that dangled from his lips, "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the infirmary."

She sighed, recalling the thought of her injury. It wasn't fatal or anything, a mere run-in with an angered spirit who chose to take out their anger on Wakaba. With the spirit being female, Terazuma had been helpless as his partner took on the full blows while attempting to convince the woman to accompany them peacefully. In the end, she ended up having to use magic on the spirit to send her on. It drained her of her strength and the injuries she had sustained did nothing to help that.

The copper-haired girl couldn't help but beam at her older partner, "Aww! Hajime-chan's worried about me! But, in answer to your question. I got bored!" She pouted, "The infirmary was so dull, no one was in there. So I decided to come to kitchen and bake something. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Yes, there is. You're supposed to be resting stupid girl, you used up too much magic on our last case. Now back to the infirmary with you." Terazuma Hajime ordered, faintly amused by his partner's behavior patterns.

Placing defiant hands on her hips, she retorted: "Thank you for the reminder, okaasan. But I believe that I am capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I'm hungry and the infirmary food tastes terrible! Watari-san should really get a caterer or something."

"I don't think the tightwad over there would approve of that." he smirked, watching the secretary and scientist walk towards kachou's office, "But fine. How about this, I'll get you your damn food and you go back to the infirmary and rest. Deal?"

"Thank you Hajime-chan!" she squealed, moving as if to hug her partner, but then remembered his condition and stepped back, "Gomen. Okay, see you back at the infirmary!"

"Wakaba-chan, Terazuma-san! Wait!" Watari bounded out in front of the girl, startling her and the black-haired man beside her. "Ah, we have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

"Feel better now?" Tsuzuki asked the child, who licked her lips of the remnants of pie she had taken a bite of, "Pie makes everyone feel better! Doesn't it 'Soka-chan?" 

"No." the boy replied monotonously, initiating the puppy pout from his partner.

Setsuko smiled timidly at the violet-eyed man, rubbing the tear stains off her face, "Y-yeah, actually I do. Thank you Tsu-chan." She appeared thoughtful for a moment, but then asked a question, "So, am I gonna have to stay here?"

"Hai," Tsuzuki nodded, "Nani? Do you not want to?"

"N-no! I do, I do want to stay here. You're all so nice to me, and… thank you. I was just wondering, because, well… who am I going to stay with? You're all guys." she pointed out, causing Tsuzuki and Hisoka to exchange glances.

"Uhh…"

"No need to fear chibi!"

All eyes shifted to where Watari stood now, posed triumphantly with a giddy Wakaba and grumpy Terazuma behind him. Hisoka rolled his eyes, Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, and Setsuko just blinked up at them innocently.

Watari began to clarify, "You see, after a thorough discussion-"

"You were gone five minutes, how can you have a thorough discussion in five minutes?" Hisoka inquired, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

The genki scientist wagged a finger in the boy's face, "Hush, bon. I'm talking. Now! Where was I? Oh yes! After a thorough discussion with Wakaba-chan and Terazuma-san here, it's been decided that you will stay with them. Wakaba-chan is the only female worker here qualified to look after you and she lives with Terazuma, so that's all! Now, formal introductions please."

Wakaba stepped forward and sat down on the other edge of the girl's bed, "Hi, I'm Wakaba Kannuki. You can call me Wakaba-chan or Kannuki or whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled sweetly, "I'm Itsuki Setsuko."

"Nice to meet you Setsuko-chan, oh, and this is Hajime-chan. But I advise you call him Terazuma-san or something, he gets kind of grumpy." she patted the girl on the head, "So how old are you?"

"I knew I forgot to ask something!" Tsuzuki suddenly blurted out, the room silent for a few seconds afterward, "Ah… gomen."

Setsuko laughed, "It's okay. I'm nine, my birthday was last month! How old are all of you? If it's okay that I ask that that is…"

"Hmm, let's see. I died when I was fourteen, so that's what I will look like. But I'm really around thirty. Hajime-chan looks twenty-three, but he's also around thirty. (1)" Wakaba explained, then nodded for Tsuzuki to continue with his and Hisoka's age.

The brunette did so, "And I'm twenty-six. But… I've spent seventy-five years as a shinigami. 'Soka here is sixteen! But if he could still age, he'd be eighteen."

"He's still just a baby!" Wakaba cooed, resulting in a death glare from Hisoka who was now undoubtedly pissed off at the entire group. Tsuzuki inched away from his partner, Wakaba doing the same and hiding behind Terazuma. "I-I was only kidding Hisoka-san!"

Setsuko's eyes widened at the frightening image Hisoka portrayed, "Wow, I really don't want to make you angry. That's scary."

"Well yes, I am scary. Thanks for pointing that out." he mumbled sarcastically. "How else do you think I get that baka over there to listen?"

Her mouth opened as if to retort, but realization flooded into her eyes and her lips closed. A smile graced them instead and the realization faded into understanding. She nodded, saying nothing, and snuggled back under the blankets. Hisoka arched an eyebrow, puzzled as to why she said nothing. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, as if expecting a reply. When none came except for the small, tired sigh from the girl, they all began going on with their own business. Seeing that he would not get an answer, the empath turned to leave.

"They're different, you know…"

The boy spun around to face the child, shock on his features. He had definitely heard someone's voice just then. Not thoughts or emotions, but a voice. He looked to his partner, who was babbling on to Wakaba about "custody rights" and what not while she occasionally replied. Setsuko had fallen asleep, still exhausted from the day's events. Watari was putting his two sense into the conversation, while Terazuma rolled his eyes. There was nothing suggesting anyone had said a thing and if they had, no one had noticed.

Rubbing his temples in order to quell his oncoming headache, Hisoka once again proceeded to leave the room. _How did she know?_

* * *

**Lust:** _To have an intense or obsessive desire, especially one that is sexual._

**Love:** _A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness._

**Partner:** _One that is united or associated with another or others in an activity or a sphere of common interest, especially: A member of a business partnership. A spouse. A domestic partner. Either of two persons dancing together. One of a pair or team in a sport or game, such as tennis or bridge._

**Need:** _A condition or situation in which something is required or wanted_

**Desire:** _To wish or long for; want._

**Nightmare:** _A dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress._

**Obsession:** _Compulsive preoccupation with a fixed idea or an unwanted feeling or emotion, often accompanied by symptoms of anxiety._

Gazing with dulled optics at his findings, fingers dancing through thinned locks. He didn't understand why he had felt the impulse to look up the words, originally he had gone to the library for some solace and a new book to read. Now he found himself buried in a dictionary and looking up each word that came to mind. The first two in particular because he couldn't understand them. _Couldn't distinguish them._

Being an empath, one would think that he could easily tell the difference between emotions. Unfortunately, he always had a problem when it came to desires, lust, and love. Out of anything, except maybe rejection or fear, he loathed those emotions with a passion. They made him want to curl up in a ball and cry until all the pain and memories faded, leaving him empty. Empty was good sometimes, it didn't hurt so much when he was empty. _It didn't hurt so much, then,to see violet instead of silver._

"Hisoka-san?"

The blonde looked up, not surprised by the voice of the Elder GuShoShin looking at him with concern. The other twin was right behind, mirroring the expression. He tried to pull off a look of indifference, but failed miserably. A feathered hand was placed to his forehead.

"You don't look well, Hisoka-san. You should probably go to the infirmary or go home. We can inform kachou and the others if you want." The floating chicken spoke up again, pulling his hand back from the boy's fevered face.

His head shook slowly, "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I can make it through the day. Really." _No need for the concern of others._

Hisoka rose from his seat, feeling very uncomfortable with the GuShoShin now and made way to leave. He didn't think to pick up the definitions he had scrawled down, he merely left them there. The twins exchanged glances, not liking the words chosen. However, they said nothing, knowing it was none of there business as to what went on in the empath's head.

TBC

* * *

Notes:  
1. I'm not sure how old they are exactly, I'm making a rough assumption on Wakaba and Terazuma's ages. Sorry if they're inacurate!

I love reading my reviews, they're always so funny or sweet! Those of you who have stuck by me for these nine chapters so far, I thank you deeply. And those of you who are new to my story, I thank you lots too! I thank everyone!

1. junglebunny: Thank you and T/H is my fave pairing (of course) so there will be T/H action! Lots of it (but not overboard)! I'm not sure if my story's good enough to be in a manga volume, but thanks!  
2. lunarkitty14: I WILL CONTINUE DAMMIT! lol. Well I'm glad I have such an eager fan! And 'Soka-chan will hear from me that he has a fangirl who is marrying him, yay! Or wait...he already did! yay!  
3. Kyokutou: Thank you for the review!  
4. Sam: Heh, okies thank you my spell-checker person! And thank you for the plot compliment! I want to be able to keep the story flowing nicely, adding to the action while explaining what's going on inside the character's minds too. I'm glad you don't think it's too slow or fast. For Setsuko, I just want people to get a good idea of how she is and what her reactions might be to... don't want to give anything away so you'll just have to wait!


	10. When I was a child

Cat-chan: There! It's finished! 'Soooookaaaa!  
Tsuzuki: What's finished?  
Cat-chan: My masterpiece! -Tsu's eyes go wide at the sign Cat holds up-  
Hisoka: What do you want?  
Tsuzuki: Heh heh heh... -nervous- Cat-chan are you sure?  
Cat-chan: Here ya go 'Soka! -plops down and sign on him-  
Sign: Uber cute and sexy property of Tsuzuki Asato.  
Cat-chan: Now no one can rape you 'cause you're claimed! It's the perfect plan!  
Tsuzuki: -heart heart- Tee hee!  
Hisoka: -blush and anger mark- YOU IDIOTS!  
Cat & Tsu: Run awaaaay!

* * *

**_Chapter 10: When I was a child..._**

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san. Watari-san. I can go to Wakaba-chan's house now?" Setsuko asked, hope rising in her voice.

Two days had passed since the girl had awakened in the infirmary, she had been required to stay there until Watari was certain that she was well-rested and until Wakaba and Terazuma had their place ready. Tsuzuki had wanted to stay with the child during this time, but she persuaded him to go home and get some rest, plus he was wondering where his partner had run off to. None of them had seen the boy since he left the infirmary two days before. Luckily, Hisoka was found in the library, perfectly fine from what the others could see. Now the whole group, including Konoe who was filling Setsuko in with details about the Shokan division, was gathered in the room that she dwelled in.

The scientist winked at her, "Yep! As of today, you're officially discharged, chibi!"

"Yes! Sankyuu Watari-san!" the brown-eyed girl chirped, mimicking Tsuzuki's way of attempting "thank you" in English. "Anou, you know how I gave Tsu-chan a nickname? Well, I was wondering if I could give you all nicknames too, since I'll be staying here a while, that is. So, is that alright?"

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well, I'd prefer if I kept a professional appearance, so Tatsumi-san will have to do."

She nodded to this, and to Terazuma as well, who demanded his name remain the same, "Alright. Umm, Wakaba-chan? I was wondering if I could call you onee-chan?"

"Ooooh!" Wakaba cooed happily, then glomped the child, "Of course! That's so kawaii! Can I call you Aka-chan then?"

"Uh huh, oh, Watari-san. Your first name is Yutaka, right? Well, I wanna call you Yuu-chan." she beamed, straightening her hair out of habit once Wakaba had released her. "Konoe-kachou, can I call you Tou-san? You seem likea father-type to me."

Both men said that they were fine with her calling them that, Watari even did a little dance that resulted with a smack from Tatsumi. "Behave. Set a good example." he had hissed at him.

"Ah! Hisoka, your nickname took a while to decide. I have decided though, that I wanna call you nii-san! Is that okay with you?" she tilted her head to the side, smiling at the blonde across the room.

Hisoka shrugged, "Sure. Whatever you want to call me is fine."

"Yay! 'Soka-chan has another really kawaii nickname!" Tsuzuki bounded over to his partner and hugged him around the waist, "Hooray for 'Soka!"

"Baka. Get off me." the boy pushed the man away, backing up slightly to avoid being glomped again. _There's way too much glomping with all these people._ he sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, Aka-chan, are you ready to go and see our house?" the copper-haired girl asked the child.

"Hai!" Setsuko hopped off the bed she'd been sitting on, clothed in some new apparel. Yesterday, Wakaba had gone out to buy some new clothes for her since she only had one outfit and they were not sure if going to her house to pick some up was the right thing.

* * *

"Wow! Is this where you live onee-chan?" Setsuko looked around in awe, "It's so pretty and nice!"

Wakaba patted her on the head, "Yep, this is where Hajime-chan and I live. You too, when we're not on cases. Then you'll be staying with Tsuzuki-san."

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side and peered up at the older girl with confusion.

"Oh! I guess they didn't tell you," the copper-haired girl smiled sheepishly, "Gomen. Anou, there will be times where Hajime-chan and I will have to go on cases, you know?" Setsuko nodded, "Well, you can't stay here alone then. So instead, it's been decided that you will stay with Tsuzuki-san when we go away. He and Hisoka-san don't go on many cases now anyway."

"Why not?" she asked, interested in this conversation.

Wakaba suddenly appeared flustered, "Oh, ha ha, silly Aka-chan! No reason at all really. Kyushu is just a slow sector. That's all. C'mon, I'll show you your room! It's this way."

As the older of the two started down the hall, Setsuko could not hide the puzzled frown that donned her face. Something was being hidden, and the child was curious as to what it was. However, she would wait. Following Wakaba, she skipped merrily down the hall to the room that would be hers for the time being.

* * *

A week passed by and the office steadily grew used to Setsuko's presence. She spent most of her time drawing pictures by Tsuzuki and Hisoka's desks while occasionally chatting with them, well, more like Tsuzuki, or she would help Wakaba in the kitchen. Tatsumi had started giving her little tasks that were at her level. She would be asked to deliver this to so-and-so or take that to whoever or let whatshisname know that this-and-that was happening. Pretty simple and it saved time. And according to Tatsumi, time was money.

When she wasn't following Wakaba around like a little duckling or hanging around Tsuzuki, Setsuko followed Hisoka to the library. He was aware that she followed him, but he didn't really care. As long as she didn't bother him, he was fine with her sitting a little ways away from her. She would just look at book covers, draw more pictures, or talk to the GuShoShin twins. They seemed to enjoy her company. They would tell her the meanings of books, what they were doing on their laptops, and she would tell them what she knew of her curse. They found it fascinating and she didn't seem to mind it. When Hisoka would leave though, she'd be right behind him.

One afternoon, two weeks from when she arrived, Setsuko gathered up the courage to sit closer to Hisoka's chair. Then very carefully, she got closer until she was right beside him. Once in that spot, she stood up, clutching a book in her hands.

"Nii-san?"

At first, it didn't occur to Hisoka that she was addressing him until she was in close proximity to him, "What is it?"

"Anou… can you read me a story?" she asked timidly, holding the book out to him, "Please?"

"Why me? Why not go ask the GuShoShin or Wakaba-chan or Tsuzuki?" he inquired, looking incredulous.

Mocha eyes averted to the floor, "Well, I, uhh… I just wanted you to. I mean, you're always reading, so I thought if you read me a story… we'd be doing something we both like. I haven't done anything with you yet, nii-san. So, will you?"

"I guess… but I don't think there are any children's books here." he pointed out, before looking down at the book Setsuko held.

She smiled, "The GuShoShin bought some books for me! They thought it would be nice for me to have something to read. This one is some folktales."

"Okay," he shrugged and took the book from her offering hand. "Which story do you want?"

"You can pick it nii-san!" she beamed, then crawled up onto his lap before he could protest.

Hisoka frowned, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she giggled, then realized he was serious and sobered up, "Oh, well, when Okaa-san read me stories she'd let me sit on her lap. So I guess I just assumed…"

The boy sighed, but gave in, "Alright, you can stay there."

"Thank you." she murmured shyly, then hesitantly leaned back into him as he opened the book. He flipped through the pages, then landed on a story that seemed relatively appropriate.

"Long ago there lived in Japan an old man whose name was Hamaguchi. His farmhouse stood on the edge of a plateau, a flat, open space on the side of a mountain. Behind, the mountain rose in lofty wooded peaks. In front, it sloped gently down to the sea. At the foot of the mountain along the shore was the little village, made up of a hundred or more thatched houses and a great temple.

"One afternoon in late summer Hamaguchi sat on the balcony of his house and watched the people in the village below. With him was his grandson, a lad of ten. The rice crop had been very fine, and the villagers were holding their harvest festival. All the shops were closed, and the streets were gaily decorated with ropes of straw and paper lanterns. The villagers in bright-colored clothing were about to join in the harvest dance.

"Beyond the village Hamaguchi could see the vast blue sea, wrinkling under the bright after noon sun. Suddenly there came a slight shock. The house rocked three or four times and then stood still. Hamaguchi had felt many earth quakes in his time, and he was not at all frightened until he looked toward the sea.  
The water had become dark green and very rough. The tide had suddenly changed --- the sea was running swiftly away from the land! The villagers stopped their dancing, and ran to the shore to watch. None of them knew what this strange thing meant. But the old man on the mountain had seen one such sight as a little child. He knew what the sea would do. There was no time to send a message to the village, nor to ring the big bell in the temple, and yet the people must be warned.

""Yone!" he called to his little grandson. "Light a torch! Quick!"

"The boy was puzzled, but he asked no questions. He kindled the torch at once. The old man ran to the fields, where hundreds of rice stacks stood awaiting sale. It was all his wealth. He ran from one stack to another, applying the torch to each. The dry stalks caught fire quickly, and soon the red flames were shooting upward, and the smoke was rising in great columns to join the wind clouds in the sky.

"Yone ran after his grandfather, shouting and crying, "Grandfather! Grandfather! Why? Why are you setting fire to the rice?"

"The old man had no time to answer, but ran on, firing stack after stack. The high wind caught the sparks and loose brands and carried them farther, until the fields were all ablaze. The watcher in the temple saw the fire, and set the big bell booming, and the people turned from the sea to look. In Japan every one in the village must give help in time of fire. No sooner did the people see that Hamaguchi's rice stacks were on fire than they began to run. Like a swarm of ants they climbed the mountain --- young men and boys, women and girls, old folk, mothers with babies on their backs, even little children joined in the race to put out the fire. But when they reached the plateau, it was too late. The flames had already eaten the stacks of beautiful rice.

"It is too bad," the people exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

""Grandfather did it," cried Yone. "With a torch he set fire to the rice. He is mad."

"In amazement the people stared at Hamaguchi. "You did this thing !" they cried. "You set fire to the rice fields! "

""Look toward the sea," said the old man, "and know my purpose."

"The people turned and looked. Far out they saw a great wall of water sweeping toward them more swiftly than a bird flies. It was the returning sea! The people shrieked, but their voices were lost in a great sound, deeper than thunder, as the wall of water struck the side of the mountain. The hills shook, and were drenched in a great burst of foam.

"When the cloud of spray had disappeared, the people saw a wild sea raving over their village. Great angry waves seethed and tumbled above the house-tops. They rolled away roaring, tearing out houses and trees and great rocks, and bearing them off. Again the wall of water struck, and again and again, with less force each time. At last it fell back once more in its former bed.

"The people stood speechless on the side of the mountain. The village was gone; the temple was gone; the fields had been torn away. Nothing was left of their homes but a few straw roofs that floated on the water. But every man and woman and child was safe on the mountain side. Then the people knew why old Hamaguchi had set fire to the rice. There he stood among them, as poor as any. And they fell on their knees to thank him. Owari."(1)

Setsuko sat still for a moment, eyes closed in deep contemplation, then they opened and she beamed at Hisoka. "Hamaguchi-san sounds like Tsu-chan, doesn't he? Being nice to all those other people even though he lost all he had." Sadness flickered in her gaze momentarily, then she was hopping off the blonde, "Thank you nii-san. That was a good story."

"Hai, it was." he replied quietly, handing the book back to the girl. "Let me know if you want to read another story, okay?"

Setsuko blinked at him, clearly surprised by what he told her. He marked the place in his other book, then rose from his chair. "Let's go. That baka is probably taking a nap or eating."

"Okay nii-san!" she chirped, grasping his hand and walking with him to the exit. It was his turn to blink at the contact, at first he tried to pull away, but the pleading gaze she gave him left him relenting.

The two bid farewell to the GuShoShin, then made their way down the halls of JuOhCho. Setsuko seemed giddy, pleased with herself that she had succeeded in her effort to get a little closer with Hisoka, to bond with him. The empath on the other hand, was a bit preoccupied. What with having to maintain a strong shield against the emotions that came with the contact and trying to stay awake. He still wasn't getting much sleep.

"Aka-chan! Hisoka-san!" both looked up to see Wakaba coming their way, "Hello! I was wondering where you two went. Listen Aka-chan, you want to help me bake a cake? For the office."

Setsuko's face lit up with excitement, "Hai! Let's go onee-chan! Nii-san, you want to come too?"

"Ah, no, I should get back to the paperwork. Thanks anyway, though." he replied, before setting off once more towards his office.

Wakaba blinked, "Did Hisoka-san just say 'thanks'?"

Setsuko giggled and nodded, "Yup! Onee-chan, what kind of cake are we making?"

TBC

* * *

Notes:  
1. This story was found at a website full of Japanese folktales.I have the site and will give to anyone interested in copyrights or whatever. 2. Aka-chan: baby  
3. onee-chan: big sister  
4. nii-san: big brother  
5. Tou-san: father

Reviews! Yay!  
1. ffpanda: It's okay, I'm just glad that you are still enjoying the story! Thanks so much!  
2. DreamingToThis: Heh, well I'll keep posting the chapters as best as I can! Glad you like it, thanks for the review!  
3. lunarkitty14: lol, yep yup! That's why I put a sign on him that makes him reserved for Tsu-chan. Thank you so much for the review!  
4. Harriet: Well thank you! And yes, Hisoka is uber kawaii as is Tsuzuki! And Muraki... he's quite evil... I'm not sure how well I'm doing with him which is why he's not popping up as much. The review was very well written, not bad English at all!  
5. Hazel-Beka: Yeah, well, I do look up random words in the dictionary when I'm bored so I thought: Someone will do that in one of my fanfics. It just seemed to suit him. Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
6. Nana-Riiko: Yes, I was laughing so hard when I heard that word at school, I immediately thought Tsuzuki and Hisoka were necrophiliacs. lol. Isn't the anime awesome? I lub it so! And don't feel bad, I was pronouncing both Tsuzuki and Hisoka's names wrong for a while. i.e. Su-zoo-ki and I-sok-aa haha, I'd only heard Tsu says 'Soka's name and I didn't hear the "H" I felt so stupid afterward. Enough babbling, thanks for reviewing!


	11. Another petal lost

Hisoka: I don't know why I'm doing this... -sigh- I'm here to introduce the next chapter of the story. I'm wondering why the other two idiots couldn't make it, but whatever. So this is chapter-  
-Hisoka is tackled by something-  
Hisoka: What the hell?  
Puppy Tsuzuki: Yay! Hi 'Soka-chan!  
Hisoka: Baka! what are you doing?  
Puppy Tsuzuki: Giving you a hug! -smiles- I looooove you! -Hisoka blushes and Tsuzuki plants a kiss on his cheek-  
-flash of a camera and both look up in alarm-  
Cat-chan: If that isn't the most kawaii thing I've ever seen in my life! I'm making copies!  
Hisoka: -very angry- S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E  
Cat-chan: Hey! What did I say about using my real name?  
Hisoka: GIVE ME THAT CAMERA! AND THE PICTURE!  
Cat-chan: NEVER! -starts running- Wait-What do you want it for? -suggestive wink-  
Hisoka: HENTAI! GET BACK HERE!  
Tsuzuki: Heh heh... Uhh... well... I guess I'll introduce the chapter. Enjoy chappie number 11!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Another petal lost**_

All that had occurred in those two weeks had not been just fun and games and bonding for the child. She had been required to spend minimal amounts of time with Watari and Tatsumi, who had been placed in charge of the case revolving around her. Tatsumi interrogated her, while Watari researched the information she provided for them. However, it was still blurry to her so it took an awful lot of probing and thought to get her to speak clearly and logically.

The secretary was not very patient at times, finding it very difficult to communicate with a small child who had no idea what was going on. This resulted in the scientist taking over for him, very understanding and easy to talk to. He got more information out of Setsuko than Tatsumi did on some occasions.

"Itsuki-chan, explain the first signs of when you noticed something was wrong." the secretary asked her calmly, sitting across from her.

"Anou…" she pressed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful, "I had dreams… in the dreams there was a lady in all white and a lady in all black. They would be arguing about something, but I could never hear it. It was like I wasn't there. But they were talking about me, I think… they said my name sometimes. When I told Muraki-san about my dreams, he said that it was all going according to plan and that I shouldn't worry. When I told Okaa-san, she just laughed and said it was only a dream. Then the dreams got more scary, the ladies would fight more angrily, the black dressed one had a whip and hit the other with it sometimes. I could feel it actually hurting me. It was weird.

"Then, I started hearing voices. But, there was no one around talking. It was scarier than the fights. The voices would tell me mean things, they said I wasn't loved and I'd be left all alone. They said I would die alone. It made me sad, so I told Okaa-san about it. Soon after that she started yelling at me, Otou-san started hitting me and saying I was a bad girl. Then I got shut up in my room. The voices only got worse. Then things started breaking. Muraki-san came more and more, each time he came I hurt more. So I started running away. That's when the people started dying. Everyone said it was my fault. I was scared because I didn't know if they were right or not…"

Setsuko sighed, hanging her head in a way that was unlike her, Tatsumi looked on with slight sympathy, while Watari was already hugging her and offering reassurance.

"It's okay, chibi. It wasn't your fault." he smiled at the child, who nodded in reply.

Once she calmed down enough, Tatsumi would ask another question or two, depending on how well she was progressing or how much time Watari had to research. "Can you describe the two women you saw more?"

"Well, the first one was very pretty. She had long shiny, white hair. Her eyes were blue. And she wore a long, white dress." the girl mused, "The second one was pretty too, but in a scary kind of way. She had long black hair. Her eyes were reallyred, so were her lips. She wore a red and black shirt that showed a lot of her and a matching skirt that was too short." She frowned at this, as if reprimanding the woman, "Oh yeah, and she had big black boots and a black spiky whip and black gloves." She sighed, "Haruna was not very nice."

Tatsumi arched an eyebrow, "Who is this Haruna?"

Clasping her hands over her mouth, mocha eyes widened at what she had said. Extreme discomfort came upon the child. She paled considerably and looked to Watari, but he seemed just as interested as Tatsumi, his laptop poised and ready to start typing.

"Itsuki-chan…" Tatsumi stated again, "Who is Haruna?"

"I… I won't get in trouble, will I?" she asked hesitantly.

Watari shook his head, "Not at all chibi, now go on. You can tell us."

"Ha-Haruna… she's the lady dressed in black… she's a demon…" Setsuko's voice was small and timid, "She lives inside me. Well, that's what she tells me anyway. Haruna says mean things to me and lies a lot so I can't be sure. She told me that she's part of my curse, her and an angel named Kaori. I've never talked to the angel, I've tried, but it never seems to work. Then Haruna gets mad and feeds."

"Feeds? What does she feed off of?" Watari asked while typing away on his laptop.

She continued softly, "She feeds off of fear."

There was silence save for the scientist's frantic typing. Tatsumi looked from the distracted man to the shy girl, then sighed. "That's enough for today, thank you Itsuki-chan. You're free to go."

"H-hai… Arigatou Tatsumi-san. Yuu-chan." she bowed her head quickly.

Without another word, Setsuko leaped up from the chair and darted out of the room, the tension she had been feeling quickly faded. The secretary stayed silent, waiting for Watari to finish. When the clacking ceased, the scientist gazed at the screen intently, reading quickly and processing the information. His brow knit together in concentration, his lips pursed. Finally he spoke.

"A form of parasite demon." he stated, motioning Tatsumi over to look at his discovery, "From what chibi described and my findings, the demoness Haruna is a form of parasite demon. She embeds herself in another's body and devours their soul by eating away at their fears, making it unbearable for her victims to remain sane for very long. She is a very old demon, hasn't been heard of for about a century now, Muraki must've awakened her for some reason…"

"Hmm, this is very interesting. But why hasn't Itsuki-chan lost her sanity yet? She still seems perfectly normal." Tatsumi pondered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Watari scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, either one eyed and evil gave specific orders for her not to devour chibi's soul or there is some deeper motive in all of this. I say we call together a meeting!"

The scientist hopped off his chair and struck a dramatic, determined pose. The cobalt-eyed man sighed, clearly embarrassed by the man's behavior. "Watari-san, please. Let's be serious."

"I am being serious, Tatsumi!" the blonde protested, hands on his hips, "We should call a meeting, Wakaba and Tsuzuki and the others should definitely know about this. Don't you think? It could reeeaaally help with research."

"Fine, let's go gather up the others."

* * *

"Ooooh! 'Suko-chan, look at this!" Tsuzuki was hopping up and down as he displayed the various sugary confections he had purchased on his lunch break. 

The man had carried them all to the office, to show Hisoka and Setsuko both and try to share, but only the boy had been there and he had been fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb his partner, the brunette had quietly slipped out before bounding away again, searching for the little girl in each room. He had finally found her sitting in the kitchen alone.

The familiar smile of hers was there when Tsuzuki entered, she perked up immediately, "What is it, Tsu-chan?"

"Dessert!" he sang out, setting the sweets on the counter, "Want some?"

"Hai!" she beamed, skipping over and looking at all the sugary goodness with wide eyes, "Sankyuu!"

Tsuzuki handed her a plate and piled on three cream puffs, two brownies, and a slice of cheesecake along with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The scent of vanilla reminded him of Hisoka, he could do anything but suppress a smile at the thought, then decided to save some of the semi-sweet things for the boy. He was well-aware that Setsuko would not be able to finish all that he'd given her, but he wanted her to know that he didn't mind how much she took. He himself had much to much already.

It was when the two of them were eating did he realize she was alone in the kitchen. Setsuko was rarely alone, normally she was with Wakaba, himself, Tatsumi and Watari, or rarely Hisoka. But the kitchen was deserted.

He looked at her, wiping a bit of whipped cream off his face, he had to set a good example. "Setsuko-chan? Why were you sitting here alone?"

"Oh, umm…" she paused, setting down the cream puff she had taken a bit of, "Well, I was looking for someone to talk to, but you weren't here and nii-san was sleeping. So I went to the library, but the GuShoShin were busy. So I came here and decided to wait for someone to come back."

"Why didn't you go see Wakaba-chan?" the violet-eyed man asked, feeling saddened by the fact she felt alone.

Setsuko attempted to smile, "Oh, well, they left on a case this morning, remember?"

"Aw, I'm sorry Setsuko-chan, I forgot. If I remembered I would've waited until you were done with Watari and Tatsumi before going out and I would've taken you with me. You shouldn't be alone." Tsuzuki frowned, then set a hand on soft light brown locks.

The smile became more real, "Thanks for thinking about me, Tsu-chan. It means a lot to me. But really, I'm fine. You don't need to be sorry."

He smiled back and ruffled her hair playfully. She laughed, brown eyes twinkling, but they darkened and focused behind the man soon after. Tsuzuki turned around, surprised to see Tatsumi and Watari standing there. Both appeared normal, but Setsuko shivered and looked away as if ashamed.

"Tsuzuki-san, there's going to be a meeting now, we need you to come." Tatsumi spoke in his no nonsense tone.

Tsuzuki sprouted puppy ears and tail, "Awww! Tatsumii! I just got settled with my desserts!"

"Your desserts will be there when you get back." he frowned at the fake-weeping man, then his gaze softened upon seeing Setsuko, "Itsuki-chan, could you be so kind as to retrieve Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hai, Tatsumi-san." she stood up and bowed awkwardly before leaving for the office Hisoka and Tsuzuki shared.

Tsuzuki pouted, "How come she gets to get Hisoka and I don't?"

"Because we need to make sure that you don't take any detours on the way there or back." the secretary stated plainly, dragging a reluctant puppy behind him.

* * *

"Nii-san?" Setsuko opened the door to the office and peered in hesitantly. 

It was dark, the blinds had been shut by Tsuzuki who thought that little sun would be good while his partner napped. A few rays of light seeped in, giving a distinct outline of the boy slumped over his desk. Tsuzuki's trench coat draped over his shoulders as a make-shift blanket. The girl smiled warmly at the sight of Hisoka so peaceful and she really hated to wake him, but duty calls.

"Nii-san, come on. You gotta wake up, there's a meeting." she told him, crossing the room to where his desk was. "Nii-san?"

Upon closer inspection, she could see that the blonde was indeed not sleeping. His emerald optics were wide and pupils dilated. His breathing was heavy and ragged. His shoulders trembling as whimpers issued forth from him. Tears clung to the edges of his eyes. His hair was in disarray and was damp with sweat.

"Nii-san," she gasped, then made a motion as if to shake him out of his reverie.

He pulled back instinctively and let out a terrified cry, curling into himself, "Tsuzuki! Make it stop!"

Setsuko recoiled, frightened by this display of panic the normally calm empath was showing her, "Ha-hang on nii-san! I'll go get Tsu-chan, okay? I'll be right back."

Hisoka nodded, eyes still wide with fear and pleading with her to go get him. She whirled around and bolted out of the office, sliding slightly on the smooth tiled floor. The rooms rushed past her, for a moment she paused, unsure of which direction to go. Soon she remembered, having gone into the briefing room twice before. Her tiny legs sprinted almost as fast as she had the day the dragon had come after her. She was worried and feared for Hisoka. Something had happened, something was wrong and Tsuzuki needed to know right away.

* * *

"So, what's this meeting about Tatsumi-san?" Konoe inquired, eyeing the secretary warily. 

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up a little further, "Well, Konoe-kachou, it's about Itsuki-chan and her curse. Watari-san and I discovered something interesting that we think is of great importance to what Muraki's intentions are."

"Really?" Tsuzuki blinked in surprise for a moment, then took on a more serious attitude, "What exactly?"

"We should wait for bon," Watari interjected, "He would want to hear this too, I think."

Tatsumi nodded, "Hai, Itsuki-chan should be here with Kurosaki-kun any moment now."

"TSU-CHAAN!"

Suddenly the door burst open, causing all heads to turn in alarm to the owner of the disturbance. There in the doorway was an out of breath Setsuko, her face red and she was panting heavily. Her eyes wide with the knowledge of something and fearful of it. Tsuzuki rose from his seat and rushed to her side.

"Setsuko? Setsuko, what's wrong?" he prodded, straightening the child by supporting her shoulders.

Still panting, she managed to choke out, "S-some…thing's wrong…!"

"What's wrong?" the four shinigami had crowded around her, looking at her intently.

"N-n-nii…" she tried to collect herself to explain, but it proved to be rather difficult, "N-nii-sa…an! Something's wrong with Nii-san!"

The panic in her eyes and voice was more than enough to send Tsuzuki sprinting down the hall to the office he shared with his partner. With each step he took, he feared what he would see. Would the boy be drowning in a pool of his own blood? Would he be possessed by some demon? Would Muraki be making him relive that night? Concern for Hisoka grew more so as the door came into view.

_Oh, 'Soka. Please be alright. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do! Please Hisoka! Please be okay!_ Upon entering the room, Tsuzuki froze and looked around wildly. No blood. No signs of forced entry. Just the small, huddled form of his partner shivering and whimpering in his chair.

"Hisoka!" the brunette was immediately at his side, "Hisoka, what's wrong? Please tell me. Hisoka?"

The man was taken off guard as Hisoka wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his chest. His breathing calmed and the tension left his body, causing him to relax. Tsuzuki blinked down at the mop of wheat-colored hair, confused and concerned, but returning the awkward embrace.

"Are you real?" the boy whispered, afraid of the answer he'd receive. "Are youreallyhere? Are you staying?"

Tsuzuki rubbed his back in soothing circles, "I'm here Hisoka, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Hisoka sighed in a mixture of relief and contentment, but the hug didn't waver. Tsuzuki didn't mind, he was rather comfortable just holding him like that. The empath was alright, he assumed that it had only been another nightmare of Kyoto, one where he didn't come back. His hold tightened, shields strengthening to prevent any loose thoughts from entering Hisoka. He allowed only comforting emotions to enter his partner, which the boy seemed to appreciate.

"Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki looked up, Hisoka clung tighter despite falling back asleep. Tatsumi was gazing down at them, Watari was peering over his shoulder whilst Setsuko was clinging to his legs. Konoe was also among them.

"Tsuzuki-san, I advise that you take both Kurosaki-kun and Itsuki-chan home. We'll have the meeting tomorrow." the secretary informed him, receiving a smile from the brunette and returning it.

Tsuzuki nodded, "Hai, Tatsumi. Thank you."

Laying Hisoka in his lap, he cradled the boy gently and lifted him up as he stood. The blonde's brow furrowed and he nuzzled his head beneath Tsuzuki's neck, hand clenching on the fabric of his dress shirt. The brunette motioned Setsuko over. The girl looked at them warily, but wrapped her arms around Tsuzuki's legs as he teleported them to his apartment.

* * *

1. Harriet: Well, I wanted something short that would make Hisoka uneasy and Setsuko remind him even more of it. To bring out how real Kyoto was and how much effect fire will have on him from now on.Thank you for reviewing!  
2. lunarkitty14: Yes it's the apocalypse! Haha, did you like the intro 'Soka did?  
3. Nana-Riiko: Ha, yesh it was quite funny. And it's not so much reading the names for me, as hearing them. Because then I think 'oh it's spelled like this' when it's not. lol. Thanks for the review  
4. ffpanda: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
5. Sam: No, you do pronounce the H in Hisoka, just the Tsuzuki-dub didn't sometimes and it annoyed the crap outta me once I figured out it was Hisoka and not Isoka. Tsuzuki-dub confused me! lol, and I'm aware of Hisoka's little out of character moments. That might happen with them because it's going to start getting really... dramatic and angsty in the next few chapters. I'm completely aware of writers' block too! I despise writers' block! Currently, I'm suffering from a bad case of it. I actually have chapters 11, 12, and 13 doneand touching up on 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18 and then starting on 19. I just don't want to get too far ahead of myself and then fall behind on updates. I'll start making the chapters longer too. Thanks for reviewing and your input was much appreciated! 


	12. Sunrise, Sunset

Cat-chan: Finally! -pants- Hisoka gets very scary when he's mad. -snickers- but at least I got the picture!  
Setsuko: Nii-san will be mad at you.  
Cat-chan: Aw, he'll never know.  
Setsuko: But he already does. -looks over- Here he comes now!  
Cat-chan: Uh-oh, I wasn't here! -runs off-  
Hisoka: STEPHANIE! Setsuko, have you seen that idiot fanfic writer?  
Setsuko: Hai, but she wasn't here she says.  
Hisoka: Baka.  
Tsuzuki: Wait up 'Sokaaa! We still need to introduce the next chapter!  
Hisoka: Fine. We'll go catch that hentai later.  
Tsuzuki: Okay! Here is chapter 12!  
Setsuko: Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Sunrise, Sunset**_

Tsuzuki set Hisoka down upon his bed gently, not wanting to awaken him once he had fallen back asleep. It had pained him greatly to see his partner so vulnerable and weak in his arms, clinging to him and crying softly. Crying as if it were a sin to do so. The brunette cringed, then quickly reinforced mental shields as Hisoka began to writhe in discomfort.

Brushing dampened bangs back, he hushed the whimpering boy and tucked the covers around him tightly. This gave Hisoka some sense of security, for he snuggled deeper into the warm depths of the blankets. Tsuzuki smiled sadly, his hand lingering on his forehead. The innocent and fragile appearance of the boy was rarely seen by him, only when he slept. Tsuzuki desperately wanted to bring out that calmed, peaceful expression his partner wore now more often, when he was awake no less. It seemed that whenever he was awake the boy was yelling, crying, or being distant.

Even if it was selfish of him, Tsuzuki wanted Hisoka to look at him and trust him. He wanted those captivating emerald optics to see him and only him, he wanted to be the most important person in Hisoka's life. What happened in Kyoto had proved a little of that, the boy was not going to live as a shinigami without him, he was willing to die for him. That had to count for something.

Tsuzuki leaned his head forward, brushing his lips lightly against dark, honeyed locks. He lingered there for a moment, relishing in the intimacy that they shared, even if only for a second and even if Hisoka was sleeping through it. He breathed in the scent of vanilla that seemed to follow the boy no matter what, despite his distaste for sweets. When the content sigh reached his ears and he felt Hisoka nuzzle his head closer to Tsuzuki's chest, the man reluctantly pulled away. He didn't want Hisoka to wake up and get all flustered now did he.

"Tsu-chan, will nii-san be alright?" mocha eyes gazed up into amethyst with worry flashing in them.

Tsuzuki offered a reassuring smile to the girl, "Yeah, he'll be just fine. Right now he needs to rest." He leaned back and stretched lazily before getting up off the bed, "Come on 'Suko-chan, want me to show you my garden?"

"Ah, okay." she nodded shyly, casting one last glance at Hisoka's peaceful form before following the violet-eyed shinigami out of the room.

She immediately latched onto Tsuzuki's arm, receiving a small chuckle and pat on the head. He led her out to his living room; an old-fashioned couch, two mismatched armchairs, a television set, an old record player, a book shelf filled with every kind of literature imaginable, a variety of plants, and a coffee table that was covered in takeout boxes, newspapers, and other strange oddities. Setsuko stumbled over some of the litter that dwelled on the floor, side-stepping the broken arm of the couch. Tsuzuki was apparently comfortable in this environment, not that Setsuko wasn't either. She honestly preferred messy places to clean ones, it made her feel more at ease.

The violet-eyed shinigami led her out back where the garden was located. It was small, but it took the breath from the girl as she gazed at the floral arrangements in awe. A rainbow of color burst forth from the garden, bringing life wherever it's beam touched. A beautiful little garden, containing almost every flower ever imagined. Lilies, lilacs, larkspur, daffodils, daisies, orchids, peonies, chrysanthemums, carnations, and so on. The entire garden flourished. The green of the leaves was darkened and healthy, drops of dew that had yet to evaporate lingered on the leaves and petals. Each group of flower was organized into a neat little row, some shrubbery off to the side. Snapdragons bordered the garden along with iris and aster buds.

All traces of weariness on Setsuko's face vanished as she beamed at the little patch of beauty. "Wow, Tsu-chan! This is your garden? It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, 'Suko." he chuckled, bending down beside the soil that held the flowers in tightly, "Gardening has always been a hobby of mine, even when I was alive. There's just something about knowing that something depends on you so it can live, that you matter to something. That you can bring about this beauty with just a little bit of tender love and care."

She nodded, "Hai, Okaa-san thought that too. She had a garden, she took very good care of it. There were lots of pretty flowers in it. She would tell me how raising flowers was like raising children, it needed to be loved in order to grow…" She trailed off for a moment, then smiled sadly, "I guess she was wrong though. I still grew…"

"'Suko-chan…"

"No, it's okay." the normal grin was back, "I understand a little better now, why she had to do that. Don't worry about it. Hey, how come you don't have any roses?"

Tsuzuki flinched inwardly, but let no trace of discomfort show in his expression, "Bad memories. I don't consider roses to be very beautiful any more." _For numerous reasons._

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up anything bad." Setsuko searched the brunette's face, hoping she had done nothing to upset him, "Your garden's still much prettier without them."

He nodded, eyes lingering on a single white lily for a long moment. The two sat in silence, taking in the languid pace of the afternoon. Bathing in the little warmth that the sun provided as it slowly began it's descent. _It's descent into darkness…_ Tsuzuki shuddered, resulting in Setsuko casting him a questioning glance.

"Nani?" she blinked, tilting her head to the side, honey locks falling over her shoulder.

The man shook his head, "It's nothing."

There was another lapse of silence, before the child cleared her throat and attracting Tsuzuki's attention, "Nii-san, he- …. His parents didn't like him either, did they?"

Violet orbs blinked in a sudden confusion, "How did you…?"

"I could sense it, a familiar sadness came from him. Also, when he looks at me, it's like he's seeing someone else or just trying to stop something from happening. It sounds kinda strange to explain it in words, but I think he sees something in me that's similar to what he sees in himself maybe. Do you think so?" Setsuko's hand darted out to stroke a flower petal that had fallen.

Tsuzuki contemplated this, the child was very insightful for her age, when speaking again his voice was low, "Hai, I do. Hisoka's very particular when it comes to trusting others since his family betrayed him, hating him and locking him away from the rest of the world because of his empathy. But something else happened, and we don't think it happened to you. Both Hisoka and I were surprised to see how easily you came to trust us. Even after what you've already gone through…"

"Well it makes sense doesn't it? I mean, you didn't give me any reason not to trust you." she stated simply, as if it solved everything.

The brunette smirked, tussling the light brown hair that belonged to her, "I guess it does."

* * *

"Nii-san! You're okay!"

Verdant depths shifted up towards the direction of the voice. He had sensed the two returning, not to mention heard their loud chatter. Hisoka sighed from his position in one of the old armchairs Tsuzuki possessed. The boy had awakened shortly after the departure of his partner and the child, feeling the need to be somewhere he could be seen immediately upon their return. Just so he would know they hadn't done anything stupid.

With his knees tucked up under him and blonde head leaning against one of the arm rests, Hisoka managed to imitate a kitten perfectly. The sun's waning beams were positioned in just the spot that could warm his back and cast a golden halo through his hair. With a book spread out upon his lap, it was clear that he had only been reading to pass the time, nothing out of ordinary. His face gave no expression other than mild annoyance and exasperation at the newfound energy that was not radiating throughout the room, but that did not stop the two cheerful newcomers to dampen their spirits.

Setsuko bounded over to his side, beaming at him with a small bag in hand, "You're okay, right nii-san?"

"Hai, I'm fine." he muttered, eyeing the two bag holders suspiciously before returning to his book, "Where'd you two go?"

"Aww! 'Soka was worried about us!" Tsuzuki cooed, going chibi-inu on the empath and glomping him, while the boy could only glare at the puppy.

When his partner didn't release him, Hisoka proceeded to smack him upside the head, "Baka. I just wanted to make sure you weren't harassing anyone."

"Mou… Hisoka can be soooo mean," the brunette pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "We were just out buying some dinner!" Tsuzuki could see the boy open his mouth to reprimand him about expenses, but he beat him to it, "Well, you can't cook in your condition, you two wouldn't eat my cooking anyway, and 'Suko-chan's too young to cook. So buying dinner was our only option, right 'Suko-chan?"

The girl nodded happily, "Right Tsu-chan! But don't worry nii-san, we got you something you'll like. No sweets, I promise! Tsu-chan knew what you'd want anyway."

She held out the bag in her hands to Hisoka, who looked at it for a while before cautiously taking it into his own hands. Taking out it's contents, he was surprised to see a container of beef stew. Although beef stew wasn't exactly his favorite, he was touched that his partner had even remembered that he liked stews and other traditional meals. Blushing faintly, he muttered a quick 'thank you' before rising and walking over to the table. Tsuzuki had already placed the other two bags on the wooden surface and was emptying them of their contents. Hisoka was not surprised to see many desserts there.

The violet-eyed man caught the youth's look, "I bought some earlier, but I didn't get to eat them because _somebody_ fell asleep at work and_ I_ had to _carry_ them home. Get my drift, Hisoka?"

The blush that deepened on his cheeks only served to say that he knew his idiot of a partner was teasing him again. Managing to glare at him before sitting down, Hisoka considered throwing out a rebuttal, but that would only serve to show as being ungrateful. Which he wasn't. The relief that had greeted him when he awoke in Tsuzuki's room could not be described. The man could've taken him back to his own home, but he didn't and that was what mattered.

"Does nii-san not like the stew?" concerned mocha eyes looked up at him, he blinked in surprise, not sensing her come up behind him.

The empath shook his head, "Ah, no, I like it."

"But you haven't eaten any of it yet." she pointed out.

"And I will."

"How do you know you'll like it?"

"I just do."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"You sure?"

"_Hai_."

"Okay then."

Setsuko flashed him that characteristic smile of hers and Hisoka sighed. She was almost as bad as Tsuzuki, almost. The child had a little more knowledge of when enough was enough than his partner, she would at least back away when she could see he was agitated. Yet the ability to see right past his barriers was still there. He began to wonder if he really was that easy to read.

Tsuzuki on the other hand, was chuckling to himself. That little exchange was just so cute! Nearly everything the two of them did was cute; Hisoka because he was Hisoka and everything he did was cute and Setsuko because she was so young and innocent. But he couldn't deny that the two of them seemed to fit. He wondered if onlookers would think that he fit with them too. The brunette couldn't be sure… although it wasn't like he had ever belonged with others before.

"Tsu-chan, do you like your food?" Setsuko asked him after swallowing one of her ramen noodles.

He smiled warmly at her and nodded, "Yep, it's great 'Suko-chan. How's yours?"

"Good!" she beamed, glad to have gotten a smile to replace the sad look the brunette had taken on, "Tsu-chan? Nii-san? Do you want to go to the park and watch the sunset? Okaa-san took me to see it all the time. It was really nice and peaceful. I think you'd like it. Please?"

"Sure, sounds great, 'Suko." Tsuzuki nodded, then turned back to his dinner, wondering if his partner would join them.

"Yeah, sure." came the soft reply from the blonde.

Amethyst optics met emerald for a split second before both focused back on the meals before them. Mocha eyes darted back and forth between the two, sheer joy shining in their dark hues. Even if it had only been two weeks, the girl was not completely oblivious to the relationship between the two. It was comforting, to know that there were still some traces of family left in this world.

* * *

The descending sun glowed with a multitude of colors, the sky painted with shades unlike it's normal pale blue tinge. Bursts of bright orange highlighted the horizon, with yellows circling around the hot orb. Pale purples and pastel pinks and blues stretched overhead. In the east the darkened violet colors seemed to begin their ascension to engulf the heavens. The faint outline of the moon could be made out, a few stars shining and blinking down at them. The air was cool, no longer the warm, languid temperature it had been earlier that day. In the land of the living it would only be blankets of white and chill winds, here in Meifu there was the ever-present sensation of spring.

The grass was not dry beneath them, but springy and fresh, nicely cut and displaying it's green hues with pride. The park was nearly empty, no one daring to emerge from their scheduled afterlives to indulge themselves in the wonders of a sunset. One of the few pleasures in the world of the living that the dead could simply not take away. The sunrise remained as well, not that anyone was ever up to see it. Sunrises came too early, no one could ever share it's beauty that early.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki leaned back on his arms that kept him propped up, legs sprawled out against the greenery. Beside him sat Setsuko, her knees tucked beneath her and shoulders leaned forward only a tad. Hisoka was on the other side of her, sitting cross-legged with his elbow propped up on his knee, his chin resting in his palm providing his head some support. All three had their attentions focused on the horizon, the sinking sun now only a faint glow of yellow and pale orange, the black of night taking over.

"Where does the sun go?" Setsuko broke the silence with her inquiry, shifting her gaze from the horizon to Tsuzuki and then to Hisoka.

Emerald eyes clouded over with thought, violet eyes brightened at this question. A smile graced the brunette's lips, a puzzled frown knit in the empath's brow. Nothing was said for a moment, the girl sighing at the lack of an answer and refocused her attention on the fading streaks of light and color peaking over the horizon.

"The sun goes to sleep, 'Suko-chan." Tsuzuki finally spoke, causing the other two to look up in surprise, "Everything needs rest, even big and powerful deities like the sun. It disappears for a little while to regain it's warmth, light, and energy, reappearing again at dawn to provide hope and reassurance. That's what my sister would tell me anyway…"

Hisoka had opened his mouth to retort, something along the lines of that being a silly thought and that scientific fact overruled it, but closed it at the last part of his partner's explanation. Setsuko beamed up at the brunette, but he wasn't looking at her. His amethyst hued eyes were trained somewhere far away, somewhere the girl couldn't see and where Hisoka couldn't follow.

"Your sister must've been nice. She sounds real smart, too." the child replied softly, "I like that answer better than Okaa-san's."

Before Tsuzuki could even form an answer to that, Hisoka beat him to it, "What did she say?"

"That questions like that weren't worth answers."

Silence plagued then once more, the last of the sun's golden beams fading away beneath the horizon. Tsuzuki began humming, something to fill the sad quiet between then. He sat up and crossed his legs like his partner had done and looked towards the girl. She was still staring at the distant sky, mocha eyes once unfocused darted to him when the brunette lightly pat his lap. A gesture for her to come and sit. Setsuko stared in bewilderment, then slowly, she crawled over to Tsuzuki and curled up in his lap. Hisoka watched them out of the corner of his eyes. His partner picked up on this and winked at the boy, still humming the little song.

"All things bright and beautiful… eventually die…" the whisper that came from the child was faint, but it didn't go unheard. There was just no answer either could give her; it was true.

The three continued to gaze at the remnants of the day's source of warmth and light, sitting there long after dusk faded and the darkness of night engulfed them.

* * *

Reviews!  
1. lunarkitty14: Heheh, sorry to have kept you waiting lunarkitty! Updates will come as fast as possible along with the little 'Soka and Tsuzuki scenes! Hooray!  
2. ffpanda: Thank you! Your reviews are much appreciated!  
3. Hazel-Beka: Yes, 'Suko-chan is very kawaii! I was hoping she'd come off that way. And I love how you thought of the devil and angel shoulder thing! lol, awesome. Thanks for reviewing!  
4. Kalili: I know what you mean, I'm always trying to hide this stuff from both parents. I'm glad you like it though! I take no offense to you thinking that Setsuko might be annoying, I'm trying to keep her from seeming either annoying or Mary-Sue-ish. Thanks for reviewing though!  
5. karin1004: Yesh, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are the bestest! Thank you for reading! 


	13. I spoke as a child

Tsuzuki: Mmm... cake... I love cake! Don't all of you? -looks expectantly at readers- It's so soft and moist and fluffy! But pie is good too! Especially apple pie! Have you ever tried Noji apple pie? It's the best kind! Of course, you can't forget cookies and candy and ice cream! Sweets are just so good it's so hard to choose! Pudding, cinnabons, danishes, custard, cream puffs, brownies, cake, popcicles, pie, cake, Hisoka- Oh! I think I've made my decision!  
Hisoka: -whacks Tsuzuki on the head while blushing- BAKA!  
Tsuzuki: Waaah! Hisoka hit me!  
Hisoka: -blushing-  
Tsuzuki: Aww! 'Soka's so kawaii when he blushes! -glomps- I love you so much! I could just eat you!  
Hisoka: Stop it Tsuzuki!  
Setsuko: Don't eat him Tsu-chan! Then there wouldn't be any of nii-san left to love!  
Tsuzuki: -gasps- You're right! Okay, 'Soka, I won't eat you! -smiles-  
Hisoka: -glares- Idiot.  
Cat-chan: Enough boys, I need to introduce the next chapter.  
Hisoka: ... -remembers something- YOU!  
Cat-chan: Eep! I was hoping you forgot! -starts running again- AAAAHH!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: ...I spoke as a child**_

"Onee-chan, are you going somewhere? You're getting all dressed up." Setsuko inquired as she watched the young woman bustle about the room in a strange attempt to ready herself for the day.

Wakaba flashed a characteristic grin at the girl, "Yep! Hajime-chan and I have the day off today, so we decided to take you down to earth with us. We've planned something really fun, but we're not telling you what because it's a surprise."

The tawny-haired child smirked, "Did Terazuma-san really decide that with you onee-chan?"

"No. She forced me into it. Damn Kannuki…." the man slouched in a chair nearby growled, glaring at the two girls.

Wakaba wagged a reprimanding finger at him, "Now, now Hajime-chan. Is that the attitude you're going to have today? Because if it is then you will not be having a fun time with us, will he Aka-chan?"

"Aw, onee-chan, we can't make him do anything he doesn't want to." Setsuko pointed out, not wanting to get pulled in between.

During her stay with Wakaba and Terazuma, Setsuko discovered that it was a good idea to keep her distance from the grouchy shinigami. She had been clinging to Wakaba, only speaking to Terazuma when it was needed or she forgot. Space was not a problem; the girl was given the extra bedroom for now, so whenever Wakaba was out and Terazuma was being intimidating, the child would stay in her room until the copper-haired woman returned. Terazuma had avoided talking to her at all costs, also he wouldn't come near her. Setsuko had no idea why, she thought he was just distant like Hisoka.

The girl enjoyed observing the two shinigami interact however. It was obvious that they were very attached to each other, whether it was familial, friendly, or romantic; Setsuko was unsure. There were the occasional arguments, exchanges, flirting on Wakaba's half and teasing on Terazuma's. They were very animated when it came to having discussions. That made her feel more comfortable around them, except when they began threatening each other or yelled. That was a little out of control.

"Hajime-chan, you're coming and you will like it!" Wakaba had brought out her threatening tone, making the other two go pale and Setsuko cowered behind Terazuma's chair.

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" he glared, receiving a smile from his partner. "Gaki! Don't just sit there, come on!"

Setsuko timidly came back out from behind the chair, Terazuma had started calling her that from the first time they had a conversation. Gaki meant brat, even if she wasn't one, he still labeled her that way. She didn't complain though, she had been called worse.

"I-I'm coming Terazuma-san," she replied, darting over to where Wakaba was.

The copper-haired girl sighed, "No need to scare her now, Hajime-chan. Be a little nicer. It's okay, Aka-chan. Grumpy ole Hajime-chan won't hurt you."

"But freakish Kannuki might." the icy shinigami retorted.

"Hajime!" she shouted, both glaring daggers at each other.

Now it was Setsuko's turn to sigh. Despite how much she enjoyed spending time with the two of them, or at least Wakaba, the girl couldn't help the nagging feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Now see you two, this isn't so bad!" Wakaba beamed at her two companions as they exited a clothing shop with bags in hand, "Aka-chan needed some more clothes anyway." 

"Thank you, onee-chan!" the child squealed and hugging the older girl's legs, pleasantly surprised that she had been taken out for some gifts.

Terazuma rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Are we done here?"

"Nope! It's lunchtime, so we're going out to eat." the copper-haired girl winked at her partner before taking Setsuko's hand and leading her down the street.

The man sighed and reluctantly followed. So far they had been to three shopping outlets, having bought clothes for both girls and some make-up for Wakaba as well. Four hours had passed, making it around one or so. Setsuko's stomach grumbled and she blushed, but Wakaba just laughed and waved it off. The two of them had been enjoying themselves, but it appeared that Terazuma was merely annoyed and angry that he had to be there as well. Deep down though, he was glad and relieved to see his partner so happy and excited over the child that had come to stay with them. Had Wakaba lived, she would've made an excellent mother and wife.

He blushed at the thought of her being someone's, no, his wife. Sure he cared for her, but he was still unsure of how far that affection went. Moreover, how she felt about him. The ebony-haired man would never be able to touch her for fear of transforming into Kuro. He wouldn't be able to give her the love she deserved, that didn't mean that he wouldn't do anything and everything in his power to keep other guys away from her.

"Hajime-chan, you coming?" Wakaba's voice brought him out of his reverie, he quickly covered it up with a mere grumble and shuffle of his feet.

The three of them were dressed in warm attire, for it was still winter in Chijou. Setsuko was bundled up in a warm pale pink and cream coat with a baby blue scarf and skirt. Her stockings were white and her boots were cream. On her head was a matching blue beret, completing the image of innocence Wakaba had attempted to portray on her. She herself was wearing a darker pink coat over her regular school uniform and white stockings along with pink boots and two pink ribbons in her hair. Terazuma just sported a dark green jacket and jeans, the cold didn't really bother him.

They arrived at a little Italian restaurant, a particular favorite of Terazuma's although he didn't say so, with good food and reasonable prices. Wakaba had to persuade Setsuko to order something bigger than what the child had intended, so she wasn't a burden, eventually complying in the end.

"This is good, onee-chan! Thanks for taking us here." she smiled gratefully after swallowing her first couple of bites.

Wakaba nodded, "You're very welcome, Aka-chan. Ooooh! Is it this late already?" she had glanced down at her watch and frowned at the time it displayed. "I have to go for a little while, preparations for the surprise I told you about. Hajime-chan, watch her while I'm gone and meet me at the park in an hour, okay? Bye!"

Without giving either of them much chance to reply, the copper-haired girl rose and paid for the meal before taking her leave. Mocha eyes blinked rapidly, then focused on the man sitting beside her. He didn't look all too thrilled about his new position of babysitter, but he didn't have much of a choice. Leaning back in his chair, Terazuma wondered about what they could do for an hour. He really had no experience with children.

"So whad'ya want to do for the hour she's gone, gaki?" he asked of her.

The child appeared startled, "I-uh.. I'm not sure Terazuma-san. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I want to go back home and relax but that's not really an option. It's not that hard to decided where to go. I mean, a toy store? The park? Anything within reason so's long as you leave me alone." he retorted coldly.

"Ah… the park sounds good…"

"Alright then, let's go and get this over with."

* * *

_Kannuki wanted me to "bond" with her, but that's so stupid of her to ask me to do that. I don't get along well with kids, 'specially girls. And this kid, she's clingy. What if she tries to hold my hand or something childish like that? I'll turn into Kuro and then what. Kami-sama! Not only that, but she adores that idiot shinigami, Tsuzuki. What have I gotten myself into?_ Terazuma sighed heavily from his spot on the park bench, pretending to observe Setsuko as she played with the other children in the snow. _Kids… what was Kannuki thinking?_

Warily, the black-haired man eyed the other adults nearby. Most of them were the parents or guardians of the other children, while some just had nothing better to do. The children on the other hand, including Setsuko, were building snowmen, engaging in snowball fights, and making snow angels. The tawny-haired girl had just completed a snow angel, running off the make a snowball after getting hit by one. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and from laughing, though it was obvious she was shivering.

Terazuma rolled his eyes, just like that stupid kid to go and get all wet with snow when it was cold out. If she got sick he'd never hear the end of it from his partner. Spying a vendor not too far off that had warm drinks, he decided to go and buy two, one for her and one for himself. He was just as cold and freezing his ass off on that wet bench.

He got a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Setsuko, he was aware that she liked them after Wakaba had made a few for her over the five weeks she'd been living with them. Through his gloves, the drinks warmed his palms and made him feel less irritable. He arrived back at the bench he'd been sitting at and scanned the area for the chocolate eyed girl. She wasn't within view. Scowling, Terazuma figured that she just went to play on the other side of the trees that were close by. Tramping through the white snow drifts, dark eyes scanned the faces of the group of children, none belonging to the one he was supposed to be taking care of.

When he didn't see her, he began to wonder if something had happened. Could she have been kidnapped? That doctor was out looking for her, maybe he'd followed them and taken her while he wasn't looking. No that was stupid, she would've screamed for help like any smart kid would do. Was she injured somewhere? Maybe she fell while playing hide and seek and hit her head and was now unconscious. His chest constricted. Ebony bangs fell in his eyes as he shook his head vigorously.

"That's absurd. I'm just worrying too much, she's fine. Gaki no baka." he muttered, going back to his search.

After fifteen minutes of searching the entire park and not coming across her, Terazuma's concern surfaced again. _I can't believe I lost the kid! Kannuki adores her, how am I going to explain this? She was in my care! How could I have slipped up like this? I can see that purple eyed baka idiot doing something like this, but me? Enma above, where the hell is she?_

"Gaki?" he resorted to calling for her as he retraced his steps through the park, "Hey, gaki, c'mon. This isn't funny anymore. It wasn't to begin with! Come on out. Gaki? Gaki!"

Time was slipping by and there was still no sign of the child. The drinks had long been forgotten. Terazuma asked the other kids if they had seen her and if so where she had gone. Not everyone had seen her and those that did had no idea where she would be and which direction she'd left in. After half an hour, Terazuma was beginning to panic.

"Gaki, where the hell are you! Gaki!" he looked around anxiously, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a tug on his coat.

Whirling around, he stared in shock at the girl in front of him. Setsuko was completely unharmed and smiling up at him with that grin of hers. In her hands was a box of dumplings, warm and wrapped up nicely. Terazuma blinked a few times, panic ceasing and confusion and anger replacing it.

"Hi Terazuma-san, were you looking for me? I'm sorry. I should've told you what I was doing." she rubbed the back on her neck sheepishly.

Terazuma bristled, "Looking for you! Of course I was! Where the hell did you go that took half an hour!"

"Oh, well, you looked cold and mad so I decided to get something to cheer you up." Setsuko replied meekly, holding out the box of dumplings, "Onee-chan told me you like these, so I got some for you to eat while you waited. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried."

"What?" he stared at the box before taking it into his own hands, his gaze softening only slightly, "Pff… gaki no baka. And I was not worried. I just knew Kannuki would be if I lost you. Come on, she should be here soon."

"Okay, Terazuma-san!" the girl nodded enthusiastically, following right behind the older shinigami.

Terazuma looked down at the box in his hands as they walked, Setsuko bounding on ahead as Wakaba came into view. He rolled his eyes and sighed, _I can't believe I was worried about her. Stupid girl._

* * *

"So what did you do yesterday 'Suko-chan?" Tsuzuki asked the child, taking another random break from his paperwork, much to the annoyance of his partner. "Did you have fun with Wakaba-chan and dog boy over there?" 

A light entered Setsuko's eyes as she nodded, "Hai! Onee-chan took me shopping and bought me some new clothes. Then we all went out to lunch. Terazuma-san had to watch me at the park, then onee-chan came back and took us to see a Noh performance. It was really good. Terazuma-san could interpret it very well, onee-chan was surprised. I had a really good time!"

The brunette ruffled her hair, "That's good 'Suko, I'm glad you had fun. You deserve to lay back and just play around. We all do once in a while."

"Baka. You do that everyday." Hisoka accused from his desk, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Mou! Why does 'Soka-chan need to be like that? Waaah! 'Suko-chan, tell him to be nice!" puppy Tsuzuki whined, fake tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Compared to what I could've said, I am being nice." he retorted calmly.

"WAAAAAHH!"

"Shut up."

"But 'Soka's soooo mean!"

"What did I just say?"

"Desserts are good for the heart and good for the soul?"

"…… Tsuzuki no baka…"

"Waaah! Hidoi!"

Setsuko laughed as she observed the two's antics. Despite the fun she'd had the previous day with Wakaba and Terazuma, she couldn't help but miss Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Their bantering had become routine for her, she couldn't imagine being without the two of them. The child wished that things could continue going on like they were. It felt so much like a home and family with them, with all of the Shokan division she'd come to meet. _I'm home._

* * *

A porcelain doll sat erect on a small table, a billowing pink dress adorning it. Short, soft locks of a honey color bordered the pale, smooth face. Eyes a deep chocolate brown and lips of a pale pink sakura blossom. It was a beautiful doll, one of the main focuses of a man in white. The second focus was of a similar doll, only this one had wheat-tinged locks that came only just below the ears and piercing emerald eyes. A crack on one cheek also made it different from the first. 

"And now the fun begins…"

* * *

Notes: Not enough Tsu/Soka in this chapter, I know. I've surprised myself by how long I've lasted without making the two of them have an intense make-out session! LOL. Sorry 'bout that, got carried away. Well, this was basically to show more of Wakaba and Terazuma since I don't think I have enough of them. They are so underrated! Well, to make up for the lack of Tsuzuki and Hisoka-ness, the next three chapters are all about them! Yay! 

Reviews! Yay!  
1. ffpanda: Thank you! Your support is much appreciated!  
2. Hazel-Beka: Heh, I like that line too. It can't be helped! 'Soka is much too cute. Thanks for reviewing!  
3. Sam: Yeah, the mangas describe more of what's going on. But I still love the anime(even if it cuts out most of the manga). Thanks, it's getting a little harder to keep them in character, but I'm trying! Hisoka especially, he's so difficult! Cute and quiet one minute and angry and distant the next! Can you say crazy mood swings? Thank you for the review!


	14. Playful Banter

Cat-chan: Since I feel so bad about the oncoming chapters (bad in the sad way not the 'oh this is a piece of crap' way) I decided to give you all a break and see what Tsuzuki and Hisoka did during the last chapter! I made it up in about fifteen minutes so it's only dialogue. It starts with Tsuzuki, but I think you'll catch on to whose who in this. And it's only Tsu-chan and 'Soka so it doesn't get more confusing. I was bored! Don't worry though, the next two chapters are longer and fluffier! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Playful Banter**_

"'Suko-chan's gone for today."

"I know."

"She's spending the day with Wakaba-chan and dog-ass."

"I know."

"Hmm, it'll be weird without her, don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"I'm so used to her being around all the time, aren't you?"

"Not really."

"It's hard to believe she's only been here for five weeks. How long do you think she'll stay?"

"I don't know."

"I hope it's a long time. I really like 'Suko-chan!"

"I know."

"Can you say anything else besides 'I know' and those other vague answers 'Soka?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like using any other reply."

"Oh…"

"Hurry up and start working."

"Hai."

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Ne, Hisoka?"

"What?"

"It's too quiet."

"Your point?"

"…It's weird!"

"It's how the office is supposed to sound."

"Well I don't like it! Let's talk and then the quiet will go away! Okay 'Soka-chan?"

"No."

"Hidoi! Why not?"

"Because we need to be working, baka. That's why."

"Not fair! I don't feel like working."

"Then maybe you feel like getting fired?"

"Eep! No! No! No! I'll do my work Hisoka! I promise!"

"Good. Now shut up."

"Mou…"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Ne, Hisoka?"

"What?"

"…Can we go out to eat after this?"

"…Will you do your work?"

"Hai hai!"

"Alright."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Hai."

"YAY! Sankyuu 'Soka-chaan!"

"Baka…"

"You're so nice."

"You're so annoying."

"Okay, that wasn't nice."

"Stop pouting."

"No. 'Soka is mean."

"Don't even go there. I just said we could go to dinner after work, didn't I?"

"Hai…"

"Does that qualify as mean to you?"

"No."

"Then why am I mean?"

"Becaaaauuuse! You said I was annoying!"

"That's not being mean. That's being brutally honest. There's a difference."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hai."

"Nope!"

"Baka."

"Waaah!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Why couldn't I have been given a normal partner?"

"What? You don't like me?"

"No."

"Hisoka…"

"……"

"Why did I continue to stay here if you don't like me?"

"Tsuzuki-"

"No, it's okay. I can take a hint. I'll just go resign now."

"Tsuzuki, come on. Baka, you know I didn't mean it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes yo-… I give up!"

"Yay! I win!"

"Baka."

"I love you too 'Soka!"

"What-!"

"Tee hee! Only kidding!"

"……"

"Awww! So kawaii! 'Soka-chan's blushing!"

"Don't call me that! And I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm- Oh no. We're not doing that again."

"Aw, but it's fun!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Tsuzuki! If you don't shut up then we're not getting dessert!"

"Eep! Gomen nasai Hisoka! I'll stop now!"

"Good."

"……"

"……"

"Oh! Yay it's time to go!"

"What? Already?"

"Yep! All that playful banter took up most of our time. Now let's go eat Hisoka!"

"Baka, you did that on purpose."

"Maaaayybeee…"

"……"

"……"

"…..."

"Alright I did do it on purpose."

"Thank you for being honest. You get an extra slice of pie tonight."

"Ooooh! Really?"

"Hai."

"Sankyuu 'Soka! I'm really glad you're my partner!"

"……"

""Soka?"

"…I'm glad you're my partner too…"

"We'll eat where you want to tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Then we can have dessert, but you can have just tea or coffee if you want!"

"Okay."

"Hey, Hisoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… maybe… could I…"

"What?"

"Could I stay over at your place tonight?"

"……"

"It gets really lonely at my house… anou… I don't like it."

"…… Alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it gets lonely at my place too."

"Now we can be lonely together! Which isn't very lonely at all. Which is good! Right Hisoka?"

"Right Tsuzuki."

"Yay! You agree with me! So, we can just stop by my place after dinner and pick up some stuff okay?"

"Okay."

"And this way, I'll be able to protect you from molesters!"

"Baka!"

"But 'Soka, it's a dangerous place out there! And you always leave your door unlocked! Tsk tsk tsk."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I check every night when you're sleeping!"

"Stalker."

"WHAT? I'm just looking out for the well-being of my partner!"

"……"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"You're aren't?"

"Uh-uh."

"That's good."

"……"

"……"

"…Tsuzuki?"

"Hai?"

"I-I'll put the futon in my room… okay?"

"Okay."

"Just so I can make sure you don't sneak to the fridge while I'm sleeping!"

"Of course, 'Soka."

"……"

"……"

"…thanks…"

"You're welcome, 'Soka-chan."

"And Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Aa, right, Hisoka."

TBC!


	15. Simon Says

Cat-chan: Heh, okies, back to normal chapters!  
Tsuzuki: Tee hee, that was fun wasn't it 'Soka?  
Hisoka: No it wasn't idiot.  
Tsuzuki: Yes it was!  
Hisoka: No it wasn't.  
Tsuzuki: Yes it was!  
Hisoka: No it- stop that!  
Cat-chan: Come on boys, can't we all just get along?  
Hisoka: You still haven't handed over that picture.  
Cat-chan: -sighs- Don't worry, I burned it.  
Hisoka: Good. -leaves-  
Tsuzuki: Aww... did you really burn it?  
Cat-chan: -sneakyish- Nooo... I made copies! -beams-  
Tsuzuki: HOORAY!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Simon says…**_

The night air was cool and bit into the little exposed skin that was available. Hisoka shivered and pulled his coat about him tighter, trying to make up the body heat that had seemed to have left him. Green eyes glanced around impatiently, his foot tapped against the snow-covered sidewalk. Around him, clusters of people were moving around in their own little bubbles and making merry and their idle chatter resounding in his ears. Not to mention his empathy.

Tsuzuki hadn't been gone that long, about five minutes really. The two were on their way to the restaurant for dinner, a little Chinese place, but had passed by a series of tiny shops and before Hisoka knew it, the brunette had suddenly darted into one. So now Hisoka was left out in the cold snow with a growling stomach waiting for his idiotic partner to hurry the hell up. He rubbed his hands together to create some kind of warming friction, pausing to blow on them lightly and then rub some more. Cold weather was not a particular favorite of Hisoka's, not to say that warm weather was either. He liked it in the mid-autumn seasons when it was at just the right temperature for comfort.

"Ne, 'Soka, you should really start dressing more warmly." Tsuzuki reappeared by his side, holding a bag in one hand and the other was shoved into his trench coat pocket. "It's cold out."

Hisoka glared at him, "Baka, I know it's cold. Besides, I'm fine like this."

"You're shivering." the man pointed out the obvious, receiving an eye roll from his partner, "And you're teeth are chattering and you're rubbing your hands together."

"S-shut up. It's your fault anyway, for having to run into that store and leave me out here." he retaliated.

Tsuzuki smirked, "You didn't have to stay out here. You could've gone in with me."

The boy had no reply to this. Instead he spun on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the restaurant, he wasn't in the mood to bother with Tsuzuki's antics and whatnot. He could hear the snow crunching softly behind him, the brunette apparently caught on and proceeded to follow him. _At least he's not completely oblivious._ Hisoka thought with a little amusement. His pace quickened, just to see what he would do. The reaction was at first surprise, then Tsuzuki was taking longer strides to keep up with the boy.

"Hey! 'Soka! Slow down, why are you going so fast?" he asked, watching him from the corner of his eyes.

Hisoka shrugged, "I don't know."

He slowed down anyway, cutting the brunette some slack. Besides, they were catching unwanted attention from passer-bys. Hisoka certainly didn't want that. So in comfortable silence, the two shinigami continued onward to locate the place where they would be dining that evening. Tsuzuki began humming to himself, just some little tune to pass the time with. It was enjoyable and lifting, when the man hummed. It made Hisoka think of his mother, when she had loved him, she hummed a lot when doing menial tasks around the house. It made the boy feel, secure. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to the source of the security.

"Here it is Hisoka." Tsuzuki placed a hand on his partner's shoulder to keep him from continuing on past the tiny restaurant.

Hisoka blinked up at the building, not aware that he had been lost in thought for a moment, "O-oh. Okay."

"Hey, Hisoka are you alright? You looked kinda spacey there." he inquired, opening the door for the two of them to enter.

The blonde frowned and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure."

They were seated in a booth, Tsuzuki directly across from Hisoka. For some strange reason, the man seemed preoccupied by something other than the menu. The boy arched an eyebrow, not really sure that this was typical Tsuzuki behavior. Amethyst eyes suddenly locked on to his. Hisoka blinked for a second, then noticed that the man was deep in thought and not really looking at him. The emotion Hisoka picked up on was sadness. He frowned, why would Tsuzuki be sad? He took in his appearance subtly. Tsuzuki's chin was propped up by the palm of his hand, his elbow using the table for support. His head was tilted just slightly to the side and amethyst optics clouded over. The other arm just sat on the table top. The man was smiling too, for some reason, although it was sad.

Before Hisoka knew what he was doing, he copied the exact position of his partner. He rested his chin in his hand and stared straight back at Tsuzuki. The man was confused, his partner suddenly took on the same posture that he had ... causing the violet eyed male to blink; he had been about to start chattering on aimlessly again to fill the silence, Tsuzuki couldn't stand silence, but he however stopped just then, wondering if Hisoka was doing it on purpose or if it was an accident ... _Only one way to find out ..._ he thought, grinning a little. It wasn't like Hisoka was exactly aware of what he was doing exactly, it just happened.

He turned his head the other way now, folding his hands on the table and sliding up in his chair slightly so he wasn't quite so slouched, watching his partner to see if he did it as well; if he did, it would simply amuse him to no end ...

Hisoka realized the man was talking, _When had he started talking?_ Well, apparently he hadn't noticed the boy hadn't been listening. However, the brunette stopped mid-sentence. He had been chatting about something of no importance whatsoever, then nothing. The blonde was about to question as to why he stopped, but the inquiry died in his throat as his partner took on a new position. He blinked in curiosity, amethyst optics looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction.

When he felt his hands clasp together, he suddenly realized that he had once again mimicked his partner's actions. His head had tilted to the other side now, and his posture straightened to try and match the other's. Hisoka didn't need his empathy to sense that his partner was amused by this. He was reminded slightly of a child who observes someone older than them and copies their motions. A sigh escaped him, there was no way he'd ever leave the stage of childhood he was trapped in.

_This is so weird, why am I doing this? It's stupid and he's only going to tease me about it._ Despite the thought, he didn't move from the position he had taken on.

Tsuzuki just barely stopped himself from laughing outright at the other's actions - he had never seen Hisoka act like this before; it had to be from lack of sleep or something, because this was completely and utterly priceless as far as he was concerned, biting his lip, though besides that, his facial expression didn't change as he continued to look at his green eyed partner, straightening his head now and moving slightly as he crossed his ankles.

_This is like Simon says ... only, without saying Simon says ..._ the brunette thought to himself as he waited to see if Hisoka would follow suit. Well, technically, the blonde could play the game without saying anything_... ... Hmm ... ..._

_'Sokaaaaa ... can you hear me ...?_ he sent out, mentally prodding lightly at the blonde's mental barriers; they could play Simon says without saying a word out loud ...

Something was suddenly prodding Hisoka's empathy, he blinked realizing it was Tsuzuki, wondering why he was trying to get thoughts to him instead of just voicing it. He nodded in reply to his partner's inquiry, still puzzled as to what he wanted.

The amusement from his partner was now affecting him via empathy. So, the violet-eyed man wasn't completely oblivious after all. Hisoka watched lazily as he straightened his head, soon copying the action. However, he sensed he did something wrong. Tsuzuki had done something other than straighten his head... He sighed, then peered under the table. Cheating. he quickly smacked away whatever entity gave him that thought, then crossed his legs at the ankles as his partner had done. _He's going to start laughing, I just know it._

_Baka..._ The boy was a little annoyed with himself, but he also found this whole situation amusing as well. Besides, it was bringing up the brunette's mood, which in turn cheered up the boy. Not visibly mind you.

From surrounding people who had chosen to observe them, aka the Yaoi obsessed people, he could feel extreme giddiness and thoughts that ranged from _'Aww... how sweet!' 'when will they start making out?'_ and _'that's a pretty big age difference.'_ Hisoka felt like kicking them. Despite his attempt not to, he blushed at all the perverted thoughts from the table behind them and the waitresses giggling in the corner. He slammed up mental shields, but the emotions continued to get in._ Baka yaoi fan girls... why can't they keep their hentai thoughts to themselves!_

_Oi - 'Sokaaa Let's play Simon says ... only ... without talking ... 'kay?_ the now-much-more-happy-than-he-had-previously-been shinigami said, projecting not only words, but feelings and little pictures as well, smile broadening slightly at the other and wondering absently what was making Hisoka blush so brightly, because he was looking like something akin to a cherry at the moment ...

He did notice the waitress that was serving some girls behind Hisoka's head was giggling with the girls, violet eyes blinking in mild confusion as he didn't know what they were finding so funny over at the table he was sharing with his partner - however, as soon as he looked at them, they looked away, obviously embarrassed for being caught staring. Turning his gaze back towards his partner, he waited to see if the other would comply to the request, uncrossing his ankles absently and seeing if the blonde was still paying attention as one shoulder slid down part way so that the other was higher than it ...

Hisoka blushed brighter, if that was even possible. He was first inclined to yell at the violet-eyed man and hit him or something, but the urge to do so faded as the man's happiness increased. He sighed and complied, observing his partner to see what he would do next. He pursed his lips and copied the position, not having to look under the table this time to see that he had uncrossed his ankles.

He found the shoulder sliding a little strange, wondering if Enma was laughing at him now. He must be, hell the entire division would be in hysterics if they were witness to this. At the continuation of thinking about the predicament he was in, he remembered why he had done this so willingly in the first place. As a child, he had loved to follow his mother around and copy what she did. She had found it extremely adorable and always told him so, which was why he continued to do it... well, until he was ostracized because of his empathy.

Even with his thoughts drifting around, Hisoka managed to match Tsuzuki easily, but he was confused as to why the man was looking behind him. Emerald eyes shifted slightly, but he saw nothing. However he could hear an excited squeal from behind him. He rolled his eyes at the behavior of the waitresses, there had to be something more important to do than watch the two of them play what Tsuzuki called "Simon Says".

If Watari had been there, the scientist would have been cracking up - that much was certain; Tsuzuki was pretty sure even the GuShoShin, who were so fond of Hisoka for visiting the library so often, would crack a smile at this. It was too cute not to; he was pretty sure even Tatsumi would change his expression slightly - perhaps not to something as drastic as a smile of course, but a quirk of the lips none the less_ ... Simon says cross your eyes ... and Simon says unfold your hands ..._ he projected with a smile, crossing his own and looking up and down absently; he was most certainly going to have fun with this one as he unclasped his hands and set them palms down on the table, wanting to see if the blonde really had conceded to the game. Arching an eyebrow at the command, Hisoka shrugged and complied. He felt stupid for crossing his eyes like that, but he almost laughed at the expression his partner wore. Almost. Which means it's safe to say that he cracked a small smile. _Okay, something is definitely wrong with me._ The boy placed his hands as Tsuzuki had done, the man was having extreme fun doing this. Not to say Hisoka wasn't... but he would not admit to that.  
_Take off your jacket ..._ Now - that hadn't been preceded by 'Simon Says', though Tsuzuki moved to do it anyway, wondering if he could trick the green eyed boy into doing it because he'd given Hisoka three commands to fulfill at once ... He blushed when he was told to take off his jacket, not thinking twice and moving to do so. However, it was difficult to do the with his eyes crossed so it only served to frustrate him. The boy realized via Tsuzuki's thoughts, that he had been tricked. Now he was cross-eyed with his jacket hanging off one shoulder.

Crossing his arms and frowning, he muttered, "That wasn't fair."

Tsuzuki fought back the urge to laugh at his partner's predicament, "All's fair in Simon Says!"

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted to play the stupid game." he countered.

Tsuzuki stuck out his tongue, "But you started it!"

"Did not. You're the one who started prodding my mind." Hisoka retorted.

The violet-eyed man giggled, "But you're the one who started mimicking me! If you didn't do that, I wouldn't have come up with the idea!"

"Baka." was all Hisoka had to say in reply.

"I win." Tsuzuki smiled.

The boy debated this for a moment, then sighed and gave in, "Fine."

"Yay!"

"Sorry that it took so long, boys." the waitress came to their table, a bright smile on her face. Hisoka was relieved to see that it was not one of the Yaoi obsessed waitresses, this waitress was one of the older ones and had clean thoughts. "Would you like to start with drinks?"

"Sure, I'll have some sake please." Tsuzuki grinned, then looked over at his partner, "What about you 'Soka?"

"I'll have tea." he replied to the waitress, still frowning at the man.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and then we'll see about ordering your food." she smiled, the padded off to retrieve the beverages.

Silence fell over the two shinigami again, and Tsuzuki found the sadness from earlier creeping back to him, "Ne, Hisoka?"

"What?" the boy tilted his head, looking a little sleepy.

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly, "I was just wondering… was there a reason for you to start copying me? Or were you just bored?"

"Anou…" Hisoka paused for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell Tsuzuki of his mother and his past and old habits. "My mother… I'd mirror her when I was little, she thought it was cute and I guess I liked the attention she'd give me back then. I don't know why I started copying you. It just sort of happened."

"Oh." Tsuzuki thought the idea of a tiny, little kid Hisoka copying a very pretty lady as she did chores around the house was absolutely endearing. He was very flattered that his partner would share that intimate memory he had of his mother with him, also that he saw Tsuzuki as someone he could mimic without feeling ashamed right off the bat. That meant Hisoka was comfortable around him, right?

He didn't know that he voiced that thought until the boy replied, "I guess. I mean, you're my partner so I should feel comfortable around you. Why?"

"Aa… no reason really. Just wanted to make sure."

Hisoka nodded, sort of understanding, "Okay."

Dinner came and went in silence, well as much silence as you could get with Tsuzuki devouring his meal not unlike a wild animal. Their meal consisted of fried rice, chow mein, pot stickers, and various vegetables. The brunette had soon polished off two helpings and started on his third. Hisoka merely stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head and returning to his own plate.

Once Tsuzuki's plate was completely empty and nearly spotless, he sat back with a content sigh and took a peek at his partner's plate. Hisoka still had at least half his food left and showed no further desire to continue eating it. Tsuzuki frowned; he was well-aware of how little the boy ate. It never ceased to worry him when he didn't finish a meal or completely skipped one. He was already too skinny as it was. Unfortunately, Hisoka refused to acknowledge it. That only served to frustrate him more. _As his partner, it's my obligation to make sure that he's taking care of himself. That includes eating and sleeping, which I know that he's not getting much of either. That is not healthy. But he'll only think I'm babying him or something._

_"A custard puff from Sakaeya! And a Shiroikifujin cheesecake! And this is Noji apple pie! I love all these pastries, but… I can't live without cake! Hee hee! Yum yum!" Tsuzuki beamed as he looked over all his sweets._

_"Enough!" Hisoka was in a corner, fanning himself and bright red from the intense heat._

_Tsuzuki blinked up at him innocently, "What's wrong Hisoka? Had enough of summer already?"_

_The boy didn't reply, he only proceeded to glare at his partner while continuing to fan himself. It was much too hot for his liking._

_"You skipped breakfast again didn't you?" Tsuzuki chided, "What did you eat this morning? What about yesterday?"_

_"Oh, shut up. Just drop it." he retorted bitterly._

_The brunette shook his head, "That's not good. You have to eat well in summer. Here, want some cheesecake?"_

_"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!" Hisoka shouted, clearly losing his patience. "Just leave me alone! It's none of your business, Tsuzuki! Back off! Stop smothering me!"_

_Tsuzuki was immediately in sappy, pathetic inu mode, "Hey… It is too my business! Hmph! I have to worry about the health of my partner! Besides, I like you Hisoka!"_

_There was an immediate blush on the boy's cheeks as he stuttered, "Wha…" then he recovered, "Have you lost your mind?"_

_"Well I do!" the man countered._

_"YOU IDIOT!"_

_"HEY! You called me an idiot! Waaah!"_

_"WELL YOU ARE ONE TSUZUKI!"(1)_

"Baka."

Tsuzuki's head snapped up at the statement the boy directed towards him. Intense emerald eyes were set on him, seemingly attempting to search him, which might as well be true considering he was an empath. The man offered him a smile, which was clearly fake and forced. It faded rather quickly when he saw that it had effect on Hisoka whatsoever, his indifference remained.

"What is it?" he asked sounding slightly irritated, arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

Tsuzuki blinked, "Ah, what is what?"

Hisoka sighed, "Don't play dumb with me. Your emotions are coming through loud and clear, despite how jumbled up they all are. Something's bothering you. So, what is it?"

"You didn't eat all your food." the brunette finally pointed out.

The empath turned his gaze to the plate, then back up to his partner, "I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat lunch either."

Hisoka scowled, "What are you? My mother?"

Tsuzuki looked as if he would deflate, "Mou, Hisoka you're not being nice. I'm only looking out for you and your well-being."

"I don't need to be looked after, I'm not a child." he glared.

"I never said you were!" Tsuzuki was quick to defend himself.

Hisoka looked away, towards the window, "…you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't and you know it Mr. Empath." the brunette sighed.

"Shut up."

"Would you boys like some dessert?" the waitress appeared at their table right before the man opened his mouth to say that he would not shut up.

However, he was quickly distracted. "Hai! Hai!"

"Baka." Hisoka rolled his eyes, but nodded to the waitress none the less.

She smiled, "I'll be right back with a dessert menu for you boys."

Her heels clicked as she walked away, Tsuzuki immediately turning his attention back to the boy. "You're sharing with me."

"No, I'm not." he frowned.

"Yes you are."

Crossing his arms defiantly, Hisoka shook his head, "No I am not."

"Hisoka, please? You don't eat anything-" Tsuzuki was cut off.

"I just ate!"

The brunette was now rolling his eyes, "Oh sure, half a plate of food in one day is eating properly. Way to go Hisoka."

"Shut up, I'm not hungry." Hisoka was now trying to defend himself.

"You're never hungry."

The boy said nothing else; one he didn't have a comeback and two, the injury in his partner's voice pierced him. Tsuzuki really wanted him to eat more. It wasn't his fault though, he had never eaten much growing up so he couldn't stomach large amounts of food or else he'd get sick. But it didn't look like Tsuzuki was going to let him weasel his way out of this one. It was either do as Tsuzuki says and eat or deal with a hurt partner all night. It wasn't that difficult a decision.

"Here you go, look it over and see what you like." the waitress handed Hisoka the menus before clearing their plates, "You want a box for this?" she pointed at the boy's plate.

He shook his head, "No thanks."

"Alright then, I'll be right back to take your dessert orders."

Hisoka handed Tsuzuki a menu, the man took it with a soft 'hmph' and was then silent. The empath fidgeted uncomfortably, he didn't like it when the brunette did stuff like this. It wasn't often that he did. Even so, it stung. Hisoka was reminded of his mother and father at times like these, disappointment radiating off them. Because of something he did or said. That's why Tsuzuki was acting like this now, because Hisoka had said and done something wrong.

He was still staring at the menu in his hands when the waitress returned. She immediately took Tsuzuki's order, seeing that he was ready, before moving on to Hisoka. She and the brunette both stared at him for a moment or two. When he didn't acknowledge them, the waitress tapped his shoulder. He came out of his reverie rather abruptly and looked around for some kind of explanation. The look on his partner's face answered any questions that formulated in his mind.

"Have you decided yet?"

Hisoka looked up at the waitress, replying softly, "I'll have whatever he's having."

The smile that appeared on Tsuzuki's face was definitely worth stomaching those desserts.

* * *

Notes: 1. That's a flashbackfrom the sixth manga. If you haven't read the manga, I'm sorry, but that scene was jusy too cute to leave out! 

Cha cha cha, review time!  
1. Sheila: Why thank you! Glad to hear that you like it -smiles- And a Mary-Sue is a perfect character that has no flaws or is exceedingly annoying. Some OCs can be a little Mary-Sueish which was why I was worried.  
2. lunarkitty14: DON'T WORRY! I'm continuing, yay! Two chapters at once too! Although chapter 14 is short but oh well!  
3. ffpanda: Yes, the power of the uber sexeh bishies must triumph over the evilness of Doctor Muraki! Heheh, and I've looked foreward to writing this Tsuzuki and Hisoka fluff! Yay fluff!  
4. Kyokocat: Well I'm glad to see a new reviewer! It's good to get a wide spread audience. Oh and don't worry, I'm not doing anything too harmful to 'Soka-chan. Not yet anyway.  
5. Hazel-Beka: LOL, yeah that is a very creepy mental image. I can so see Wakaba forcing Terazuma to take care of Setsuko so I just had to put that. And with 'Soka and 'Zuki? I just like to make them go back and forth! It's really very amusing!  
6. Sam: Well I didn't think too many would like this chapter as much, but that's okay. It's not one I'm particularly proud of, however since Hisoka and Tsuzuki reign supreme in my mind. Good luck with your own fic! Thanks for reviewing!


	16. You still have me

Cat-chan: Here is chappie number 16! Wow, I've gotten pretty far with my baby -glomps story- Tsuzuki: We're so proud of you Cat-chan!  
Setsuko: Yeah!  
Cat-chan: Thank you, I'm proud of you too, you're all so cooperative! -looks at 'Soka- Except you 'Soka-chan.  
Hisoka: Hnn, it's a good thing that I don't do as you say or else you'd probably have no plotline whatsoever like all your other one-shots.  
All three: -gasp-  
Cat-chan: That's not true! I'd make plots!  
Hisoka: Tsuzuki and I "professing" our "love" for each other isn't a plot.  
Cat-chan: Damn... I still do more than you give me credit for! -hugs 'Soka- And I still love you my little muse!  
Tsuzuki: I love you too! -joins the hug- Group hug!  
Hisoka: -fuming-

* * *

_**Chapter 16: You still have me**_

There was a very fine line that one could choose to or not to cross at any given moment in time. This line separated the cheerful mood and the depressed mood that Tsuzuki would occasionally enter or switch back and forth between the two quite randomly. On the outside, both moods were hard to distinguish from the other. His masks did a good job of concealing what he was truly feeling and replaced it with something fake. If he were depressed no one would be able to tell, for his happy-go-lucky smile would drive away all fears and all doubts. When he was truly happy though, he resembled the depressed state. The only way one would be able to tell the difference would be if one was an empath. Luckily, Hisoka was.

He hated the turmoil that stormed and raged within Tsuzuki's fragmented, tortured soul. All the pain and suffering and bad memories; he just wanted to rip them all into little tiny microscopic shreds and watch them blow away into oblivion in the wind. That way they'd never come back. It was rather unfortunate that that was impossible. Even more unfortunate that Hisoka happened to be a hypocrite. The boy wanted Tsuzuki to open up and let him share the burden his partner felt that he was forced to bear. However, that was exactly what the brunette wanted for him, except he made no move to do so in return. He was pretty sure that his partner was pissed at him for that.

"Oh! Hisoka, I almost forgot!" Tsuzuki chose that moment to grin at the empath and shake the bag that dangled in his hands, "I got you something!"

Hisoka merely stared at him, "You got me something?"

"Yeah! I got a little sidetracked with dinner and all so I didn't see the right moment to give this to you. Here, I hope you like it!" the man shoved the bag into his partner's arms, the stood back and waited for the reaction.

The boy arched an inquisitive eyebrow, but said nothing more as he began to open the bag that had been thrust at him. Removing the tissue paper that concealed whatever the present was, emerald eyes widened at the sight that met them. A honey-colored stuffed bear stared up at him with glossy, green marble eyes. It was soft to the touch, for Hisoka was now lifting it out of the bag to get a better look. There was nothing really out of the ordinary with it, but the empath couldn't stop gaping at it. It was a little plump, as most stuffed bears were, and it's head was perfectly round with two pert ears all fluffed up. The paws were white, as was the area around the nose and mouth. The boy's lips had now closed, his teeth actually biting down upon his lower lip.

Tsuzuki had been smiling at first, but it soon turned into a worried glance when he saw that Hisoka was not reacting at all like he'd expected. He thought for sure the boy would chuck the bear at him and yell at him for thinking that he was a child. Then he'd call him an idiot. But it actually looked as if his little partner was about to cry, or explode from trying to quell his anger. Both possibilities were not very good, though he'd take the crying over the exploding anyway. At least when he cried he got to hold him. Guilt attacked him at the thought of actually preferring the boy being in emotional pain than not just because he got to comfort him. If that wasn't cruel and unusual, than Tsuzuki didn't know what was.

""Soka?" he asked softly, edging towards the boy slowly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Baka." Hisoka managed to force out, "Why…?"

Amethyst eyes blinked for a moment, trying to register what exactly Hisoka meant by that. He supposed that the first logical answer would be that he was asking why he had purchased him a teddy bear of all things. Well that answer was blatantly obvious in the brunette's mind.

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, not taking his eyes off his partner, "Do you mean to say why I bought it for you?" A hesitant nod from the boy, "Well, it's very simple Hisoka. You may not know this, but when you sleep you like to cuddle. So that's what this is for, when I can't be there for you." _When you cry out my name in your sleep._ "Besides! It looks so cute like you! The same color and everything!"

Silence enveloped the two as they stood there on the sidewalk and getting covered in snow. Hisoka finally spoke up, "I'm not a child."

"I know." Tsuzuki smiled warmly, then tussled the sun-kissed locks of hair, "I know Hisoka."

"So… so don't get any ideas." he continued, allowing the contact that the man was making.

The brunette nodded, "Don't worry, I won't. Now, how about we head home? It's getting colder."

Hisoka nodded, shoving the bear back into the bag and following his partner through the mobs of people crowding the streets. Stray thoughts were being picked up, much to his displeasure, so he was relieved when they turned the corner and it was nearly deserted. The boy now had time and space to sort through his own chaotic mess of thoughts. _How did he know?_ Hisoka glared at the ground,_ How did he know that when I was little I had a bear like that?_ _And I used it for the same reasons; comfort. But then… they took it from me and tore it up right in front of me. I remember screaming and crying as they did that, their hatred and disgust seeping into me until I became full of self-loathing. I had almost forgotten that toy, my only toy, I was what? Seven when it went away? And now… a new one to replace it. Why though? Why would he spend hismoney on me?_

To absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the pair of silver eyes watching his every movement. Hisoka merely stuck close to Tsuzuki, approaching an alley where it would be safe to teleport back to Meifu. The eyes continued to follow him, this time he turned around. There was nothing there. He frowned, but thought of it as paranoia and shrugged it off.

"Something wrong Hisoka?" Tsuzuki inquired, looking back at the boy.

Hisoka shook his head, "No, nothing."

With that said, the pair of shinigami shimmered and then vanished from human sight. A chuckle sounded from the owner of the silver eyes, stepping out into the moonlight and easily seen in all white. A devilish gleam shone in those eyes as Muraki continued to chuckle.

"Very soon, my doll. Very soon." he looked skywards, "You really like that boy, don't you Tsuzuki-san? I will be very sorry for your loss, but it is necessary. He would only get in the way. Enjoy your last days of freedom bouya, they're numbered."

_Meanwhile, back at JuOhCho…_

"Ne, Tatsumi? We never did have that meeting about chibi, did we?" Watari placed a finger to his chin as he randomly poured some chemicals into a solution, 003 hovering over his shoulders.

Tatsumi frowned, "You're right."

"Oh well! Too late now!" the scientist sang out, a black smoke coming up from the mixture.

Cobalt optics glared at the man, then became suspicious of the smoke, "Watari-san-"

The loud 'Boom' cut the secretary off, a big puff of blackened air hitting them. Watari coughed enthusiastically, while Tatsumi just waved the smoke away. Golden eyes shone brilliantly once the smoke cleared, then took on an apologetic look once they met Tatsumi's glare of doom. 003 hooted wildly, fluttered about and pecking at her master's head. The secretary tapped his foot impatiently, causing both to freeze and look increasingly nervous, if that was possible for an owl.

"Watari-san. My office. Now." was all Tatsumi said before he stalked out.

Watari looked to 003 for reassurance, "Heh, well looks like we're in for a scolding, ne 003-chan?" The owl cooed in affirmation, "At least he didn't drag me out of here like last time-"

The poor scientist had spoken too soon, for moments later he found himself being dragged down the hall by the neck of his lab coat. Tatsumi was going to show no mercy. 003 sighed at her master's genki behavior and how it always seemed to result in him getting dragged to the secretary's office. Although… that could be why he did it in the first place.

_"Kaa-sama?"_

_A woman with long, dark hair turned around and smiled. A little boy of four was timidly approaching her, straightening his back and holding his head up just as she would do. In his arms he held a dark brown bear, his prized possession. Once he was directly beside her, she leaned down and pet the soft, blonde locks on her son's head. His large green eyes shone up at her, a wide smile on his lips._

_"I found you Kaa-sama!" he giggled, pointing at her._

_She laughed too, "Yes you did, Hisoka-chan. Did you need me?"_

_"No, I just wanted to see you." Hisoka latched onto her by grabbing her hand in one of his. "I missed you."_

_"You were only in training for three hours, Hisoka-chan. That's not very long." she lightly chided._

_He pouted, "But it's so boring and long without you!"_

_"Well, sometimes you have to do boring and long things. But! Right now is not one of those times, how about we go get some crepes in the park?" she smiled at her son._

_"Hai! Thank you Kaa-sama!" Hisoka wrapped his tiny arms around her legs before allowing her to lead him out of the garden._

"Hisoka?"

"Hmm?" The boy blinked out of his reverie sluggishly, his eyes clouded over, "What is it?"

Tsuzuki frowned, a hand was on his partner's shoulder as if to steady him, "You went far away again. You've been doing that a lot. Are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine." Hisoka replied, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"Hisoka…" there seemed to be some kind of exasperation in the man's tone.

The empath's eyes narrowed, "I said I'm fine. I don't need you hovering over me anyway."

_Wrong thing to say._ he immediately noted, watching as his partner winced and backed away. The emotions that assaulted him for a brief second were disturbing and immediately pushed back with heavy mental shields. Tsuzuki muttered some kind of an apology. The brunette looked really uncomfortable at that particular moment. Hisoka sighed, irritated with both himself and Tsuzuki at the moment.

"I can leave then, if you want." violet eyes stared at the opposite wall, "I mean, if you don't want me hovering over you… I can understand if you want your space…"

The boy shook his head, "Tsuzuki, no, wait I-"

"No, no. Don't just say that because you feel sorry for me, Hisoka." Tsuzuki turned his gaze onto his younger partner.

Hisoka tried to look as if he had authority, but failed miserably, "No, I want you to stay."

"Really? You sure?"

"Baka. You'd think I'd say that if I wasn't sure?"

"Maybe…"

"Well I wouldn't."

Tsuzuki sighed and raked a free hand through his chestnut locks, "You're right. Gomen."

"What are you apologizing for?" Hisoka groaned, arching an eyebrow at his partner.

The man shrugged, eyes very distant. A shudder passed through Hisoka as he recalled that the look in his eyes resembled how they appeared when Kyoto happened. _He still hasn't gotten over that. he mused, And neither have I. Stupid idiot Tsuzuki._ The boy leaned back so that he was slouched in his seat, arms folded across his chest and eyes set on the man in front of him. _Hypocrite. He brings me out of daydreaming, then he goes and does it himself._

The pair had arrived at Hisoka's apartment not that long ago, deciding to sit down to have some tea and watch whatever was appealing on TV before retiring to bed. So, now Tsuzuki was on the couch and Hisoka was on the chair some ways away from him. Neither had been paying much attention to the program; and it didn't look as if Tsuzuki would acquire any interest from it any time soon. Grunting softly, the boy took hold of the remote clicked off the TV. The sudden lack of noise and light brought Tsuzuki from within his mind. Amethyst eyes blinked up at his partner, following the boy as he crossed the room.

"Ah, Hisoka?" he inquired, rising as well.

The empath didn't turn around as he responded, "I'm going to get ready for bed. You can stay up a little longer if you want."

Tsuzuki frowned as he looked to his watch, "But it's only nine o'clock. Isn't that a little early?"

"I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." was all he got as a reply, Hisoka turning down the hall and disappearing into the bedroom.

Silence enveloped the room. Tsuzuki sat there, completely still and a little dazed. All night he had been thinking about his existence. It had come back to mind on his way to work that morning, sticking with him throughout the entire day. That was one of the reasons he had kept up his banter with Hisoka. If the silence fell, he'd be trapped within his mind and unconsciously lower his shields. Then the boy would know about what he was thinking, know and be disgusted with him. That was the last thing the man wanted. Yet, it seemed to have happened anyway. Hisoka did not look too happy with him when he left._ He's probably mad because I won't let him in…_ Tsuzuki mused, rising from his seat.

The door was still shut, so he knocked lightly. Even if his partner had invited him to stay in his room, it was still only polite to knock before entering one's room. He made out a muffled 'come in'. Sighing in resignation, the brunette quickly checked and made sure his shields were functioning properly. Then he took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. ((dun dun dun))

It was pitch black in the boy's room, Tsuzuki had to squint and wait for his eyes to get used to the darkness. Once they did, he could faintly make out a lump under the covers of his partner's bed. Hisoka was curled up in a small ball, his back turned towards the brunette. The little bear was poking it's head out from it's place in his arms, it made Tsuzuki smile at the cuteness. Hisoka shifted, rolling over so that his illuminated emerald eyes bored into corresponding amethyst.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry." the man stated, stepping further into the room.

He shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry for."

"I've been shutting you out though, and I'm sorry for that. I don't mean to… it just sort of happens. Also, I don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone about it yet. So don't take it personally. Okay?" Tsuzuki looked at him hopefully.

Hisoka nodded, "Okay."

He walked over to the edge of Hisoka's bed, but the boy got smaller and shook his head. Tsuzuki paused, looking at the boy for an answer, but all he did was pull the covers around him closer. Green eyes attempted to glare at him, but it didn't send the man away.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" he inquired, concerned and feeling a little hurt.

The empath rolled his eyes, "Baka, nothing's wrong."

Tsuzuki didn't look convinced, "Why are you shying away from me then?"

"I'm not." Hisoka assured.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "Yes you are. Stop doing it. Tell me if something's bothering you." Hypocrite.

"Fine…" Hisoka looked uncomfortable, he was blushing as well and thankful for the cover of darkness that hid it, "You sort of interrupted me while I was changing… so I… I didn't want to have you pounding on the door or anything. I came under the covers instead. So I'm not really dressed all the way."

The brunette blushed too, but was exceedingly relieved, "Ah, okay, I-if that's all. I-I'll go and you can finish changing. How far are you along?"

"My pants." he glared at his partner for prying, "I don't have a shirt on."

Tsuzuki started laughing, "Oh that's all? I thought you were naked or missing your pants at least!"

"Baka! It's not funny! And why did you think I was naked? Hentai!" Hisoka accused from his blanket cocoon.

He ruffled the boy's hair, "C'mon 'Soka! We're both guys, it's no big deal! I mean, guys walk around with no shirts on all the time. You're being way too sensitive. Now come on out."

"No." the youth spat back defiantly.

"Come on!" he poked his partner's side playfully, "Cooome ooon!"

Hisoka buried his head in his pillow, "I said no! I don't want to!"

Something clicked in Tsuzuki's mind and he ceased his teasing, "Hisoka, are you ashamed of your body?"

"What? Why the hell would I be?" he growled, lifting his head again.

"Hisoka you don't need to worry. There's nothing wrong with having stopped growing at a young age. I won't make fun of you, I promise." Tsuzuki placed a hand over his heart.

Hisoka wanted to kick him, "I'm not ashamed of my body. I just don't want you to see."

"I just said it's nothing to be ashamed of! If you don't want me to see, that means you're being self-conscious. Are you listening to me?" he asked exasperated.

"No. And I'm not being self-conscious." the empath retorted.

The brunette poked his side again, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not. And stop that." Hisoka batted away his partner's hand on instinct, recoiling it back quickly before Tsuzuki could see anything. But he was too late.

The man had caught sight of something on his arm, grasping the boy's wrist and pulling him towards him. There was something written on his arm, but Tsuzuki couldn't really make it out. Reaching over to flick on the lamp, he merely stared when red characters met his eyes. Hisoka's curse marks were bright crimson and appeared to be burning. They trailed down his arm to his chest, which was what he was attempting to conceal.

"Don't look." Hisoka told his partner softly, but the man didn't oblige.

Tsuzuki traced one of the lines lightly, causing the emerald eyed youth to shiver, "Hisoka… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." he allowed the touch, watching the hand warily.

The brunette continued to stare at the lines sadly, "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much anymore." the reply from Hisoka was uneasy, his gaze now on the face of his partner, "It looks worse than it actually is. Don't worry about it."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "I can't do that. You're my partner, I'll always worry about you."

Hisoka frowned, "What if you hated me? Would you still worry?"

"Silly." he smiled at him, "I couldn't hate you."

"I'm just asking what if you did." the boy replied, not wanting to drop the subject.

Tsuzuki nodded, still idly tracing the line, "Hai, of course I would."

"How can you worry about someone you hate?" Hisoka demanded, not satisfied with the answer he received.

"I don't know. That's just how I am." the brunette shrugged, "So, you can't ever make me stop worrying about you kid, you're stuck with me for eternity."

He rolled his eyes, "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Can I stay with you? Here?" Tsuzuki asked, amethyst eyes pleading.

"I already said you could." the boy answered, confused by this question.

He chuckled, "No, I… I meant here in your room. In your bed?"

Hisoka stared at him for some time, inwardly debating on it. The brunette looked so lost though, and he had no idea why. It wouldn't hurt for just one night. Besides, the bed was big enough for two.

"Fine, just let me put on a shirt first." Hisoka replied, watching as the man let go of his hand.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly, "Okay."

Once he had fully dressed for bed, he crawled back under the covers and nestled into it's warmth. Tsuzuki had gone into the bathroom to change as well, returning in his nightwear to sleep beside the boy. Hisoka watched his partner, waiting for him to get settled before scooting closer to him.

"It's cold." he used as an excuse when the brunette arched an eyebrow.

Tsuzuki grinned, "I know."

"I don't like the cold." Hisoka was trying to convince both his partner and himself of why he was clinging to the man.

He continued to grin, "I know. Good night 'Soka."

"G'night."

* * *

_Roses. Bleeding. Cutting the buds. Beautiful roses. But killing them. Killing the roses. So sad. So much blood. Darkness. Blood drenched roses. Stop. No more killing. I don't want anymore death. I don't want anyone else to die. Stop it. Stop it. Stop. It. No more death please. Please. Please make it end. Onee-san? Onee-san! Ruka! No! Please, not Ruka! Not my onee-san! Ruka don't die! Don't… die…! No.. Alone. All alone. No… wait. Wait. A light. Is that? No, not him. Not him! Anyone else, but not him! Don't take him away from me! No! Hisoka!_

"Tsuzuki?" amethyst orbs opened tentatively, vision blurred, "Tsuzuki?"

He caught his breath, panting heavily as he gazed up into twin emerald gems wide with confusion and uncertainty. Hisoka looked so beautiful, but so fragile as if he would break at any given second. Tsuzuki found himself lightly brushing his fingertips against the soft skin of his partner's pale cheek. The boy blinked and attempted to pull back, but the brunette's other hand prevented him from doing so and kept him rooted to the spot.

"Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka breathed, "Tsuzuki, what are you doing…?"

"You're okay," he said sadly, continuing to caress his partner's cheek. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Tsuzuki, what's going-"

Tsuzuki hushed him, "Stay with me, please don't leave."

The boy shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to lose you. Not ever." he buried his face in the blonde's chest, shoulders shaking.

"You won't." Hisoka reassured him, startled by the bold actions of the brunette.

"I don't want you to die." his voice was muffled against the younger shinigami, "I don't."

Hisoka tentatively set his hand atop Tsuzuki's head, running his fingers through the mop of chestnut locks, "Baka, I'm already dead."

"Don't die." the man repeated, fisting his hands in the boy's shirt, "Don't die."

He sighed, "Alright, I won't die."

"Promise?" Tsuzuki sniffed, red-rimmed eyes looking back up into intense green eyes.

Hisoka uneasily continued stroking his hair, "I can't promise that."

"Please?" the plea was strange to hear from Tsuzuki, but obviously the man was not emotionally stable, "I need to hear you promise that. I need to make sure."

He gently thumbed away the tears that had gathered, "Tsuzuki, I…I… fine, alright. I promise."

"Thank you Hisoka." he hiccupped, then nuzzled his head back into the crook of the boy's neck.

Hisoka swallowed thickly, "Y-you're welcome…"

Tsuzuki's emotions had shifted from fear, unease, and panic to contentment so quickly, that Hisoka had to wonder if the original emotions had been there at all. The form in his arms drifted back to sleep almost instantly, at peace once more. He tried to comfort his partner, just as the man had comforted him when he was in desperate need for it. When the nightmares came. However, the boy wasn't too sure if he'd actually helped any. Wrapping his arms tighter around Tsuzuki, Hisoka buried his face in the dark hair and prayed for sleep to take him as well. But the fates were not so kind to him. The rest of night plagued him with doubts, fears, and uncertainties. Something wasn't right, but it scared Hisoka too much for him to actually dwell on it.

* * *

Thank you my adoring reviewers! You make me so happy!  
1. ffpanda: Yes, I have an incredible soft spot for fluff. I'm glad you enjoyed those last two chapters, they were really fun to write!  
2. Kyokotou: Thank you, and of course I'll keep writing! I'm on a roll! lol.  
3. Harriet: Yeah, Wakaba and Terazuma are awesome, but cannot top the dynamic duo. Tsu and 'Soka's quarreling is always so funny and cute, I just love reading and writing those little sequences! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
4. lunarkitty14: I got the Simon Says idea from an rp I did once a while back, it was fun so I thought I should add that to the story. I can so see Hisoka off in his own little world and unknowingly copying Tsuzuki. So kawaii! Thanks for the reviewing!  
5. Hazel-Beka: Haha! Well thank you! I started laughing once I read through the finished copy of the dialogue, the back and forth thing was amusing. I'm so pleased that lots liked it! I'm an obssessed fangirl too, bet you couldn't tell -smiles-, so it's all good. Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me that my story is loved.  
6. Sam: Yesh well, I can't help making him all cute and lovable (though he does that quite well on his own), though I can understand why you would think he's out of character at some parts. Thank you for the reviews! 


	17. Are you wilting?

Cat-chan: Sorry it took a little longer than usual -sweatdrops- I came down with a cold and it's difficult to write with your brain all screwed up, but I couldn't let the ideas just sit there either. So here's chapter 17!  
Tsuzuki: Poor Cat-chan, 'Soka lets make her some soup to make her feel better!  
Hisoka: Fine.  
Cat-chan: Thank you boys! I love you! -coughs- Sorry, can't hug you or you'll get sick.  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka: -sweatdrop-

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Are you wilting?**_

Setsuko was exhausted, and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the shinigami. Her skin looked pasty and paler than normal, save for the dark circles beneath her dulled mocha eyes. Yawns escaped her periodically; eyelids drooping, only to snap back up again once she realized she was falling asleep. Her hair hung in limp strands, even the ribbons holding it up appeared limp and tired. Her gingham print dress was a little rumpled, completing the overall mussed up look Setsuko was creating for herself that day. It goes without saying that nearly everyone was concerned.

"Aka-chan, are you alright? Are you sick? Tired? Hungry? Anything?" Wakaba had asked when the girl turned down breakfast as well.

"'Suko, you don't look too well. You should get some sleep, it'll help I swear!" Tsuzuki had tried to coax her to take a nap.

"Chibi, how about a checkup? I think you're in need of one." Watari had looked her over finding nothing wrong other than tiredness.

"Gaki no baka. Get some sleep why don't you?" Terazuma had complained when she yawned for the umpteenth time that day.

"Itsuki-chan, I advise that you take better care of yourself. We wouldn't want you getting sick." Tatsumi had told her when she delivered a stack of papers to him.

She was unsure how to react to all the attention. It was comforting to know they all cared and worried about her, it made her feel happy despite the exhaustion that overcame her small body. Yet, it was also annoying her that they would not leave her alone not matter how many times she assured them all that she was fine. It was obvious that she wasn't fine. She was lying and they knew it.

The only person who had said nothing other than a brief 'good morning' was Hisoka. He had seen her state and could feel it via empathy, but he did not acknowledge it verbally like the others. Setsuko appreciated it when she followed him to the library again, they sat in comfortable silence that relaxed her. The child didn't like lying, but she didn't want anyone to worry. They didn't need to know that she wasn't sleeping much, or at all, anymore. It was her own problem and she would deal with it accordingly, even if she only had a vague idea of what was wrong.

Once again, the demoness was talking to her. The things she spoke of frightened Setsuko deeply, making it impossible for her to sleep for fear of the nightmares she'd have. Images of people covered in blood, decapitated and resembling Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Wakaba, and other shinigami. Her fears had shifted from being ignored and hated by her parents, to having her newfound family be hurt or killed. Even if they were already dead, she knew that if they lost enough blood they could die again. Apparently, Haruna knew this too and used this to her advantage.

_"Good things don't last forever, otome. You of all people should know this." a voice had sneered in her mind, "Eventually it all fades away and dies."_

_"Shut up, Haruna." she had whispered in reply, "I don't want to deal with you tonight."_

_A chuckle, "Well, you're out of luck there, otome. I'm a part of you. Bound to you by forces you can only imagine of comprehending. You can never escape me just as I can never leave."_

_"Go away…" she whimpered, curling up into a tight ball, taking fistfuls of her hair._

_"What if that boy was to go away, or that man, or that woman, or all of them? What if they all died? What would you do then?"_

_"Go away."_

_"Does that frighten you? The thought of their own blood pooled around their lifeless bodies. Delicious. Otome, your fear never ceases to sustain me. Nor do you cease to amuse me."_

_"Go away."_

_"But I've already told you. We can never leave."_

Setsuko shook her head rapidly, trying to rid herself of the horrid memories that assaulted her of the past four nights she'd had without enough sleep. Her body ached as well, muscle pains and tired bones. Occasional headaches greeted her and her stomach would turn at any thought of food. She sighed, she really hated days like these. They were far and few between, but when they did occur she was miserable and it took all of her strength to keep herself from tumbling into the depths of darkness where Haruna lay in wait. She had learned to stave off the affects of the curse, these days of sickness being one of them.

Her back was pressed against the side of the chair Hisoka was in, a forgotten book open in her lap. She worried her lower lip, not too hard only nibbling slightly. Absently playing with the pages of the book, the child was vaguely aware of the hushed groan that came from above her. Shifting her gaze from her lap to the boy in the chair, she gasped and stood up abruptly. His empathy. She had forgotten; her thoughts and emotions must've gotten through to him.

He was slumped forward, cradling his head in his hands and massaging his temples. His knees were pulled together, elbows resting on them. Setsuko cautiously reached out to him, his blonde head snapping up in alarm. For a moment, he looked like how she felt or possibly worse. Glazed eyes closed and he took deep breaths. Hisoka raked a hand through his hair, the girl watching with much concern for his empathy.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Emerald optics opened to come face to face with the young girl, "You're really pale. Have you been sleeping properly? You know Tsu-chan won't be happy about this-"

"Setsuko." Hisoka's voice was strong and the tone suggested that she listen carefully.

Blinking up in confusion, she quickly nodded, "What is it nii-san? Something wrong?"

The boy frowned, as if trying to decide the best way to phrase what he had to say, "Hai, something is wrong. Why didn't you tell anyone… the extent of your curse? I sensed so much pain from you, physical and emotional. It's not healthy to keep all that hidden."

"Oh, but I'm used to it now!" her smile was saddened, but the optimism in her voice didn't fade, "You don't have to worry, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Not unless they make it hurt."

"Setsuko, listen, I'm an empath." Setsuko nodded, saying that she knew that, "I could feel some of the pain you were going through. It… it was almost as bad as some of the pain I've felt from Muraki, maybe it was just as bad, I can't be sure. But… I just can't let you take that burden all alone. I know what it's like and it's not the most pleasant experience."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked warily, already having an idea of what it was forming in her mind.

"I'll transfer some of your pain that you feel from the curse into me with my empathy. It will lessen the effect the curse has on you, but won't overwhelm me with it either. Understand?"

"What! I can't let you do that!" Setsuko cried out, gasping in surprise when the boy clasped a hand over her mouth and hushed her.

He looked at her seriously, "And I can't let you go on feeling that, knowing that I could've done something to help. Besides, it'll probably flaw whatever scheme Muraki has up his sleeve."

"Anou… A-are you sure?" she whispered quietly, wide brown optics pleading with intense green.

"I'm sure. It's better this way, less danger for you in the end." Hisoka replied evenly, watching Setsuko struggle with a reply, "It won't hurt you, Setsuko. And it won't hurt me either. Believe me, I've handled worse."

"But Tsu-chan will-!" she was cutoff by a warning finger thrust in her face.

He looked pained for a moment, then nothing as he replied to the child, "Tsuzuki doesn't have to know. No one does. It's better if we just keep it between you and me, okay?"

Setsuko remained silent for a few minutes, gazing at Hisoka warily, pleading, and finally giving into his wishes, "Okay, nii-san…"

His hand was placed over hers, squeezing it lightly for reassurance. She gulped and clamped her eyes shut, the pain that Muraki often bestowed upon her bubbling up through her and into Hisoka. He was drawing it out through her consciousness. Her free hand clenched into a fist, first instinct to pull away from him. Suddenly her chest felt as if it were on fire, her lungs burning as she gasped for breath. It felt so familiar, then it hit her.

It resembled the feeling she had experienced when Muraki first cursed her, the unbearable burning and the aching. She suppressed a cry and held firm. As quickly as it had come, she could sense it leaving. Mocha eyes blinked open and widened once she registered what was happening. The pain was slowly diminishing. It was being pulled away from her, relieving her of her burdens.

Hisoka grit his teeth as the pain entered his body, his own curse marks flaring. He was reminded of that night, images from his memory flooding him. The flaming sensation that had just dwelled in the girl was now forcing itself upon him. The boy tried to fight it, but to no avail. The onslaught of emotions and his own pain soon rendered him unconscious, along with the child.

* * *

Hisoka and Setsuko left for the library after the blonde finished his paperwork, normally an hour or two after lunch. They would be gone for an hour and a half to two hours at most, then returning to the office to assist Tsuzuki in his paperwork. It had been four hours and neither had returned.

Tsuzuki fidgeted in his seat, unable to concentrate on anything other than his partner and the girl they'd come to know so well. At three hours he had tried to go look for them, but Tatsumi had stopped him and was now stationed where he could keep an eye on the man. Tsuzuki was stuck, the secretary blocking his only exit.

"Taaaatttsssuuuummmmiii!" he whined, attempting his chibi-inu look to persuade his friend, "Please can I go look for Hisoka and Setsuko? Pwease?"

Tatsumi sighed, they had been at it for an hour now, it was obvious that the brunette wasn't going to get any work done with the boy missing, "Fine. You may go look for them. But come straight back!"

Tsuzuki was already out the door and bounding down the hall. He decided to ask Wakaba first, then Watari, then the GuShoShin. If the two weren't at any of those places, then something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey, Wakaba-chan?" Tsuzuki poked his head into the office Wakaba shared with Terazuma, "Have you seen 'Suko-chan and Hisoka anywhere?"

The young woman looked thoughtful, then shook her head, "Not since Aka-chan left to go see you and Hisoka-san, I think they're still at the library. Check there."

He nodded, "Alright, thank you."

As he continued walking down the hall, the brunette wondered if the younger two had gone to see Watari or not. Since the scientist's lab was in the other direction, he decided to skip that and just go on to the library. Hopefully the GuShoShin would let him to look for them. They were still angry about him destroying their library. The few times he'd gotten in since then were thanks to Hisoka or Tatsumi or Watari, depending on what it was for.

Carefully, he opened the door to the library and peered in. The GuShoShin were no where in sight. Relieved, Tsuzuki entered all the way and looked around. It was really quiet, too quiet for his liking. He knew that Hisoka wasn't a loud person and neither was Setsuko if she had something to do, but there would be some kind of sound right? Pages turning or ruffling of clothing? Nothing but silence met his ears. Violet eyes scanned the aisles, he was heading for the chair that his partner was normally found in.

Turning the corner, the brunette stopped short. Sprawled out on the floor was the boy, fast asleep. Setsuko was right beside him, stirring in her sleep and looking as if she were to wake up. They looked so peaceful and relaxed. Tsuzuki smiled warmly at the scene, then frowned as he thought of how to move them to the infirmary for some rest. Quietly, he left the library to go retrieve Wakaba so that she could assist him.

* * *

The first thing that startled Setsuko was that she felt more rested than she had in a long time. The second was that she was in the infirmary. The third was that she realized that her aches were gone, as well as Haruna. Normally she could summon the demoness whenever she pleased, not that she did it on a regular basis. It was very unusual that she felt so free and relaxed, so she was immediately suspicious. Especially when she saw that Hisoka had not yet awakened.

"Is nii-san okay?" she immediately asked once the scientist entered the infirmary.

He smiled, "Yep! Bon's perfectly A-Ok! He just needs some rest, he's really tired. You're checked out too chibi, that little nap did wonders on you."

_It did. That's what worries me._ Setsuko bit her lip in agitation, _I'm not supposed to be feeling better yet, Haruna likes to make sure that this is drawn out as long as it can be. Could… could nii-san have accidentally taken more of the curse than he should've? That would be bad. He wouldn't know how to deal with it. I'll ask him when he wakes up._

"Aka-chan! You're awake," Wakaba skipped into the room, "That's good! Do you feel any better?"

"Aa, yeah I do. Thank you for asking onee-chan." she smiled sheepishly, watching as Tsuzuki followed her in.

The purple-eyed man lit up, "'Suko-chan! You're all better!"

He gave the girl a big hug, eliciting a giggle from her. When Tsuzuki released her, she noticed his gaze trail over to Hisoka. Her grin faded, unsure how the brunette would react to his unconscious partner. It unnerved her that he was still in a sleeping-state.

"Well, well! Look who decided to join us." the smile that Tsuzuki wore surprised her, mocha eyes darting to where the blonde was lying.

Hisoka was sitting up and rubbing at his eyelids sleepily, "Mmmm…"

The brunette crossed the room and sat down beside his partner, "Ne, Hisoka? You feeling okay? I found you sleeping in the library! Not a very comfortable place to sleep though, most people prefer a bed. If you were tired, you should've said something!"

"Huh? Oh, alright…" the boy seemed slightly dazed, probably just an after-effect of fainting.

"Oi, Tsuzuki! Wakaba-chan! Leave them alone, they need their rest!" Watari ushered them out, much to Tsuzuki's displeasure and Wakaba's pleas to stay.

Setsuko looked over to Hisoka, his emerald eyes were glazed over. She watched him with fascination, his shudders suddenly breaking him out of the trance he'd been in. He swallowed, then licked his lips. It was then that he realized he had an audience. A glare entered his eyes as he met the girl's transfixed gaze of concern and amusement.

"What?" he asked irritably.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. It didn't hurt you, did it? The empathy thingy you did?"

"Oh," his brow furrowed, "Aa… no I don't think it did. Just a little overwhelming. Nothing to worry about or anything."

Setsuko nodded, but despite his reassuring words, the pit of doubt in her stomach grew at what was carelessly brushed aside. Once her gaze was off him, anxiety settled within the boy. His own anxiety. The vivid dream he had… it was not one of his nightmares, but it was no one else's dream. Raking a hand through wheat locks, he pondered the meaning of what had been said to him. _Every rose has it's thorns. And every thorn draws blood. Remember that._

* * *

Reviews! Wow, this is the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! -gives a non-sick hug to all- Thank you all so much! I feel loved -smiles-  
1. Warchild: Thanks for the review!  
2. E-san: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.  
3. jennamarie: Heh, okay but don't tell 'Soka I gave you one! Yes, Hisoka is very talented that way. Thank you for reviewing!  
4. Lil'Andre: Why thank you, that's very kind of you to say.  
5. lunarkitty14: Okies, I'll continue soon! I think I'm on a roll anyways!  
6. ffpanda: Yeah, I'm very fond of fluffy angsty stuff, a lot more angst is to be expected, so fair warning.  
7. Hazel-Beka: Yay! Ha, yeah Tsu-chan needs some cuddle time too, except his teddy bear is Hisoka.  
8. Sam: Aw... I'm flattered! Thank you Sam! And very good questions, all shall be answered in the oncoming chapters! Maybe not the next one or the one after that, but in a chapter. Thanks for reviewing and rating too!  
9. karin1004: Yeah, Muraki can be quite a pest. Tsuzuki and Hisoka can overcome him though! Eventually... Thanks for the review!  
10. Harriet83: Wow, my first constructive criticism thingy! Yay! I know that I have a plot to continue with and it is being continued with subtle hints. You'll see how I branch off in continuations, I just wanted to give my readers some fluff before the angst (calm before storm type thing) Thank you for your advice and the review.  
11. Kyokutou: Thank you! And don't worry, there's lotsa ideas that come too fast for me to put on paper! Even if I'm sick I will continue! 


	18. You are your reflection

Cat-chan: Hey diddle diddle... well sorry about the long wait! It's getting tougher to put my ideas on paper while making the whole story relevant. I'll try my best though! Oh, and on Nov. 23-Nov. 26 I will have no internet access unless the hotel I'm staying at offers some. I'm going to Vegas! A family reunion thing. But that does not mean that I will not write. Oh yes, I hope to finish at least one or two chapters while I'm there.Until then, enjoy this! Chappie 18 with a whole shitload of angst for you to enjoy!  
Hisoka: You can't really enjoy angst.  
Cat-chan: You can if you're me.  
Hisoka: That's true.  
Tsuzuki: Ne, ne Hisoka! We're going to Las Vegas! Waaaii! -heart heart-  
Cat-chan: It will be so much fun with you two there!  
Tsuzuki: Hai! But 'Soka can't drink or gamble, tee hee.  
Cat-chan: Uh, neither can I.  
Tsuzuki: Oh... HA! I can!  
Hisoka and Cat-chan: ...Idiot.

* * *

_**Chapter 18: You are your reflection**_

The bleak emptiness that was felt when he looked at her, it was disturbing. So was the shade of her eyes, so unnatural. That blood red color. He shuddered, her aura was so foreboding because of the nothingness that seemed to consume her. That woman dressed in black. She reminded him of his mother, with her long dark hair and blank expression. His mother had once been beautiful, then turned ugly by the hideous monster that she conceived. Her insanity was blamed upon the demon child.

Hisoka didn't like these dreams. Although they took up the space where memories of Touda's fire or the night he was cursed, they were so distressing. It was just that woman staring at him, words ringing through his head occasionally. They were all metaphors though. Making no sense whatsoever, just random words. _You are your reflection. Love and Lust are balanced. One step forward, two steps back. Every rose has it's thorns. Memory is the key that opens the lock to wishes._

The one that frightened him the most, was the one that spoke of love and lust. It said that they were balanced, meaning that they were equal which bordered on sameness. Lust was not good in his opinion, memories of Muraki assaulted him at the mere thought of that emotion. Hisoka had very little experience when it came to love, but if it was equal to lust then he wanted nothing to do with it. Which explained why he was putting so much distance between himself and Tsuzuki lately.

It was hurting his partner, Hisoka was aware of that much, but he couldn't stand to be overwhelmed by those emotions of his. Every time they were left alone, the blonde would find some way to leave and be alone or stay with Watari or Setsuko or someone. Anyone other than Tsuzuki. Well, except Saya and Yuma, but it was winter so they kept their distance.

The avoiding maneuver made him feel dirty, low, and disgusting. Especially when he saw the betrayal in those amethyst eyes. There were many times where the boy just wanted to run and give the brunette a hug and apologize profusely, then there were the times where he wanted to smack him upside the head and say _'Baka. I don't hate you. I want you as my partner. Now get back to work.'_ He doubted the latter would work, but the former would give Tsuzuki a heart attack. Sweets and fatty foods did nothing to his heart, but his usually distant and cold partner becoming clingy and giving hugs of his own free will? That would certainly do him in and be frightening at the same time.

The mental image normally would've made him smirk at the stupidity of the man, but this time it made his heart sink. Even if he'd never admit it aloud, Hisoka craved affection. Whether it came in the form of a shoulder pat, holding hands, an embrace, or whatnot, he wanted to feel loved. Before his death, the physical contact had ceased at age five or so. Except for the beatings. The boy shivered. It hurt to know that one minute his mother adored him and showered him with affection and his father looked on with pride, then the next he was being smacked and cursed and disowned.

The hugs he received from his mother had always cheered him up, his empathy helping him with that. Hisoka could feel the love and happiness and pride radiating off her as she embraced him or cradled him. In turn it made him happy and love her back. With his father, he felt the need to be like him. The boy had admired the man greatly, trying his hardest to gain approval. When he did, Hisoka would receive a pat on the head or shoulder and a smile that beamed with acceptance. Those smiles and hugs and love were quickly turned into scowls and smacks and hatred. He was feared by those he loved. He was rejected by the people that he loved most, not understanding what made him a demon. But he carried that with him, in that cell. _Demon… monster… you're not my child… you'll die alone… demons don't cry…_

He couldn't help it. Tears would constantly leak from his emerald eyes as the hollow feeling in him increased. Hisoka hated his empathy in that cell, it only gave him the emotions of hatred and fear and anger. He couldn't escape it. So the boy closed himself off to everyone, hiding behind his betrayal and resentment towards his parents.

Becoming a shinigami had only provided him what he lost in his life. Death was giving him a second chance. At first, he scorned it, denying to himself the feeling he'd long forgotten. The feeling of being cared for. Who could care for him? It was impossible. Hisoka immediately gave up hope, not wanting to form any kind of relationship with anyone. Then he had to try. That stupid, lazy-ass, idiotic excuse for a partner had to try to open up the blonde to his true feelings. To learn to trust. And just when he started, started to put a little more effort into conversations and wanting to spend more time with people, what had to happen? The person he cared about most, nearly killed himself. Nearly committed suicide for the second time.

It hurt. Unshed tears glistened in bright emerald optics, his forehead leaning against the cool surface of the glass window. It hurt to know that he hadn't made a difference at the time. To Tsuzuki, Hisoka had only been another partner in a long list of them. He wasn't special. Not like the brunette was to him. The boy admired him, wanted to be more like him in his serious moods. Tsuzuki was Hisoka's first partner and the first person to care about him despite his strangeness. But then, a monster belonged with a monster, right?

Hisoka shivered, pulling his jacket around his lithe frame tighter. He was currently sitting in the office he shared with Tsuzuki, but the man was no where to be seen. Both good and bad for the empath, loneliness still had it's conflicting hold on him. This reflection of past events was doing nothing to brighten his mood. It only served to drive him further into self-loathing and clinginess. Now he was hugging himself, wrapping his frail arms around slender shoulders. The emptiness within him seemed to grow with every passing second. Hisoka desperately tried to prevent the gaping hole within him from swallowing up the last remaining remnants of his meager existence.

The boy didn't like this one bit, he had no idea what was going on with him. Why he'd suddenly vomit or cough up blood, why large bruises soiled his pale flesh, why he couldn't sleep or eat or even breath sometimes. Hisoka didn't understand and it was driving him to the brink of what felt like his sanity. What was worse, with his empathy acting up a shield was required at all times. Keeping it up was always strenuous work, so in his weakened state it consumed most of his energy at a rapid rate. Were Tsuzuki or any of the others to see him like this, he'd be forced into the infirmary for Enma knows how long.

Hisoka was now staring at the door that led to the hallways, where he could hear people chatting and laughing as if he didn't exist. That was always the case. He didn't matter, life went on whether or not he was a part of it. Hope that someone might come in and find him flooded his senses, a silly hope. Even if it was the only thing that kept him from slipping into that dark place.

Chapped lips parted as if to call out, but his throat was too dry and his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton or hay. No words were formed. Emerald eyes shifted back to the window. Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki to come back, but the man had no reason to do so. Who would come back for him? Surely not the kind, loving brunette who could have any choice person stay beside him for eternity. The boy wasn't anything special, he was only a burden.

"I'm just a burden… just a burden…" he whispered to his reflection, loathing it.

A cool hand was placed on his forehead. Soothing whispers reached his ears and he felt himself slipping back into the chair. A wave of gentle kindness swept over him and he clung to it. The only positive feeling surrounding him at the moment. Green eyes slipped closed in contentment. Hisoka felt like crying or thanking the person that had come to him, the person that answered his mental plea.

"Don't worry, you're not a burden. Never a burden." the voice whispered, wheat locks being brushed back lovingly, in a motherly kind of fashion.

"Tsuzuki…" he mumbled, inaudible but the emotion in his mind was craving and need.

When Hisoka opened his eyes, he was in his bed in his apartment. He blinked with confusion, unsure of how he had gotten there. _What about the office? What happened?_ The only sign that he had ever gotten around that day was the fact that he had changed, it was late in the afternoon, and the scent of sweet chocolate and spiced cinnamon hung all around him._ It's how Tsuzuki smells._ He breathed in deeply, then let his form collapse upon the bed. It was so warm. Hisoka would stay there for a few minutes longer. There was no harm in that.

* * *

The cup of coffee in his hands was now cold. Tsuzuki grimaced as the bitter drink ran thickly down his throat, leaving a less than appealing after taste in his mouth. It burned his vocal chords and pained him to swallow, but did so because he felt he had to. He licked his dry lips in order to moisten them, setting the mug on the counter so it could be forgotten. There was no longer any desire within him to drink the bland liquid. A sigh escaped him, amethyst optics dulling to a dark blue shade bordering on indigo. He wrung his hands together, for he had nothing better to do with them. Grasping the mug again, Tsuzuki began to rotate it in his hands. His fingers keeping a firm grip even with his trembling.

The brunette was a nervous wreck. His mind could stay focused on one thing long enough before being reminded of something painful and switching topics completely. He could only think of one thing for two minutes at most, frantically attempting to drive all thoughts of the blonde boy down the hall away. He was panicking. Tsuzuki had no idea why.

A lot of his coworkers were troubled by his behavior, the normally oblivious man could see that much. It wasn't that hard to notice. All the sympathetic gazes, the reassuring motions and gestures, the forced smiles, and the hushed whispers behind his back all told him so. It all began the day Hisoka got really mad at him, more so than usual. The brunette could not recall what had happened exactly, it all happened so fast. It was blurry. Tsuzuki could remember yelling and crying, but then nothing. A gap in his memory or something of the like.

Now Hisoka wasn't speaking to him, the boy wouldn't so much stand to stay in the same room as the man or even look at him. He avoided him at all costs. Tsuzuki felt like hell. Even if he couldn't remember what had happened or what had been said, it tore him up inside to know that he had done something harmful to his partner. He had screwed up again and now he was going to lose him. Just like all the others. Every single fucking partner.

He always lost them, it was a vicious cycle that would continuously repeat itself until his existence was destroyed. Tsuzuki would receive a partner, bond with them a little and go on a couple of cases. Then they would get fed up with him, whether it was his fake laziness and overly cheerful attitude or his masochist behavior. He would watch, unable to do anything, as the partner would leave him all alone again. Then the cycle would repeat itself again. Hisoka would be no different. He had been a fool to think otherwise. How could anyone, especially someone as perfect and wonderful as Hisoka, ever wish to stay with him and care for him. It wasn't meant to be.

Destined to be alone for an eternity, that was his curse. That was how the gods punished him, by keeping all the things he wanted just out of his reach. Love, acceptance, friendship. He'd never truly receive those wonderful blessings. It was foolish to think otherwise. Happiness, true happiness, was unattainable for Tsuzuki. Except once. The one time he felt needed, when he felt the arms of his young partner around his neck. The boy pleading with him to stay, claiming that he needed him. Those simple words were enough to make his heart soar with unbelievable happiness. Too bad he realized later that it was only a impulse for Hisoka. Tsuzuki was merely something for him to cling to when he needed it, the man found this both sickening and enjoyable. Sickening because he allowed the boy's clinginess and sometimes got aroused by their close contact. Enjoyable because he loved the boy, wanting to get closer and cherishing the moments where Hisoka confided in him. It filled him with blithe.

Now he doubted that the boy would ever speak to him again, let alone confide in him or seek comfort from him. Bits and pieces of their argument came back to him; it had started with Hisoka's eating and sleeping and led to not trusting and stuff like that. Setsuko had tried to stop the argument, but Hisoka had yelled at her to shut up. Tsuzuki told him not to yell at her. Then they just began shouting back and forth until Hisoka asked aloud, 'Why am I still your partner!' Tsuzuki then replied, 'I don't know, but go find a new one if it pains you this much! I won't care!' Then Hisoka was silent. The sentence before the brunette's was the last thing he had heard Hisoka say for the past six days.

So during those six days, Tsuzuki had been hanging around Watari, Tatsumi, Wakaba, and Setsuko. The young girl was who he spent most of his time with, but he had ceased to when he saw how worried she was about Hisoka. Today he felt like being alone though. It was getting late, most of the employees had gone home already. The few that remained were Tsuzuki himself, Wakaba, Tatsumi, Terazuma, Watari, Setsuko, and Hisoka.

His ears picked up the sound of Wakaba and Terazuma closing up their office for the night, the faint puttering of Watari, and Tatsumi shuffling through files. Then there was a soft murmur coming from the office he shared with Hisoka. He sighed sadly, there was still no way he could keep his mind from drifting to his partner. It was impossible, he loved the boy too much. The way the light shone on his wheat colored hair and giving him a golden halo. When those cold emerald depths shone with concern or confusion, even when they flashed with anger or amusement. His pale, warm flesh; it was so soft to touch and caress. Tsuzuki took great care in doing so when he was allowed to hold the boy. The way he blushed and scowled, looking so adorable when he did so. It took too much effort to keep from glomping the kid on a regular basis.

"Tsu-chan?" He blinked out of his thoughts and glanced down at the child gazing up at him, "You're still here Tsu-chan? Well, that's good. I need your help."

Tsuzuki nodded, then tried to regain his usual happy demeanor, "Sure 'Suko-chan, what's up?"

"Nii-san fell asleep in your office. Could you take him home without waking him up? I think he really needs his rest. Please?" Setsuko asked shyly, but giving him a small smile as he bit his lower lip.

Taking Hisoka home without waking him up? That required Tsuzuki to carry his partner home. What if the boy woke up before then? He would yell at him, making him feel terrible again. But he deserved it supposedly. Besides, it wasn't as if Tsuzuki really wanted to leave Hisoka there in the office. And carrying the boy wasn't something he disliked. Since it had become somewhat of a regular occurrence since their first meeting, Tsuzuki didn't mind at all.

With a sigh, he smiled sadly at the girl, "Hai. I'll take him home."

"Okay! Thank you, Tsu-chan!" she beamed up at him, clearly pleased by this, "Oh and don't worry, he doesn't hate you. Nii-san misses you just as much. Remember that."

Then she was gone, having bounded off down the hall to where Wakaba and Terazuma were waiting for her. Tsuzuki stared in a stupor, how had she known that was what he'd bee thinking? Was it really that apparent that even a nine year old could read his thoughts via his expression? Shaking his head, Tsuzuki began walking in the opposite direction, praying that what Setsuko said was true and things could go back to normal soon. He really missed his partner.

* * *

_"Kaa-san, your garden's so pretty!"_

_A woman chuckled, smiling at the statement and quite proud of her handiwork, "Why thank you my little rose. Now tell me, which flowers do you like best?"_

_"I like them all Kaa-san!"_

_"You have no favorite, little one?" another chuckle._

_"Anou… I guess I like the roses best!"_

_"Really? Why's that? Is it because I call you my little rose?"_

_"Hai! But also because they're very pretty. They come in lots of colors and bloom prettily. Oh! And they symbolize eternal love, you told me that Kaa-san. Roses will live forever!"_

_"Hai, roses are very beautiful. And it's true that they bring love with them, but they also bring pain and suffering. They are colored red for a reason… And roses do not live forever."_

_There was silence as what was said was reflected upon, finally a voice penetrated the silence, "Why do roses die?"_

_"All things bright and beautiful eventually die, Setsuko."_

_"Oh…"_

* * *

Setsuko stared out her window, seeing nothing except for distant memories that ran through her head. They had been doing so ever since she came to a conclusion six days ago. Eleven days ago, she and Hisoka had awoken in the infirmary after passing out in the library. The girl had assumed this came from the link they had created to transfer some of her pain into the boy. However, now she saw that something more had happened. She no longer possessed her curse.

Shivering, the child realized that the only explanation was that the curse in it's entirety was transferred into Hisoka. She had noticed the symptoms in him; lack of sleep, eating, twitching, dilated pupils, nausea, and headaches were all obvious in the boy. Setsuko could also see that he was becoming more distant, something she had done in the early stages of becoming cursed. That was the stage where her parents suspected that something was wrong with her. Their daughter wasn't normal. Mocha eyes blinked back tears, she would not think about them. Her parents no longer loved her, so there was no point in loving them back. Well, that's what Hisoka had told her once when he explained the situation he had with his own family.

So he isolated himself from others, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't be hurt again. Distance from others… well, Tsuzuki had informed her that Hisoka wasn't very social and tended to keep to himself more often than not… but what the boy was doing may have been considered going overboard. He would literally dart out of a room if his partner was to enter it. He would not be seen for hours on end, yet somehow all his paperwork for the day would get done. It was odd, but not as odd as his eyes were appearing as of late. Hisoka's emerald depths had lost all traces of life or liveliness that he once possessed. The glares he sent were merely forced, there was no meaning behind them and they were only done as routine. His eyes were dull and empty, it frightened Setsuko to look into them, for she feared that one day she'd look up into them and see nothing. Hisoka's overall appearance was beginning to disturb her, he was much too sickly and his flesh too pallid.

Tsuzuki was also beginning to worry her. He had the look of someone lost; similar to how he appeared the day Hisoka had a nightmare in the office and the brunette had taken her outside to see his garden. It was fearful and unsure, something she did not like to see in the older man. Tsuzuki had always come off as a cheerful, carefree individual. This lonely and depressed disposition did not suit him at all, yet it seemed so natural to him. Setsuko could tell by the way he stood or walked or hunched over his work. _He'd been like this before._ She was slightly relieved to have been able to replace that look earlier, by telling him that Hisoka missed him. It was true, and obvious. Both shinigami seemed out of place without the other, incomplete. Hisoka was always looking to the door or watching Tsuzuki as he went about his business. Tsuzuki himself was always staring absently at the boy when he could or observing how he'd leave so abruptly.

It was annoying how both acted completely oblivious to the other's feelings, Setsuko wondered if that was how it had always been between the two. If it had, then that would get old fast. However, she decided that maybe because of their pasts, they wanted to take it slow and be sure of how the other felt. _I mean, anyone can see they both love each other. Well, at least you can see that Tsu-chan loves nii-san._ she mused, tapping her fingers on the window sill. _I have to do something to bring them together. It's obvious they need each other. But, if nii-san has the curse then I don't think it'll be all that easy to get them both happy and together. Maybe he'll give me back my curse if I ask nicely._

Proud of her newfound idea, Setsuko slipped out of her room and to the door. She buckled on her shoes, listening to Wakaba's cheerful humming as she prepared something in the kitchen. The girl wouldn't be gone too long, so there was no need to worry Wakaba in telling her that she was leaving. Ever so quietly, she opened the front door and tiptoed out into the hall. Once the door was closed again, she breathed a sigh of relief before padding down the hallway to the elevator. She'd been to Hisoka's apartment building before, never went in his room of course, but knew his room number and floor number due to Tsuzuki.

_"Nii-san, I-I think that something went wrong with my curse." Setsuko had told him hesitantly._

_Hisoka looked at her tiredly, "What do you mean? What happened?"_

_"A-anou… I think you have it…"_

The elevator descended with her aboard, coming to a shuddery halt on the ground floor. The child stepped out of the metallic transportation device and was launched into a crowd of people. I hope nii-san's feeling better. She thought as she pushed her way through the mob, a simple task thanks to her small size. From her apartment building, she could easily spot Hisoka's. It was getting dark out, but not so much that it would provide any sort of danger to her. With her destination and sense of obligation set, Setsuko began towards the apartment building, the feeling of apprehension rising in her tiny frame.

* * *

I love you all! You're so kind to me my faithful reviewers! -cookies for all-  
1. ffpanda: Really? Are you psycic? Don't give away the ending if you know! Heh, kidding, well keep your fingers crossed! I haven't decided which ending appeals to me more... fluffy or tragic... or both! Heh, thanks for reviewing!  
2. jennamarie: Yay, I'm feeling much better thank you! And hopefully more updates will come!  
3. lunarkitty14: Of course I wouldn't abandon them! I love them all too much. Thank you for the review and I'll be sure to tell 'Soka of the pinkhouse dress.  
4. Kyokutou: Thank you, everyone's get well wishes made me overcome the evil flu-thing! Thanks for reviewing, and I should give Hisoka a break... but that'll come later! Maybe... if I'm nice.  
5. Warchild: Thank you for reviewing!  
6. Hazel-Beka: Aw, I hope you feel better too. And yeah, 'Soka is just one of those curse-attracting peoples. I'm glad my story cheered you up! Thanks for the review!  
7. E-san: ... who told you? lol. Kidding, awesome evil laugh though!  
8. darkrini: My first stalker! -glomps- Hooray! -takes cookie- Thank you! I'm glad that I have inspired you through my writing. Good luck with graduating! And thanks for reviewing! so much too say lol

9. karin1004: Yeah he would, which is why 'Soka does not tell him. Worry+Tsuzuki+Hisokanot good. Thank you for the review!  
10. jenjenjen: Thank you! I'm happy to be of service!  
11. Sam: Hooray! I gots a 9 out of 10 -dances- whoot whoot! Okay, umm, yeah Hisoka and Setsuko are supposed to be like brother and sister but only when others aren't around. As for Haruna... DIE BITCH! I really hate Haruna, but she is necessary for the plot. Her powers kinda freak me out though... and her eyes... and just her in particular. Thank you for reviewing!  
12. Dreamer-chan: Waaai! Thank you!


	19. Every rose has it's thorns

Cat-chan: -is counting down days to Vegas- Lets see... if I work really fast I can prolly get another chapter in before I leave! Yay!  
Hisoka: Is it just me, or are you a little obssessed?  
Cat-chan: Oh don't be silly 'Soka-chan! I just like writing this! Besides, my readers will want to know what happens next right?  
Hisoka: Sure, but it's not like you live just to write this stupid fanfic.  
Cat-chan: ... Well you know what? This "stupid fanfic" has some of your ideas in here too. And I so happen to be proud of this "stupid fanfic."  
Tsuzuki: Oooh... Hisoka I think you got her mad. -cowers behind Hisoka- She's scary when she gets mad, but not as scary as you.  
Hisoka: Oh, that's nice baka.  
Cat-chan: Enjoy chapter 19.  
Tsuzuki: Yeah, enjoy!  
Hisoka: They won't.  
Cat-chan: You want me to break out the Pinkhouse dresses? I swear I will!  
Hisoka: Eep -looks thoroughly horrified at the thought- Just kidding, they'll love it.  
Cat-chan: That's what I thought. Thank you 'Soka -smiles-  
Hisoka and Tsuzuki: -look nervous-

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Every rose has it's thorns**_

Guilt swarmed her as she stood before Hisoka's front door. Setsuko supposed that she should have told Wakaba that she was leaving, instead of slipping out unnoticed. But she couldn't have anyone know. Hisoka didn't want anyone to know. But enough was enough, she couldn't allow him to suffer, the child was well aware of what the demoness would do to the empath once she discovered he was not her. She'd torture him.

Tentatively, Setsuko raised her fist and knocked lightly on the wooden surface of the door. There was no answer. She knocked harder and the sound of shuffling and a lock clicking met her ears. The door opened, revealing an exhausted empath, little expression on his face other than wonder at why she was there. Keeping defiance in her gaze, the girl's posture was straight and she attempted to show the boy that she had strength and would not back down easily.

"What is it?" he inquired, brow twitching and looking incredulous.

Setsuko took in a deep breath, then spoke with an even tone, "We need to talk."

"Alright," the ghost of a smirk flickered on his face as Hisoka allowed her inside.

She removed her shoes on the mat, glancing around at her surroundings. She'd never been in Hisoka's place before, in her opinion it was pretty empty, no life. Dull, dark shades were what the room was composed of. A complete contrast from the life and color in Tsuzuki's house. Setsuko padded after Hisoka and took a seat next to him on the couch. She tried to glare at him and look serious about what she had to say, but it didn't really work for her as it did for Hisoka.

"This is wrong. I don't like it. I want you to give me back my curse." she stated simply.

He stared at her, understanding and disbelief evident in both pools of emerald. Then his brow furrowed. Hisoka opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. Setsuko firmly believed in what she had to say and wasn't going to back down without good reason.

"I can handle it, I have for a long time. But, you… it's completely wearing you out. Your empathy probably has something to do with it. I don't like that you're doing this for me. The others are beginning to suspect something too, I don't want to lie or sneak around them anymore. Please, nii-san?"

This time the boy was allowed to speak, "Setsuko, it's not that bad. My own curse was much worse-"

"Which is why I don't want you to go through it again! You already had your curse, you don't deserve to be given another!" she protested, emotion thick in her voice.

Hisoka countered her, "It's my decision if I want to keep it or not! I can't have people always worrying about me and making decisions for me and my benefit."

"It's because you make stupid decisions! That's why people worry about you! And you don't worry about yourself enough so someone needs to!" Setsuko retorted.

"Who would want to do that? You?" his eyes narrowed, "Setsuko, I know you want to help, but I'm fine really. I don't need anyone's pity."

"I'm not pitying you! I'm sympathizing with you!" she cried, "And I never said that I needed or wanted to be that someone. I can't. Someone else already took that place in your heart."

Hisoka and Setsuko stared at each other intensely for quite some time, green eyes softening. The girl moved away a little, giving him more space. He took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. Setsuko's gaze was now of concern, waiting for him to reply. None came. She decided to continue talking to him, but in a more reassuring tone.

"He cares about you nii-san, it's hurting him that you don't trust him enough to tell him what's wrong. And don't say nothing because we both know what it is." she said softly, mocha eyes boring into him.

Hisoka blinked rapidly, "I-I trust him…"

"It doesn't seem that way. Lately you've been pushing him away."

"I don't mean to… I just don't want him to worry or feel that it's his fault…"

Setsuko sighed, "Tsu-chan blames himself much too easily, I know, but you can't stop that. And it'll only get worse if you hide things from him. Like this… and how you feel about him…"

"What?" Hisoka's head shot up at that, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm young, but I'm not oblivious." she frowned, "You like him a lot, but you're too scared to say anything or act on it. Nii-san, it's those kinda things that make you so difficult. You worry too much about people's reactions. Just 'cause some people rejected you doesn't mean everyone will. Do you really think he would?"

"I… I don't know…" he whispered, averting his gaze in shame.

Setsuko smiled sadly, "Well, why don't you give me back my curse first? Then together we can decide what to do about you and Tsu-chan. Honestly! You guys are so hopeless!"

"Okay…"

Hisoka turned his body so that he was facing the child, watching warily as she set out to grab his hand. Once that being done, he closed his eyes and focused on bringing the curse up and transferring it into her due to the link they created. He could feel it rising, his body felt like it was in flames. It got so hot, so painful. _Just like Kyoto…_ When Tsuzuki had willingly allowed flames to swallow his soul, how could anyone allow that burning sensation to overwhelm their bodies?

It was when Setsuko let out a startled scream did he realize that he was in fact burning.

* * *

"Aka-chaan!" Wakaba sang out, poking her head into the child's room, "I made some hot chocolate and cookies! Want some…?"

The room was void of Setsuko, the only thing signifying that she'd been there were the few toys scattered across the floor and her clothes neatly folded in the closet. Mix-matched eyes blinked, then she turned and walked down the hall. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, so she wasn't in there. So she entered Terazuma's room, hoping that he had an idea of where she had gone.

"Anou, Hajime-chan? Do you know where Aka-chan is?" Wakaba asked her partner.

Terazuma snorted and looked up from his laptop, "Why would I know where that gaki is? Isn't she in her room?"

Wakaba shook her head, "No, and I don't know where she could've gone. She didn't say anything about leaving… Maybe Tsuzuki-san knows, maybe she went to go see him."

The copper-haired girl left the room, leaving Terazuma fuming at the mention of the brunette. She picked up the phone a dialed his number, hoping against hope that girl was there with him. She was probably just playing a game. Nothing was wrong.

"Moshimoshi," the familiar voice on the other end greeted on the second ring, "Tsuzuki here."

"Ah, hi Tsuzuki-san. This is Wakaba. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if Aka-chan was over there?" she tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but it didn't work too well.

Tsuzuki's voice did nothing to ease that, "Nani? No, she's not here. Are you sure she's not there with you? Did she say she was leaving?"

"No, she didn't. And she's not here. I'm worried Tsuzuki-san, what if something happened to her?" Wakaba asked fearfully.

"Don't worry Wakaba-chan," he was now trying to reassure her, "I'll call up Hisoka and see if she's with him. If not, then I'll come over there with him and see if the three of us can find her okay? I'm sure 'Suko-chan's fine."

"Okay, thank you Tsuzuki-san. Bye." she replied before hanging up.

"So does the idiot have her?" Terazuma's voice startled Wakaba.

She shook her head, "No-o. He's going to see if Hisoka-san knows where she is."

"Kannuki, it's okay. You don't need to worry so much. She's probably playing hide-and-seek or buying dumplings or something." he rolled his eyes, recalling when he lost the child at the park and then she popped up with a box of dumplings half an hour later.

"Right. Thanks Hajime-chan."

* * *

Hisoka pulled away immediately and leapt off the couch, keeping the child from getting burned. He didn't understand it. Why was his body burning up like this? Suddenly, it felt as if something was breaking free of his back, splitting the skin and protruding from him. He gasped, knees giving way and collapsed to the ground. He grasped at his shoulders, grunting as whatever it was broke free of him. His vision blurred, but it appeared as if other things in his apartment were burning now too. Or maybe it was just his eyes that were going up in flames.

"Nii-san!" Setsuko shrieked in horror, darting to his fallen form, "What did you do to him!"

Hisoka looked up with confusion, searching for some kind of answer from the raging child. Her eyes were set on something behind him, she appeared livid. Anger flashing in her dark brown optics and her fists clenched at her side.

"What did you do to him, Haruna!" she shouted again.

A sinister chuckle sounded from behind him, his body freezing up at the sound. He'd never heard that voice before. "Well, well, well… Otome. It's so good to finally see you again, how have you been?"

"Shut up! What did you do to nii-san! Why is he on fire? Why is the apartment burning? Why are you here?" Setsuko demanded.

The voice dripping with mirth sneered, "So many questions, otome. He is on fire because I'm here. And I'm here because I cannot allow the curse to become endangered. It is his now. He must suffer the consequences."

"But this didn't happen before!" she protested.

"Well, before there was no intention of the curse being transferred now was there?" the voice disturbed Hisoka greatly, "I was not pleased at first, but I must say. This boy fears many things, I cannot wait to taste them."

Turning his head slightly, Hisoka's eyes widened at the pair of crimson optics that eyed him hungrily. It was a woman dressed in all black. Blood red lips were licked with desire, long fingers with sharp nails caressed his cheek in mock affection. The darkness that came from her caused him to cry out in pain, his body recoiling. Long black hair seemed to engulf him as the flames ate away at everything.

"What do you fear, bouya?" she hissed, licking his cheek and eliciting a shiver, "Do you fear that doctor, Muraki? Or the black fires of the serpent, Touda?"

Hisoka whimpered trying to pull away, but the woman grabbed him and pulled him close. Memories of his rape and death plagued him, the fire surrounding him reminding him of the snake that nearly took Tsuzuki. His partner. Where was he? Was he okay? Was Touda going to come back and try to kill the man again? He let out a disgruntled cry and fought against the grip of the devil woman.

"Nii-san!" Setsuko's startled shout brought him out of his memories, "Leave him alone Haruna! Don't you hurt him! Nii-san!"

"You are not the one who gives me orders any longer." his oppressor laughed, grip tightening, "You fear the loss of you precious partner. He is already lost. His guilt and pain will consume him eternally, you can do nothing to stop that. You keep him tethered to existence, even if he doesn't want to be. You hope that he will love you as you love him, but in the end you will only be rejected."

"No…!" he choked out, unable to hear Setsuko's protesting cries, only the poison that the demoness whispered to him.

"Rejection. That is the only thing he will give to you. He'll reject you completely, unable to love a hideous monster such as yourself. You will be left alone. You will die alone."

Hisoka could feel tears mixing with the smoke, "Stop… please…"

"Or maybe… maybe he feels strongly for you. Too strongly. You fear that don't you? The moment where he snaps and the emotion that was kept hidden for so long breaks free. It'll be just like that night. Only a thousand times worse because instead of being betrayed and violated by a stranger, you'll be betrayed and violated by the one you love. Instead of silver eyes you'll see violet, but the same hunger and lust in them. They're the same."

Hisoka fell limp at those words, all strength draining from him as his nightmare returned to haunt him. It began like the night that Muraki raped and cursed him, exactly the same. Until he was naked and screaming on the ground, tree roots digging into his back. Then he looked up and instead of seeing the malicious gleaming eyes of Muraki, he saw the face of his partner. It was Tsuzuki raping him. Tsuzuki's eyes that looked on with lust and hunger. Tsuzuki's laughter that taunted him, but twisted and so wrong. He screamed, trying to fight off his partner, telling him 'no' over and over and over. He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't stop.

"NO!" the boy shouted, breaking free from the woman, "Stop it! Tsuzuki, stop!"

He fell to the ground, his body squirming and writhing in pain and fear. Over and over in his mind, he saw the image of the brunette drenched in his own blood and he was pleased by it. It wouldn't end. Either he'd be rejected and abandoned by the man he loved and needed, or he'd be betrayed and raped by him. It was a no win situation. With no hope left, the boy stopped his movements to get away, giving up and allowing the flames to consume him just as Tsuzuki had on that night in Kyoto…

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed heavily as he set the phone back in it's cradle. Hisoka still wasn't answering his phone and he had tried three times; the home phone twice and the boy's cell once. It was beginning to concern him. Although he was still afraid of the boy and despised whatever had driven them apart. When he dropped him off and crept out of the house, his partner had been asleep still. Hisoka could be a light sleeper when he wasn't trapped in his nightmares, so a phone ringing would wake him up right? If he was asleep though, that meant Setsuko wasn't with him. He had locked the door on his way out so there was no way she could've gotten in without waking up Hisoka..

After another five minutes rolled by, Tsuzuki dialed his partner's number again and waited. He'd leave a message this time. The phone rang twice, then the line went dead. Amethyst eyes blinked in confusion. He hung up and then tried dialing again. The number did not go through. Confusion was now hidden beneath a frown, he did not like the sound of this. Why would Hisoka's phone just go dead like that? Just as he was about to set the phone down, it rang.

He answered quickly, "Hisoka?"

Hope fluttered in his heart, nothing was wrong with the boy. He was calling back to ask why his phone kept ringing off the hook, leaving the man to reply sheepishly that he was worried. He'd apologize for what he said to him and they would be okay again. Then they'd concentrate on finding Setsuko. Of course, this hope quickly died.

"Tsuzuki-san? It's Wakaba." the high-pitched voice of the young woman reached him, "There's something very wrong."

"Have you found Setsuko?" Tsuzuki asked, worried that the girl was injured, "What's wrong Wakaba?"

"Oh Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka's apartment building's on fire!" Wakaba sounded frantic.

The color drained from Tsuzuki's face at the mention of fire, "Wha…? On fire…?"

"We can see his apartment building from here and the whole thing's burning up! Could you get a hold of him?" she asked, her voice still holding it's panic.

"No." Tsuzuki sounded distant, which only served to worry the girl more.

Wakaba's voice came to him again, "Tsuzuki-san, I think he's in trouble. And I think Aka-chan might be there too. Please, come with us to go check."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "N-no Wakaba-chan, you and Terazuma stay there. I'll go see. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Okay."

Tsuzuki hung up and grabbed his coat, leaving his own apartment building fairly quickly. It didn't occur to him to teleport, his mind working in a frenzy._ Fire. Hisoka. Kyoto. Muraki. Touda. Suzaku. Fire in Meifu? How? Setsuko's missing. Trouble. In trouble. Hisoka's in trouble._ The smoke billowing up from the apartment building made a second layer of sky, it was so thick and dark. He could make out the glow of the embers from some of the windows. Hisoka's floor in particular.

He was sprinting, trying to get there as fast as possible. When he recalled his partner teleporting to his side in their last encounter with deadly flames, Tsuzuki berated himself for his stupidity and teleported to the burning building. There was a crowd of people, he searched their faces frantically. None belonged to his partner. Hisoka. _Where are you Hisoka? Please be okay. Please. Please. Please. Why are you doing this to me? I'm living for you. If you were not here, then why would I be?_ Giving up on searching for the boy amid all the others, he teleported up to the floor he knew his partner lived on.

The first thing that assaulted him was the smoke. It suffocated him, bringing tears to his eyes and constricting his lungs. It was so heavy and thick, Tsuzuki had to rely on memory because sight betrayed him. The next thing that struck him was how hot it was. The flames were coming from Hisoka's apartment. Clouded amethyst eyes found the door that led to the empath's room, a frantic crying could be heard from inside.

Tsuzuki used force to break down the disintegrating door, watching it splinter for only a moment before darting inside. It was like an oven. These fires were so different from Touda's, these didn't feel like he would be set free. He shivered, Hisoka was in here somewhere. He searched for the boy, but all he could see was red and orange mixing with black.

"Hisoka!" he managed to call out, before choking on the smoke that surrounded him.

"Tsu-chan?"

Without warning, something latched onto his leg. Tsuzuki looked down, eyes widening upon seeing that it was Setsuko. She was barely supporting herself, relying on Tsuzuki as she coughed violently. He scooped her up into his arms. Her face was filthy from the ashes and tears from irritation were streaming down her cheeks, leaving trails of pale pink skin.

"Setsuko, where's Hisoka!" he asked her, concern lacing his words.

She coughed again and pointed off to the side, "Nii-sa-an's… ov-over there-! Hurry!"

Tsuzuki nodded, shielding the girl's face before setting off in the direction she'd pointed in. Once his eyes got used to distinguishing what was fire and what was smoke, he could tell what was furniture and what wasn't. The motionless form off to the side was not furniture. Hisoka lay on the ground, face down, flames threatening to eat him away.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki barreled past the remnants of furniture, determined to get to his partner yet being careful of Setsuko as well. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to get hurt with him being there and able to prevent it.

Once beside the boy, he supported Setsuko with one arm and used the other to lean Hisoka on his shoulder. This proved to be rather difficult, for the boy whimpered in pain before falling limp. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. It was obvious he was unconscious, so Tsuzuki especially careful not to harm him or move him too much. Feeling something loll onto his shoulder, he realized that Setsuko was unconscious as well. He held securely to them both, teleporting them to JuOhCho as quickly as possible.

As soon as they had left, the entire apartment building collapsed, finally weakened by the intense heat and the eating away of wood and other materials. All that was left was the billowing clouds of smoke and debris that was burning into ashes.

* * *

Reviews! Yippee!  
1. lunarkitty14: Thank you! I'm glad you still like my story -hugs- And I will have fun in Vegas. Both 'Soka and I will be entitled to at least one drink, lol.  
2. Harriet83: Yes, they are very complicated characters but it is why I love them so much! Thanks for the review! It made me happy!  
3. jennamarie: I'm not sure, he's just got that aura that makes angst perfect for him. Heh, thanks for reviewing! Vegas will be much fun hopefully!  
4. Hazel-Beka: -gasps- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! -gives two stuffed bishies of 'Soka and Tsu- A present! Heh, well thank you! I wasn't sure if I went overboard on the angst factor in this chapter or not, but it just seemed needed.  
5. Kalili: I'm sorry about the suspense thing, as you can kinda see, I'm trying to move the plot along by revealing Haruna and all her freakish voodoo on them. Muraki just likes to take his time, in that expecially creepy kind of way... And yeah, Hisoka and Tsuzuki doing that entire 'avoiding the other because I think they hate me' is just... it makes me want to hurt them! But I can't control the ideas that pop into my mind, they just happen. Thank you for reviewing!  
6. Kyokutou: I don't want to hurt them! But... everything happens for a reason right? Thanks for reviewing! 


	20. Fragile Threads

Cat-chan: As I promised, another chapter! Hope I didn't leave you biting your finger nails for too long!  
-pans to Tsuzuki who is doing so-  
Tsuzuki: Wah! Cat-chan! Where's 'Soka? -starts crying-  
Cat-chan: There, there Tsu-chan. -pats him on the head- Hisoka will be just fine!  
Tsuzuki: Really? -hopeful-  
Cat-chan: Really.  
Tsuzuki: Waaii! Don't worry 'Soka! We'll get you back soon!  
-stuck in Cat-chan's muse land-  
Hisoka: Dammit Stephanie... You'll pay for these next few chapters!  
-back to outside muse land-  
Cat-chan: Tee hee! -heart-

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Fragile threads**_

It was like floating. Drifting back and forth between nothing and memories, some distant and others quite recent. It was impossible to keep a hold on anything though, everything kept slipping through grasping fingers. Except the screams. The screams of denial and fear and pain. The hideous laughter. The desperate cries for help. The inability to do anything. They wouldn't leave her alone.

Setsuko was still lost in the depths of sleep. Wanting to fight her way out of it , but at the same time, wanting to just stay there. She was too fearful of what might meet her. Would she be dead? Would she be with Haruna or Wakaba? Did Tsuzuki really come? Was Hisoka okay? Was he dead? Would she open her eyes to see that everything had been a dream? Or would Muraki be smiling down at her with a sinister intent? There were too many fears and apprehensions to allow herself to fully wake up. However, she also wanted to make sure Hisoka was okay. To make sure they both were.

Sound was the first thing that reached her. She could hear a faint beeping, steady and fragile, her life depended on that beeping. Or was it Hisoka's? There was also the sound of papers rustling, a quiet hooting, a flutter of wings, and a steady humming. It took some time, but she finally recognized those sounds as Watari and 003.

Next came touch, there was a blanket over her that was warm and fuzzy. Something soft and firm was beneath her; the infirmary beds. She was in the infirmary. Smell reached her now, the heavy stench of medicines and smoke surrounded her. The faint aroma of flowers was amid all this though. She could taste the smoke on her tongue, along with a variety of medicines and blood. Through closed eyelids, rays of sunlight burned through telling her that it was day.

With much effort, for her eyelids felt very heavy, mocha eyes blinked open. It was much too bright. She closed her eyes again and stirred. A small murmur came from her, hoarse and meek. The movement alerted 003, the owl began hooting happily and settled down in her hair.

"Chibi! Are you awake?"

Blinking her eyes open once more, Setsuko found herself staring at two golden optics framed by long blonde hair. She nodded in answer to his question, then began stirring again and tried to find her voice. The girl didn't trust it just yet, so she said nothing. Watari smiled warmly and then began to look over her, talking to her as he did so.

"How are you feeling?" he asked first, checking her pulse and then temperature.

This time she managed to whisper, "Aa… a little better…"

Watari nodded his consent to her answer, "That's good, gave us quite a scare, chibi. You and bon both."

"Nii-san… Is nii-san okay?"

The scientist glanced off the side before responding, "Bon'll be okay. His injuries have healed, but he hasn't woken up yet. And that's not good."

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked, her voice gaining more strength.

"Umm.." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "About three days… You're recovering really well though. I'm surprised. I would've thought you to be out for at least five days."

"Oh… really, that long?" she rubbed at her eyes sleepily, surprised to see that both her hands were bandaged. "What about Tsu-chan?"

"Take a look for yourself." the scientist chuckled lightly, motioning over to the bed where Hisoka lay unconscious.

Setsuko followed his gaze, tilting her head over so the she could get a better view. Her heart was warmed at the scene she witnessed. Hisoka was fast asleep, bandaged up in some places, but looking relatively fine. In his pale, limp hand, a larger one grasped tightly. Tsuzuki was half on a chair and half on the bed the Hisoka was in. Chestnut locks dripped down onto the boy's chest, where Tsuzuki's head was nestled. Hisoka showed no discomfort at all by the weight that was placed there. The brunette's body was slumped over, so that he was seated on the chair but his upper half lay next to his partner. His free hand was placed on the boy's pallid cheek, like frozen in a gentle caress. The man seemed peaceful, but dark circles were under his eyes, this was probably the first of him sleeping since the fire. An eyebrow twitched and he wrapped his arm protectively around his partner, eliciting a slight wince from Hisoka because of the after-effects of his injuries. He then calmed, and fell back into the dreamless sleep that consumed him.

Despite the circumstances and injuries, Setsuko could not help but find the scene extremely adorable. Even in her young age, she understood what love meant. Yet this young age was also what allowed her to not understand how and why each gender became attracted to another. In her opinion all love was the same, no matter how you looked at it. She smiled at the pair, wanting to do nothing more than curl up beside them. But that wasn't her place.

Shifting her chocolate optics to train back on Watari, she picked up on the sad smile he wore. The girl blinked up at him, why would he be sad about the two of them? She opened her mouth to voice this, but all that came out was a dry cough. This immediately attracted Watari's attention. The scientist fumbled around for something with 003 fluttering about and watching her master intently. He returned with a bottle of cough syrup, instructing Setsuko on how to take it.

"Gomen, chibi. I forgot you needed a dose of this when you woke up. Your throat will be sore for awhile, but that's to be expected. As for your hands, they've been severely burned. Luckily that's the only part of your body that was. I've already told Wakaba-chan what to do to treat your burns so you don't have to worry about that. Ah, and it's best that even after you leave the infirmary to stay off your feet for some time. 'Kay?" he gave her a wink, watching as she reluctantly swallowed the bitter medicine. "It's grape so it shouldn't be so bad, right?"

"Aa…" she swallowed thickly, the taste was heavy on her tongue, "Okay Yuu-chan, thank you… but the medicine could taste a little better. Can I have some water?"

Watari smiled and handed her a small cup from her bedside. She took it gratefully and began gulping it down quickly. It relieved her irritated throat for a minute as well, the cool liquid refreshing her burning esophagus. Once finished with the cup, she handed it over to the scientist who asked for it.

"I'll go refill this for you. I'll be right back chibi!" Watari ducked out of the room, leaving Setsuko alone with a slumbering Tsuzuki and an unconscious Hisoka.

Tsuzuki stirred in his sleep, grunting softly and looking distressed. His lips curled upward into a sort of snarl, but not quite, and his brow furrowed into a scowl. Setsuko shivered at the quick change in character. Wide-eyed, she continued to observe the brunette as he struggled within the nightmare he was trapped in. The thought of being eternally lost in your nightmare was unpleasant to the child. She tried calling out to him, but her voice box was sore and refused to function for her. After failing at this, Setsuko could merely watch, noting that Hisoka sensed the change in Tsuzuki as well and flinched beneath the man's frame.

With a gasp, Tsuzuki's head shot up and he sprung from his dream. His breathing came heavily, normally bright violet eyes were darkened with emotion and fear. Her own mocha optics continued to stare at him, not able to muster up enough courage to speak to him in that state. The irritation in her throat quickly fixed that, for she found herself quickly biting back a cough. It burned her throat and soon she couldn't hold back. The brunette brushed his bangs back, regaining his composure and allowing his gaze to linger on Hisoka a while longer. They snapped up in Setsuko's direction once her coughing fit began. He stared at her for a while, as if trying to recognize her, for his eyes were distant. Concern then flooded into them.

"Setsuko?" Tsuzuki asked softly, rising from his chair and walking over to her bedside, "You're awake, that's good. I was worried. Are you okay?"

He rubbed her back gently, enough to put her coughing fit to an end. She recognized this gesture from when the purple-eyed shinigami comforted his partner. She managed a nod and a weak smile in reply to his question, but he didn't smile back. He could see it was forced. It faltered and instead she glanced over at Hisoka before back to Tsuzuki. He saw this and sighed, patting her on the head as he descended to sit on the edge of her bed. This time he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry 'Suko-chan." he told her quietly, violet eyes looking to the unconscious boy in the next bed, "Hisoka will be alright."

"I know." she mumbled in reply, the loudest she could manage without losing her voice, "But I still don't like it that he's still sleeping."

Tsuzuki made a noise between a sigh and a snort, "I don't like it either. Honestly, I don't think Watari's very accurate with his diagnosis'."

Setsuko looked startled for a moment, as if worried that the scientist might've made a mistake when looking her over. Tsuzuki chuckled half-heartedly at her expression, only serving to make her heart sink even further at the desperately sad sound that tore from his throat. It was more depressing than a sob.

"Don't worry, 'Suko. I was only kidding. Watari's a great doctor."

"You bet I am!" both heads turned to see the blonde reenter with 003 on his shoulder, "Ah! Tsuzuki! Glad to see you're awake! I was beginning to worry, necrophiliac. You want some water too?" he asked while handing Setsuko her refilled cup.

Tsuzuki glared at the comment Watari made, as a joke about him having slept sort of on his partner, then went into puppy mode at the mention of water, proverbial tail wagging, "Yes please!"

Watari snorted, "Then get it yourself."

"Hidoi!" he was now pulling the wounded puppy look, "Mou! Watari-I! Don't be mean! I need to stay here to watch my 'Soka-chaan!"

"Your 'Soka-chan will be fine. There won't be that much of a change if you're gone for five minutes," the scientist pointed out, "And stop whining like that! You'll disturb bon and chibi!"

"Gomen…" he whimpered, rising and starting out of the room.

A rapid beeping sound called to his attention, making him stop halfway to the door. All three and the owl turned and looked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from a machine attached to Hisoka, reading his heart rate. The green lines were jagged and going at a rapid pace. Hisoka's face was pale, his body writhing and twisting beneath the layers of sheets. His breathing became erratic, but calmed as soon as Tsuzuki darted back to his bedside, grabbing the pale, limp hand, and Watari administered a sedative. The boy fell back into the motionless state he'd been in when Setsuko had awakened. Her gaze darted from between Hisoka to Tsuzuki to Watari and then to Tsuzuki again.

The brunette groaned, clearly distressed again, "See Watari? I can't leave, he freaks out when I try to."

"I thought he might be past that, guess not." Watari pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "This is strange, even with bon being unconscious, he can still feel when your presence threatens to leave him. It's possible that it's his empathy, but I can't help but feel there's something more…"

As the scientist trailed off, both men turned in the child's direction. Setsuko blinked up at them, unsure where this was going exactly.

"Setsuko." the stern tone of Tsuzuki's voice reached her, "What happened before the fire Setsuko? Why was there even a fire? Why didn't you and Hisoka try to escape? I want some answers, okay?"

Watari frowned, "One question at a time, Tsuzuki. We don't want to overwhelm chibi."

"Right, sorry 'Suko." his tone softened, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Aa…" she nodded, fisting her hands in her sheets.

"Anou…?" Tsuzuki prodded.

She sighed, her voice hoarse still, "Nii-san… nii-san got scared… Yuu-chan? You remember the lady I told you about? Haruna?" Watari nodded, as did the brunette who seemed to recognize the name, "Well it was her fault. She liked nii-san's fear, so she-" Her sentence broke off with a cough, "-so she started feeding off it. She started the fire. Nii-san didn't leave because he couldn't, and I didn't want to leave him alone with Haruna."

"What was Hisoka so scared of?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at the child and searching for an answer.

Setsuko worried her lower lip, looking apprehensive before saying softly: "I don't know."

"Setsuko…"

She looked at Tsuzuki fearfully, not wanting to tell him for his reaction would not be positive. But he knew that she knew what was wrong. He knew that she knew what Hisoka feared the most. Would it be betraying the boy's trust to tell Tsuzuki what he feared? She didn't know, Hisoka never specifically told her not to tell anyone, but he was a very private person. The child could see this from observation.

Finally, she nodded and decided to tell the brunette some of what his partner was so afraid of, "Aa… nii-san is afraid of… anou…"

"Is it Muraki?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to get the answer out of her, on the edge of his seat and leaning forward still, "Is it?"

"No-o," she shook her head slowly, then mustered up the courage to try again, "Did something happen in Kyoto? Because that's what he's scared of… something that happened there… Tsu-chan?"

Tsuzuki had paled considerably, whilst Watari looked deep in thought. It was the scientist who spoke up in place of the brunette, "So bon's afraid of loosing Tsuzuki, is that it?"

"H-hai."

"Well that makes perfect sense!" the blonde clapped his hands together, "Tsu here has always been closest to bon, so it's only natural for bon to be afraid of loosing him. Especially since Kyoto."

"Watari-" Tsuzuki had started, but was cut off by Setsuko.

"What happened there?"

Watari looked to Tsuzuki, asking for permission to tell her, but the man shook his head and told her himself, "I… I tried to kill myself."

"Nani…?" she blinked up at him, her eyes growing dark, "Why?"

"Muraki, he-" he shook his head, "Muraki just made me loose it. He told me things that made me question the meaning of my existence. So I decided to kill myself again. Hisoka… he brought me back… he gave me a reason…"

Setsuko could clearly see that Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to continue talking about this. She didn't want to hear anymore anyway. Curling into herself beneath the sheets, she stared at him with unbelieving eyes. How could the man who seemed so cheerful and carefree have tried to kill himself? It seemed highly improbable. The seriousness of the situation at hand was the only thing reassuring her that what Tsuzuki said was the truth. Closing her eyes as an attempt to run away from what had been explained to her, she only managed to envision a lifeless Tsuzuki and her mother screaming at her in disgust and her father beating down upon her. Then darkness came to claim her.

_I'm suffocating, drowning drowning drowning…can't breath. too dark. where's 'zuki? I'm scared. I don't like it here. Dark. Alone. Cold. Scared. Drowning. Drowning in my own blood. Tsuzuki come back. Don't go. Can't see you, but feel you leaving. No no no no no no no no. come back. Come back. I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't hate you, please don't think that. Don't hate you. Don't hate you. Don't hate you._

_I love you._

The images come back, from memories and nightmares. _don't want to see that! please, Tsuzuki!_ Too much blood, a gun, roses. _no!_ A knife cutting through flesh, demonic wings, sinister laughter. _stop!_ Flames eating away at his body, killing him, on his own free will. _no…!_ Save him, but then he betrays. _he didn't._ He took you. Without your consent. It was just like Muraki. _please… stop…_ Only a 1000 times worse because it was him… partner… Tsuzuki. _No, he didn't. he wouldn't. you're lying!_ How can I be lying if I'm you? The only sane part left that is. _No! you're not! Tsuzuki!_ He won't come for you, he hates you._ No he doesn't!_ Then why isn't he here? _He's coming!_ Are you sure? _Yes! I'm sure! Tsuzuki, please!_

"Tsu… zuki…"

Amethyst optics flashed at the sound of his name being breathed ever so softly, yet clearly full of distress. Hisoka was calling for him. He could've sworn he saw the boy's lips move, but that might be from a lack of sleep. It had been barely above a whisper, so he wasn't exactly sure that he'd even heard anything. Probably just his mind playing tricks on him again. The whimper that followed soon after gave him enough proof though.

Edging closer to his partner, Tsuzuki brushed back the golden bangs that clung to an ash-gray forehead. Hisoka gently nuzzled his head into the touch, lower lip quivering with doubt yet clearly craving more. The man held his breath, he was surprised, he hadn't seen his partner respond to any sort of gesture in this state. The spasms and thrashings that occurred whenever Tsuzuki would attempt to leave the room didn't count. Not that he particularly desired to leave the room and the boy's side, he just didn't like the look of sheer terror that took it's place on the young face. It tore at him to see Hisoka like that, completely and utterly helpless and dependant on someone to keep him tethered to sanity.

Tsuzuki's hand began moving, although he was not aware of it and did it on a subconscious level. He began to caress his partner's cheeks lovingly, stopping the motion when he felt something wet on his fingers. Looking closer, amethyst eyes dulled. Tears; Hisoka was crying. He couldn't recall seeing Hisoka cry during that short period of time. The boy's fingers twitched and Tsuzuki's eyes brightened once more, hope shining in them as he awaited his partner's awakening. It had been six days after all. _Almost seven…_ Tsuzuki noted absently since darkness was now falling over Meifu. The slight movements ceased and Hisoka remained motionless once again, but the brunette waited. For how long he waited, Tsuzuki was not sure, but when the last of the sun's dazzling rays began to sank he sighed heavily and began to pull his hand away. A firm grip on his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"'Soka?" Tsuzuki blinked down at his partner, startled by the hand that had darted to grasp his own.

Hisoka's breathing was pained and labored, "…'zuki…"

The brunette's breath hitched and he scooted closer to the semi-aware boy, now seated on the edge of the bed instead of his own chair. Hisoka sensed the motion and shifted his body so that there was more room for him. He wanted the man to be able to lie down too. Tsuzuki could feel tears welling up behind his optics, but held them back just in case his partner was to wake up. He didn't want to worry Hisoka by crying right off the bat. The bed dipped under his added weight as he lowered himself into a lying position beside the youth. Once he was situated, Hisoka snuggled up to him and clutched at his shirt. His hands fisted in the material and his head lolled over to rest on Tsuzuki's shoulder, sun-kissed locks brushing against the other's cheeks. Brow furrowed in concentration, it appeared that Hisoka was trying to decide whether or not he was real. Tsuzuki's heart clenched when he remembered Hisoka once asking him if he was real after another nightmare.

"Tsuzuki."

He rubbed his back soothingly, "I'm here 'Soka."

"Mmmhmm… I know…" Eyelids fluttered open tentatively, emerald pools gazing directly into amethyst.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly, "Good morning sunshine, sleep well?"

"Night." he yawned sleepily and rubbed at his drooping eyes, attempting to keep them open. "How long?"

Tilting his head to the side, the brunette could make out some of what he was mumbling. It occurred to him that Hisoka probably couldn't speak much without going hoarse like Setsuko had. Tsuzuki would just have to decipher it the best he could, he was lucky that Hisoka hadn't spoken much to begin with.

"No, just tired." Hisoka sighed, hearing the man's thoughts, continuing to look at his partner with dazed eyes.

"Aa, okay." he nodded in understanding, "Well, yeah it's night. But how long what? How long has it been night or how long were you sleeping for?"

"Sleep for."

Tsuzuki chuckled at the fragmented speech, his spirits lifted considerably now that the source of his worry was alright and safe, "You slept for seven days, silly. Had me worried there."

"S-seven?" Hisoka's eyes widened, "That long?"

"Hai, you feeling any better?" The amusement that shone in Tsuzuki moments before was gone, replaced with his concern and serious behavior.

Hisoka nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but his partner hushed him, "Hisoka, Setsuko told me what happened. Why the fire was caused." Guilt made him finally avert his gaze, "Look at me, Hisoka. What scared you so bad? Was it really that you were afraid I'd leave you? Please answer me."

"Is Setsuko okay?" the boy looked at Tsuzuki timidly, but the brunette did not answer, "Is she?"

"I won't tell you how she's doing until you answer me."

Hisoka groaned, hesitating slightly before burying his face in Tsuzuki's chest, "Y-yes… and no."

"What do you mean by that?" he stroked soft locks gently, calming the tensed kid.

He bit his lower lip before responding, "I-I mean that yes, I was that afraid of you leaving me… and no because that wasn't the only thing…"

"What else then 'Soka?" Tsuzuki gently prodded.

"I…. Anou… Do I have to tell you?" Hisoka's voice rose in pitch, bordering on panic.

Pleading amethyst eyes met his, "I'd really like it if you did."

"You say that now…" the youth whispered, then replied at a normal tone, "Rejection."

That simple word was enough to send new tears to his eyes, he kept them at bay while he hugged Tsuzuki closer, resting his head on the slowly rising and falling chest of the man. He coughed, his partner rubbing soothing patterns on his back to calm him.

"R-rejection of my feelings… for someone I-I care about… by y-you…" Hisoka took a shuddered breath, as if to continue, but couldn't find the words.

"Rejection… you were afraid of being rejected again?" the nod against his chest told Tsuzuki the answer of that. "By me?" another nod before the man continued, "Why 'Soka? I would never reject you, you know that right?" there was no reaffirming nod, but Tsuzuki went on anyway, "All your life, all you knew was rejection. The people you trusted most, your own parents, began to hate and fear you. Because of your empathy. You were left alone because of it. It's only natural for you to have wanted to shut yourself away from others and become immune to pain. But by doing that, Hisoka… you were shutting out people who really cared about you and would not reject you for who you are. I like you, 'Soka. I like you just the way you are. Don't be afraid of me leaving you in any way, okay?"

Hisoka was silent for a long time, finally uttering a small mumble, "O-okay…"

"Anything else?" Tsuzuki asked, the boy shook his head, "You sure? Not Touda, or the dark, or Muraki-"

The body in his arms tensed at the mention of Muraki, a tremor running through him. The brunette frowned, not pleased by the fact that Muraki was still terrorizing his partner. Sensing the assumption Tsuzuki made, Hisoka began to shake his head and pulled away. His eyes were still wide with fear, but anger and the normal coldness mingled with it.

"No. I'm not scared of him." the empath said bitterly, sitting up straight and glaring at the wall opposite him.

Tsuzuki followed his actions, but without the glare, "You look like you are."

"I'm not!"

"Hisoka-"

"I'm not! I'm not afraid of him! It's not him I see in my nightmares!" Hisoka gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth before letting anything else slip out.

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed, seeing that there was something the boy was hiding from him, "Hisoka, what do you see in your nightmares then?"

"N-no one…!" he shook his head frantically, "Nothing!"

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki edged closer to him, "I don't want to see you like this…"

The boy looked up at him warily, "Tsuzuki?"

"Don't hide things this important from me-"

"This isn't important! Baka, what's important is getting our jobs done. Not… not my stupid, petty fears." Hisoka hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

A gentle, yet firm grip lifted Hisoka's chin so that the boy was looking straight into amethyst eyes once more. He quivered at the touch, eyes brightened with unshed tears. The youthful face looked even younger then, Tsuzuki desperately wanted to just embrace him and chase away the demons plaguing the boy. But it didn't work that way with Hisoka. The boy was too damn stubborn for his own good. Besides, Tsuzuki wasn't sure whether or not he'd be pushed away by him or not.

"Hisoka, listen to me. You and your fears are important. What and how you feel… it's important to me. Whether you want it to be or not." he was startled by the serious tone of Tsuzuki, "You may think it's none of my business, but when you became my partner you made it my business. Understand?"

Hisoka simply stared at him, "Tsu-Tsuzuki…"

"I asked you if you understood Hisoka." he repeated, leaning towards his partner.

The empath leaned back away from him, "A-anou-!"

"Yes or no, Hisoka. That's all it is."

Hisoka shivered, "Ha-hai."

Tsuzuki nodded, but the predatory gleam in his eyes didn't leave and he continued to lean closer. His breathing was shaky and his heartbeat picked up. Hisoka in turn felt his breath hitch at the brunette's close proximity. The strong feelings of affection and worry and anger and desire all rolled off him in waves. The boy's empathy didn't approve of this turnout. Somewhere hidden beneath those emotions, Hisoka picked up on the smallest hint of something deeper. Much deeper. His eyes widened; unable to tell the difference.

_I just want to caress his cheek again, like before when he was sleeping. So soft, like his hair. Why can't I just hold onto him and never let go? Capture those sweet, tantalizing lips with mine. Too long have I only imagined what he could possibly taste like. He reciprocates my feelings for him doesn't he? The rejection he feared, was of me rejecting his love? It must be. So close now. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. Oh, Hisoka… you're too beautiful._

"Too beautiful…" he breathed, sending shudders through the boy's body.

Green eyes tried pleading with lust filled amethyst, "T-Tsu-Tsuzuki…!"

"What are you afraid of?"

Hisoka's mind cried out, wanting to just close the gap and bask in the warmth that Tsuzuki provided for him. But the other half protested, fearing and disgusted by the immense lust in those eyes although he could not feel it in the emotions. But they were too much like his dream. That was it. This was just another nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled back, _It's not Tsuzuki. It's not Tsuzuki. It's not Tsuzuki._

Tsuzuki lightly traced the jaw line of his partner, barely touching his skin. But it was enough to force a scream out of the boy, who flung himself backwards so that he tumbled off the bed and to the ground. Amethyst eyes blinked in confusion, no longer clouded or dazed. He leaned over the edge of the bed to see if he was alright. The sight that met him made his stomach clench. There was Hisoka, staring up at him with fear etched in his entire being. Fear directed at him. Tsuzuki reached out for him, but he scooted away quickly, dragging his body on the floor and whimpering as if the man was to harm him in any way.

_"It's not him I see in my nightmares!"_

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered, his own body trembling as well, "Are you… are you afraid of me?"

He made no motion, neither affirming his partner's conclusion nor denying it. The brunette's heart sank and he felt despair wash over him. His shields faltered momentarily, sending a crash of emotions into Hisoka. The boy cried out once more, shoving himself up off the floor and stumbling away towards the door.

"S-stay away from me!" he was backing up, facing Tsuzuki and looking as if he were about to be devoured.

Tsuzuki tried to suppress the tears, but he'd been doing so for too long, "Hi-Hisoka… I'm sorry-! Please, I-I didn't mean it! Please Hisoka!"

"Tsu… zuki…" Hisoka stared at the tears that leaked from amethyst gems, fear leaving him and guilt descending upon him instead.

Spinning around on his heel, Hisoka fled the room. He tripped over himself however and fell into someone who gave a startled gasp. The emotions from this person coupled with Tsuzuki's and his sobs were too much. Hisoka grunted and darted off again, wanting to get away. _Needing to get away. No more! No more! Please! I just want this all to stop!_

"Nii-san?" Setsuko called after him, but the boy didn't stop.

She made to go after him, but the sobs from the room he had fled alerted her of another problem. Peering into the room, she was startled to see Tsuzuki hunched over and shaking violently. Animal-like gasps came from him as he cried into his arms. The sight was so heart-wrenching. Setsuko hurried over to him and placed a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Tsu-chan?" she asked softly, her voice choking.

He clutched at his arms tighter, not stopping his cries, "I-it's all m-my fault! I-I pu-ushed him t-too far! I'm so s-sorry! Hisoka!"

Setsuko was at a loss of what to do. She had never seen Tsuzuki this upset before and she had no idea how to deal with it. Plus she had no idea what the man was talking about. It was beginning to scare her, he wouldn't stop crying no matter how many soothing things she said or did. Not that she knew of much to do in a situation like this.

"Tsu-chan, what can I do to make you feel better? I don't like seeing you cry…"

"P-please… 'Suko-o… F-find Hisoka? Please?" he asked through gasping breaths as the tears continued to fall.

She nodded, her voice still weak, "H-hai Tsu-chan. I will. I'll find him, don't worry."

With that said she reluctantly left his side, sparing him one last look as he curled up into a ball on the bed. His body would shake occasionally, hiccups escaping him as well as a sob or two. Setsuko worried her lower lip, mocha eyes shining with worry, then determination. She'd find Hisoka for Tsuzuki. She'd help the two of them. With that set in mind, the child hurried off in search of the boy who had fled the room. Unaware of the tears that fell from his eyes as well.

_Fear is the heart of love… So I never went back…_

* * *

Reviews!  
1. lunarkitty14: Waai! Thank you lunarkitty! Poor 'Soka and Tsuzuki and Setsuko... I feel so bad for them. I'm sorry for making them suffer! Well, thank you for reviewing!  
2. Sheila Ibrahim: Thanks for the review!  
3. Kalili: Hisoka is somewhat okay... I think... He and Tsuzuki will make-out before the end of my story! -hopefully!- And of course Muraki planned all of this! lol. Heh, it's all good! I'm quite pissed off at Muraki's endless plotting, but I needed to give some background info and stuff. Yay suspense! Aw, good luck with your projects! And I'll see what I can do about the neko-french-maid uniform... I know that Tsuzuki and I would most definately like to see that... Kannuki is Wakaba's first name! Most peoples don't know that, gomen nasai. Thanks for reviewing!  
4. Hazel-Beka: I have weird little paranoia stuff like that too, but I just thought of what would make Hisoka very scared. Having his worst Muraki nightmare but with Tsuzuki playing the role of Muraki! Honestly, that would scare me for eternity. But the mind has a weird way of playing tricks on you. Thanks for reviewing!  
5. Kyokutou: Thank you, I'll keep up the updates as best as I can!  
6. Harriet83: Why thank you, Haruna is quite the bitch -cough cough- I mean... character... heh, Tsuzuki tries to do what he can, but you can't do much when your little partner is scared of you, ne? Thanks for reviewing!  
7. darkrini: -gasps- I would never kill off Hisoka! I love him to much, -hugs Hisoka- Gomen!  
8. Sam: Thank you so much! -is very flattered- Hooray! 


	21. Roses are Red

Cat-chan: Ne, we're back from Vegas! It was awesome! Oh, hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!  
Tsuzuki: I know I did! -smiles- Oh! Cat-chan! Tell them what you won!  
Cat-chan: Oh yeah! I was playing in an arcade in the Excalibur hotel, and I won the cutest little thing ever! It was a teddy bear that was the color of Hisoka's hair and had green eyes! I was so happy! I named it my 'Soka bear.  
Hisoka: It's kinda creepy how much it looks like me.  
Tsuzuki: It looks like the bear I got you! -hugs Hisoka- So kawaii!  
Cat-chan: Well, I managed to finish not one... not two... but three chapters on my vacation! Well, with 16 hours of nothing in the car what else am I supposed to do? Heh, hope you enjoy these next few chapters as much as I did writing them!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Roses are red**_

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Setsuko asked softly, sitting beside the boy who was huddled beneath a sakura tree in front of the office building.

She had finally found him after checking all around JuOhCho's Summons section, worry gradually increasing when he wasn't in any of his usual hiding places. She was surprised that he was out there in the dark, she had almost missed him if it hadn't been for the white yukata he was wearing. As the child approached him, she could tell that he was distant, the dulled emerald eyes focused on a petal that had fallen from the tree towering over him. A frown etched into her face when he did not reply to her, nor acknowledge her presence.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" she continued to inquire, settling down more comfortably beside the boy.

The empath remained listless, staring blankly at the soft blade of grass and lone sakura petal that decorated the earth. He looked sick, deathly pale, exhausted, much too skinny, along with hints of discomfort and nausea. The girl supposed that this was due to him just waking up not long ago.

"Nii-san, come on, are you just gonna ignore me?" she tried effortlessly to get through to him, past his mental barriers, "Tsu-chan's worried. He's crying, you know."

"Just shut up." Hisoka sniffed, something indescribable flickering in his eyes.

Setsuko stared at him, "S-sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially you." he hissed, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

"But Tsu-chan wanted me to get you." she protested, trying to hide how much it stung to hear him say that, "He's really sad. What happened?"

Hisoka glared at her, "I don't want to talk to him either. And nothing happened! So stop asking! Just leave me alone."

"… He knows, doesn't he…" she spoke softly, her chocolate eyes hardening, "He knows you're scared of him."

He shook his head violently, "I'm not scared of him."

"Then why are you running away from him?"

Hisoka didn't reply, for he had none to give to the girl._ She wouldn't understand anyway. It would be pointless to try and explain it._ he tried to convince himself of this, turning away from her, _It's so complex… I'm not sure that even I understand what's going on through my head._ Frustration burned within him, a fire that could not be put out with any measure of soothing comfort. He'd carry the scars forever. Hisoka fisted his hands in the grass, he was so disgusted with himself for acting this way but he wanted to believe that he had done nothing wrong and that it was the right course of action to take. It clearly wasn't. How could it be? He had abandoned his partner, the kindest and most selfless man that probably existed. He had left him to sob alone and dwell in his self-loathing and drown in his depression. It was the worst possible thing that anyone could ever do to him, yet the empath was the one guilty of this crime. _To hurt Tsuzuki like that._

"To think that I wanted to be the one to comfort him when he was in pain, when I'm the source of his suffering." the thought that was currently haunting him was spoken aloud, unknown to him.

Setsuko's hardened gaze softened, "Nii-san… I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I ran out… even though I knew how sorry and hurt he was. Even though I wanted to go back and comfort him, apologize and say that it wasn't his fault. Tell him that he didn't do anything and I was just being an idiot. But I still ran out! Why am I such a… such a coward?" Hisoka was close to hysterics, but managed to keep a relatively calm appearance.

She gazed up at him with wide eyes, startled by his outburst, "Ah… n-nii-san, it's okay. Let's just go back to him and then you can apologize."

"I can't! I can't bear to see him in so much pain like that!" his tone was a mixture of fury and pain.

"But-" Setsuko began, but was cut off as the boy roughly pushed himself off the ground.

"The feelings that are within us both are too painful, I wouldn't be able to do anything for him. It's my office but… comforting others has always been a challenge for me. An obstacle. And recently there seems to be some kind of barrier between me and Tsuzuki. One I didn't create." he spoke softly, regretfully, "Besides, why would he want me? Why would he want me to go to him if I'm the one that caused his pain and misery?"

She stood up as well, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I'm an empath; and Tsuzuki's emotions have always found their way into me, whether I want them or not. They're so strong, that I can feel them even if we're apart. Like now. Right now, his pain is so fresh that I can feel them from here. I-I can't stand this. I have to get away!" Hisoka clenched his fists as tears welled up behind his eyes, "That's all I do. Run away from my problems." _But that's easiest._

Setsuko gasped and reached out for him, "No! Wait!" but he was gone, having teleported away from where he had been, somewhere safe. "Nii-san…"

The sudden emptiness and silence that enveloped her and sealed her in was the cause of her flee. It was hopeless. She had no idea where to begin her search for him. Having teleported, Hisoka could've ended up anywhere in Meifu or Chijou. There were too many places to check, it wouldn't do any good. The best thing would be to inform Konoe or Tatsumi or someone important like that.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I know that it's mean, but I hate you." the little rhyme was something she'd made up on a whim when her mother and father had continued to abuse her, mentally and physically. It comforted her in a strange sense. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Please don't go, I love you. Roses are red, violets are blue. You've gone away, but we'll find you."

Unbeknownst to the girl, a pair of cobalt eyes framed by glasses had witnessed the entire episode. Their owner was not pleased at all with what he had seen, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He folded his arms over his chest, glancing up at the sky for a moment or two, then shook his head and teleported from his hiding spot. He was going to have to fix this.

* * *

_I don't understand, what could I have done? Did I come on too strong? Did he think I was going to… Oh gods, he did. No! How could he think that I would do something like that to him? How could he? I would never hurt him like Muraki did! Never! Couldn't he tell the difference between my love and that bastard's intentions? Why does he have to be afraid of me? Why? Why? He probably hates me now. Can't stand to look at me. Scared of me. Hates me. He ran out of here… the way he looked at me… I'll never forget that look. So fragile… so vulnerable… so fearful of what I might do to him. But… but I wouldn't! I swear! Uggh… my head hurts. Too much crying. Where's Hisoka? I want him to come back. Hisoka? Didn't 'Suko-chan go to get him? Where's she? I'm alone. Alone. Alone. Alone._

"Tsuzuki?" the tearful brunette lifted his heavy head to view the newcomer.

Watari stood in the doorway, thoroughly perplexed. 003 was perched on his shoulder. She cooed softly, turning her head at an unnatural angle. The golden eyes of the scientist were taking in the figure crumpled in a sobbing heap atop one of the infirmary beds. Tsuzuki's shoulders trembled violently with suppressed cries, tears streaming down his face. A few hiccups escaped him as he attempted to conceal his pathetic state.

But Watari wouldn't have it, "Tsuzuki, what happened?" he stole a glance at the empty beds, "And where have bon and chibi gone to?"

"W-Watari," the man choked out, "I-I really screwed up! H-Hisoka proba-bably hates m-me now!"

The scientist placed a thoughtful finger to his chin, "So bon's finally woken up now, eh? Hmm, that's good. But wait. What's this about him hating you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, "H-he's afraid of me!"

"What!" Watari leaped back in disbelief, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, Tsu! Insane! Bon trusts you more than anyone! It's impossible for him not to. How can he be afraid of you?"

"I-I don't know! Just… the way he looked at me! He was terrified! A-and then he just ran out!" Tsuzuki cried out, not wanting to believe it either.

The blonde placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "There, there. I'm sure we'll be able to straighten this out. We just need to give bon his space. But not too much! I still need to look over him and make sure he's okay enough to be wandering around again, you know now that he's awake. But don't cry, Tsu. It'll be okay."

"But-" Tsuzuki tried to protest, but Watari shook his head, indicating the end of the conversation, "A-alright." he sniffed, rubbing at his tear stains.

A soft knock disturbed them, both turning their heads to view the next intruder. 003 hooted in response, fluttering her feathers in a startled gesture. Clutching at the doorframe, Setsuko stood quietly and nibbled on her lower lip with discomfort. She looked guilty, as if caught sneaking the last cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Chibi! There you are!" Watari smiled at the girl, "Why didn't you come straight here like I told you to, young lady?"

Setsuko fidgeted, "I did come straight here, Yuu-chan. But then when nii-san ran out I went to go find him for Tsu-chan."

"Oh! Did you?" both asked expectantly, one clasping their hands together and the other gripping the blankets.

She nodded hesitantly, "H-hai…"

"Well, where is he?" the scientist continued to pry.

"Anou… he's not here." she seemed to shrink into herself, "I found him and talked to him a little, but then he went away. Teleported I think. Is that right?"

"WHAT!" the two shinigami exclaimed, Tsuzuki looking as if he was going to start crying again and Watari was the only one to continue, "He teleported? Damn, that means he could be anywhere. Do you know where he teleported to chibi? Did he say?" she shook her head, "Do you know why he left?"

Setsuko looked down shamefully, "Hai."

They continued to stare at her as they waited for her to elaborate. She quickly caught on, "He said… nii-san said that he had to get away. Because there was too much pain or something like that. He said he couldn't face anyone yet."

Tsuzuki appeared crestfallen, "Oh… h-he did, did he?"

"Hai… I'm sorry Tsu-chan." the girl went over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry. But he'll come back right? He'll come back."

No one said anything after that; no reassurances or comments on how much doubt had echoed in her voice as she spoke. For a moment, they all just wanted to believe that for once… words could make you feel better even when you knew it wasn't true.

* * *

He wasn't sure how late it was, nor how long it had been since he had fled from JuOhCho. Night still embraced the sleeping city of Nagasaki, whether it be extremely late in the evening or much too early in the morning Hisoka was still unsure of. After gathering some clothes at his house, the boy had simply resorted to wandering around, no destination in mind and no desire to stop walking. His face was void of all emotion, save for the hints of annoyance and exhaustion. It one were to dig deeper though, they would discover that he was only trying to hide behind his usual mask of indifference.

The streets were nearly deserted. A few unholy looking people wandered about, donning their dark, oppressing attire. Teens and young adults dressed for clubbing were staggering about in drunken states. Hisoka eyed them with contempt and disgust, but a sudden memory of Tsuzuki in that bar in Kyoto when he was trying to drown his sorrows in sake flashed in mind. He grimaced, holding his head as he leaned against a wall for support.

"Kiddiesh like yous shouldn't be out sho late…" the sudden voice from no where startled the boy, it came from some drunk man who was sitting on the ground nearby with a bottle of alcohol next to him.

Hisoka glared at him, stalking away from the man so that he would not have to deal with anything that was not of his concern. He didn't have to reply to the man, he could just be on his merry little way without having to deal with any of these freaks. Without paying any attention to where he was going, Hisoka found himself at the very place where he and his partner had run into Maria Wong and broke her out of her trance. That had been on their first case, and neither of them had very much liked the other._ Funny how far we've come…_ he smirked inwardly, but then it hit him, _We've probably taken a step or two or ten back now because of what I just did._

"Interesting place for someone to spend their time at two in the morning, Kurosaki-kun."

Hisoka nearly jumped out of his skin, "N-nani?"

Tatsumi was standing a few feet behind him, arms folded over his chest and not looking the slightest bit happy with him. Not that the secretary looked happy that often. Hisoka relaxed, staring at him as if expecting some sort of reason for the man's appearance there. He began to walk over to the empath, slowly and so calm that it was unnerving.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun? Shouldn't you be resting?" the secretary spoke again, less displeasure in his voice this time.

The boy frowned, "I-I needed to get away for a little bit."

"You do know that your little bit has turned into six hours?" Tatsumi arched an eyebrow.

He gulped, "Aa… gomen Tatsumi-san. I didn't mean to be out this late. I lost track of time."

"Which is why one wears a watch." Tatsumi reprimanded lightly, "Why exactly did you need to get away? Tsuzuki-san and Watari-san giving you problems?"

Hisoka frowned, "Don't pretend that you don't know… I know you overheard Setsuko and I talking earlier by the sakura. I'm surprised you're not trying to comfort Tsuzuki."

The secretary sighed, "I can't very well do that if I don't have all the facts or you. He will only be comforted if he has you with him."

"Not if I'm the one who started it." he retorted icily.

Cobalt eyes narrowed, "Since when have you been one to lay the blame on yourself? I believed that was Tsuzuki-san's position."

"Well I guess he rubbed off on me then. Things change." Hisoka stared at the ground, grinding the sole of his shoe on a dead cigarette.

Tatsumi observed him calmly, "I see. What exactly did you start then?"

"None of your damn business." the voice that came from the boy was not unlike his own, yet there was something inhuman and twisted about the sudden change in tone.

The secretary was startled, "Kurosaki-kun, there's no need to take such a tone with me."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, you asshole." for a moment, emerald eyes flared crimson, the features of his face pulled into a snarl.

"That is quite enough." Tatsumi raised his tone to the boy, "Language like that in unnecessary and improper."

'Hisoka' sneered at the secretary, "Just leave me the hell alone and you won't have to deal with it."

"Kurosaki-kun, what has gotten into you?" the man was concerned for his employee, the hostility in his tone and gestures could not go ignored and were unlike him.

Before he could retort, the youth's body lurched forward with a quick spasm. Suddenly, his entire body was twisting and writhing, as if trying to launch something out of it. Cobalt eyes widened at the display. Tatsumi was rooted to the spot as Hisoka grunted and whimpered, crumbling within himself. His face contorted into one unlike his own, eyes were a blazing crimson. A pained cry escaped him and soon he found himself staring up at Tatsumi through his own eyes again. The green eyes were fearful and confused, not comprehending what had just occurred.

"I… I… What happened?" he asked, trembling as he clutched at his shoulders.

Tatsumi shook his head, eyes narrowing, "I'm not sure, but let's go find out."

Without warning, Hisoka lurched forward again, this time spilling a mixture of blood and bile from his mouth. The secretary hurried to him and helped steady him. "I don't think she likes me very much." he coughed out before the older shinigami teleported them back to Meifu.

* * *

Muraki walked briskly through the snow, shoes crunching as his pace quickened. Trees surrounded him as he entered the forest where he believed she had fled. Fury shone in his eyes, yet his face remained calm and emotionless. The sky was of the darkest pitch, save for a handful of gray clouds and the bloodied moon gazing down upon the earth. The doctor stopped a moment to gaze reverently at the orb, malice joining the fury held in his eyes.

Coming upon the clearing that was their designated meeting place, he found her just as he had anticipated. The woman in dark attire with the whitest skin to contrast it. Her hair was of the richest ebony. Lips were full and stained red from countless amounts of blood. Her eyes corresponded with that scarlet coloring. She was seated upon the shrine that was present, a shrine praising some kind of entity that neither cared about. Her gaze drifted to him, smirking at his appearance and rose to give him a bow in mock admiration.

"Haruna." Muraki hissed.

"Muraki-sama." she replied evenly, rising to meet his line of vision with her own.

Silver eyes narrowed as they stared intently into crimson optics gleaming with mischief, "Why did you do that, Haruna? You know this could jeopardize my scheme."

"Oh come off it, doctor!" the demoness laughed in reply, "I was just having a bit of fun with bouya. Nothing to worry about."

Muraki frowned, "Haruna. Do not forget that I give your orders, that is what the contract implies. Next time you are to do something so foolish without my knowing then consider the offer void."

She scoffed at him, "Well, it's not like I asked to be placed into your ownership, Muraki-sama. And my temporary possession of the boy was merely to warn him that you and I are the ones who pull his strings."

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be locked away in eternal sleep. In that chamber that you have been trapped in for a little over a century." he looked away from the demoness to the crimson moon reflecting itself on white snow, "Bouya is well aware of who holds his strings, he does not need a reminder… yet anyway."

"My patience is thinning Muraki." Haruna hissed, "Hasn't enough time passed yet for me to devour the pain and fear I feel radiating off these beautiful creatures? It's much too tempting to just sit back and relax. When will this so-called scheme of yours come into play?"

Muraki smirked, "Patience is a virtue, my dear. And virtues were not granted to you, but to your sister."

She rolled her eyes, "My sister," she sneered, "Kaori has nothing to do with this. It's still a wonder to me how you managed to convince that little bitch to join your little plot."

"Let's just say it was a matter of life and death that got her to come around." he remarked calmly, "I threatened to do everything in my power to destroy what little she had left in order to bestow upon her the rank of arch angel. You know she wouldn't be able to resist that great honor. So we made a bargain, one that wasn't made too clear to her until after it was set in stone. She was so naïve, it was almost too easy."

Haruna pursed her lips, "But why would you need that prick?"

"To kill the child of course." Muraki answered casually, "Do not worry, the boy will be left to you."

She narrowed her eyes, "My sister will never do it. She's much too 'holy' and 'pure' to kill an 'innocent'."

"Oh, she will when she realizes the stake that is at hand." Muraki paused, listening intently as if he had heard something that would give them some sort of trial, "Come, let us make hast. The final preparations are being made Haruna. You'll get your blood soon enough."

From out of the shadows crept creatures not seen from this world. All cloaked in darkness, each pair of eyes were the same shade of red as the demoness'. The color of blood. The were poised and ready for orders, some had wings and other were merely wisps of black smoke. The entire forest was shrouded by this terrible aura. A cult of black drenched demons and their master cloaked in white.

* * *

Tsuzuki stared at the thin lines on his wrists. They were merely scars from the past, over time scar tissue had formed there. Telling him that he would never be able to forget his past. Each line represented a different suicide attempt. Each one a complete failure. Except for the one right where his vein was, that had been the cut that ended his life or what was left of it. The damn doctors hadn't made it in time, but Tsuzuki was glad that they hadn't. He was glad to be dead.

Or, had been… now he wasn't so sure if death was all it was cracked up to be. He thought he could atone for his sins by being a shinigami. Instead the numerous things that made him guilty just seemed to multiply. _And it won't stop. It'll never end._

"Stop it."

Tsuzuki looked up, startled by the harsh tone. Hisoka was glaring at him, having been helped in by Tatsumi only a few hours before. The secretary had given the boy a strange look, then ushered Watari out demanding to speak with him. Setsuko had fallen asleep long before that, now curled up beside the brunette. The empath had not said two words since his arrival, the command just made being the first thing to leave his lips.

Tsuzuki shrunk back, placing his watch back on, "Gomen…"

He expected his partner to nod or say something else, but instead Hisoka just sat there and stared out the window. That's all he'd been doing the entire time, staring out the damn window. The man was unsettled by this, Hisoka was clearly avoiding him and had every good reason to do so. It didn't stop him from feeling any worse than he already did. Tsuzuki had already apologized profusely, begging for the boy's forgiveness and promising to never let his emotions get the better of him like that again. He couldn't be sure that Hisoka had heard him, let alone see him. The expression on the teen's face had not changed, his eyes empty as he stared at the brunette. Then he just turned his head and looked out the window. For three fucking hours.

"Shields." Hisoka reminded, not even glancing in his direction this time.

Tsuzuki sighed heavily, but complied just the same._ It would take some time for the boy to get his thoughts together,_ the man had decided, _I'll just wait for him to be ready to accept my apology so we can move on and forget this whole thing ever happened._

"I won't." the monotone of his voice was so… frightening to the man, Hisoka never spoke like that to him anymore unless he was bored out of his mind or thinking about something.

"You won't forget?" Tsuzuki whispered hoarsely.

He didn't flinch at the obvious pain in the man's voice, "No. I won't."

Even if Hisoka placed no blame in the man, Tsuzuki heard it in his head over and over and over again. _And it's all your fault. And it's all your fault. And it's all your fault. And it's all your fault._

_Your fault._

* * *

Reviews!  
1. YamiChikara: Thank you, that's the way I wanted Setsuko to come off as. An important asset, but not overshadowing my favorite bishies. I know this is all getting very sad, but I can't control how I write! Thanks for reviewing!  
2. lunarkitty14: Don't worry! Two more chapters will be up and running very soon! Like today or tomorrow! Thank you for the review!  
3. Kyokutou: You do create good stories! I love 'One Little Matchmaker' it is very kawaii! But thank you for the compliment just the same!  
4. jennamarie: Ne, a going away Thanksgiving present is what that chapter was for. You're very welcome and thanks for the review!  
5. Hazel-Beka: Yeah, that's the effect I was trying to pull off. I mean, if 'Soka was still scared of Muraki it's probable because he was raped and murdered by him. That should mean that he'd be scared of rape period. I mean... anyone in their right mind would be. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that my story does get on a more happier note!  
6. Kalili: Hooray for not working! heheh, and it's okay. It's very easy to overlook Wakaba's first name. Well, I do suffer from writers' block on occasion, but I love this story so much that the ideas just keep coming! I'm determined to finish this ficcie before Christmas! I screwed up on the POVs there, I know. There was supposed to be a gray line separating from when Setsuko goes to sleep and when Hisoka has his nightmare. Sorry if it caused major confusion! Don't worry, I love long reviews! Thank you so much!  
7. Sheila Ibrahim: Thank you, I'm sorry that the words are a little deep and might affect some people. But I appreiciate your review!  
8. Nana-Riiko: Thanks for the four reviews in a row! That makes me glad to have written a story that makes people want to keep reviewing! Of course you can glomp me, I'm a very glompable person. But so is 'Soka and Tsuzuki! Yay! 


	22. Violets are Blue

Cat-chan: I'm hoping to finish this by Christmas, who here thinks I can do it?  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka: We do.  
Cat-chan: Really? Yay! -glomps the bishies- I hope my readers do too! Oh! Speaking of my readers, one sent in something for you 'Sokaa!  
Hisoka: I can hardly contain my excitement.  
Tsuzuki: Ne, what is it?  
Cat-chan: A neko-french-maid uniform!  
-Cat-chan holds it up to them. Hisoka falls over and Tsuzuki gets a nosebleed-  
Cat-chan: Looks like Tsu likes it! -watches him get a tissue-  
Hisoka: -very angry- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?  
Cat-chan: eep! Sorry Hisoka! -puts uniform in box-  
Hisoka: One of these days, I'm really gonna-  
Cat-chan: -thinks of diversion- Oh no! Look, Tsuzuki's going to die from immense blood loss! -points at Tsuzuki before running off-  
Hisoka: -blushing and glaring at Tsuzuki- IDIOT! Stop thinking about me like that!  
Tsuzuki: -holding tissue to his nose- S-sorry 'Soka! But you looked so desireable in my mind!  
-the mere innocence of Tsu's voice causes Hisoka to fall over again, still blushing-

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Violets are blue**_

"I just need to get away for a little bit. That's all."

It had been one week since Hisoka woke up and one week since he had spoken with meaning towards his partner. To anyone actually. His voice was void of emotion, the monotone startling many of the shinigami and Setsuko as well. Since his apartment had been engulfed in the fire and was nothing but ashes, he'd been staying in the infirmary. Plus, Watari was still running tests on him. Tatsumi had informed the scientist of Hisoka's strange behavior on the night in Nagasaki, so he had immediately set to work on why it had happened. So far, his only conclusion was teenage hormones.

Hisoka was allowed to walk around JuOhCho and do paperwork though, it wasn't as if he was required to remain bedridden. However, he was to have someone accompany him at almost all times. This was to prevent him leaving again and to make sure he did not suffer from any breakdowns. Setsuko had been one to have the misfortune of being with Hisoka when he had a mental breakdown and burst into tears at the sight of his reflection. He had broken the mirror he'd been looking at into a bunch of tiny shards. Both had ended up with little nicks. Other than that, the boy had endured only two other little mishaps like that. One with Watari in the infirmary, he was sedated for that one, and the other was in front of Tsuzuki who also began crying at the sight of his partner so broken.

"Nani?"

Tsuzuki was not in the best of spirits either, deeply depressed and guilt tripping for being the one to bring out this change in Hisoka. Tatsumi had attempted to reassure him that it wasn't his doing, that the teen's behavior was due to whatever occurred in Nagasaki. The brunette didn't believe him. Watari said Hisoka would get over whatever it was soon enough. He didn't believe him either. Setsuko said she had a bad feeling about all of this. Tsuzuki did agree with her on that.

"I'm going to go away for a little bit."

The girl had been avoiding Hisoka like the plague, taking cover with Tsuzuki or Wakaba. Something about the youth frightened her, the way his eyes would change was what she told them. Watari had said that the boy's eyes were the same as always, just a little duller. Tsuzuki just looked confused. Wakaba said that it wasn't his eyes, just his expression. Tatsumi didn't say anything. No one understood what she had been trying to say except for him. Setsuko was afraid of how Hisoka's eyes would flash crimson for the briefest of seconds when he looked at her and how fearful they'd look the next second and then how he'd walk away from her with a lifeless look. It wasn't like him.

"What do you mean? Why?"

So she found it safer to be with Tsuzuki or Wakaba or someone when the empath was around. His eyes didn't change then. He merely stared blankly around other, blinking still, but it was just so… bleak… This is what led to Tsuzuki and Setsuko going outside for a walk among the sakura. To get away from the look that instilled guilt in both hearts.

Currently, confused mocha optics were gazing at the brunette. He looked lost, yet so sure of something at the same time. His amethyst eyes were bright, but with sadness and determination. She had never seen this look before, it didn't look right to her. And what he was saying, it made no sense whatsoever.

Tsuzuki raked a hand through chocolate tresses, "It's just something I need to do. I need to get away and think. Without any distraction or anything holding me back."

"You're leaving?" Setsuko appeared crestfallen, so young.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm leaving. But only for a little bit. I'll come back 'Suko-chan, don't worry about that."

"But… but nii-san needs you!" She cried out, "You can't go!"

The brunette snorted, "Needs me? Setsuko, he's terrified of me. So much so that he's like a walking zombie. He hid all his emotions so that he wouldn't feel hurt again. And you know why? Because of me, that's why."

"No… that's not…" she tried to think up ways to make him stay. "It's my fault, not yours."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "How can it be your fault 'Suko? That's impossible."

_He looked pained for a moment, then nothing as he replied to the child, "Tsuzuki doesn't have to know. No one does. It's better if we just keep it between you and me, okay?"_

"He doesn't want you to know." Setsuko whispered meekly.

"See then, it's my fault." he pointed out, looking down at her sadly.

The girl shook her head frantically, "N-no! That's not… you've got it all… stop saying that!"

Tsuzuki knelt down so that he was level with the child. She was shaking, reaching out for him. He hugged her gently, patting her back and trying to soothe her. "Setsuko, please. I need to do this."

"Okay…" she finally replied, pulling back to look him straight in the eyes, "What do I tell nii-san and the others?"

He shrugged, "Tell them what you want to."

"You will be back, right?" Her gaze held firmly.

"I will, I'll be back real soon 'Suko-chan." Tsuzuki ruffled her hair playfully, smiling distantly, "Take care of Hisoka while I'm gone, okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He was saying that to convince himself that nothing was really wrong, Setsuko saw right through that façade, "Okay. But that's your job, so I won't take your place for too long." she swallowed before speaking again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he stood up straight, retracting his hand from her head and shoving it in his trench coat pocket.

Setsuko watched as he walked away from her, she watched until he became a faint shimmer and then nothing. She watched until she was sure he was not coming back. She watched as the sakura continued to fall from the trees. She watched until the tears stopped falling.

"Itsuki-chan, you're alone." Tatsumi stated when the girl reentered the office, "Where's Tsuzuki-san?"

She didn't answer him until she got to Wakaba and crawled into her lap, "He left."

"Aka-chan?" the copper-haired girl wrapped her arms around her, "What do you mean?"

"He said he needed to get away for a little bit to think about stuff. He said he'd be back." Setsuko murmured softly, appreciating the comforting hug.

Tatsumi looked away, "I see… did he say where he was going and when he'd be back?"

"No." she shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault everything's bad now. It's my curse…"

The secretary had nothing to say, for he had no idea what she could mean by that. Besides, Wakaba was already reassuring her and coming up with reasons that made it impossible for this whole thing to be her fault. Tatsumi believed that the child was not at fault, in his opinion Muraki was the one who had caused the pandemonium. He left the two girls in silence, on a search for Watari to see what he had the genki scientist could come up with. With both Tsuzuki and Hisoka in such states… things were not going well. This was just the thing he had been trying to prevent by forcing them both to stick with paperwork for the two months before the case with Setsuko. Yet, Tatsumi supposed it was just something fate had had up her sleeve for a long time.

"Tatsumi, you're looking more down and out than usual. What happened?" Watari asked once the secretary reached the lab.

He removed his glasses calmly and wiping at them with a cloth, "Tsuzuki-san has left."

"Well that's not unusual! Tsu's almost always missing and it's most likely sweet shopping." the scientist remarked casually, looking at some data on his laptop.

Tatsumi shook his head, "No, what I mean is that Tsuzuki left for a little while so he could think. According to Itsuki-chan that is. And now she believes that all this is her fault. Because of her curse."

Watari frowned, "Well it's just one guilt-trip after another, isn't it? I looked up more information on the demon supposedly haunting her, but I got nothing that we didn't already know. Wait, are we gonna tell bon about Tsuzuki?"

"Not yet, I think we should wait until he asks. That will give us some clue as to if Kurosaki-kun is still capable of feeling something other than nonchalance." he replied, placing his glasses back on.

The blonde nodded, "Alright then, that's what we'll do. What if Tsuzuki doesn't come back though?"

"Itsuki-chan told me that he said he would," Tatsumi clarified, "But if he takes longer than a day or so, we're going after him. I do believe he has the right to sort his thoughts, but not for such a long period of time. Do not forget that his thoughts stray to what happened in Kyoto more often then not nowadays."

"Right, I wouldn't dream of it." Watari replied, shutting his laptop and stroking 003, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Hisoka stared with much indifference at the red liquid that pooled on the bathroom counter. It was dark and dried in some places, yet bright and fresh in others. It depended on which interval it had fallen at. He could feel that his eye had received it's vision back, even if he couldn't really see himself. It was all nothing wherever the hell he was. The only thing he could see there in the darness was his reflection in the mirrors. He was glad that the mirror wasn't there anymore. He was glad that he had broke it. However, he did save the largest shard. It was a little smaller than the palm of his hand and very sharp. The boy had kept it for later usage. No one had seen him take it, so no one knew he had it. No one understood him when he told them why he had broken the mirror, how could they. They didn't see it. They didn't see that thing staring back at him… it hadn't been him. Whatever it was, it hadn't been him.

Although, Hisoka hadn't been him for a while. There were the occasions where he would be aware of himself and what he was doing. They didn't last long, but it was okay. Most of the time it happened when he was extremely bored, tired, or afraid. At first he thought it would happen when he was angry or sad too, but when he was angry he was shoved further into the darkness and something else seemed to make him say things he did not mean. As if there was someone else living inside his body. The way his eyes would change was proof that something was not right.

Picking up the blood stained mirror shard, Hisoka took another deep breath and once again plunged the object into his eye. _Like Christmas…_ he thought dazed, picturing himself with his green eyes pouring red blood. He had lost count of how many times he did this, but if his eyes wanted to be red well then by fucking god they'd be red. But of his own doing, not someone or something else's. He still had control over his body. Whether or not his body wanted to agree with this was beside the question. The shard was set back on the counter, his hand covered in the crimson liquid that ran down his cheeks like tears.

"This is why you're not supposed to be alone."

Blindly, Hisoka whirled around to face the owner of the voice. His blurred vision could vaguely make out the form of Setsuko staring up at him sadly. He clasped his hand over his bleeding eye, well aware of how quickly it was healing. The girl showed no surprise though, it was as if she knew that if she went looking for him she would find him stabbing holes in his eyes. Knowing Setsuko, she probably had some weird way of knowing.

"What do you want?" he growled irritably.

Her eyes seemed to light up just a little, "I'm looking for you nii-san. What else would I be doing?"

"Why do you look so much happier all of a sudden?" he asked, also feeling the relief she felt through his empathy.

Setsuko looked at the blood, then at him, "Because you're becoming you again. That's good."

"You're making no sense." he retorted, wiping away the blood from his newly regenerated eye.

She shrugged, "I wouldn't expect you to think so. But I think I need to tell you some stuff now, okay?"

Hisoka arched an eyebrow, before the dullness crept back into his eyes, "F-fine."

"Anou, if it helps… then you can do that again…" she sighed, pointing at the piece of mirror in the puddle of blood.

"What do you mean 'if it helps'?" he asked, trying with much effort to keep the monotone out of his voice. His eyes flickered.

Setsuko glared, "Haruna. Stop it."

Instantly, the flickering between red and green ceased and Hisoka began coughing, "What-" a break for a cough "-was that all about? Setsuko?"

The girl fidgeted, "Umm… can I tell you somewhere else?"

He nodded, grabbing a fistful of paper towels first to mop up the blood with. Once it was cleared away, Setsuko led the boy down the hall to the office he shared with Tsuzuki. The man was not present, which did not surprise him. A sinking feeling entered him, remembering when one of his outbursts caused his partner to break down as well. The self-loathing and guilt was radiating throughout Tsuzuki's entire being, Hisoka wondered why he could not feel those emotions at that moment. He could feel no emotions save for Setsuko's actually…

"Where is everyone?" he asked hoarsely, rubbing at his now irritated eye.

"Don't do that, it just makes it worse. Trust me." she told him, sitting down in one of the chairs, "Tatsumi-san and Yuu-chan are in the lab. Onee-chan went looking for Terazuma-san. And the GuShoShin are in the library."

"What about Tsuzuki?" Hisoka inquired, frowning and refraining from scratching at his eye.

Setsuko looked out the window, "The sakura trees are pretty, aren't they nii-san?"

"Setsuko…" the teen warned, "Where's Tsuzuki?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, okay?" mocha eyes pleaded with him, "I need to tell you something else first."

He sighed, but gave in, "Alright. What is it?"

"Anou… you know the fire? The fire was caused by a demon. The demon is named Haruna, she likes to feed off people's fear. That's why you were sleeping so long, she made you by making you relive all your worst fears. She made you think differently, that's why you were scared of Tsu-chan." she paused, allowing this information to sink in. "She's kinda a part of the curse… so… when you took my curse you took her too. Which is why you keep feeling funny. Haruna can take over your body for short periods of time. Part of that is the monotone and the red eyes and the breakdowns. That used to happen to me a lot. So I got scared when my eyes wouldn't stop going red. It scared my parents too. So I tried to get rid of my eyes, but… Muraki stopped me saying that I deserved this pain. But I know that it does help you get control. If you want nii-san, we could try to get rid of the curse again. I'll be more careful this time. I promise."

Hisoka stared hard at her, grasping only parts of what she was saying. Her explanation got through to him, but by then the warning bells in his head had already started ringing. She had so cunningly avoided speaking of his partner, as if she didn't want him to know something. This brush off of Tsuzuki clearly spelled out "s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g-s n-o-t r-i-g-h-t."

"A… a demon? What?" he frowned, not quite registering what she had said. His mind was still a little cloudy.

She nodded, "Hai, a demon. A demon is attached to the curse. It's what's making you feel and act funny. Can I take it back?"

"You already tried that." he pointed out, not feeling up to catching on fire again. No one in their right mind would.

"Please?" Setsuko implored, "I'll be really careful!"

Hisoka shrugged, "Aa, you can try. It didn't work last time, but you can try."

Setsuko gently touched his hand, the familiar pulling and pushing commenced. He winced, recoiling at her emotions followed by the taunting darkness. There were red eyes staring at him, angry and deranged. The he heard an equally angry voice.

_"Stay away from my body!"_

The next thing he knew, he was on his back on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. He felt nothing, close to empty just as he had the past week. From the corner of his eyes he could see Setsuko rubbing her hand and looking at him intently.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to see past the blankness in his eyes.

Hisoka continued to stare at the ceiling, "Hai."

She frowned bitterly at his monotone response, crossing her arms, "Damn demon bitch."

The boy felt the urge to reprimand her for swearing, the shock of her saying something like that overpowered the emptiness for a moment. Suddenly his body tensed up with hostility. Anger flowed through his veins, but it was not his own nor Setsuko's. It was inhuman.

"Nii-san. Nii-san it's okay now." tentatively opening his eyes, the teen found himself looking at the girl once more. "Well, I guess that proves it then."

"Proves what?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Setsuko rubbed the back of her neck, "Anou, it proves that Haruna doesn't want to leave you. Every time I try to take my curse back, she stops it by possessing you. She's got a strong hold on you."

"Stronger than she did on you." Hisoka finished for her, "With you it never came down to possession, she would just talk to you. I think… I think that maybe we did something wrong."

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Muraki might've wanted this to happen. He might've wanted me to try and take the curse as some part of his little scheme or whatever it is he's up to. He always had a weird way of looking ahead into things. So without knowing it, we probably stumbled into his grasp like little pawns." he frowned, massaging his throbbing temple.

The girl thought about this, then nodded, "Yeah… maybe you're right. It's too… weird that Haruna isn't mad or anything. More like pleased I think. Hey, where are you going?" she asked as the empath stood up.

"I'm going to find Tsuzuki. To apologize for my behavior, explain the situation, and see if he can help us understand this a little better." he replied.

Setsuko looked frantic, "Ah- no, wait nii-san! You can't go talk to Tsu-chan!"

"Why not?" the inquiry pained her, she knew he wanted to see his partner through his own eyes again, not through Haruna's. Why did she have to be the one to tell him?

"H-he's gone." she answered softly. "He's not here. He left."

One of the most horrible things to see, in Setsuko's opinion, is watching someone you thought so highly of and believed was so strong, crumble so easily. She thought this as she watched Hisoka fall to his knees at the statement and gaze at her imploringly. She had a lot more explaining to do.


	23. The end of nothing

Cat-chan: I'm so mean... I took a pic of Hisoka in the neko-maid uniform as a request for someone. I think he hates me now.  
Setsuko: Ne, I think he's happy. Tsu-chan's been ogling him all day!  
Cat-chan: Tee hee -heart- I'm surprised they haven't at it yet.  
Setsuko: Huh?  
Cat-chan: Oops! You don't understand yet do you?  
Setsuko: What do you mean? Go at what?  
Cat-chan: Well, when two people love each other very much-  
-Tsuzuki and Hisoka appear out of nowhere-  
Tsu and 'Soka: Nothing! Nothing!  
Hisoka: Forget that idiot said anything.  
Tsuzuki: Yeah. -looks real nervous, but keeps looking at Hisoka(who is in normal clothes drooling fangirls)-  
Cat-chan: Fine, the birds and the bees talk will wait until later. Until then, enjoy chapter... uh... 13 right?  
-all three characters fall down as she sweatdrops- You don't even remember.  
Cat-chan: Whoops, nevermind! It's chapter 23! Heh, well I was kinda close. Kinda...

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The End of Nothing**_

His reaction was understandable; hell anyone would be pissed off if someone they really cared about just up and left without saying a single word and all because they were pushed away. It was obvious that the empath would yell and be angry. That still didn't make Setsuko feel any better. She had been the bearer of bad news and now she had to deal with the reaction.

"That idiot! How could he just leave without saying anything? I know, it's my fault but he could've warned me! Why did he leave? I mean, he didn't even have a good reason! 'I'm going to go think'. Ah, like hell he is! He's going to go kill himself, that's what! Tsuzuki no baka!" Hisoka ranted, trying to get rid of all the pent up anger and self-loathing via his partner, "And you didn't even try to stop him! You just let him go! Why Setsuko? Why?"

Her lower lip trembled, chocolate eyes wide, "I-I'm sorry nii-san! I-I d-didn't mean t-to! I wanted h-him to stay! Really I did!"

"I know you did, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." he was calm for a moment, but the anger was redirected towards himself, "I just had to act like a fucking coward didn't I? I couldn't face him. I couldn't be near him. I couldn't help him. It's my fault. My fault that he's gone and not coming back!"

Setsuko shook her head, "B-but he promised to come back!"

"He shouldn't make promises so easily!" Hisoka retorted.

Her resolve hardened, but her eyes welled up with tears, "He's coming back!"

"No he's not! If what you said is accurate and true, then he doesn't plan on coming back! He was just fooling you so that he could leave in peace! That bakayarou!" he shouted, banging his fist into the wall.

The outburst had acquired an audience fairly quickly, hushed and startled by the two. They were going back and forth in a way no one had ever seen them act towards the other before. Setsuko was normally trying to be a peace maker and didn't like to fight. Hisoka just chose to leave her be since she was a child. Now both were arguing at a questionable volume, attracting the attention of both Watari and Tatsumi.

"Shut up! Don't call him that!" she argued, "He's just upset because you hate him!"

Hisoka glared at her, "I don't hate him! And I can call him whatever I want to!"

"Only nice things!" Setsuko yelled at him.

"Well I don't feel like saying anything nice to him!" he continued, "Why didn't he just come to talk to me?"

She provided the answer, "Because he thought you hated him and were afraid of him! Besides, whenever he wanted to talk to you you'd leave! It's not his fault!"

"I never said it was! I just want some answers!"

"Kurosaki-kun, Itsuki-chan. That is enough." Tatsumi stepped in, breaking up the flushed youths one angry and the other upset, "Calm down and we'll go into my office and discuss what has happened."

Both looked to the floor, "Hai."

Reluctantly, Setsuko and Hisoka followed the scientist and secretary back to Tatsumi's office.

* * *

For another two days, Hisoka's near to normal behavior continued with nothing too out of the ordinary occurring. Watari and Tatsumi had managed to calm him down by promising to go look for Tsuzuki as soon as they could. He made them promise several times just to be sure though. It didhim good, he was now treating Tsuzuki's absence as a regular day thing. Secretly, Hisoka was constantly telling himself his idiot of a partner was just out buying sweets or helping an old woman cross the street or whatever little good deed of the day he felt like doing. As long as whatever darkness that lingered in both their minds stayed away, the empath was relatively content. So he had been relatively content for 49 hours and 27 minutes. Setsuko was counting. 

The child was hoping beyond hope that this behavior of Hisoka's would last until Tsuzuki's return, which would hopefully be soon. They had heard nothing from the brunette, thus serving to worry Setsuko. She knew that thegreen eyed shinigami's newfound stability would not last much longer without Tsuzuki. And wouldn't you know that she was right. On the third night of normalness for Hisoka, his dreams were interrupted with a nightmare. The first nightmare in about two weeks.

Backing up a little, Tatsumi and Watari had managed to calm down both Hisoka and Setsuko. The two reconciled with each other and held no further grudges. The girl couldn't be mad at anyone for very long, and the empath was not all that mad at her as he was at his partner and himself. So the shinigami and child all reverted back to as normal a schedule as they could get without the purple eyed shinigami. Time was money after al. Hisoka did his paperwork diligently, having less spasms then before but losing focus quite easily. Setsuko would help him with the files and whatnot when she could. Thus the two days that passed by rather calmly.

Of course, the boy had shown some concern that his partner didn't return in the allotted time that they had. If he could've, Hisoka would've been all over Chijou searching for the brunette, however Tatsumi didn't permit the boy to leave Meifu. He didn't believe that Hisoka was stable enough to handle the travel. The secretary did allow him to go to Tsuzuki's apartment and the area surrounding it to check to see if he had returned there. Watari always accompanied him on these rendezvous, Setsuko would tag along too, on occasion. Tsuzuki was never there. With Tatsumi forbidding him to go to Chijou, that made Hisoka mad enough as it was. So it would only seem fit that his frustration with the secretary increased when he wasn't allowed to get a new apartment either.

"Not yet." he had said, "For now you'll stay in the infirmary. You're just not ready yet."

Hisoka hated the infirmary. It reminded him of the three years he suffered under a constant fever, ached and felt nauseated, and spent his days watching the lives of others go by as he waited to die. Watari noticed this and offered to let the boy stay with him in his apartment. Tatsumi reminded him that the scientist basically lived in his lab as it were. So Wakaba then asked Hisoka if he wanted to stay with them, but Terazuma pointed out that they had no room. Well, it wasn't like Hisoka wanted to be a charity case. So the infirmary was the only option for him, it was where he would stay. It was also where he awoke from the first nightmare that plagued him in two weeks.

"Bon? Bon, wake up. It's only a dream." Watari shook him awake, having been startled by the cries that reached him in his lab, "Bon?"

Emerald eyes opened tentatively, his breath came in soft, quick pants. He furiously wiped at the beads of sweat gathered on his brow. Propping himself up on his elbows, he swallowed a few times to help diminish the bile and fear in his throat. Hisoka's gaze swept the room, passing Watari and searching for something recognizable. Whatever it was, it wasn't there.

Watari placed a gentle hand on Hisoka's shoulder, "Bon, are you okay? What are you looking for?"

The waves of concern washed through him because of the contact. He grunted and swiped the hand away. Had the scientist not seen his eyes, he would've believed the empath to be fine. Instead, wide green eyes looked up into his. Uncertainty and a sense of loneliness shone in their depths. He was the epitome of innocence right there.

"Where's Tsuzuki?"

Watari clenched his teeth upon his lower lip, he'd never heard Hisoka sound like that before, "W-what do you mean bon?"

"I called for him." Hisoka clarified, frowning at the scientist's guilt, "I called out for him, but he didn't come. He always comes when I call. Where is he?"

The blonde man raked a hand through his wavy locks, "Hisoka… you do remember that Tsu's not here, right? He left three days ago."

"But why didn't he come back? Setsuko said he'd only be gone a little while! Well, it's been a little while!" the teen raised his voice, despite it's shakiness.

Watari chewed on his lower lip, "I know bon, I know. Tsuzuki should be back by now. You're right, it's been too long. Would it make you feel better if Tatsumi and I went to go find him?"

"Hai." Hisoka mumbled, "You don't have to talk to me like that." he was referring to the child-like way Watari had spoken to him.

The scientist smiled half-heartedly, "Right, gomen. I'll go call up Tatsumi right now, then Wakaba-chan too."

"Why Wakaba?" he asked, confused at that.

"Someone needs to look after you! Besides, it's four o'clock in the morning and you shouldn't be left alone. You know Tsu would kill me if I did." Watari winked at him, "Well, come along 003! We must go call 'Sumi-chan! I'll come back to check on you in a second, bon! And Wakaba will be here soon too!"

Before the scientist bounded out the door, Hisoka called out, "Setsuko too? I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing bon." Watari nodded, then left the infirmary.

Once he was sure that he was far enough away that Hisoka couldn't trace his emotions, the golden haired shinigami sighed and fell into a slump. He hadn't liked seeing the kid like that. Obviously Tsuzuki was needed more than they thought.

He flipped out his cell phone and immediately dialed Tatsumi's number, "Tatsumi? Sorry to be calling you so late and all… What? Oh, no, not really. Well, nothing I couldn't handle. Bon just had a bad dream. But, Tatsumi… I think it's time we've found Tsuzuki. This has gone on far too long."

* * *

"No Watari-san, you will not be accompanying me." Tatsumi informed the scientist, having just arrived at the office and taking care of what needed to be dealt with before setting off to find Tsuzuki. "You are needed here." 

Watari frowned, "Ne, Tatsumi, Wakaba-chan and Terazuma-san can take care of the office while we're gone. They're not incompetent you know."

"I know, but if anything goes wrong Watari-san… I want you to be here in order to help it or inform me of it. Keep an eye on Kurosaki-kun and Itsuki-chan. Something's not quite right between the two of them. I want you to make sure that nothing happens to them while I'm gone. Understood?" Tatsumi stared his blonde friend right in the eye.

The scientist opened his mouth, "But-!"

"This isn't up for discussion. I asked if you understood."

Watari nodded reluctantly, yet somewhat relieved that he'd be able to still look in on Hisoka for the time being. "If anything suspicious happens, I'll call you. And when you find Tsuzuki, you call me okay?"

"Of course." Tatsumi nodded and slipped on his jacket, "I'll be back with Tsuzuki-san soon. Take care until then."

The blonde waved with fake cheer, "Hai, you too. Ja ne Tatsumi."

The secretary vanished without another trace. Watari stood in the empty hall of the Summons Section, quietly contemplating all that was going on around him. He did this until Wakaba entered with Setsuko only fifteen minutes later.

"Ohayo Wakaba-chan, chibi-chan." he smiled at them, regaining his genki composure. "Terazuma wasn't up to the trip?"

Wakaba looked incredulous, "Watari-san… it's four in the morning. Not exactly time to be saying 'ohayo'. And Hajime-chan was sleeping. What's the problem?"

"Well, bon requested chibi's presence and I needed to discuss something with you." Watari clarified before bending down to the child's level, "Chibi, bon's in the infirmary. Why don't you go and make him feel better?"

"Hai Yuu-chan." she gave a quick salute to the scientist and squeezed the older girl's hand before bounding off towards the infirmary.

Wakaba looked back to Watari with some concern, "I'm worried about them, Watari-san."

"So am I Wakaba-chan… so am I." he shook his head, "But right now I need your help in looking up information on a demon. Tatsumi has just gone off looking for Tsuzuki, so hopefully when he gets back we'll be able to sort more of this out."

The copper-haired girl smiled faintly that something was being done about Tsuzuki's absence now, "Well then, what demon and why?"

"Haruna; a parasite demon that feeds off the fear of her victims. She's the demon inhabiting chibi's body via the curse." he informed her.

Wakaba gasped, "A demon? But… but how?"

"The good old doctor made sure of that when he placed the curse on her." he grumbled, "We were going to tell you, but the right moment just never came."

She looked thoughtful, "So that's why she seemed so drained a little while back. Poor Aka-chan, keeping a heavy burden like that inside her. I would never have managed."

"It's okay Wakaba-chan, we just need to find some way to exorcize the demon. When the GuShoShin come in we can enlist in their help too. Until then, we'll make do with my lab okay?"

Wakaba followed the scientist down the hall in the opposite direction of the infirmary, "Hai Watari-san."

* * *

Setsuko poked her head into the room, diverting Hisoka from his main focus, wallowing in guilt and worry for his partner. He glanced up at her briefly, then looked back at the ceiling. It seemed to fascinate him. The girl smiled shyly when he looked her way, yet it didn't fade when his gaze left her. She stepped all the way into the room, but remained near the door in case he wanted to send her away. He said nothing that implied her leaving in any way, so she took it as an initiative to move closer to him. 

"Hi nii-san. Yuu-chan said you wanted to see me?" she inquired, standing by his bedside.

Hesitating, Hisoka nodded after a bit, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling, "Ah… y-yeah…"

"Well, what about?" she tilted her head to the side, trying to see his face, "Something wrong?"

Emerald eyes hardened, but he said nothing. He did sit up though. Hisoka's concentration drifted from the ceiling to his bed sheets. He found everything nonliving to be extremely interesting to look at right then. Although he normally did prefer to stare at inanimate objects. They couldn't stare back.

Setsuko noted that what she asked was kind of obvious, so she added onto it, "Other than the curse of course." she waited for another reaction, but received none. "It's easy, silly. If you don't want to talk then just nod your head for yes and shake for-"

"I know how to answer." he cut her off, bitterness lacing his tone.

She blinked at him, "Okay then, what happened? You don't look too good."

"I…" words once again failed him, his hands fisted in the sheets, "I had another nightmare."

Her face fell immediately after hearing those words, "Oh… I'm sorry nii-san. I'm so sorry. Was it the one where Tsu-chan-"

"Muraki." he interrupted her again, this time nervously, "It was about Muraki, not Tsuzuki. I'll never think of him that way again."

She nodded uncertainly, fidgeting in her seat. The air around them seemed to grow thicker with each passing second. Neither knew what to say, there didn't seem to be anything more to say about their predicament. Setsuko could see that there was something on Hisoka's mind, but it was all up to him on if he wanted to voice it or not. She wouldn't pry. In the meantime, Hisoka was having a debate with himself. It was obvious something was wrong, Tsuzuki had been gone too long for things not to be wrong. That wasn't like his idiotic partner. Either something had happened to him or he was going to do something to himself. Because he was upset. Because he had nothing to live for. Because he had been pushed away by the one person who wanted to stay by his side. Hisoka had pushed too hard.

"Dammit." the statement resulted in a startled gasp from his younger companion, "Why do I always do that? Why do I always push people away?"

Setsuko reached out her hand, gently placing it on his shoulder to offer some sort of comfort, "It's the only thing you know how to do. It's how you grew up."

The small gesture and understanding words were enough to break the last of Hisoka's mental barriers. Burying his face into his hands, he took shaky breaths to keep the tears away. He cried entirely too much. _When did I become such a wimp?_ Setsuko patted his back lightly. The boy tried to push her away, but gave up in the end and allowed the tiny comfort.

"I-I don't know what to do!" his voice was muffled, yet still pained, "I don't know anything anymore! Why does Muraki find such pleasure in tormenting us? Why!"

She shook her head, "I don't know why nii-san. It sounds like he's always been like that."

"But why Tsuzuki?" his eyes bored into her own, demanding an explanation.

Setsuko gulped and averted her gaze, "I don't know…"

"…Sorry…" the empath felt a pang of his own guilt for interrogating the girl like that. _Of course she wouldn't know. She's just as confused as I am if not more._

She nodded, still not looking at him, "It's okay."

"No, it's not." he sighed, leaning back from his slumped over position.

Setsuko looked back up to him, "But you're angry and upset. You have every right to be."

"But that's no excuse." Hisoka sniffed, massaging his temples.

"Yes it is." she concurred. "When you miss the people you care about… that's a perfectly good excuse to be mad or sad. And you miss Tsuzuki, don't you?" She used his real name to show how serious she was about the matter.

Hisoka was silent for a while, then replied, "Yeah." then he fell forward and Setsuko had to grab his shoulder to keep him from falling over completely.

"I-I need him… S-setsuko… I don't know what to do without him… I feel lost and scared… I want Tsuzuki to come back… but that's just selfish of me…" Hisoka was bordering on hysteria, clenching and unclenching his fists and clamping his eyes shut.

Setsuko had nothing to say. There were just times where you couldn't say anything to make someone feel better. _Maybe if he had something that reminded him of Tsu-chan…_ Then an idea came to mind.

"Wait right here nii-san." she told him softly, "I'll be right back, I promise."

He nodded, "O-okay…"

Scampering off towards the office Tsuzuki and Hisoka shared, she recalled having gone with Tsuzuki to scrounge for any of the empath's belongings in the fire. They had found an old teddy bear, charred and torn and filthy and missing an eye and patches of fur. But it made Tsuzuki smile. That bear must've meant something to the brunette and Hisoka too if it was at his apartment. Well, they had taken it back to the office and Tsuzuki stuck it one of the drawers in his desk. Sure enough, it was still there.

"Here nii-san!" Setsuko beamed as she held out the stuffed bear to the green eyed youth, "Tsu-chan and I found it in your apartment ashes. It's yours right?"

Hisoka stared at it, wide-eyed and trembling, "That… It was in one piece?"

"Well, for the most part." she shrugged, handing it to him. "It's kinda messed up in some places… but other than that it's good!"

He took it in his hands and gently stroked the remaining fur, "Baka… Tsuzuki bought this for me… I don't know why, but… he somehow knew." _You may not know this, but when you sleep you like to cuddle._ The bear was pressed to his chest, "Stupid idiot Tsuzuki." _So that's what this is for, when I can't be there for you._ He buried his face in the bear's fur, "I never even said thanks… You never knew how much it meant to me… A stupid bear. But it meant a lot." _Because I know you care._ "Tsuzuki, I'm sorry. I don't deserve it."

Everything seemed to play itself out in slow motion. She could see the bear being ripped, it's head separated from it's body. It was already torn up, but at least it hadn't been missing any vital parts until now. The ripping of fabric echoed loudly in her ears. The next thing Setsuko knew, the bear was in a crumpled heap on the floor and Hisoka brushed right past her and out the door.

_"You've got to name the bear Hisoka! It won't be happy without a name!"_

_"Baka. It's a stuffed toy. It doesn't have any feelings."_

_"Mou, Hisoka, that's 'cuz you hurt the bear's feelings! Now it's sad. Oh! Can I name it then 'Soka? Pretty please?"_

_"Go ahead. I won't stop you."_

_The truth is Tsuzuki…_ Hisoka pushed open the doors leading to the gardens of JuOhCho. _That despite what I said…_ His pace quickened as he tried to get away from everything. _I really did love the bear you got me…_ Away from Watari and his tests, away from Tatsumi and his rules, away from Setsuko and those confused eyes, and away from that stupid bear. _And not because it looked like me or because I had a bear like that when I was a kid…_ It was cold, but he didn't care. I_ loved it because you got it for me…_ He felt dizzy, but he always felt dizzy nowadays, it was nothing new. _And I did name it…_ There was something different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _I named it Kokoro… after you and your stupid, overly large heart._ There was definitely something different, people were coming out of their houses and shouting something he couldn't distinguish. The ground was shaking too, or maybe that was him… he couldn't tell anymore.

It wasn't until the sky split open and a searing pain entered his body did it occur to him that something was wrong. It worsened when the face of the person who murdered him appeared right before his eyes. Smiling that smile that was given right before someone died.

_This is it… I'm going to die. Muraki won. Again. I'm going to die without saying anything to Tsuzuki. Because he's not here to save me. Because I'm an idiot. Because Setsuko gave me the curse. Because Muraki gave it to her. Oh… it makes sense now… too bad it's all coming together right as I'm about to become Muraki's pawn again. Someone's screaming. Who's screaming? Oh, it's me. There are dark things everywhere. What are they? Demons I think. They're laughing at me. Because I can't stop screaming. Why am I screaming? I hurt. I hurt so much that's why. I don't want to hurt… but maybe I deserve it. I think I'm saying this out loud because the laughter's getting louder and Muraki's smile is growing. More sinister. More dark. I'm scared. Help me. I think I'm bleeding. I'm not sure anymore. Who's emotions am I feeling? Oh right, it's the people who live in Meifu. They're all panicking. I think it's because a building just collapsed. The screaming won't stop. My screaming. My throat hurts. I should stop. But I can't._

_Just like how I want Tsuzuki. But I can't have him._

_I think I want to die now._


	24. Why do roses die?

**_Chapter 24: Why do roses die?_**

"NII-SAN!" she shrieked, running towards the bloodied form of Hisoka, crying in anguish, "NII-SAN! HANG ON!"

_Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why did I let him do this! The curse has been activated. I can only imagine how much pain he's going through. Tsu-chan, where are you? Nii-san needs you. He really does, please come back,_ Setsuko's thoughts were going a mile a minute, ignoring the frantic calls from Wakaba and Watari. All that mattered was getting to Hisoka before he did.

She could see him a little better now, but the sight brought waves of nausea over her. There was Hisoka, her big brother Hisoka, the seemingly cold empath, huddled on the ground. He looked broken, thick crimson liquid smeared over his face, he was curled up in a small ball, hugging his knees to his chest despite the broken ribs he probably had. His eyes were squeezed shut as screams of pain racked his broken body. For some reason, his wounds would not heal, even with his shinigami powers. Setsuko stumbled wildly over the rubble scattered on the ground, tripping in some places, but she didn't take any notice.

"What's wrong, bouya?" the taunting voice that dripped with poison sounded from above her, though directed to the trembling Hisoka. "Afraid that your precious partner won't save you? Well, you're right. He won't! He hates you. And who wouldn't?"

"Haruna." the child hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at the demoness above her, "Leave him alone!"

"Awww, well if it isn't otome? Didn't you both learn your lessons the last time you interfered with master's plans?" a crack of the whip that she clenched in her ghastly white hand, "Is another lesson in order? I certainly believe so."

The whip cracked again, this time coming into contact with the boy's skin. A large red welt appeared where he had been hit and he choked back a sob as it began to bleed. Setsuko trembled with fury. She couldn't control that demon bitch, not that she was hers to control any longer anyway. The whip came down again, reopening the healing wound. Hisoka bit down on his lower lip, it too began to leak the warm red liquid.

"Stop it!" she cried, a mixture of fear and anger, "Leave nii-san alone!"

Haruna smirked, "With him being the owner of the curse, I can do whatever I want with him. You are in no position to stop me anyway. What can you do? Can you save him?"

Setsuko froze, seriously contemplating what Haruna had sneered at her. In all honesty, she knew that Hisoka didn't need her. He liked her, yes, but it wasn't like he felt with Tsuzuki. The boy had been a wreck ever since the man left, definitely frightening her to the core. Tsuzuki was an anchor for the boy, he kept him safe and sane and loved, even if Hisoka would never admit that to anyone but her.

_"I-I need him… 'Suko… I don't know what to do without him… I feel lost and scared… I want Tsuzuki to come back… but that's just selfish of me…"_

"No. Only one person can do that." she murmured, casting a forlorn look towards the crumpled blonde, yet a certain determination filled her chocolate optics, "But that doesn't mean I won't try!"

She quickly sprinted towards her friend's fallen form, the shriek of the demoness above her startling her. When the whip made contact with her back, she yelped and stumbled over to Hisoka. Without thinking, she placed her hand over the boy's clenched fist and mentally pulled, just as he had done when he had stolen her curse.

The familiar dizzying sensation filled her, her mind swimming as the curse filled her. She concentrated harder on sucking the parasite out of him, his empathy responding by pushing it out. He cried out again, tears mingling with the blood that collected on his cheeks. Her hands stained with his blood now, as she propped him up. Slowly, the pain filled her. She bit her lip, drawing blood, tears trailing down her cheeks. With a forced gasp, the curse entered her once more. Immediately pulling back, it felt like something was burning her insides. Sending her entire being into a burning aura of bitter and destruction. The pain overwhelmed her, a scream of fear escaping her as she hugged her body tightly. This was so much worse than before.

Succumbing to the pain, the last thing Setsuko saw before the fires of her curse overwhelmed her were twin emerald optics blinking up at her. They were tired and confused and full of pain, but they shone with life. And that was enough for her.

* * *

_Why do I go on living? It's pointless. My existence only causes pain for those around me. No one is here to stop me now. Now I can call upon Touda and finally end it all. Tatsumi is angry with me, it's obvious he hates me. Setsuko is completely furious, I'll only end up killing her in the end. And Hisoka… oh, Hisoka… he's scared of me. Scared! I have frightened him just as Muraki did. I cannot live knowing that he looks at me and thinks of that bastard. I should've tried harder to keep my feelings under control. Should've should've should've should've tried harder… I'm sorry 'Soka… So sorry…_ Empty violet optics stared down at the ground, void of all life and happiness, just dull orbs.

Tsuzuki was sitting upon a bench in the middle of god-knows-where. He was numb to everything so it didn't matter. Lost within the depths of his own mind, his adrenaline rushing at the prospect of ending it all. No one would save him this time, the coast was clear. He would feel no guilt in leaving anyone behind. Not even his partner.

The strings of his heart tugged at the thought of the blonde boy, making his soul hurt all the more. No tears came to his eyes though. He'd done his share of crying that day. And the day before that and the day before that… Everyday he was without Hisoka since the night in the infirmary. The panic in those emerald pools, the panic and fear at Tsuzuki edging closer to him. The brunette buried his face in his hands. That memory would not leave him alone. What ifs plaguing him, both good and bad. He seriously believed he had lost his mind. His thoughts were no longer controlled by him.

"Hisoka…"

At that moment, Tsuzuki wanted nothing more than to hold his partner close and sob into him. Comfort the boy while obtaining comfort himself. He wanted to stay with Hisoka, just like at the hotel and in the office and when Setsuko ran to him in a panic. He could remember his blood running cold at the sight of her crying that something was wrong with Hisoka. It had only been a nightmare, but it left him feeling uneasy. Had his partner's nightmares been of him in place of Muraki? He shuddered as that thought passed through him.

_I'm only prolonging the inevitable. I might as well get it over with. Find someplace quiet where there are no people, no innocents who can get hurt in my destruction. I don't want to hurt anyone any more._

"Tsuzuki-san," the normally cold reached out to him, this time warm with compassion and worry, "Are you alright?"

"H-hai." Tsuzuki stuttered in reply, surprised to see a pair of cobalt eyes hidden behind spectacles gazing down at him. "What are you doing here, Tatsumi?"

The secretary sat down beside him on the bench, "Looking for you, of course. Everyone's worried. Itsuki-chan was in quite a state when she told us you were gone. What have you been doing?"

"Anou, I've just been thinking. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. Gomen nasai." the brunette forced out a chuckle, "I'm probably in trouble now, right? Or fired…"

"No, you're not in trouble or fired. We just want to make sure you're alright. We wouldn't want you going through what happened in Kyoto…" Tsuzuki winced, Tatsumi guessed he hit the nail on the head, "Is this about Kurosaki-kun? Or something else…?"

The violet-eyed man shook his head, "I'm honestly not sure. It does involve Hisoka, but it's mainly because… b-because, all I ever do… is cause people pain and suffering… I'm tired of it… So tired…"

The gaze the secretary had was pained, seeing his friend distressed like that, "Tsuzuki-san… you do not cause pain and suffering… You have helped many, where would any of us be without you?"

"In a much better place…"

Tatsumi sighed, hanging his head just like the man beside him, "I won't try to stop you… I just want you to know what you will be risking and giving up. Alright? Will you listen?"

"Hai, Tatsu-" Tsuzuki was cutoff by a shrill ring.

Both shinigami turned to the direction of the noise. It was a cell phone clipped to Tatsumi's belt. A panic settled in cobalt depths, his hand darting to it and immediately flipping it open. Tsuzuki watched in curiosity, why would Tatsumi be so eager to answer a call? Was it important?

"What happened?" the secretary asked immediately, not even bothering with a hello.

Tsuzuki craned his neck in interest, trying to catch any hint of the conversation. All he could pick up was that it was Watari, the Kansai accent was very distinguishable.

"No, you can't be serious." A pause, then, "So it's been activated… what? What! How did that happen! You don't know. What have you been doing? You were supposed to keep an eye on them! I know, I know. Hai, I found him. Yes, yes, we'll be right there. Just make sure he doesn't kill himself in the process, or Itsuki-chan. He's there too? Great, this will be a wonderful reunion. Was that Wakaba-chan? What? Oh, oh gods… Yes go already! We'll be right there." Tatsumi hung up, then turned to meet violet optics filled with concern, "We've got a problem."

"What? What happened? Is Setsuko alright?" the pitch of Tsuzuki's voice had raised in his concern and worry, "What happened Tatsumi!"

"Itsuki-chan is fine… well, physically. But emotionally…" Tatsumi hesitated for a moment, "We just have to go back. The curse has been activated. Muraki's in Meifu. Itsuki-chan is having an emotional breakdown. And Kurosaki-kun is in trouble."

Tsuzuki's eyes flashed in alarm, "Hisoka? What kind of trouble?"

"Tsuzuki-san…" the other sighed, trying to get him to move.

"Tatsumi! Is Hisoka okay?"

"I won't lie to you. Kurosaki-kun may be dying. Now let's go!"

The secretary grabbed the shoulders of the brunette beside him, pulling him up with him as the two frantically searched for a place to be hidden when they teleport. All that ran through Tsuzuki's head though, was the utter shock and disbelief at his friend's statement. _Hisoka's dying? No. No. It's a joke. No. Stop lying to me! He's not dying! Hisoka!_ Despite the panic he felt, no emotion was reflected on the frozen face of Tsuzuki Asato. Soon his thoughts were drowned out by the sound of his partner's agonizing screams.

* * *

"Aka-chan!" Wakaba cried after the girl, as she ran out to Hisoka, "Aka-chan, it's too dangerous! Stop! Setsuko-!"

"Wakaba-chan! I called Tatsumi, he's on his way with Tsuzuki." Watari grabbed her arm to keep the copper-haired girl from going into the middle of the disaster that had formed before them.

The heavens themselves had cracked right down the middle, hordes of demons and beasts swarming Meifu. Buildings had collapsed, everything a barren desolate landscape with only the sakura petals mocking them. The scientist felt pained, horrified, and angered by all that had happened. And as the pleading screams from Hisoka reached him, guilt too. He was supposed to look after the boy while Tsuzuki had been away. Now look what had happened. The poor boy was dying and none of them could do anything about it.

"Oh, Watari-san! What's going to happen? Will they be alright?" Tears were streaming down Wakaba's face, all attempts to free herself from his grasp had dissolved.

Watari couldn't meet her mix-matched eyes, "I… I don't know…"

* * *

"TSUZUKI!" he half sobbed half screamed, his body convulsing and writhing on the ground. There was so much blood, and many of his bones were broken. His throat burned and was hoarse from his cries. "TSUZUKI!"

The pain was gradually leaving him, Hisoka assumed he was dying. He could feel it flowing out of his senses, yet the lingering aches were due to his many injuries. Once his sobs quieted, he was aware of the shrieks that came from another. They came from Setsuko.

His vision was blurred and it hurt to try and see. The boy could vaguely make out the form of the child before him, clutching at her body desperately. The wind picked up, rubble and dust blowing wildly around. There seemed to be some kind of barrier around them, he could see the outline of it. The tiny frames of Watari and Wakaba were so far away, calling out to him and Setsuko. Her pain suddenly filled his senses and he yelped, recoiling on the ground. Hisoka rocked back and forth, whimpering as it opened fresh wounds. It felt as if he was broken into a million different little shards. He'd have to piece himself back together again, little by little. If he made it out of there.

With what little coherent thought he had left, the emerald eyed youth believed that there was no chance of him escaping that hell. There was no point either. There was nothing. Tsuzuki hated him. From what Setsuko had told him, his partner was probably gone now. Dead. And it was all his fault.

_"What are you afraid of?"_

"Tsuzuki-!"

_"Are you… are you afraid of me…?"_

"Tsu… zuki…"

"Nii-san? Nii-san, are you alright? Open your eyes please! Please! Nii-san, it'll be okay. I promise, just don't leave! Not now, hold on a little longer!" the pleading voice of the girl reached him, though it was distant and close at the same time. "I don't want to lose you! Tsu-chan doesn't want to either! Please, Hisoka!"

"Setsuko…?" he choked out, blood dribbling down from his lips, his half-lidded gaze clouded, "Where's Tsuzuki?"

"He's coming, nii-san. Don't worry. He's coming." she hushed him, brushing his bangs back from his sweaty and dirty forehead.

"I'm right here."

Hisoka felt his body tense involuntarily, even if he couldn't distinguish the voice right away, the gasp from Setsuko was enough to tell him it wasn't good. He could feel her grasp his hand and squeeze it tightly, offering reassurance to the both of them. Fear, hatred, anger, sadness, doubt, and desperate need enveloped him, the boy cried out at the onslaught of emotions. He felt an apology enter soon after and he relaxed a little.

"Why otome, bouya. What a pleasant surprise." the cynical voice of a certain doctor flooded his senses, "Oh my, my… Are you injured, bouya? Do you need me to… examine you?"

Setsuko's voice broke through, "Stay the hell away from him, you bastard!"

"Such naughty language for a doll. Do you require a lesson as well, otome? You were so good up until now. Why did you go and ruin my plan?" Muraki asked, feigning hurt and betrayal, yet amusement in it.

Her voice quivered along with her body, "Shh-shut up! What plan are you talking about!"

"Well, my plan to break Tsuzuki-san and bouya for the final time. With you taking the curse back from him, well, that just destroys my motive. Now, just give it back to bouya." she shook her head violently, Muraki glared, "Well, then. I'll have to force things to go my way after all. Haruna, get over here and kill him. Make it nice and slow, take time in devouring his soul."

"As you wish, Muraki-sama." the now ground-level demoness purred in mock devotion to the doctor.

Setsuko began to panic, "Stay away from him! Don't you hurt him!"

"Ah, but otome, it is my duty to carry out an order once given." Haruna grinned maliciously, "Besides, this one's fear and pain is most delicious to feed upon. It's almost a pity he must be disposed of. Oh well, I will just have to savor every moment of it. Now, step out of the way, otome, your fear no longer satisfies me."

Setsuko stood firmly in between Hisoka and the pair that wished them harm. Her resolve did not falter. Fists clenched at her sides, a protective urge swarmed her. She needed to protect Hisoka from these monsters. That was all that mattered. Nothing else. _It is easy to call upon one's inner demon, but to call upon the angel… that takes a lot of effort… I'm willing to try. Try and bring out Haruna's angelic counterpart._

Clasping her hands together and bowing her head, she began the inner chant that she made up on a whim. _Please. I don't care if this hurts me. I must stop them from hurting nii-san. Please, wherever you are. Come out. Save him. Save them. _The wind picked up again at the sudden rise in spiritual energy. Rubble flying everywhere. Rose petals and sakura petals mingling as they showered upon the group in a rain of floral beauty in this deadly, evil game.

"Please!" she shouted, looking to the sky and spreading her arms out in a parody of a crucifixion. "Don't let anything bad happen to nii-san! Don't let the devil win! Please!"

Maniacal laughter rang out, "Do you really think that you will rescued by some heavenly entity? You are quite the fool, otome."

"You cursed me with both the powers of heaven and hell, did you not, doctor?" she spat at him, keeping her arms outstretched, "The demon comes easy, it's the angel that I want now." _And not for myself… I want the angel for Hisoka and Tsuzuki… they need it more than I do._

Suddenly, it felt as if the skin on her back was splitting, pulling apart and allowing blood to pour out the open wound. Setsuko cried out her vision fading, pain causing her to clamp her eyes shut. From behind her, a vaguely conscious Hisoka watched as two pristine, white feathered wings sprouted from her back. The shrill screams brought him further into reality, his vision returning to him. He was drenched in blood, both his own and that of Setsuko's. Demons and beasts hovered high above them, screeching in protest. The demoness, Haruna, appeared furious. Muraki was in shock at the sight before him.

"No, she can't. How can she summon the high arch angel Kaori?" his voice raised, "It's impossible!"

A brilliant white light burst forth from the frail girl's body, the wings expanding. Her back arched as the white light rose from her body. It took on a form, it was a woman looking nearly identical to Haruna. Only a heavenly aura surrounded this one. A pure, light feeling filled the boy, but a sense of foreboding dread as well. With the angel hovering behind her, Setsuko's body had gone limp, like a rag doll.

The angel's hair was long and let loose, a brilliant shade of ivory with a tinge of honey. The white garment that donned her matched perfectly with the equally pale skin. Her glorious white wings were outspread, blood no longer collecting on them. The rain of sakura and roses seemed to match perfectly with this image the woman portrayed. Her eyes opened, revealing twin pale sapphire pools that shone with strength and kindness, but disappointment as well.

"S-setsuko?" Hisoka forced out, his gaze turning from the angel to the tiny girl before him.

The angel stepped out in front of Setsuko and Hisoka, guarding the both of them with her heavenly light. Haruna backed away, obviously frightened by this entity. Muraki glared on, ordering a horde of demons to attack, but none did. With protection in front of them, Setsuko's body fell backwards for lack of support. With quick reflexes, the blonde caught her easily, cradling her prone form in his arms.

The angel lifted her hands sending a radiant beam forth from the palms. Demons shrieked in agony, all attempting to flee and failing miserably. They disintegrated, blood and bones and scraps of flesh was all that was left of them. Citizens of Meifu watched in awe as the golden figure destroyed the horrific creatures that had plagued them. Haruna cried out in dismay, but only met the same fate as the others.

"No! All my plans will not go to waste! Bouya!" Hisoka looked up to Muraki fearfully, "Do not think that you will escape so easily! It will be made sure that you will face all the horrors of hell alone and remain alone! Where is precious Tsuzuki-san now?"

The boy did not reply, he only looked back to the lifeless form of Setsuko. The sound that tore from Muraki's throat was a mixture between a scream, laughter, or sobs. Soon the sound died out, for the man was no longer there. The light faded, leaving no trace of demon with it. The white figure turned and gazed down at Hisoka and Setsuko with saddened blue eyes. The girl in the boy's arms was breathing shakily, life fading from her.

Her skin was unnaturally pale. He touched her lightly and shivered when he felt how cold she was. There was no warmth in her body. Half-lidded chocolate optics had dulled, no life behind them as they stared at something beyond Hisoka. Her head lolled to the side, so he had to support it to make sure it did not fall.

"Setsuko?" he shook her lightly, wincing as he sat up, but more concerned for the child. "Setsuko?"

She coughed and took in a shaky breath, relieving the empath greatly, "Nii..sa-an?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry. You're alright now. We can go home." he bit his lower lip when the feeling of sorrow and pity filled him, "What's wrong? Setsuko? You're alright now, aren't you?"

The only emotion in her quiet brown eyes was that of apology, "I'm sorry nii-san… but… I won't be going home… I won't be okay… The… the only wa-ay to have saved you… and Meifu… was to call upon my tenshi… I'm so sorry… but… Tenshi-sama needs… needs me to come out…"

"What…?" Hisoka stared at her in disbelief, not understanding exactly what she meant.

"In order for her to live… I have to die…"

"No… No, Setsuko. You're not going to die, okay? You're not!" Tears collected in his emerald eyes, mocha eyes boring into his soul with their pity, "Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! Setsuko!"

"I'm sorry…" a tiny hand caressed his cheek, brushing away the tears that cascaded down. "I'm so sorry, nii-san… But… but there wasn't any other way… you couldn't die… not when he needs you… Please don't cry, nii-san. Please." the pleading tone of her voice caused him to nod, despite the sobs that racked his body, "Promise me that you'll be happy? That's all I want… for nii-san and Tsu-chan to be happy… promise?"

"Setsuko-!" Hisoka tried to interject, but Setsuko placed a finger on his lips.

"Promise me?"

"I…" tears came faster as he held the dying child in his arms, "I promise…"

With that, the small smile she had given only him and his partner, that knowing smile that she had only when she was truly happy, appeared on her chalky lips. Peaceful optics slid closed, long lashes caressing pale cheeks. One last sigh escaped her, before death's rattling was heard in her now hollow chest. Setsuko Itsuki no longer existed.

Hisoka trembled violently, his gaze never tearing from the seemingly sleeping face of the girl. Her light honey colored hair spread out around her head like a halo. If not for the blood that stained her, his and hers both, she would've been the perfect picture of an angel. A tenshi as she liked to say. The tears came faster as he shook her gently, calling her name quietly in a desperate attempt to awaken her. Save for her head lolling from side to side, nothing happened. His chest constricted. He clung to her tightly, rocking back and forth.

_I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. I did nothing at all. It's all my fault. All my fault. I killed her. I did nothing to stop it. I couldn't- didn't. I'm a monster. I killed her. I'm sorry Setsuko, please wake up. I'm so sorry. Don't be dead. Your blood. Your blood is all over me. Tsuzuki, I'm sorry. I let you down. I killed her, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

He looked up at the angel before him, his entire being quivering. Pleading emerald optics met with sympathizing sapphire ones. They merely stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, the angel bowed her head and kneeled down so that she was level with Hisoka's own kneeling form.

"_I'm sorry_." her voice was soothing and apology was clearly written in her expression, yet it did nothing to ease Hisoka's pain.

She reached out as if to take Setsuko's lifeless body from him, he sensed this and hugged her tightly to his chest, just as Tsuzuki had done to him so many times. _Tsuzuki._

"I want Tsuzuki." he choked out, bile thick in his mouth and his voice still hoarse, "Please. I want them. Don't take them from me."

She did not meet his gaze again, she simply took hold of the body, lifting it up out of Hisoka's grasp. He reached for her, arms shaking as he tried to take her back. The angel kept her head bent as she stood, taking the girl with her. A flurry of feathers, sakura petals, and rose petals danced around the two of them. They began to disintegrate in a blinding white light, leaving more feathers in their wake.

"No…" he whimpered, arms outstretched as if trying to stop them. "Don't..."

They were gone. The wind ceased. All that was left was the rubble, blood, and remnants of feathers and floral petals. Demon corpses lay scattered around the injured boy, his own blood still pooling around his collapsed body. He took shaky breaths, bring his arms back and wrapping them around his own body. He was alone. All alone in a field of destruction and blood. The tears did not stop, even with his once bright green eyes dulling.

His heart ached. Everyone he loved left him in the end. Hisoka was alone. Setsuko was not here, Tsuzuki was not here, his mother was not here, and his father was not here. His mind darkened, his eyes seeing nothing but red and black mixed with some silver and some violet. He was surrounded by corpses, by glass shards, by emotions. Empathy kicked into gear, engulfing him and suffocating with unbearable emotions. Hatred, fear, anger, disappointment, guilt, accusations, blame, betrayal, relief, sadness, misery, depression, need, loathing, loneliness.

_You will die alone._

"No." he whispered, but it grew to a scream, "NO!"

A burst of pain rushed through him, a bright red light. Then black. Then darkness. Then nothing.

_Tsuzuki._


	25. Lunacy Fringe

Cat-chan: Ha! You thought I left you hanging... didn't you? Well you're wrong! I could never do that to you guys! But, I must say... sadly... this story is nearing it's end... however this is not it! Nope! There's still another chapter I hope to get out and possibly two. Who knows? It all depends on how much I cram into each chapter. Ne, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are currently moping. Don't worry though! They'll be back soon!

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Lunacy Fringe**_

"BON!"

Watari felt powerless. He couldn't do anything to help the situation at all. The agonized screams had ripped at his heart. _Bon must be in so much pain… I can't even imagine…_ All the scientist could do, was hold up a sobbing Wakaba. She had collapsed, emotionally crumbled when they witnessed Setsuko's death. It was still difficult to comprehend. _And in bon's arms too, he must feel so bad. Poor chibi, poor bon. Oh! Where's Tatsumi with Tsuzuki? Bon needs him!_ He bowed his head as another sob, this one from Hisoka, rang out. He sounded and looked so very broken. Broken and in desperate need of fixing.

The blonde wanted to rip out his hair and curse whatever deity caused his friends to suffer so. Tsuzuki with his guilt over every little thing that happened and his disturbing past. Tatsumi with his want to console Tsuzuki, but unable to do anything because of memory and emotion holding him back. Hisoka for the cruel life he'd lived, his painful death, and now all that was being taken from him. All that was good and that the boy had obviously cherished. Not only that, but he was cursed three times! Three! The Kurosaki clan's curse, the curse Muraki bestowed upon him, and the curse that the boy unknowingly took from Setsuko. And Setsuko! To be so young and die like that. After seeing so much… and not understanding. The poor child, who knew what would become of her.

"Setsuko… why?" Wakaba choked out, her knees having gave way and was supported by only Watari's firm hold on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and clung to her eye lashes, "Wa-watari…? Why?"

His voice was choked with emotion, "I don't know Wakaba-chan. I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what that bastard Muraki was playing at."

"Poor Hisoka…" she whispered, "If I feel like this, how must he feel to have been just as close as I was to her and to have her die in his arms? After protecting him? Poor, poor Hisoka… We need to help him Watari. We have to."

Watari shook his head, "There's nothing we can do."

"There must be something!"

"If there was, Wakaba-chan, we'd already be doing whatever we could to help bon. But no one can reach him now, not unless they can reach out to him like Tsuzuki can." he replied, trying to keep his composure.

Wakaba tried to steady herself, failing miserably, "But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Just as the words left her mouth, a flash of light entered their vision. Both spun towards the direction of the light. It was crimson in color, emitting from Hisoka who knelt amongst the rubble. Watari stared in awe and horror and Wakaba gasped at the sight. The light quickly faded, leaving the boy in a crumpled heap on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"Bon! Bon!" Watari found his voice again and soon the pair were sprinting towards his fallen form.

Wakaba called out to him, "Hisoka-san!"

Watari reached him first, the copper-haired girl was not too far behind. The scientist tried to keep down the nausea that fell upon him at Hisoka's state. The boy was soaking up his own blood, lying in a pool of it. The multiple wounds on his body were not healing and bleeding profusely. He was deathly pale, with bruises and red marks staining his flesh. His clothes were ripped and his curse marks burned into his skin. Open wounds on his arms and on his back were swollen and infected, large purple welts that oozed crimson liquid. A shudder traveled through Watari, quiet sobs poured from Wakaba's lips.

The blonde knelt beside the boy, touching his arm lightly and shaking him. Wakaba stood behind Watari, looking down at Hisoka with wide, frightened eyes. The scientist was saddened by how young she looked, resembling Setsuko slightly with that expression.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He shook his head, "I don't know. It doesn't look good. We need to get him to the-"

"HISOKAAA!"

Both heads whipped around to face the owner of the familiar voice, their hearts dropping simultaneously at the sound of his voice and his distressed state. Tsuzuki stood, only about ten feet away, out of breath and so many conflicting emotions in his wide violet eyes. Fear, worry, guilt, regret, concern. All radiated off of him. The brunette visibly paled at the carnage he could see. The blood and flesh scattered about the rubble. His knees quivered, the man was hyperventilating.

Tatsumi was beside him, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. It snapped him out of his shock, Tsuzuki immediately shrugged it off and sprinted towards his partner. The secretary's eyes were mournful, at the loss that was so apparent. So many of Meifu's innocents had been injured and a child killed, although Watari couldn't be sure if either of them knew of Setsuko's death and the extent of Hisoka's injuries.

"HISOKA! Hisoka-!" Tsuzuki collapsed beside Watari, Wakaba having moved away to give him space.

Watari took a shuddering breath, "Tsuzuki… I'm sorry. I-"

"What happened?" The pain in the brunette's voice caused the blonde to wince, "Watari, what happened to him?"

"Tsuzuki, we need to get him back to the infirmary. I'll explain after I get bon all checked out, alright? Right now, bon needs extreme medical attention. His wounds aren't healing for some reason. Can you help me get him back to the infirmary?" the scientist was keeping his composure rather well, except for the times where his voice cracked.

Tsuzuki was already on it, cradling Hisoka ever so gently in his arms. He was aware of the broken bones his partner had, being careful not to move him so that he would be in further discomfort. It didn't seem to occur to him that the boy was unconscious and would not feel any pain nor any comfort. Watari didn't want to bring it up, so he merely guided Tsuzuki and Wakaba back to the infirmary. Tatsumi met up with them and the small group turned their backs on the destruction that lay behind them.

* * *

"How does it look?"

Watari closed the door behind him, leaving Hisoka hooked up to a variety of wires trying to trace what had happened exactly. Tsuzuki would not leave, so he was still in there with the unconscious boy. The blonde sighed, removing his glasses with one hand and massaging his temple with the other. Tatsumi was seated on one of the chairs that were provided, his stare unwavering and full of a variety of emotions Watari didn't know he was capable of having. The scientist sat down across from him, slumping over and resting his elbows on his knees.

He shook his head, "Not too good, Tatsumi. I'm not sure if bon's spirit could handle the internal damage he inflicted upon himself. Whatever power that bon had left, he used in that blast. I'm sure he was unaware of it, being in a hysterical state, but we all know what he is capable of doing. Except for Tsuzuki maybe. I'm afraid we can only wait. The only good news is that his healing powers kicked back in and stitched up his wounds."

"So what does this mean?" Tatsumi inquired, affected deeply by what the scientist told him.

"It means that unless bon manages to escape from his mind, we have a very good chance of loosing him. His spirit will deteriorate until there is nothing left." Watari responded sadly.

The secretary pursed his lips, "Why would he do that though? Retreat within his mind, I mean."

"Well, my guess is that bon's mental shields just collapsed. What with all the physical and mental pain he was enduring. When the shield that Muraki encased them in broke after the demons were slaughtered, all of Meifu's emotions swarmed into him and overwhelmed him. Bon was also suffering because of his loss; he had neither Setsuko nor Tsuzuki with him. This probably overwhelmed him, so he did what he could, he fled to the deepest corners of his mind and rooted himself there. So he would have had no control over the release of his power afterward." Watari explained as best as he could, still unsure of this and only making it a possibility.

Tatsumi sighed heavily, "I see… that would make sense."

"This… this is all my fault. I'm sorry." he continued massaging his temples, "I… I should've been paying more attention to them. I should've done as you asked me to and called you as soon as I thought something wasn't right. I'm sorry, Tatsumi."

Cobalt eyes softened, "Now, now… it wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But you told me to keep an eye on them, Hisoka and Setsuko." Watari whispered, rubbing at his eyes and praying it would help make the horrid images from earlier disappear.

Tatsumi was silent, Watari had never called the girl by her actual name and he'd fondly dubbed Hisoka as bon early on, "And you did. There was nothing more you could do." he swallowed thickly, not wanting to know the answer to his next question, "This means that… that Itsuki-chan is… dead, correct?"

"Correct…"

Despite the fact that the both of them were dead and saw death as a natural occurrence, sadness and mourning drifted between them. Having been so close to the child, it was hard to imagine someone so young and full of life as she had been to just die. It was cruel and so unnatural. So together they sat, the secretary and scientist saying nothing but understanding what the other's pain was.

* * *

"Kannuki… are you okay?"

Wakaba was seated at her desk, eyes red-rimmed as she fumbled with something. Terazuma looked closer and saw that she was holding a needle and thread, sewing together a piece of material that was old looking and charred. Shaking his head, the man moved closer to his younger partner. She was clearly distressed, shoulders shaking and making choked sounds of suppressing sobs. Terazuma could hardly recall Wakaba looking like this, only when she thought of her death. It worried him.

"I-I'm fine… Hajime-chan…" she replied, sniffing and pausing in her work to rub at her eyes.

He frowned, "You don't look fine. What happened? You could see the smoke from this building a mile away. And what was with all the demons and crap?"

"P-please Hajime, I don't want to talk about it… not right now…" she murmured, swallowing thickly, "B-besides… I need to finish this. I promised Aka-chan I would…"

Terazuma arched an eyebrow, "Speaking of which, where is gaki? She with the kid?"

"N-no, she's not. She's not here anymore Hajime… she… she died…" fresh crystalline tears began to trail down her cheeks as she heard herself say it.

His eyes widened in shock, "She what? Kannuki…"

"Hold me Hajime? Please?" Wakaba pleaded with her partner, seeking comfort and reassurance.

He knew that there was a great possibility that he'd change into Kuro, but that didn't matter. As long as Wakaba kept a fuda on him, then there was no danger. Patting her on the back, the copper-haired girl dropped what she had been holding and sobbed into her partner's chest. It was awkward for him, but he managed. Glancing down at what Wakaba dropped, Terazuma realized she had been sewing together a tattered stuffed bear.

* * *

Tsuzuki's eyes were empty, like in Kyoto. Absently he stroked the sun-kissed locks stained with dirt and blood. He stared down at the seemingly peaceful boy, but didn't exactly see him. Everything was fuzzy for him. He felt as if he had no control over what his body did. Which was how he found himself lying beside Hisoka on the infirmary bed, embracing him with one arm and stroking his hair with the other. His eyes could leak no more tears, he had cried enough already. For three days his partner had been in that coma-like state. That didn't keep him from focusing on the hollowness in his chest, the ache and guilt of not being there. Not being there when his partner had needed him and called out to him. Despite what had happened previously.

Hisoka hadn't been aware of what he was doing, Watari had explained to him, he was under the possession of some demon when he was avoiding the brunette. Hisoka really wasn't afraid of him, the demon manipulated him to appear so. Hisoka didn't hate him, the demon locked away all his emotions and even his mind. Keeping him isolated and trapped in a dark place, just like when he was alive in that prison. And then, when he awoke and wanted to see his partner… Tsuzuki had already left.

_If I had lasted a little longer… then none of this would have happened. He could've told me what was wrong and we could've prevented it. Now Setsuko's dead, because I couldn't save them, and Hisoka… I heard Watari saying that there was little to no hope for him… Hisoka… I'm sorry. I know I've probably said this so many times already, but still. I'm so sorry. Even if you do wake up, would you ever forgive me?_

_"Of course, baka. People make mistakes and you're no different. Now stop moping and get back to work. If you do a good job we'll get dessert."_

Tsuzuki's body convulsed, his entire form quivering beside the motionless, cold body of his partner, "Oh Hisoka… Please wake up. I need you. Please, I'm sorry. Please wake up."

He didn't wake up; he didn't even stir. Tsuzuki buried his face in the boy's hair, clutching him tighter and not wanting to let go ever. Even if he did wake up, he wouldn't let go until Hisoka threatened to pummel him into the ground. He half laughed and half sobbed at the thought.

_"TSUZUKI!"_

_I was racing past Tatsumi now, no longer going at the dazed pace he had been before. Demons were dying around me, but I paid them no mind. All that I cared about was getting there in time. As long as Hisoka cried out for me, then that meant he was alive. And that was good._

_"Hang on Hisoka!" I prayed that my partner would hear me, "Hurry Tatsumi!"_

_Tatsumi grabbed onto me, "Wait Tsuzuki-san!"_

_Right where I had would've ran to, a burst of red light flashed before my eyes. It looked familiar… just like… Just like the blast Hisoka used on me when we first became partners. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_"Hisoka!" I shouted, trying to pull out of my friend's grasp, "Let go of me Tatsumi! Hisoka!"_

_Tsuzuki._

_Hisoka was alive, I just knew it. Tatsumi eventually released me and let me go on ahead. I was so close, I could feel Hisoka's consciousness. My hope rose as I saw him. He was huddled up in a trembling ball, but he was alive. Then my hope came crashing down. Hisoka collapsed onto the rough, cold ground. He wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere. His blood.  
No no no no no no no no no no no no!_

"No…" Tsuzuki moaned, rubbing his face close to Hisoka's and trying to give the cold body some warmth so it could live. "No… You're alive. You're alive, please. I felt it. Hisoka…" his body tensed, "You promised you wouldn't die! You promised!"

"Well, well, well… isn't this a most touching sight?" Tsuzuki could've vomited right then and there. He did not need to look away from Hisoka to know that it was Muraki that was behind him.

"Muraki… what are you doing here? How can you still be alive after what Hisoka did?"

"It was easy, I just teleported away before that blast reached me." The doctor smirked, "How are you doing Tsuzuki-san? It doesn't look too good now does it? There isn't much hope for him, even his own doctor and secretary gave up on him. Why don't you do the same?"

"Shut the hell up Muraki." such hatred tainted Tsuzuki's words, he literally wanted to rip that man apart into little tiny shreds. Then he'd never touch him or his Hisoka again. "What did you do to him?"

Muraki shook his head, "I did nothing Tsuzuki-san, bouya did this to himself. He would've had a chance of survival had he not inflicted that wound upon himself. That powerful blast? It injured him more physically than I did, but not only that… he locked his mind away. To save him from waking up to fresh pain. The pain of not having you or otome there to provide him with comfort. But more specifically, it was you. You would've not been there for comfort. You would've been disappointed in him for letting her die. Yet he still wanted you there, Tsuzuki-san… what do you have to say about that?"

"Because… because of me…?" Tsuzuki voice quickly lost it's malice and returned to the soft, desperate tone. "But… I-I only wanted… to d-do what was best for him…"

Muraki chuckled, "You should've thought of that before running away."

"I didn't know." the brunette whispered, then raised his tone to a shout, "I didn't know!"

Tsuzuki quivered, clearly falling apart right then and there. It was the mixture of Hisoka in such an unreachable state and Muraki just appearing out of thin air. This only added to the doctor's pleasure. The sight of Tsuzuki so broken; consumed by his own guilt and fear, being ripped apart. Sobbing over the still body of his partner, Tsuzuki could only imagine what Muraki would do to them. Not that he wanted to. The doctor began to gently rub the violet eyed shinigami's back, smiling all the while.

"Poor Tsuzuki-san, no one can understand your pain like I can." Muraki continued his ministrations even though Tsuzuki flinched at the touch, "Would you like me to make it all better?"

Tsuzuki swatted Muraki away, withdrawing into himself while shielding Hisoka, his anger bubbling back to the surface, "Do you think I'm an idiot? There's no way in hell I would trust you with anything. Just leave us alone."

Muraki switched tactics, "What if I said that I could bring bouya back?"

His head shot up at this, amethyst eyes wide, "W-what?"

"You heard me." the doctor adjusted his glasses, "I can bring bouya back from within his mind. Of course, there would be a price to pay."

Tsuzuki stared hard at Muraki, "If what you're saying is true… then I would do anything in my power to get him back. But there's one problem. You're notorious for lying. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Why my dear Tsuzuki-san, do you really think I would lie to you?" the brunette nodded to the rhetorical question, but Muraki continued anyway, "All I would have to do is concentrate on where the core of his mind is and simply yank him out of it. It would be fairly simple considering that I am eternally linked to him because of the way he died."

Tsuzuki glared at him while worrying his lower lip, "So… if I did agree to this… what would you want in return?" A pit of doubt formed in his stomach.

"You of course. You and your beautiful body, to be mine and mine alone." that malicious gleam was back in his eyes.

The brunette froze up; fear settling in him at the very thought of being Muraki's toy. _What do I do? Muraki might be lying just so he can trick me into becoming his and using Hisoka as perfect bait. But if he's not lying… then he can really save Hisoka. They are connected after all, because of the curse Muraki set upon him when he was killed… If that were the case, then I'd gladly do anything to guarantee Hisoka's safety. Even giving my body up to this sick, twisted bastard._ Tsuzuki shuddered, feeling very indecisive. His gaze lingered on Hisoka's fragile form, unconscious and unmoving. If only those emerald eyes open, then his decision would've been made. _Please Hisoka! Give me some indication that you're still here!_

The fates were not kind to Tsuzuki, for nothing changed with the boy's condition.

"His life force is slipping, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki immensely enjoyed the man's emotional struggle, "I suggest you make up your mind quickly. What do you choose?"

"I…" _even if it's a trap, any chance of saving him is better than none._ "I'll go… as long as you bring Hisoka back safely."

"Deal." Muraki appeared greatly pleased by this turn of events, "Now come along Tsuzuki-san. If you're here when he wakes up then I'll never get you all to myself."

Tsuzuki shivered, _selfish bastard_, "J-just a minute. Let me say goodbye to him first."

"He won't be able to hear you, there is no point."

Tsuzuki sighed heavily and shook his head, "I know… but I have to. For him and for me. I'll be right there."

Muraki nodded warily, then quietly stepped outside the room. The brunette was relieved that he'd be getting some privacy for this. It wouldn't hold the same sentimental effect otherwise. Tsuzuki settled beside his partner once more, relishing in what was probably his last contact with the boy.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for you when you wake up, but it's better this way." Tsuzuki affectionately brushed back Hisoka's bangs, "No one will know where I went and you'll be free from Muraki. He won't hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of that." _But he'll hurt you!_ he could almost imagine Hisoka arguing with him over this, "I deserve this, Hisoka. I really do. I mean, I know what I said in K-Kyoto… but I-I just can't bear to see you like this! It's not you! I won't be breaking my promise, I'll still be alive… just not with you like we wanted it to be…" _My place is by your side!_ "Oh gods Hisoka!" Tsuzuki was crying again, clutching the boy in his arms, "You're not even conscious to argue this with me and you're still making it hard to leave! I love you… and it's just… too much, I don't know! But I do love you, so much. That's why I'm doing this. It's better this way. It really is. Please believe me. A-and stay out of trouble. I'm sure Tatsumi will find you a much more competent partner. One w-who can take care of you… p-protect you…" _That'syour job! No one else can have it!_ "No more nightmares, okay 'Soka? Because I won't be there to make it better. I love you…" Tsuzuki placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cold lips.

It was too short though, because in the next second he was pulling away. Then he was turning his back on his partner, silent tears still streaming down his cheeks. Tsuzuki never saw the frozen body stir with life after his sentiment.

With a jolt, Tsuzuki awoke. He panted heavily, amethyst eyes wide and darting around the room. He was still in the infirmary, lying beside his partner on the tiny bed. _It was just a dream…_ he mused, clinging tightly to the boy. He'd been having too many nightmares lately… _Muraki's not here. He's not going to take Hisoka. He's not going to take me. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright._

If only he could bring himself to believe that fully.

* * *

Author's Note: There's probably major confusion here... umm... Tsuzuki's dream starts right after his little flashback. All that segment up until he wakes up is his dream, 'kay? Hope that nobody got too lost there... 


	26. Rebirth

_**Chapter 26: Rebirth**_

When I first died, there was nothing. Just the sweet darkness I had been craving. It enveloped me and left me unthinking and without any of my senses. No touch. No sight. No sound. Nothing. I couldn't breath either. _So why am I breathing now?_ Then, all of a sudden, I was aware of myself again. I had a body, I was breathing, I was alive. It wasn't all that bad either, even with my empathy on the fritz. At least I wasn't sick anymore. And I could think. _So why am I thinking now?_ The next thing I knew, I was taking the job of a shinigami and I was partnered with Tsuzuki Asato. The biggest slacker and idiot that could've ever stepped into the office. But he was my partner. I think I made that pretty clear to everyone in the office. But that was my first death. I just died again didn't I? _So why am I still here?_

It's still the same nothingness, I'm free from other's emotions. Except for my own and my thoughts. I can think here, isn't that strange? I think it is. It's cold here. Really lonely too. There is no concept of time here. I don't know if a second has passed since my arrival here or a day. Or a week. Or a month. Or a year. Every second is the same as the first. Nothing. But comforting as well. This place has numbed me to the pain I'd be feeling if I was out there. Wherever out there is.

_"Hisoka, please come back to me! Hisoka! Wake up!"_

I think I first felt Tsuzuki when he had a nightmare. It was… I don't know, a while after he began lying next to me. I couldn't feel his body there, but his presence was reassuring. But reassuring me of what? There was nothing here, nothing to make me feel uneasy. I didn't like his nightmare though. I saw the whole thing. It was pretty gruesome. Somebody was dying. I think that was me. Now I remember why I was reassured that he was there. I hadn't been with him in so long. I missed him.

_"I miss you, Hisoka. Please just wake up. Let me know you're alright. Please Hisoka!"_

I don't like him being here anymore. He's so sad, it makes me sad and I forget the numbness. He's trying to synch with me. It's pulling me back up to where he is. But the rational part of me tries to convince me that he's not really there. He would have no reason to be near me at all. Why would he want to anyway? Why can't I just die in peace? Why do the gods have to torture me with feelings of Tsuzuki? I fall deeper into the numbness again, back into the dark where I can't feel Tsuzuki crying in my hair.

I'm thinking again. That's not good. I'm going back up to where people are. Except Tsuzuki. He's not there. Setsuko's not there either. Why? I don't remember. Oh yeah, I did something wrong. I killed someone. I killed Setsuko. Okay, time to go back to the numbness. I don't like feeling my heart rip like that. I don't like it.

_"NII-SAN!"_

Like I was thinking earlier, no concept of time here. I have no idea how long I've been here. I've been popping up from the darkness and then falling back under. Every time I come up, something different comes to mind. Sometimes it's memories of Tsuzuki and me in our partnership, sometimes it's me killing Setsuko, sometimes it's me hurting Tsuzuki. I don't like any of them, so I try to leave them be. My mind keeps playing tricks on me. It tells me Tsuzuki is here when he clearly isn't and that he wants me back with him when he clearly doesn't. He'd be disgusted with. He is disgusted with me. Hell, he's probably dead too. This is depressing so I think I'll sleep a little while longer.

_"Hisoka… I'm so sorry Hisoka…"_

Do you ever get those feelings that you're missing something completely, that someone out there is calling for you and you want to go to them but you can't get to them? I have that feeling now. Another feeling? Someone's hugging me. They want me to hug them back but I can't. The really sad part? I want to hug them back too.

_"I need you, please don't leave. Don't go somewhere I can't follow. You said you belonged with me, if you do then come back. Please come back to me 'Soka!"_

Did I ever tell you how much I hate Muraki? I don't know why I'm thinking of him, but something just made me do that. It's as if he just found a way into my mind. Creepy bastard. Hasn't he killed me enough? I'm dead now right? I hope I am. But then… if I'm dead who'll help Tsuzuki get away from Muraki? Someone needs to… I think I'm the only one who can right now. No one else knows what he's planning. But then, this is all a dream right? I hope so…

Every time I seem to float back up to the surface of my thoughts, Muraki is there. Even in my second death the bastard will haunt me. I guess I am connected to him forever. I don't want to be, but I don't think I have much of a choice. Tsuzuki's really sad. At least… I think he is… I really feel scared. But of what? Dead people shouldn't be scared right? Just like dead people shouldn't be sad, but I am anyway. I want to go back to the nothingness, but I don't think I can. It's like I can almost see Tsuzuki… but Muraki's there… I don't know where they are. Am I dreaming? No, I'm there too… Tsuzuki's touching me. Not in the bad way, but the good way. I like it when he touches me like this. I can see him doing it, but I don't feel it. That makes me feel bad again. The sadness intensifies, but it's Tsuzuki's mingling with my own. I missed something. Something's happening. He's doing something really stupid again I think. I have to stop him. He's talking again. No one's there, so I think he's talking to me. I can't hear him, but I feel the need to say something.

"But he'll hurt you." I'm implying Muraki, I'm not sure if I'm thinking this or saying it aloud. "If you go away, he'll hurt you. Idiot. Stay here with me. If you don't, I'll just follow you. My place is by your side. Remember?"

I don't believe a word I'm saying. He doesn't either or he must not have heard me because he's walking away. It makes me even sadder and I don't think he'll come back this time. The numb darkness opens it's arms to me and takes me down to where I can sleep again. Sleep and not be sad. It's wet here now. Oh, it's because I'm crying. When was the last time I cried? I don't remember. The tears don't have any meaning. They don't unless he's here to wipe them away. I'm tired…

* * *

"Nii-san. It's time to wake up."

It was still dark. That was the first thing emerald eyes registered as they blinked open for the first time in a while, or so Hisoka thought. _Where am I? Aren't I dead? I want to be dead. Dead people don't wake up._ He cringed, closing his eyes again and searching for the numb sensation that would keep him safe. Not as safe as he would've liked, but nothing could compare with his partner.

Something was shaking him again, "Nii-san, it's time to wake up! Come on!"

_That voice… it's familiar…_ Hisoka's brow twitched, his body tensing at the quick flash of memory. Only one person had ever called him 'nii-san'. _But she died. I saw her! I was holding her! I'm confused. I'm tired. Why can't the gods just let me be?_ He tentatively opened his eyes again, coming face to face with a very displeased looking child. Mocha eyes boring into his own, a small pout on her face.

"You can't hide here forever, you know. Wake up." she reprimanded, wagging a finger in front of him.

Hisoka was extremely confused now, "I am awake. My eyes are open now aren't they?"

"Anou, you're in your mind still. Don't you remember?" she tilted her head to the side, "You came here when you were so sad you couldn't stand it. But you can't stay here anymore. Tsu-chan is very sad. He misses you. You're sad too. You're not keeping your promise very well…"

The boy blinked, "What…? So I'm not dead?" she shook her head, "But, how can you be here? You… you died…"

"I am dead." there was remorse in her voice.

"Then how can you be here?" he demanded of her.

Setsuko looked at him with such intensity it made him recoil, "You tell me."

Suddenly she was gone, just evaporated right there before his very eyes. It had been an illusion. If it was his mind that he was trapped within, it only made sense for his subconscious to be able to play tricks on him like that. It had been a dream most likely, feeling so real because his senses had been pulled to that level. Hisoka shivered, feeling again. It became very apparent what his emotions and thoughts were. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to return to that quiet place. There was something holding him back.

_Tsuzuki._ Hisoka was suddenly very alert, anger flashing in his emerald optics, _Tsuzuki was in trouble. Muraki was there… said something about me…? Yeah… something about saving me. If… saving me if Tsuzuki became his. Dammit. That idiot's going to sell his body to that crazy bastard! I have to stop him! But how? I'm dead… no… I'm… stuck here… how do I get out? I've got to get out. Somehow… somehow… maybe if I want to see Tsuzuki bad enough. Maybe I can wake up. Tsuzuki, don't leave okay? I'll be awake in a second. Please, just stall or something! Do anything! I… his emotions… so much affection? Concern? Or… is it…? Love? I don't know love. I want to. But I'm scared. If loving him makes him okay though, then I'll gladly do it. I'll love him. I… love him…_

The filmy shell that covered his vision slowly faded. Everything was white and bright still, but it was real. It was the infirmary. For a moment or two, Hisoka lay in the bed in a stupor. He was dazed, his mind moving at a slow, languid pace. It was trying to catch up with the rest of him. He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the events that had conspired in his sleep. Slowly, it all came back to him. Rising from his lying down position, he strained his body past the usual limit. But he was determined to do this. Gripping the edge of the bed so that he could gain balance, it didn't occur to him that it was so tight that his knuckles had gone white. Hisoka was panting heavily, bringing himself into a standing position. One step. Two steps. He was slumped against the wall, but still moving. That's what mattered.

The empath was able to push away from the wall and walk on his own. He stumbled a few times, once he was out of the infirmary, but could hold his own quite well. Tsuzuki's emotions were every where. There would be little he could do in his state against Muraki, but he had to try. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to his partner that he could've prevented. _I guess this is how Tsuzuki feels_. He mused, turning a corner and nearly running smack into Tatsumi and Watari.

"Bon!" Watari gasped, at the same time Tatsumi did, "Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing?"

Hisoka paid them no mind, weakly brushing them aside, "I-I have to…"

"Bon, you need to be in bed. You're too weak and sick now. Come on, come with me and Tatsumi will go and get Tsuzuki for you." Watari tried to guide the boy back to the infirmary.

He pushed away roughly, "No! I have to do it! Please… they won't believe… if they don't… see… me."

Hisoka's voice was hoarse and raspy, but full of determination. The two older shinigami exchanged glances, neither knew what to do. They followed the boy as he continued to stagger down the hall towards the building's exit.

"I think he's delusional Watari-san." Tatsumi pondered, looking at the scientist for affirmation.

The blonde nodded, "I think so too. Let's go find Tsuzuki and see if he can convince bon to go back to bed."

Tatsumi and Watari turned and went in the opposite direction of Hisoka, who had managed to open the door leading to the outside world of Meifu. It was dreary, gray clouds hung overhead and promised misery. The boy shivered in the wind, gripping the doorframe to keep himself from collapsing. Emerald eyes darted around frantically searching from the familiar figure of his partner. It was hopeless. Tsuzuki was no where to be seen. Choking back tears, Hisoka nearly fell over himself, instead resorting to crumbling inwardly and tumbling down the front steps. It was so painful, that ripping feeling in his chest. It wouldn't go away.

"Tsu… zuki..!" Hisoka coughed, trying to raise his voice so that he could reach the brunette, "No! Tsuzuki! Don't… don't go..!" he attempted to sit up, but gravity betrayed him for lack of equal balance. "I need you… here…!"

Spinning, things were spinning again. Just like when his empathy would go out of control. _Too much…!_ Hisoka saw red mixing in with the bleak skies and dead grass and broken everything. It hadn't even occurred to him that he had vomited blood. _I was too late… I'm always too late… always too late to save him…_

"Hisoka!"

The voice was distant, or maybe close, he couldn't tell with all the blood rushing in his ears. He could tell if it was the earth shaking or him. He couldn't tell if someone turned off the lights or he had just closed his eyes. Another wave of sickening feelings, this time he didn't even have the energy to sit up so that he could vomit properly. The empath just lay there in crumpled heap, shivering and trying to keep his mind out of the darkness. _Why? It's safer there… It's better there… I can pretend that nothing's wrong and everything's normal and none of this ever happened._ Then someone wrapped their arms around him and the darkness went away. He was aware of himself and his surroundings again. He was especially aware of the pair of amethyst eyes that gazed at him with such concern he absently wondered why it wasn't leaking in through his shields.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki was now cradling him, trying to help him up, "Hisoka are you alright?"

The empath just stared at him, "Tsu…? Wha…?" He couldn't finish his words, mentally trying to grab a hold of something as he slipped backwards, away from his partner.

"No, don't even think about going back there." the brunette shook his head, sounding extremely serious, starting to hoist him up so he could carry him. "Stay with me, okay? Don't leave again."

"You're leaving… not me." he mumbled incoherently, falling limp in the hold that Tsuzuki had him in. "Don' want you to go… M'raki… dizzy…"

Tsuzuki stumbled at this, nearly dropping the extremely fragile boy, "Oh… I-I'm so sorry Hisoka… I… You must've seen… my dream…"

Hisoka slipped his eyes shut, it was too bright, "Dream…? Felt real… tired… you're tired… sleep 'kay? Not your fault… 's mine… I…"

Tsuzuki never found out what Hisoka had been trying to say, for he had fallen unconscious in the middle of speaking. His gaze slowly left his partner's serene face, looking back to Watari and Tatsumi who looked like they wanted to help but had no idea how. He offered them a sad smile, but it didn't work as well. A pang of fear hit him, but it wasn't his own. All three looked to Hisoka, his face was contorted in pain now. He was projecting his fear by use of his empathy. Something was scaring him. Hisoka let out a shrill scream before going limp once more, but by then Tsuzuki had already began his sprint back to the infirmary.

* * *

"You think he'll be okay?"

"He should be. I think he just overexerted himself, that's why he passed out."

"But why did he scream?"

"Who knows? Could be his bad memories or maybe a nightmare?"

"Aa, that would be a good explanation of things."

Hisoka's brow furrowed, he had no idea what was going on. He was so tired, so it was safe to assume that he had just awoken or something to that affect because he wasn't all there. He could hear voices, but they were distant and it sounded muffled as if he were under water. He knew one of them was Tsuzuki; Hisoka could distinguish that voice and those emotions any day. So, he guessed the other two were probably Watari and Tatsumi, which made as much sense as anything else did.

"Hey, I think he's awake."

Slowly, Hisoka blinked open to find himself in the infirmary once again. _What do I keep doing that ends up with me in here? Oh wait, I don't have a house anymore. So technically this is my house. It's too bright. What happened? Where's Tsuzuki? _He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, trying to wake up all the way. When his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed were two purple eyes gazing expectantly at him.

"Hello!" Tsuzuki smiled at his partner's awakening, "Are you okay?"

Hisoka blinked again, his partner's happiness confused him, "H-hai."

"That's good! Aw, 'Soka! I missed you so much!" soon, a chibi-inu Tsuzuki was glomping his partner and rubbing his cheek against the empath's, proverbial tail wagging profusely.

Hisoka blushed and tried to pry the over grown puppy off him. Tatsumi and Watari smiled at the scene, then walked out quietly so they would cause no further disturbance. The boy had managed to get the brunette off him, but the man refused to leave his side in anyway.

"You sure you're okay? You hungry? Tired? Thirsty? I can get you some water if you want. Or some extra blankets in case you're cold. Those really don't look too warm. You need to take proper care of yourself when you're not well. Hmm, your face is all red! Do you have a fever? Are you too hot? Are you sick? Does 'Soka need-" Tsuzuki was speaking at about a hundred miles an hour, fussing over his partner the way a mother would her child. Only way more overprotective.

Hisoka cut Tsuzuki off, "Stop it, I'm fine. I don't need anything except… except a quick explanation of what happened."

The emotions that suddenly hit him threw him off guard. The next thing Hisoka knew, he had curled up into a small ball and was massaging his temples to quell the aches. Tsuzuki gasped, building up more efficient shields. There was surprise, amusement, fear, anger, guilt, and pretty much every emotion you could think of coming off the brunette.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he backed off the boy, giving him his space. He didn't want to chase him away like last time.

Hisoka uncoiled himself, "I-I'm okay, it's fine Tsuzuki."

Before he even started crying, the empath felt the tears that came to his friend's amethyst eyes. Hisoka stared wide eyed, unsure of what he did to make the brunette cry. Uneasiness washed over him, his own uneasiness, torn between wanting to comfort his partner and letting him have his space.

"Tsuzuki?" he inquired, edging closer to him.

Tsuzuki sniffed and looked at Hisoka with red-rimmed eyes, "Y-you said my name… gods Hisoka, I haven't heard you speak normally in so long… I just…" he broke down again, sobbing into his own arms.

It registered with Hisoka what exactly Tsuzuki was feeling and why. It had been a long time since the two of them had had a normal conversation. Everything in between had been monotone or yelling or the two of them were just separated. Actually Hisoka hadn't talked to anyone in a normal manner except for Setsuko and Watari on occasion. Thinking about that made something click. Setsuko was dead. He wouldn't get to talk to her again because young children didn't have the option to become shinigami, they were just sent on to either heaven or hell. Surely Setsuko didn't deserve hell… Jerking back into reality with Tsuzuki's sobbing, Hisoka held back his own tears to comfort the man first.

"Shh, I know Tsuzuki, I know. I'm sorry." he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his partner, both sitting on the bed so it was easy, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Tsuzuki appreciated the hug and returned it immediately, "I-I know-! I'm just happy… so happy that you're okay. You're okay."

"That's right, I'm okay. I'm okay…" _Even though I should be the one who's dead._

It didn't occur to Hisoka that he had spoken the words out loud until Tsuzuki pulled away from him and gave him a funny look. It looked angry at first, disappointed. Hisoka clamped his eyes shut, turning his head and tensing because he didn't want Tsuzuki to hate him for killing Setsuko. He hadn't meant to. It had been an accident. But, it still didn't change the fact that her blood was on his hands. A gentle hand cupped his chin and lifted his face back up so that his gaze was level with Tsuzuki's. The first expression was gone, replaced with sympathy and tenderness.

Tsuzuki's tone was firm, but still holding it's usual kindness, "Hisoka. It wasn't your fault. The curse would've killed her eventually. Her death wasn't your fault and don't wish that it had been you instead."

"But-" Hisoka tried to debate this, but his partner wouldn't have it.

"Don't ever think that you are unworthy of life, Hisoka. You did your best to protect her and that's all we ask of you. It was her choice to summon the angel, she knew full well what the consequences of that were. So, it wasn't your fault."

The empath swallowed thickly, then with some amusement in his voice he replied, "You… you really are a hypocrite aren't you?"

"Maybe." Tsuzuki ruffled the boy's hair, "But that's beside the point, Hisoka. What matters… what matters to me is that you're alive and safe and with me. You managed to hold up your promise to me, thank you for that Hisoka. Thank you."

Hisoka could feel more tears, but from whom he didn't know, "You kept your promise too, because you're here now. Even when you wanted to die because I was-"

"Let's not think about that 'Soka. Watari already explained to me that you were possessed. You had no control over that. And you were scared, when you had every right to be." Tsuzuki reassured, settling for stroking his partner's hair rather than messing it up. "I came on too strong and that scared you. It gave room for that demon to consume you. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for doing that to you."

Hisoka was definitely sure it was him close to tears now, "You idiot… you didn't scare me… you could never…"

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki blinked as the boy pulled himself closer to him, crawling into his lap as a result.

He settled his head on the brunette's chest, "I wasn't scared of you so much as it was what would happen. Physical contact is still difficult for me, especially intimate stuff. So, I wasn't scared of you, okay? I don't want you to think that. I don't want you to feel bad."

"Alright, I won't. But I'm still sorry." he switched from stroking the sun-kissed locks to gently rubbing the boy's back.

Hisoka nuzzled his head against Tsuzuki on impulse, "It's okay… Tsuzuki?"

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki had settled his own head on his partner's.

"Can we stay like this?"

Tsuzuki chuckled, "Of course we can, 'Soka. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Slowly, things at JuOhCho reverted back to some level of normalcy. Wakaba and Terazuma had some difficulty in coping with Setsuko's death, they had grown so accustomed to having around that their house felt quite empty without her. Tatsumi began forcing everyone back to their jobs and threatening to dock payments. He also began scolding Tsuzuki for overspending on dessert. Watari periodically blew up his lab, well, when he wasn't checking up on Hisoka or some such. He had managed to inform Hisoka of what had happened; apparently he'd been out of it for a couple days. After Tsuzuki had the nightmare, Wakaba asked to see him. She presented him with the new-improved teddy bear she'd managed to fix. She began to cry, as did he, both mourning over the loss of Setsuko but Tsuzuki for Hisoka as well. Then, Watari and Tatsumi were telling him that Hisoka was walking around. The scientist was laughing when he recounted that Tsuzuki looked about ready to kill anything that stood in his way to getting to his partner, even the hall door that got stuck for a moment or two. Tatsumi did not find it funny that there was now a hole where the door had once been. Well, then Hisoka was carried by Tsuzuki back to bed once he'd finished screaming and then slept peacefully for the next day. So, that was what happened with Watari's visit.

The brunette however, was a different story. Tsuzuki avoided doing as much paperwork as he could, partnered up with Tatsumi for one assignment, and pretty much was hovering over Hisoka constantly for the entire time he was bedridden. He didn't even go home at night. The only times he would ever leave the empath's side was if he was going to get food for the both of them, that in and of itself was problematic for Hisoka. Especially when he insisted on feeding the boy himself.

"Open wide 'Soka!" Tsuzuki chirped, waving a forkful of apple pie in front of his face.

Hisoka kept his mouth shut, not wanting to risk the chance of his partner shoving the overly sweet pastry down his throat. One, he would surely choke on it. And two, he'd had enough of the force feeding and refused to be shamed by it any further. The man was persistent though.

"Mou… 'Sokaa!" he resorted to whining, poking the boy's lips with the fork.

Hisoka glowered, crossing his arms defiantly and mustering up the best glare he could. That proved to be rather difficult since he was turning his head this way and that to avoid the dessert. One could only take so much of Tsuzuki in his 'super-mother-hen mode'. It was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Pwetty pwease 'Soka-chan? For me?" Tsuzuki was now chibi-inu, looking inanely pathetic with big teary eyes and a quivering lip. Hisoka could not stand that look.

Groaning irritably, the empath relented and opened his mouth reluctantly. The puppy squeaked gleefully, then proceeded to feed the pie to his partner. He was more gentle this time, to Hisoka's relief, so there was no danger of choking like last time. Besides, Hisoka figured he owed the brunette the small satisfaction of feeding him. After all, Tsuzuki had done a lot for him. It was just the aspect of being babied constantly that bothered him. The aspect of being a burden.

_"You're never a burden."_

He could recall someone telling him that recently, although he had been half asleep at that point. He had no idea who it had been, certainly not Tsuzuki since the empath recognized the man's voice and feelings miles away. He chose not to dwell on it. It wouldn't do him any good.

"There! All gone! Feeling better?" Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, grinning expectantly and proverbial tail wagging.

Hisoka blushed, swallowed the last of the pie, and nodded, "Hai. Thanks."

"Waaiii! 'Soka-chan's feeling better!" Hisoka had long given up trying to prevent his partner from using that annoying pet name. The brunette hopped up from his chair and went to discard the remnants of the so-called meal that they both shared. He paused once finished, keeping his back to the boy, "Ne, Hisoka?"

Hisoka, who had gone back to reading a particularly interesting book that the GuShoShin left for him, looked up. "What?"

"You are okay, right?"

The seriousness of the question startled him, "Aa… yeah, I'm fine."

Tsuzuki still felt tense to him, nervousness seeping into him via empathy. "You're sure?"

"Hai." Hisoka arched an eyebrow, inwardly confused about why Tsuzuki was pressing the issue, "Why is this bothering you?"

The brunette fidgeted with his back still to his partner, "Anou, you're still in the infirmary and it's been a week. I'm just wondering why you're still here if you're 'fine'."

Oh, so that's why Tsuzuki was still fussing over him. He was concerned that something was seriously wrong. _What do I tell him? Oh this is my new home now, why don't I make you some tea? He'd probably get either more concerned with me being homeless or mad at Tatsumi for not letting me get a new apartment. He still says no. It's not like I'm still possessed or anything. I'm not a child. Why does everyone thinks that?_ He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, letting the book slip out of his hands. _I guess it's because they don't have Setsuko to fawn over anymore. I'm the youngest again…_

_"He's still just a baby!"_

Hisoka's fist clenched involuntarily at the memory. Despite what Tsuzuki reassured him, he knew that everyone in the office looked down on him. To them, he would always be the kid that required assistance. He couldn't be left alone. He couldn't protect himself or anyone else. He would never get any older. He would be a 'baby' just as Wakaba had said. _She's probably right…_

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Hisoka's head jerked up at Tsuzuki's sudden interruption, "Thinking too much isn't healthy Hisoka. And you think entirely too much."

He scowled, "Baka. You're saying that because you don't think at all."

"Mou! 'Soka's being mean!" Tsuzuki moaned, fake tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, going back to reading his book. Tsuzuki saw this and stopped his 'boo-hoo' act. Instead he walked back over to the boy and sat down on the bed beside him. The empath didn't acknowledge this, he merely buried his face further into the book.

"Hisoka…" the tone of the older shinigami caused him to involuntarily shiver, eyeing his partner from over the top of his book. "You still haven't answered my question."

The boy blushed, averted his gaze, and mumbled something incoherent. Tsuzuki blinked for a moment, then prodded him in the side, "I can't hear you." he teased lightly.

Hisoka's blush deepened, "I don't have a home."

"Nani?" Amethyst eyes widened in surprise, "Tatsumi didn't find you a new place to stay?"

"No… he said that I wasn't ready… that I should stay here where you all can… can keep an eye on me." he muttered, still not looking at the man.

Tsuzuki frowned, he didn't like the prospect of Hisoka having to stay in the infirmary for so long, what with the boy's past and all. "Ne, Hisoka? Why don't you come live with me?"

There was a comforting silence as the two merely sat with each other. Hisoka hadn't needed to say anything, Tsuzuki knew. And he smiled, because he knew everything would be okay. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: Ne, there is one more chapter after this! It's so sad to imagine this story being over... I love it so much! 


	27. Roses for the Dead

Cat-chan: This is it... this is my final chapter... I feel like crying! Not because it's particularly sad in any way, but just because I've been working on it for so long... and it's just finally over. I'm crying now. Please enjoy the final chapter of Roses for the Dead! -runs off crying-  
Hisoka: .  
Tsuzuki: Aw... this is the end?  
Hisoka: Well, you know what they say... it could just be the ending of a beginning.  
-Tsuzuki blinks at Hisoka, then tackles him-  
Tsuzuki: Waaii! 'Soka's so cute when he's insightful!  
Hisoka: Baka.

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Roses for the Dead**_

The sun warmed the foliage and gardens surrounding the JuOhCho building. Soft rays of sunlight had finally managed to break free from their dark prison and diminished all traces of the dark, foreboding clouds that threatened to envelope them. Now the wind blew lightly, caressing the sakura petals that drifted down from the trees. They covered the grass in small, petite flurries of pinkish-white rain, collecting in little clumps. The occasional ripples in the lake seemed to be the only disturbance of the picturesque scene displayed for any luck, wandering beholders that day. Hisoka was one of the chosen lucky ones.

Casually leaning his back against the trunk of a sakura tree, he stared listlessly out at the liquid surface that trembled in the light breeze while tiny pink petals gathered in his lap. It calmed him, having no disturbances and only the languid pace of his train of thought to keep him company. Small company that it was. A hint of a smile played at his lips as he imagined his partner reprimanding him for thinking too much again. Sighing with contentment, emerald optics slipped shut as he allowed his mind to drift with no destination.

It was a nice feeling. He hadn't been this at peace since the night he and Tsuzuki had gone out for dinner. How long ago had that been? Quite some time, he believed, he had not kept track of time all that well since the incident with Setsuko's curse. His body tensed involuntarily. Hisoka quickly regained his composure and shook that thought away. He would not think about that. Thinking about that only served to make him depressed. If he was depressed, then Tatsumi wouldn't allow him to leave the infirmary. And he desperately wanted to leave the infirmary, for more reasons than one. First, he hated hospitals. Bad memories associated with them. Second, living with Tsuzuki did not seem like such a terrible idea. After all that had happened, the empath wasn't so sure he wanted to be too far from the man for a long time. Safety and reassurance was with Tsuzuki, so without him there was nothing.

"You'll catch cold sleeping out here. And I really don't think you want to end up back in the infirmary, ne Hisoka?"

Clouded emerald optics blinked open sleepily. He hadn't been aware that he had dozed off until Tsuzuki brought it to his attention. Stretching from his position, he winced at the crack in his neck from napping sitting up like that. Absently, he wondered how long he had been sleeping for. It was then that Tsuzuki's words registered in his brain. He was definitely slow today.

Lifting his gaze to his partner towering over him, Hisoka clarified on what he had told him, "You mean, I don't have to sleep in the infirmary anymore?"

"Nope!" Tsuzuki beamed, "It took a lot of convincing on my part, Watari's too, but Tatsumi finally gave in. From now on you'll be staying with me, partner!"

He looked back to the lake, "That's good. I'm glad."

The happy mood that had entered Tsuzuki toned down a notch when he saw the slump that the boy had fallen into. Well, no one would've noticed it at first glance, but Tsuzuki had an innate way of reading his partner just by his posture or tone alone. He plopped down beside the empath and tried to catch his gaze. Hisoka didn't acknowledge the new position the brunette had taken up.

"You don't sound glad. You sound tired, or sad. You're not still thinking about what happened are you?" Tsuzuki pried, frowning just in case the boy was thinking about what had happened.

Hisoka turned on the man and glared, "Well, it's not something you can forget so easily, you know." he hadn't meant to sound so hostile, but all the frustration inside him was building up. "You wouldn't know. You weren't there. You didn't see her die." Seeing Tsuzuki wince, Hisoka wished he could take back the words.

"I know Hisoka… and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you… or Setsuko…" he whispered solemnly, hanging his head.

Hisoka stared at his dejected partner, "Baka, don't even start with the guilt-tripping."

"But you just said-"

He brushed him off, "Forget what I just said. I was just mad that's all. Frustrated and confused. I want to be happy like I promised her, but… it's just so hard… I don't know if I can…"

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was puzzled by the boy's words, his mood swings were also adding to the effect of losing his usual composure when it came to Hisoka. The empath was speaking of some kind of promise he had made. What promise was that? Tsuzuki could not recollect any promises Hisoka had made other than the one that said he would not die. He would've contemplated this further if it weren't for the depressed funk he had descended into at the words his partner spoke. "C'mon 'Soka, cheer up. You're got to get past this. As shinigami, we are going to be faced with many more deaths. Believe me."

Hisoka frowned, "Yeah… and look what happened to you. You tried to kill yourself."

One step forward, two steps back; that's always how it was with Hisoka. The statement hit a sore spot in Tsuzuki, old wounds opening once again to bleed pain and guilt. Not only did the words hurt, but the empath's tone stung too. The brunette shivered and flinched away from his partner, raking a hand through his hair. Hisoka saw this reaction out of the corner of his eyes, feeling guilty for once again hurting the man. He really hadn't meant to say that, honestly.

Tsuzuki sighed heavily, brow furrowing in contemplation, "Hey… is that what's been bothering you? That you'll end up like I did?"

"No…" Hisoka's voice was soft and full of shame, Tsuzuki had to strain to hear it, "It's not like that…"

Amethyst eyes slipped shut as he suppressed a groan, he could feel a headache coming on. For once, it was him that was thinking too hard. "Then what is it Hisoka?" he sounded exasperated and slightly annoyed, "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. And darting around the subject like this isn't helping either of us!"

"I don't want to burden you with my petty problems. You have enough to deal with as it is. And don't get all hypocritical on me." Hisoka replied, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Tsuzuki opened one eye to glance at his partner, "It wouldn't hurt for you to lose your own hypocrisy too. I swear! I honestly don't understand why your mind works the way it does!"

_"It's the only thing you know how to do. It's how you grew up."_

"I'm sorry…"

Tsuzuki's head quickly whipped around when the boy vanished from his peripheral vision. Hisoka had switched from leaning against the tree trunk in a huddled position to lying down on the grass with his back facing Tsuzuki. He wasn't moving at all except for a steady breathing. Amethyst eyes took in the form of the boy. Since Hisoka had turned his head away, all Tsuzuki could really see was his back. But there. He caught the slight movement, it almost wasn't there. But the shoulders shook ever so slightly. Hisoka was crying.

All annoyance in his eyes vanished, replaced with sympathy and concern, he no longer sounded irritated when he spoke either, "Aw, come on now… don't cry. I know you're sorry 'Soka. It's okay." Hisoka didn't appear too comforted by that, Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile at the stubborn youth, "Hisoookaa…" He poked his back playfully, "Hiiiisooooookaaa-chaaaan!" At the use of the affectionate pet name, Hisoka turned to glare at his partner who was grinning like the idiot he was. The brunette's grin failed him when he saw the crystalline tears that leaked from emerald pools, staining the pale cheeks where they streamed down. He held his arms out to him, "Come here…"

Hisoka hiccupped, then flung himself into the waiting embrace, clinging tightly to the man. "Tsu… Tsuzuki…!"

"I'm here, Hisoka." Tsuzuki murmured into wheat tinged locks, "I'm not going anywhere."

Silent sobs wracked the boy's body, only allowing some gasps for air to be emitted, "I-I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening! Y-you weren't there! And-and then-! And then M-Muraki! And S-setsuko! I didn't want her to die! I didn't-! I didn't want to lose anyone again! I-it was so s-scary and cold… a-and you weren't coming… and the sakura and the roses and the feathers… I wanted to die! I wanted to… b-because… you were gone and Setsuko was gone and you'd be mad. I didn't want you to be mad… mad at me for letting her die…"

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki swallowed the lump of emotion that gathered in his throat, eyes stinging and arms tightening around his frail partner.

"Y-you're not mad, right? Tsuzuki?" he felt childish for asking him that, but he needed to know. Tsuzuki's shields were too great to allow him to get any look at all at his emotions.

The brunette grasped Hisoka's shoulders and forced him to look him straight in the eye, "Never. I could never be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault to begin with. Hisoka…" he gently thumbed away the tears that hadn't stopped leaking, "… thank you. Your confession means a lot to me. Thank you so much for letting me see how you felt. Don't ever feel ashamed for letting someone see that or see you at your weakest. Alright?"

"O-okay." Hisoka was still shaking, but it subsided when Tsuzuki drew him back into the embrace. "C-can we go home? Together?"

Tsuzuki placed a tender kiss atop the boy's head, "Sure, 'Soka. Let's go home."

* * *

"So… was that your plan all along?" Tatsumi nearly jumped, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He whipped around, tearing his gaze from the window. He'd been so busy… observing… that he hadn't heard the genki scientist enter his office with the faithful owl on his shoulder. 

He adjusted his glasses and hid the faint smirk that had found it's way onto his lips, "I have no idea what you are talking about Watari-san."

"C'mon!" Watari flung an arm around his money-hungry friend, winking playfully, "Don't tell me that you didn't purposely keep bon in the infirmary, despite me telling you a week ago that he could leave, just so Tsu would wonder why bon was still there, get concerned, and ask you if bon could live with him. That just screams 'Tatsumi-ish scheme right here'."

Tatsumi arched an eyebrow, this time not hiding his amusement in Watari's theory, "Alright, you caught me. But can you really blame my actions?"

"Nope! It's much better than what I was planning to do with the two of them!" Watari sang out with 003 hooting in unison.

The secretary removed the blonde's arm from his shoulder, "And what would that have been?"

"Simple!" he beamed, "I would've gotten them both drunk and locked them in the storage closet. And I mean, if that didn't work then I don't know what would've. So yes, my plan was brilliant, but… I must admit that your scheme seems a lot more… gentle than mine did. Probably better for bon's sake."

"I was just doing what I thought was best for Tsuzuki, luckily, Kurosaki-kun just made that all the more easier." Tatsumi agreed.

Both shinigami looked back out the window, catching a final glimpse of the two partners in the sakura grove. Hisoka was leaning against Tsuzuki as they teleported way, looking both exhausted and at peace. His partner mirrored that expression, yet more tenderness shone in his smile, or that might have been a plea for some dessert. Tatsumi's smile didn't fade, but the gleam in his eyes vanished when the pair did. He grunted, then made his way to his desk. Watari watched curiously, coming to a quick conclusion and hopping over to the secretary.

"Ne, Tatsumi-chan!" the genki scientist grinned deviously, "I think my storage closet idea would like some experimenting with, don't you?"

Tatsumi looked incredulously at the blonde, "I suppose so, but you don't have any alcohol on you, do you Watari-san?"

"A mad scientist always comes prepared!" Watari cheered, pulling out a bottle of vodka from out of no where.

Tatsumi sighed, but continued to smirk in amusement. Letting Tsuzuki and Hisoka find peace with each other couldn't be all that lonely for the secretary. He'd always have that genki scientist to cheer him up when he needed it. "Well then, let's go find you some guinea pigs."

"I've already found one!" he tugged on his friend's sleeve, receiving a slight blush from him as a result, "Come on Tatsumi! It'll be fun!"

There was no room for argument, Tatsumi quickly realized once Watari dragged him down the hall and shoved the both of them into the storage closet. A few bumps and clatters could be heard ("Where's the light?" -Watari "There is none!" -Tatsumi). In fact, Terazuma and Wakaba found themselves in an odd circumstance when neither of them could find anyone in the office. The copper-haired girl indeed paused at the storage closet, wondering what was in there that could be making such noise, but Terazuma dismissed it as mice. Then he dragged her home. So, all in all, it was another unproductive day a JuOhCho.

Well, maybe not totally unproductive on Tsuzuki and Hisoka's part...

_**Owari**_

* * *

End Note: Hmm, I'm not too proud of the ending... I guess I just wanted to give it an end where it could seemingly just stop or have the possibility of continuing into a sequel or something. I do have a good idea of a sequeal, but I don't know. It depends on what my readers like. I'm so proud of the story overall though! I think it did great, but I hope that no one was disappointed. If anyone is confused with anything, just e-mail me and I'll answer the best I can. And for all my reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. When I felt that this story wasn't doing so well, I'd read a review and feel so much happier with it and myself. You all made this story possible. Your reviews made me laugh, quirk an eyebrow, smile, and squeal like the fangirl I am. Again, I just thank you all so much and I hope that if I write any other fics (which I hopefully will) that you'll be the first to see it and review to it. 


End file.
